


Без права на ничью

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Drama, F/M, Politics, Rebels, Resistance, Romance, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Гарри Поттер погиб, Движение Сопротивления продолжает его дело. Затянувшееся противостояние повстанцев и действующей власти выходит на новый уровень, когда в Англию прибывает новый игрок. Тем временем, Темный Лорд получает необычное завещание, которое накрепко связывает его с юной Дафной Гринграсс. Политические игры, сложные отношения и хитросплетения человеческих судеб... Чем закончится эта война?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley





	1. Пролог

Утро выдалось промозглым. С Дуная дул сырой осенний ветер, разрывая в клочья пелену молочно-белого тумана и донося до пустынной набережной гудение речных судов. В ясные дни отсюда хорошо просматривается румынский берег, утопающий во влажной зелени — не так уж широка голубая лента реки, которая протянулась вдоль границы между Болгарией и Румынией. Сегодня же черта горизонта только угадывалась за густой мглой.

Двое шли по улице Пристанищной, с которой открывался вид на серый Дунай, и молчали. Один из них — худой темноволосый мужчина с большим носом, напоминающим клюв хищной птицы — кутался в длинный плащ со стоячим воротником и временами глухо покашливал, поднося к губам серый клетчатый платок. Ему здесь не нравилось. Кустистые брови, тяжелый взгляд и сутулые плечи — Виктор Крам выглядел старше своих двадцати восьми лет. Его спутница была во многом на него похожа — одинаковый оттенок смоляных волос, слишком густые брови и даже нос с одинаковой горбинкой, но спину не в пример брату она держала прямо, а глаза смотрели открыто и дерзко.

Брат и сестра шагали по набережной, каждый в своих мыслях, а вокруг не было ни души. Затянувшееся молчание не входило в их планы, поэтому они, не сговариваясь, наконец остановились у металлического парапета, покрытого липкой утренней влагой.

— Почему не Варна или, скажем, Несебр? — он хмуро смотрел на старшую сестру, которая зорко вглядывалась в туман. — Я помню, что тебе всегда нравилась Варна, ты еще говорила — «изящный город». А Несебр называла родиной солнца… Ты могла бы жить у моря, а прозябаешь в маленьком индустриальном городишке. Здесь трудно дышать, и эти речные испарения…

Крам снова прикрыл рот платком и хрипло закашлялся.

— Виктор, не выдумывай. Тебе надо лечиться, а ты пеняешь на воду, — у нее был низкий грудной голос с сильной хрипотцой, и каждый раз, когда она что-то говорила, казалось, что сквозь слова клокочет невидимая вулканическая лава.— Но на счет Варны ты прав. И про Несебр тоже… Я бы с куда большим удовольствием жила в одном из этих городов, чем сидеть здесь, в Силистре, и каждый день видеть одни и те же серые пейзажи. И морды вокруг — тоже серые, унылые, сдохнуть хочется, когда начинаешь в них всматриваться.

— Так в чем проблема — бросить это гиблое место?

— В Варне мне будут мешать: родственники, друзья, бывшие коллеги… Мне не нужно лишнее внимание.

— А Несебр?

— Несебр, — она поморщилась. — Дивный город, но травит душу похлеще Силистры. Да ты как будто уже забыл все.

— Я думал, все в прошлом.

Виктор вспомнил, что с Несебром у его сестры связаны не самые светлые воспоминания. Несчастная любовь, разбитое сердце… и все-таки она обожала этот город, хоть и не была в нем уже лет пять.

— Неважно. Забудь. Сейчас это не имеет значения, — она постаралась отозваться непринужденно.

Виктор пожал плечами и, порывшись в глубоких карманах, извлек оттуда пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он мог бы воспользоваться чарами, но его чем-то забавляли магловские приспособления, которые порой были не менее удобны, чем волшебная палочка. Да рисковать и не стоило — из утренней дымки уже начали выплывать первые прохожие.

— Он еще и курит, — язвительно заметила женщина, отмахиваясь от струйки табачного дыма. — Я смотрю, тебя жизнь ничему не учит.

Виктор пропустил ее слова мимо ушей и с наслаждением затянулся — легкие заполнило никотиновое тепло. Выпустив изо рта седое колечко, он впервые за утро улыбнулся.

— Елена, в моей жизни пока нет ничего более приятного, чем хорошая сигарета. Когда появится, брошу, обещаю.

Она с сомнением посмотрела на брата и покачала головой.

— К слову, ты ведь не просто так пригласила меня в эту глушь, — Виктор деловито стряхнул пепел, вытянув руку с сигаретой за парапет.

— Ты прав.

— И?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ты знаешь, я всегда к твоим услугам, если только это не вредит моим интересам.

Елена оглянулась на глухие шаги — мимо них мелким шагом семенила задумчивая старушка в потертой куртке.

— Как думаешь, нам перейти на английский или все-таки лучше Заглушающее? — понизив голос, спросила Елена и, не дожидаясь ответа, достала волшебную палочку, чтобы украдкой возвести над ними звуконепроницаемый магический щит. — Да, так лучше.

Виктор нахмурился — очень уж серьезными выглядели приготовления к разговору, и его это насторожило. Слишком хорошо он знал Елену, чтобы думать, будто ее внезапно вспыхнувшее желание встретиться с братом связано исключительно с тоской по семейному теплу. Поэтому Виктор сразу решил перейти к делу, не переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не дожидаясь, пока собеседница сама переведет разговор в неприятное — в этом он был уверен — русло.

— Что ты задумала?

— Мне нужны достойные соратники в борьбе с Волдемортом.

— Черт возьми! — с трудом подавив желание высказаться как-нибудь пожестче, Виктор выбросил окурок в дунайскую рябь и снова потянулся за пачкой.

Елена повернула лицо к холодному ветру с реки, никак не отреагировав на его эмоциональный комментарий. Виктор несколько раз нервно чиркнул зажигалкой, прежде чем затянуться еще раз.

Сколько он себя помнил, Елена всегда любила что-то затевать — еще во время их учебы в Дурмстранге ее чуть не уличили в создании тайной студенческой организации, девиз которой гласил: «Долой Каркарова!». К счастью, тогда дело удалось замять, во многом благодаря их влиятельному отцу — сразу после этого Елене пришлось завязать с подрывной деятельностью, чтобы не оставлять лишних пятен на семейной репутации.

— Откуда такая блажь? Ностальгируешь по студенческой юности? — решил поддеть сестру он.

— Полегче, Виктор, — холодно парировала Елена. — Если бы не наш дорогой папаша, я стерла бы Каркарова в порошок еще до того, как это сделали Пожиратели.

— Отец хотел, чтобы ты окончила последний курс без затруднений, к тому же, признай, у вас силенок было маловато против Каркарова — на его стороне была большая часть школы… Хотя черт с ним! — зло сплюнул Виктор.

— Нехорошо тревожить память покойного, — усмехнулась Елена, наблюдая за реакцией брата.

— Нехорошо, — отмахнулся он, повернувшись к сестре и внимательно вглядываясь в родные черты. — Во что ты опять ввязалась?

— Я уже сказала.

Виктор тяжело вздохнул: и все-таки слухи не врали. Но как же не хотелось верить, что пристрастие к политическим играм Елены выросло до международных масштабов.

— У тебя есть план действий? Посвященные в дело? Или все пока в твоей голове? — это была последняя надежда, что игры остались на уровне школьной песочницы.

— План на стадии разработки. К делу уже подключены члены Болгарской Лиги и Румынской Гильдии. Не все, разумеется, — добавила Елена, заметив взгляд брата. — Многие из них продались Волдеморту ради лучшей жизни. Но есть и те, кто готов поддержать борьбу любыми способами.

— Кажется, ты далеко зашла.

— Дальше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Но мне нужна твоя помощь.

— А ты уверена, что тем, кто согласился на это безумие, можно доверять?

— Абсолютно.

— Прекрасно, — мрачно отозвался Виктор. — Но ты не боишься таких глобальных масштабов? Как по мне, так неплохо было бы сначала вышвырнуть Долохова из Дурмстранга, организовать школе достойную защиту, а на Британию плюнуть — пускай сами разбираются.

Не то, чтобы он высказался со всей серьезностью, нет, это скорее была первая реакция, подсказанная паникующим рацио, а еще — подспудное желание нащупать глубокую брешь в сумасшедших планах.

— У всех ловцов такие проблемы со стратегическим мышлением? — Елена усмехнулась. — Ты не понимаешь элементарных вещей: если мы ликвидируем Долохова или просто сместим его с поста директора, это послужит хорошим поводом для ответного удара. Учитывая тот факт, что все властные структуры Европы уже пять лет как подчиняются Волдеморту, а количество его тайных агентов стремится к бесконечности, такой удар грозит быть мощным и… последним. Нам же нужно сделать так, чтобы весь вред, который мы способны нанести британской машине смерти, не указывал на авторов. Иначе говоря, мы должны бить исключительно в сердце Англии, оставаясь инкогнито.

— Ты предлагаешь анонимный террор? Насколько я помню, в Британии существует свое подпольное движение.

— Мы объединимся с ними. Нет ничего проще. Они крайне слабы, если позволяют Волдеморту уже как семь лет стоять у руля, а потому любое подкрепление будет им только в радость.

— И какова моя роль во всем этом? — Виктор, хмурясь, докурил еще одну сигарету и отправил ее вслед за первой.

Окурок, подхваченный холодным течением, одиноко поплыл в восточном направлении, туда, где река впадает в Черное море. Виктор некоторое время провожал ее невидящим взглядом, подавляя поднявшиеся с глубин сознания дурные предчувствия — интуиция нашептывала, что просто так он от сестры не отделается.

Елена облокотилась о парапет и мотнула головой, сбрасывая спутанные волосы с высокого лба. Сощурив глаза, она несколько мгновений всматривалась в лицо брата, словно проверяя его на пригодность.

— Поедешь в Англию налаживать связи. Будешь говорить от моего лица.

Виктор опешил и на несколько мгновений потерял дар речи. Он совершенно не знал, что ответить и в какой форме преподнести все богатство эмоций, вызванных самонадеянной прямотой Елены, которая, кажется, даже не предполагала, что может услышать отказ.

И что делать? Может, все же вывернуть на нее ушатом холодной воды категоричное «нет», приправленное парочкой красноречивых выражений и уехать восвояси? Она будет припоминать ему это до конца жизни, как с тем студенческим ополчением. Принять предложение? Дело может затянуться на полгода, на год, или даже дольше — черт знает, сколько времени ему придется провести в Англии, склоняя тамошних повстанцев на свою сторону. А ведь он только собирался вернуться в квиддич и распрощаться с вредной привычкой, отнимающей у него последние крохи пошатнувшегося здоровья.

— Я подумаю, — ответил Виктор после недолгого молчания. — Но не питай больших надежд на положительный ответ.

— Я буду ждать. Сильно не затягивай.

— Сколько?

— Даю тебе неделю. А сейчас предлагаю зайти куда-нибудь согреться.

Виктор мысленно удивился ее покладистости, но решил обойтись без комментариев, хотя пройтись по ее самолюбию был не прочь. Елена заводилась с пол-оборота и то, что она сейчас спокойно отреагировала на его колебания, можно было приписать лишь чуду. Или воздействию нагоняющей сон погоды. В любом случае, он был рад относительно мирному финалу разговора и забрезжившей перспективе погрузиться в тепло ближайшей кофейни. Царившая вокруг сырость уже давно наводила на мысли о чашке горячего кофе с коньяком, а пустой желудок напоминал о необходимости сытного завтрака. Взглянув на карманные часы — они показывали девять, время, когда все приличные заведения начинают свою работу, — Виктор кивнул.

Брат и сестра, как две тени, отделились от влажного парапета и не спеша двинулись по набережной. Виктор, сутулясь, курил третью сигарету и поддевал носками лакированных туфель рассыпной гравий, а Елена, заложив руки в карманы, тихо напевала незнакомую мелодию.


	2. Завещание для министра

Длинные пальцы барабанили по письменному столу из темного дерева, а мелкая морось за окном подыгрывала монотонным усыпляющим ритмом. Снаружи вступали в свои права густые синие сумерки, разреженные желтыми огнями деловитого Лондона — не церемонясь, они вползали в щели между тяжелыми портьерами и растекались по углам мягкими тенями.

Минута за минутой неумолимо уплывали в пространство тонувшего в полумраке кабинета. Даже индивидуальное бессмертие не дает ключа к власти над ходом времени. С каждым прожитым годом оно упрямо ускоряется и, складывается впечатление, к определенному моменту и вовсе сожмется до точки сингулярности. Это вечность? Или обыкновенная усталость? Лорд Волдеморт не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос.

В дверь постучали. Пальцы волшебника замерли, чтобы спустя мгновение опуститься в заключительном аккорде на отполированную гладь стола.

— Войдите.

В кабинет ворвался желтый луч из ярко освещенного фойе, но его тут же заслонил собой высокий мужской силуэт.

— Я ждал тебя, Северус, — отметил Темный лорд, откидываясь на широкую спинку кожаного кресла.

— Добрый вечер, милорд, — Снейп прикрыл за собой дверь, и в комнате стало еще темнее, чем до его прихода. Помедлив, он приблизился к столу. — Позволите присесть?

Волдеморт коротко кивнул — его гостю пришлось напрячь все свои зрительные способности, чтобы вырвать из полумрака этот еле заметный жест. Темный лорд обратил внимание на замешательство Снейпа, и уже через секунду, по мановению его руки, кабинет озарился мягким светом старинных бра.

— Так лучше, не так ли? — усмехнулся он.

— Да, милорд, — сдержанно ответил Снейп.

Повисло недолгое молчание. Волдеморт снова принялся с мнимой беззаботностью постукивать пальцами по столу. Снейп выжидающе смотрел на министра магии, явственно гадая, что скрывается за маской беспечности — солнечное благодушие или, что вероятнее, медленно зреющий ураган.

— Какие новости? — сухо поинтересовался Волдеморт.

— Сегодня службой безопасности было получено сообщение о местонахождении штаба ополченцев, туда был отправлен боевой отряд. По прибытии на место оказалось, что ополченцы уже успели сбежать. Или же их там вовсе никогда не было, — Снейп хмыкнул.

— Очередная ложная наводка? — Волдеморт вскинул бровь.

— Очевидно. Анонимное письмо, отправителя так и не нашли. Тут и гадать не приходится — члены Сопротивления пытаются сбить нас с толку, а идиоты из службы безопасности с удовольствием ведутся на дешевые уловки.

— Будь снисходительнее, Северус, это их работа. Я лично дал им указание проверять любую сомнительную информацию, хотя, ты, разумеется, прав: отправлять боевой отряд, не проверив источник информации — редкий пример неблагоразумия. Кажется, пора заняться кадровым составом... «А их пустоголового начальника, перед тем как вышвырнуть из Министерства, наградить хорошим Круциатусом». Что-нибудь еще? — Волдеморт вопросительно взглянул на Снейпа.

— Есть хорошая новость, — спокойно ответил тот. — Семейство Уизли наконец открыто выразило действующему правительству свою лояльность.

Волдеморт нехорошо улыбнулся и ленивым жестом провел ладонью по подлокотнику, смахивая несуществующую пыль.

— Да неужели? Ради этого стоило потерять семь лет в опале и двух сыновей в придачу? — издевательская улыбка скривила его тонкие губы. — Что ж, я ожидал, что здравый смысл победит, но, откровенно говоря, мне это виделось несколько иначе. Предположу, что куда более последовательным выглядело бы коллективное самоубийство, а не «лояльность по отношению к действующему правительству». Однако, что поделать, Северус, чистокровные семьи и так по пальцам пересчитать можно, так что я вынужден буду принять этот вымученный реверанс.

— Завтрашний выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» расскажет обо всем в подробностях. Новость будет на передовице — вместе с колдографиями, трогательными интервью и прочими сопутствующими.

Волдеморт задумался. Такая перспектива, конечно, казалась соблазнительной, но…

— Нет. На передовице будет разоблачение Сильвануса Фаджа — в последнее время он допускает слишком много ошибок, из-за этого страдает репутация службы безопасности и Министерства в целом. Завтра он будет смещен с должности, — Лорд принял это решение сразу, как только услышал о неудавшейся операции «разоблачения» повстанческого штаба.

Впрочем, зрело оно давно: брат экс-министра Корнелиуса Фаджа никогда не отличался особой расторопностью и был скорее марионеточным персонажем, чем самостоятельным действующим лицом. До последнего времени такое положение дел вполне устраивало Волдеморта, к тому же, ему не хотелось ставить на эту должность кого-либо из круга приближенных: лучшие умы должны находиться под рукой. Однако когда кукла по имени Сильванус начала слишком уж активно имитировать «бурную деятельность», пришлось задуматься о том, чтобы подыскать на место начальника службы безопасности более подходящего человека.

Волдеморт поднялся.

— Можешь связаться с редактором через мой камин.

Пока Волдеморт легкими движениями волшебной палочки наводил порядок в своих бумагах, откладывая в отдельную стопку просмотренные документы, Снейп бросил горсть летучего пороха в камин и невозмутимым голосом отдал необходимые распоряжения. Закончив, он отряхнул руки, и хотел было отойти, но внезапно послышалось характерное потрескивание, и в камине появилась голова Люциуса Малфоя.

— Северус? — деланно удивился Малфой. — Где милорд?

— Я здесь, Люциус, — Волдеморт, не дав Снейпу среагировать, вышел из-за его спины. — Должно было случиться что-то действительно важное, чтобы ты решил потревожить меня здесь за… — он взглянул на настенные часы, — …пятнадцать минут до окончания рабочего дня.

— Милорд, Крон Гринграсс умер сегодня утром — я узнал об этом пятнадцать минут назад от невестки… Похороны завтра утром, в десять, дочери покойного со всем уважением просят вас присутствовать.

Волдеморт был далек от сентиментальной скорби по усопшим, но смерть старика Гринграсса отозвалась в душе болезненным уколом — магическая Британия лишилась одного из лучших своих сыновей. К тому же…

— Если не ошибаюсь, Крон был последним мужчиной в роду Гринграссов? — поинтересовался Снейп.

— Именно так. Теперь Гринграссов осталось только двое, и обе — девушки. Моя невестка, Астория, и Дафна.

— Насколько помню, она еще не замужем, — уточнил Лорд.

— Ей всего восемнадцать, она только-только закончила Хогвартс, — подтвердил Люциус.

— Все это прискорбно… — рассеянно протянул Волдеморт, крутя в бледных пальцах волшебную палочку. — Передай Астории, что я буду, и поблагодари от моего имени за любезное приглашение.

— Да, милорд, — Люциус кивнул и почти тут же исчез.

Волдеморт еще некоторое время задумчиво всматривался в опустевший камин. Подняв голову, он заметил Снейпа, с мрачным видом ожидающего дальнейших распоряжений. Даже без легилименции несложно было догадаться, какие мысли сейчас спутанным клубком ворочаются в его голове. Не столько желая пойти навстречу утомленному новостями зельевару, сколько страстно стремясь побыть одному, Лорд одним движением руки продемонстрировал Снейпу, что тот может быть свободен. Северус воспринял это как должное, без лишних эмоций, и с коротким: «доброго вечера, милорд» покинул кабинет.

Волдеморт вернулся в кресло и, откинув голову, прикрыл глаза. К вискам начала подступать пульсирующая боль — она приходила к нему редко, но не отпускать могла часами. Лорд упрямо не желал пользоваться болеутоляющими — он знал, что к такому способу чаще всего прибегают слабые духом маглы, и этого знания ему вполне хватало не только на то, чтобы стоически переносить боль, но и чтобы черпать в ней особое, извращенное вдохновение. Но, Мерлин свидетель, в эту минуту ни о каком вдохновении и речи быть не могло — известие о смерти Гринграсса выбило его из привычной колеи, и теперь старая добрая мигрень лишь гармонично дополняла весь калейдоскоп неприятных ощущений, поселившихся в душе Темного лорда.

* * *

На следующий день, злой после бессонной ночи, Волдеморт, как было условлено, в десять часов утра аппарировал к кованым воротам, ведущим на территорию поместья Гринграссов. В последний раз он был здесь очень давно, еще во времена, когда многие из тех, кого уже нет в живых, были молоды и полны надежд. Неприятно было вновь оказаться здесь по такому поводу. Темный Лорд на дух не переносил смерть и с радостью пропустил бы похороны, но традиции были сильнее, а ему, как человеку, занимающему самое главное кресло в магической Британии, полагалось их чтить.

Утопая ногами в скользкой палой листве, усеявшей фамильное кладбище Гринграссов, Волдеморт, не особо вслушиваясь в заунывные прощальные речи, осматривал пришедших. Сегодня здесь собрался цвет магической Британии: Малфои, Селвины, Лестрейнджи, Розье и представители других, не менее именитых чистокровных семейств. Но вот только что-то резало глаз. Селвины… Они стояли в переднем ряду: брат и сестра. Обоим было за сорок, оба холосты. Алекто и Амикус Кэрроу, стоявшие чуть поодаль, были моложе Селвинов, но ни один из них к своим тридцати с лишним годам так и не обзавелся семьей. Немудрено — об Амикусе ходили слухи, будто он страдает бесплодием, а у Алекто такой характер, что ее ни один уважающий себя мужчина не выдержит. Волдеморт перевел взгляд на братьев Лестрейнджей. Старший, Рудольфус, потеряв жену, так и не распрощался со статусом вдовца, да и староват был для женитьбы — того гляди, и сам отправится вслед за Кроном. Его младшему брату Рабастану каким-то чудом удалось жениться на последней представительнице рода Булстроудов — Милисенте, которая была вдвое младше него. Как бы там ни было, брак оказался удачным — молодая женщина придерживала холеными руками беспокойного мальчика, который явно был не в восторге от церемонии.

Ближе всех к богато украшенному гробу с облаченным в белую мантию покойником, как полагается родственникам и вернейшим друзьям покойного, стояли Малфои и Розье. Бледные Люциус и Нарцисса, на чьих лицах явственно отпечаталась вся тяжесть перенесенной ими Второй магической войны, сегодня казались постаревшими лет на десять, в то время как Драко выглядел как никогда отрешенным. Темноволосая Астория то и дело подносила к распухшим глазам черный платок; по левую руку от нее, понурив голову, недвижно стояла ее младшая сестра, Дафна Гринграсс.

Эван Розье, оставив в одиночестве свою жену, Эвелину из семейства Роули, подошел к гробу, чтобы сказать последнее слово. Волдеморт поморщился и, запрокинув голову, стал смотреть в серое заплаканное небо. Постная скорбь на лицах присутствующих вызывала глухое отвращение.

— Милорд… — тихий голос вывел мужчину из оцепенения.

— Да? — Темный лорд с легким удивлением воззрился на щуплого коротышку в круглых очках.

— Позвольте представиться, Сэмюел Фонтлерой, нотариус, — почти шепотом произнес тот и протянул было руку, но Волдеморт смерил его таким тяжелым взглядом, что коротышка тут же ее отдернул. — Прошу прощения… Я всего лишь хотел попросить вас задержаться после похорон, ваше присутствие необходимо для оглашения завещания.

«Это еще что?»

Лорд молча кивнул, не удостоив нотариуса полноценным ответом, и снова сосредоточил внимание на церемонии. Гроб уже опускали в землю: Астория уткнулась лицом в плечо мужа, а ее сестра побелела как полотно, но глаз от жуткого зрелища не отвела. В конце концов, ни к чему хорошему ее безрассудная смелость не привела — когда Эван взмахами волшебной палочки начал забрасывать комья сырой земли в могилу, где они с глухими шлепками опадали на лакированный дубовый гроб, девушка в полуобморочном состоянии упала в руки Драко, едва успевшего ее подхватить.

Когда последняя горсть земли упала на могилу, а на мраморном надгробии появилось высеченное магией имя почившего, по скорбной толпе волшебников прокатился вздох облегчения. К Астории и уже пришедшей в себя Дафне потянулась вереница жаждущих выразить соболезнования — почти каждый из здесь присутствовавших считал своим долгом оказать честь сестрам Гринграсс и как можно скорее покинуть навевающее тоску место.

Волдеморт, не двигаясь, наблюдал за процессией. Над его головой взвилась стая ворон, погребальным карканьем заглушив людской говор. Краем глаза Темный лорд заметил Снейпа, чей крючковатый нос и наглухо закрытая черная мантия делали его похожим на одну из этих траурных птиц — зельевар, как и он сам, стоял в сторонке, и не спешил приближаться к дочерям новопреставленного Гринграсса.

— Невеселое сегодня утро, Северус, — заметил Волдеморт.

— Да, милорд, — хмуро отозвался Снейп.

Людей становилось все меньше. Наконец обессилевшая Астория, закончив принимать соболезнования, оставила сестру на попечение мужа и приблизилась к Волдеморту, панически придерживая подол своего длинного платья, то и дело норовившего увязнуть во влажной почве. Молодой Миссис Малфой было около двадцати пяти лет и она была невероятно хороша собой, даже в траурном наряде, даже с красными от слез глазами — Волдеморт про себя отметил, что у Драко отменный вкус.

— Милорд, — аристократка обратила к нему заплаканные глаза. — Благодарю вас…

— Не стоит благодарностей, миссис Малфой, — Темный лорд взял ее руку и учтиво прикоснулся к ней губами. — Ваш отец в свое время оказал мне неоценимую помощь. Соболезную.

— Я крайне признательна вам, — ее голос слегка дрогнул, прежде чем женщина отважилась продолжить. — К вам, должно быть, уже подходил мистер…

— Мистер Фонтлерой, этот маленький юркий нотариус? — опередил ее Волдеморт.

— Да, милорд. Ваше присутствие при оглашении завещания крайне необходимо, — в глазах Астории отразилось некоторая растерянность, но она быстро овладела собой. — Прошу вас зайти в наш дом. А вы… — ее взгляд остановился на Снейпе.

— Примите и мои соболезнования, миссис Малфой, — поспешно вставил тот. — Я, если никто не возражает, вас покину.

Волдеморт небрежно кивнул.

— Да, Северус, можешь идти.

— Всего доброго, — Снейп отвесил торопливый поклон и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь, шелестя палой листвой.

* * *

В особняке Гринграссов мало что изменилось за минувшие годы — он по-прежнему поражал утонченным изяществом интерьера — здесь все дышало викторианской эпохой: от идеально начищенного паркета, в котором зеркально отражался свет канделябров, до искусно отделанной обивки на массивной мебели из вишневого дерева. Единственная черта, отделявшая нынешний дом Гринграссов от того, который сохранился в памяти Волдеморта — неестественная тишина: во времена оны здесь собиралось немало его сторонников во главе с самим хозяином дома, недолго особняк даже играл роль штаб-квартиры Пожирателей. Но это было давно, целых две войны назад. Теперь здесь царила та атмосфера, какой славятся магловские готические романы, которыми Том — да, тогда еще Том — зачитывался в глубоком детстве.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Темный лорд опустился в просторное кресло, обитое зеленым бархатом. Зеленый, цвет любимого факультета… Он, к слову, был доминирующим в убранстве дома, откровенно демонстрируя пристрастия своих хозяев.

В кресле напротив, которое от Волдеморта отделял изящный кофейный столик, расположился напряженный донельзя Люциус, а за его спиной в томительном ожидании замерли Нарцисса и Драко. На диване, среди вышитых подушек, сидели две сестры — они держались прямо, как и положено дамам из высшего общества. Только сейчас, присмотревшись, наконец, к обеим девушкам, Волдеморт заметил, насколько они отличаются друг от друга. Астория, темноволосая, высокая, с гордым, почти греческим, профилем, была точной копией своего отца. Дафна — полная противоположность своей старшей сестре — была невысокой, хрупкой, со светло-русыми волосами и огромными глазами цвета… нет, при этом освещении он не мог разобрать, какого они цвета. Со всей очевидностью младшая пошла в мать, которая упокоилась вечным сном еще до Второй магической войны.

— Прошу минуточку внимания, — когда мистер Фонтлерой не старался быть тихим, как мышь, его голос невыносимо дребезжал — ни дать, ни взять, расстроенная скрипка. — Сейчас я зачитаю завещание мистера Гринграсса... Прошу прощения, покойного мистера Гринграсса… Приношу еще раз свои соболезнования… Надеюсь, вы настроились на нужный лад… Завещание в некоторой степени необычно…

Волдеморт резко оборвал нотариуса:

— Будьте добры обойтись без длинных предисловий, мистер Фонтлерой.

— Да, прошу прощения… — снова извинился мистер Фонтлерой и, взглянув поверх очков на Асторию, добавил, — миссис Малфой, оригинал завещания у вас?

Астория жестом указала на деревянную шкатулку, инкрустированную слоновой костью, которая стояла на столике.

— Замечательно, — Фонтлерой протянул женщине запечатанный свиток. Волшебной палочкой она коснулась сургучной печати, которую тут же рассекла напополам тонкая трещина. Сухие пальцы нотариуса развернули пергамент, — итак… Поскольку все персоны, имеющие касательство к делу, присутствуют в этой комнате, возьму на себя смелость огласить завещание… — мужчина прочистил горло и поправил очки:

— «Я, Крон Антенор Гринграсс, представитель одной из двадцати восьми чистокровных фамилий магической Британии, родившийся 11 марта 1945 года, настоящим завещанием делаю следующие распоряжения: фамильное поместье нашего рода, что находится в Ислингтоне, на севере Лондона, со всеми пристройками, а также движимым и недвижимым имуществом, в нем содержащимся, я завещаю моей старшей дочери Астории Малфой, урожденной Гринграсс…»

Астория сдавленно ахнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Дафна сжала складки платья на своих коленях так, что у нее побелели тонкие пальцы.

— «…особняк же в Котсволдсе со всеми пристройками, а также движимым и недвижимым имуществом, в нем содержащимся, завещаю моей младшей дочери Дафне Гринграсс…»

«Вот и поделили». Темный Лорд понятия не имел, что там у Гринграссов за особняк в Котсволдсе, но предположил, что Крон не мог оставить младшей дочери наследство, хоть сколько-нибудь не соответствующее ее статусу.

— Минуточку внимания! — Фонтлерой опасливо покосился на Волдеморта. — Это еще не все... «Так же, завещаю горячо обожаемому мною лорду…» — нотариус запнулся, — «В-в-волдеморту… принять под свою опеку мою младшую дочь Дафну в том случае, если ко дню моей смерти она останется незамужней, с надеждой на то, что мудрость нашего повелителя поспособствует благоустроению ее судьбы. С момента оглашения завещания судьба Дафны Гринграсс до момента вступления в брак целиком и полностью будет находиться в надежных руках благодетеля магической Британии и великого наследника Салазара Слизерина, да простит он меня за дерзость.

Завещание сие составлено 15 апреля 2003 года, в Ислингтоне, Кроном Антенором Гринграссом, и заверено фамильным нотариусом Сэмюэлом Френсисом Фонтлероем».

В гостиной поместья Гринграссов стало очень-очень тихо. Люциус переводил взгляд с Волдеморта на сестер Гринграсс и обратно, нервно постукивая тростью с серебряным набалдашником.

Волдеморт криво улыбнулся.

— Миссис Малфой, прошу вас, проверьте оригинал завещания, — хотя на его губах играла усмешка, глаза были холодными, как колючий зимний ветер. Впившись взглядом в трепещущую Асторию, едва обратил внимание, как Дафна уже второй раз за это утро стала белой, как мантия, в которой хоронили ее отца. Миссис Малфой, искоса поглядывая на мужа, достала из шкатулки пергаментный свиток, распечатала его и бегло прошлась глазами по тексту. Затем подняла голову и уставилась Лорду куда-то в переносицу, — да, все так, как прочел мистер Фонтлерой. Взгляните, милорд.

Свиток взлетел в воздух и поплыл в направлении протянутой руки Темного Лорда. Через несколько мгновений министр магии сам смог убедиться в том, что оригинал завещания совпадал с текстом, который зачитал нотариус.

— Я могу объяснить это недоразумение только тем, что Крон последние пять лет сильно болел, — осторожно начал Люциус. — Завещание было написано три года назад, когда Дафна была еще несовершеннолетней — вероятно, Крон ожидал своей смерти с минуты на минуту — помню, в 2003-м году ему действительно пришлось нелегко. А потом он временно пошел на поправку и, надо полагать, забыл о завещании, а когда снова начались проблемы со здоровьем, то… просто не успел его исправить.

— Довольно, Люциус, не бери на себя лишнего, — Волдеморт встал на ноги — и его примеру последовали все остальные. — Я буду только рад оказать покойному последнюю услугу, к тому же, поскольку наша мисс, — он мельком взглянул на Дафну, — уже совершеннолетняя, мое «опекунство» вполне может иметь чисто формальный характер. Думаю, это не последняя наша встреча и мы еще успеем все обсудить, — последняя фраза предназначалась девушке. — Не так ли, мисс Гринграсс?

Дафна опустила глаза.

— Да, милорд.

— Вот и прекрасно, — насмешливо произнес мужчина. — А теперь я вас оставлю. Обсуждайте свои дела, господа, а меня зовут мои.

С этими словами лорд Волдеморт отвесил небрежный поклон и, развернувшись на каблуках, решительно покинул особняк Гринграссов, который мысленно успел прозвать «театром абсурда».

Перед его внутренним взором уже раскинулось широкое поле сегодняшних планов — и каждый из них весил намного больше, чем несуразное завещание Гринграсса. Чертово завещание. Темный Лорд, конечно, мог бы и пренебречь предсмертным бредом покойного Пожирателя, но нынче было не то время, чтобы позволять себе любые вольности, поступаясь политическим авторитетом. Мирная жизнь требовала особых жертв.


	3. Белые маски

— Что-нибудь еще принести, сэр? — молоденький парнишка в малиновом переднике навис над Виктором, потрясая цветастым меню.

— Нет, спасибо. А курить у вас можно?

— Нет, сэр, — официант осуждающе посмотрел на Виктора. Тот с заметным разочарованием взглянул на любимую магловскую зажигалку, перебросил ее из руки в руку и опустил в карман.

— Что ж, тогда принесите мне счет.

— Минутку, сэр.

Юноша со скоростью волшебной метлы унесся за барную стойку, оставив гостя в одиночестве. Виктор сделал последний глоток крепкого кофе и вспомнил, что еще не открывал свежий номер «Ежедневного Пророка», который официант полчаса назад принес вместе с заказом.

Знаменитый ловец не сумел отказаться от задачи, которую на него возложила сестра — вернее сказать, у него так и не нашлось достойного повода, чтобы остаться в Болгарии. Неделю он докучал колдомедикам, чтобы в конечном итоге узнать о своей временной несовместимости с большим спортом — прежде чем возвращаться в квиддич, Виктор должен хотя бы полгода продержаться без сигарет, восстанавливая нормальную работу легких и загружая себя каждодневными физическими упражнениями. Елена, конечно же, решила, что эти шесть месяцев Виктор без труда сможет провести в Англии. Перед отъездом Виктор сделал попытку аргументировано объяснить, что в отъезде он будет курить вдвое больше обыкновенного, но Елена отмахнулась. И ему осталось только одно — сдаться.

И вот, он здесь, в сердце магической Британии — Лондоне. Пьет кофе в кафе-мороженом Флориана Фортескью в Косом переулке и читает последний номер «Ежедневного Пророка».

Внимание Виктора привлек заголовок на первой полосе. «Дорогу молодым: на освободившееся место начальника Службы безопасности магической Британии назначен Драко Люциус Малфой» — гласила новостная статья, автор которой со всеми подробностями расписал провал последней операции Сильвануса Фаджа, обведенного вокруг пальца ложной наводкой на "местонахождение" штаба повстанцев. На странице красовались две колдографии — с одной растерянно глядело лицо немолодого уже мужчины с залысинами: он прижимал к груди порядочно измятую шляпу и виновато мигал круглыми, как у совы, глазами. На другой колдографии сдержанно улыбался молодой человек лет двадцати пяти — у него были светлые волосы, светлые глаза и надменный взгляд. Виктор хмурился, разглядывая повзрослевшее лицо Малфоя: в последний раз он видел его лет десять назад, и их знакомство было слишком мимолетным для того, чтобы можно было вспомнить об этом человеке что-нибудь кроме имени. Правда, надо признать, этой колдографии вполне хватало для того, чтобы понять: Драко даст фору своему неудачливому предшественнику. Странно, что Волдеморт вообще терпел Фаджа на должности начальника Службы безопасности.

Виктор перевернул страницу и озадаченно уставился на колдографию с целым скопом знакомых лиц. Мистер Артур Уизли, миссис Молли Уизли, Джинни, молодой мужчина, которого, кажется, звали Перси, Билл, чье лицо было испещрено уродливыми шрамами, Чарли и… один из близнецов — который из них, Виктор опознать не сумел. Если бы не монохромность, колдография могла бы ослепить обилием рыжего цвета. «Древнее чистокровное семейство Уизли после семи лет оппозиции пошло навстречу правительству». Верилось с трудом, но правительственное издание вроде бы не место для журналистских «уток»?! Озадаченный волшебник чуть было не потянулся за пачкой сигарет, но вовремя вспомнил про обычаи заведения.

— Ваш счет, сэр, — парнишка-официант неожиданно вырос рядом и ловким движением волшебной палочки перенес с подноса на стол резную деревянную шкатулку.

Запустив руку в карман, чтобы выловить из его глубины гладкие холодные галеоны, Виктор рассеянно взглянул в окно, за которым, рассекая влажный серый воздух, медленно проплывали прохожие. Людей на улице в этот пасмурный ноябрьский день, насквозь пропитанный типично английским туманом, было мало. Вот грузный мужчина прошествовал мимо, сонно зевая, ему навстречу вяло тащил ноги сухопарый паренек, натянувший шарф чуть ли не до глаз, а за ним быстрым шагом, выбивающимся из всеобщего ритма, шла молодая девушка, очень сильно напоминающая…

— Не может быть, — пробормотал Виктор, бросив короткий взгляд на семейную колдографию Уизли. Несколькими быстрыми движениями он выгреб на стол деньги и вскочил на ноги. На ходу застегивая пальто, с портфелем наперевес, волшебник с непривычной для себя скоростью ринулся к выходу.

— Сдачу возьмите себе! — успел крикнуть Виктор оторопевшему официанту.

С силой захлопнув за собой дверь — так, что в кафе звонко задребезжали стекла — мужчина рванул вперед, к удаляющейся от него рыжей макушке. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Виктор пожалел, что его ловкость дает знать о себе только в воздухе; сейчас он ощущал себя страшно неуклюжим, расталкивая немногочисленных прохожих, которые недовольно чертыхались вслед нескладному болгарину.

— Джинни… Джиневра! — он все-таки нагнал девушку и судорожно, как утопающий, вцепился в ее локоть. Наверное, это было невежливо, но нехватка воздуха во внезапно ставшей тесной груди мешала трезво соображать.

— Вы кто такой?! — резко вскинулась девушка и попыталась выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки. — Да что вы себе позволяете, Мерлин подери?!

Она обратила к Виктору злое лицо, собираясь выразить всю степень своего недовольства, и осеклась. В широко распахнутых голубых глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и мужчина понял, что можно разжать пальцы и отпустить острый локоть на волю.

— Виктор, ты? — Джинни одернула рукав и неспокойным движением пригладила волосы. — Мерлин, сколько лет, сколько зим…

— Здравствуй, Джинни, — с трудом выдавил Виктор, все еще не подавив одышку.

Взгляд Джинни стал настороженным.

— Восемь лет назад ты выглядел здоровее.

— Время вредит здоровью больше, чем что бы то ни было, — Виктор изобразил некоторое подобие улыбки и приложил к губам платок.

— Я думала, ты спортсмен, а спортсмены не болеют, — Джинни поморщилась, услышав глухой кашель.

— Забавно. Джинни, я уже три года не в спорте.

— А как же квиддич и звание лучшего ловца Европы?

Виктор промолчал и махнул рукой. Меньше всего ему хотелось говорить о том, почему сейчас он тот, кем стал, а не тот, кем всегда хотел быть. Вместо ответа он мягко взял Джинни под руку и увел с середины мощеной дороги — поближе к витринам, где было меньше прохожих.

— Ладно… Что ты здесь делаешь? Восемь лет тебя в Англии никто не видел и не слышал, и вдруг ты в Лондоне, — девушка озадаченно смотрела на него, словно до сих пор не верила своим глазам.

— Долго объяснять. Может, уделишь мне минутку, и зайдем куда-нибудь? Только не сюда, — Виктор кивнул в сторону кафе Флориана Фортескью.

— Почему нет?

— Здесь нельзя курить, да и слишком на виду это заведение.

— Ты меня пугаешь, Виктор, — Джинни покачала головой, усмехаясь. — Но… я знаю то, что тебе подойдет.

Паб «Белая Виверна» в Лютном переулке даже со второго взгляда сложно было назвать приятным местом — здесь было темно, затхло и шумно. Посетителей было более, чем достаточно для такого заведения; они громко галдели, как на восточном базаре, вовсю перемывая кости действующему правительству, бряцали посудой и отравляли и без того спертый воздух табачными миазмами. Джинни, спрятав волосы под капюшоном, схватила Виктора за руку и потащила в незанятый уголок — он не сопротивлялся, только покрепче прижал к себе кожаный портфель.

— Не знал, что ты ходишь по таким местам, — сдержанно удивился он, искоса наблюдая за тощим магом, который слишком очевидно изучал взглядом новоприбывших.

— Не хожу, — Джинни замялась, встретившись с Виктором глазами. — Ладно, я иногда здесь бываю. Бывала. У нашей семьи были финансовые трудности, и я меняла на деньги… разные предметы. А сейчас у отца дела вроде как могут пойти в гору, его вернут в Министерство. По крайней мере, обещали.

— После того, как вы…

— …ты уже читал? — перебила Джинни. — Да, буквально сразу. Даже не так. Возвращение моего отца в министерство было одним из заблаговременно поставленных нам условий. Мол, проявляете лояльность — возвращаетесь к нормальной жизни.

— Интересно… — пробормотал Виктор и, подняв голову, с неприятным удивлением обнаружил перед собой неопрятного вида мужчину.

— Глинтвейн! — выпалила Джинни, даже не пытаясь взять у пабмэна потрепанную брошюру в сальных пятнах. — Два глинтвейна.

Мужчина что-то недовольно прокряхтел, но смутился, заметив, как неприветливо на него смотрит исподлобья широкоплечий болгарин, и быстро стушевался.

— Это самое приличное, что здесь можно заказать, — объяснила девушка.

— Я понял, — кивнул Виктор, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Что? Это? — он повертел в руке магловскую зажигалку.

— Нет, я имею в виду — зачем ты куришь?

— Так сложилось, — Виктор пожал плечами, приложил сигарету к губам и через мгновение выпустил клуб белого дыма.

Джинни закашлялась и замахала на него руками.

— Прости. Буду дымить в другую сторону.

Молчание длилось ровно до тех пор, пока он не вдавил окурок в пепельницу, которая не чистилась, наверное, с самого открытия паба. Все это время Джинни напряженно рассматривала собственные ладони, бледными пятнами светившиеся в полумраке, а когда, наконец, принесли глинтвейн в высоких стаканах из толстого мутного стекла, она вцепилась в свой так, словно боялась, что его тут же отберут. От Виктора не ускользнули странные манеры девушки, так же как и неестественная тонкость ее пальцев, болезненная острота скул и подбородка. Но большие глаза, как и прежде, блестели дерзким блеском.

— Что? — Джинни заметила его пристальный взгляд.

— Ничего. Ты изменилась. Повзрослела.

— Но ты ведь здесь не для того, чтобы мне это сказать?

— Джинни, я нашел тебя случайно. Мне, можно сказать, улыбнулась удача. А приехал я, действительно, не за этим… — Виктор хлебнул глинтвейна, поморщился и продолжил. — К слову, кроме новости о вашей семье я обратил внимание на упоминание Движения Сопротивления. Не расскажешь о нем?

Джинни, пожалуй, слишком резко опустила стакан на стол. Ее лицо побледнело.

— При чем тут я?

— А кого мне еще спрашивать, — невозмутимо ответил Виктор, изучая девушку. Он знал, что ему недостает такта, но оттягивать то, ради чего пришлось, бросив все, нестись в Британию, не хотел. «Елена бы не похвалила — такая неосторожность…».

— А зачем тебе вообще об этом знать?

— Праздное любопытство, не более. Я много наслышан о них, да и интересно, как сейчас обстоят дела… Судя по наводке, на которую купился ваш экс-глава службы безопасности, ополченцы еще действуют?

— Мне кажется, здесь не лучшее место для таких разговоров… — девушка сдвинула брови и понизила голос, — и, откровенно говоря, лично я не хотела бы затрагивать эту тему.

— Пожалуй… — Виктор помрачнел. Джинни была права. Он совершенно не годился для роли «тайного агента».

«Надо было отказаться. Надо было отказаться и послать Елену с ее дурными затеями к чертовой матери».

— Твой предшественник действовал тоньше, — внезапно добавила Джинни.

«Предшественник»? Сбитый с толку, Виктор не знал, что ответить. Помолчав немного, он и вовсе решил сменить тему:

— Как твоя семья, Джинни? Как Рон?..

— Рона уже два года нет в живых, — оборвала Джинни. — И не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что он был в числе ополченцев.

Виктор почувствовал, как по спине поползли мурашки.

— Прости, я не знал… — Виктор постарался, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более мягко, но выражение лица Джинни откровенно указывало на необратимость запущенной реакции.

— А что Фред погиб в битве за Хогвартс, ты знал? — ее голос упал до свистящего шепота. — Что тебе еще рассказать? Что мы семь лет перебивались с хлеба на воду, а я меняла то немногое, что оставалось от наших фамильных реликвий, на жалкие гроши? Что с девяносто восьмого мы в глаза Рона не видели, потому что он ушел в подполье? Что мы искали его, пока два года назад он не погиб в схватке с Пожирателями? Нам ведь только сейчас дадут возможность перезахоронить его останки на нашем семейном кладбище. Только сейчас… когда мы выразили лояльность действующему правительству…

— Джинни…

— Нет. Молчи. Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, — ее взгляд буравил Виктора насквозь. — Вместе с Гарри погибло все то, ради чего мы сражались когда-то. Прошло семь лет, Виктор. Семь! Если бы за это время могло что-то поменяться, то сейчас все было бы иначе. Но ничего не изменилось. А мы только-только получили шанс на спокойную жизнь. Никаких интриг. Я не хочу больше терять близких, Виктор. Делай там себе, что хочешь, но Уизли не втягивай.

Джинни замолчала, тяжело дыша. Виктор смотрел на нее, не отрываясь — ему нечего было ответить.

— Ты меня неправильно поняла… — наконец решился он, но продолжить не смог. — Я вообще не то…

— Я пойду, — девушка покопалась в сумке и извлекла несколько блестящих монет. — Считай, что это дружеское угощение.

— Стой, — он перегнулся через стол и схватил ее за руки. — Тебе… вам они нужнее. Оставь. Я заплачу.

Джинни, наверное, могла бы много чего сказать в ответ, но ее глаза предательски покраснели. Спрятав обратно деньги, она резко встала, едва не опрокинув стул, и, прижимая к груди сумочку, побежала к выходу. Виктор проводил тяжелым взглядом хрупкую фигурку, которая несколькими секундами позже скрылась за массивной дверью. Затем взглянул на недопитый глинтвейн, вздохнул и подозвал пабмэна, чтобы расплатиться.

Выйдя на улицу, он сделал глубокий вдох, освежая легкие, полные едких испарений «Белой Виверны», и отправился в Косой переулок, к банку Гринготтс — задержаться в Британии, судя по всему, предстояло надолго, и потому Виктор счел целесообразным заняться организацией личного счета в главном британском банке. Одного визита в дебри Лютного переулка ему хватило, чтобы осознать всю степень ненадежности портфеля, с которым он приехал из Болгарии. Открывать собственное хранилище в лондонском банке, конечно, тоже было достаточно рискованно, на случай разоблачения истинных целей поездки, но с другой стороны — Виктору хорошо был известен эффект «первой парты», когда под носом врага безопаснее, чем в самом ухищренном укрытии.

Волшебник приблизился к ослепляющему белизной величественному зданию, которое возвышалось на углу Косого и Лютного переулков. К главному входу банка вели начищенные до блеска мраморные ступени — глядя на них, Виктор мысленно задался вопросом, насколько велики его шансы красиво растянуться прямо перед суровым гоблином в алой униформе, который стоял рядом с тяжелой бронзовой дверью. Тот отвесил почтительный поклон, когда мужчина осторожно поднялся по лестнице и коснулся отполированной ручки.

Пройдя бронзовые и следующие за ними серебряные двери, Виктор попал в огромный мраморный холл с высокими потолками. Он огляделся — в холле царила рабочая атмосфера: все гоблины-клерки, что сидели за высокими стойками, были поглощены своими делами и, казалось, не интересовались тем, что происходило за пределами страниц тяжелых гроссбухов. Внимание волшебника привлекла странная деталь: у некоторых посетителей на правой руке имелись тканевые повязки черного цвета с большой белой буквой М. Внешне эти люди ничем не отличались от большинства посетителей банка и с той же непринужденностью, что и остальные, беседовали друг с другом в длинных очередях. Только взгляды, которые они бросали на гоблинов, были куда более злыми.

Виктор нахмурился, почувствовав легкий толчок под бок, и опустил взгляд вниз: перед ним склонился в чинном поклоне один из работников банка.

— Вам помочь, сэр? — голос гоблина напоминал скрип несмазанных дверных петель.

— Мне нужно открыть личное хранилище в банке.

— Пожалуйста, сюда, — тонкий палец с острым когтем указал на ближайшего клерка, который мгновенно отложил счетную книгу и, деловито поправив очки, воззрился на Виктора.

— Мне нужно открыть личное хранилище в банке, — повторил волшебник, теперь уже обращаясь к нему.

— Что храним?

— Деньги.

— Вы не местный? — гоблин подозрительно глянул на мужчину поверх поблескивающих стекол. Видимо, разобрал легкий акцент незнакомого ему происхождения.

— Прибыл из Болгарии сегодня ночью.

— Чистота крови?

— Чистокровный, — Виктору показался странным вопрос клерка, но внешне он остался невозмутим.

— Ясно, — прокряхтел клерк и сделал какую-то пометку. — Есть свободное хранилище под номером 1002. Вы желаете сейчас положить вещь на хранение?

— Да, — Виктор кивнул.

— Секундочку… Я найду ключ…

Гоблин исчез из поля зрения. Виктор, скрепя сердце, приготовился к длительному ожиданию, будучи хорошо знаком с бюрократическими традициями — в заведениях, подобных этому, служащие редко торопятся, предпочитая все дела решать неторопливо и последовательно. Возможно, это не так уж плохо — чем меньше спешки, тем меньше шансов на ошибку.

Однако клерк превзошел все его ожидания, вновь показав длинный нос через две с половиной минуты.

— Есть, есть ключ… нашел… Сейчас я сделаю запись и проведу вас к вашему хранилищу…

Виктор едва успел открыть рот, чтобы вежливо поблагодарить клерка, как вдруг раздался громкий хлопок: гоблин, коротко вскрикнув, замер на долю секунду и с грохотом исчез за стойкой. Волшебник резко развернулся на поднявшийся позади гул голосов, выхватив из-за пояса волшебную палочку. В холле поднялась паника: гоблины начали покидать насиженные места, а волшебники, расталкивая друг друга, устремились к выходу. Раздались громкие крики, за ними еще несколько хлопков, и гудящая волна людей отхлынула от серебряной двери назад, к бухгалтерским стойкам. Виктор метнулся к широкой колонне; притаившись за ней, он стал пристально вглядываться в бушующее море разноцветных мантий, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Наконец, его взгляд выделил из толпы с десяток человек в темных мантиях и белых масках, которые перекрыли проход в фойе.

— Экспульсо! — крикнул один из них зычным голосом.

Раздался взрыв. Нескольких волшебников отбросило в сторону. Кто-то попытался броситься на атакующих с обезоруживающим заклинанием, но тут же упал, сраженный магическим параличом. Снова взрыв — на этот раз рухнула разнесенная в щепки стойка, за которой пряталось несколько гоблинов. Позабыв об опасности, они ринулись спасать гигантскую счетную книгу, которая грузно приземлилась на мраморный пол.

Волшебники в масках двигались вперед, расчищая себе дорогу взрывными заклятиями: они держались вплотную друг к другу, как хорошо обученные магловские солдаты, и каждого, кто попытался бы к ним подступиться, ждала мгновенная защитная реакция — действия неизвестных были слаженными и уверенными.

Виктор успел обратить внимание на то, что волшебники, на чьих руках красовались черные повязки, сохраняли странное спокойствие: не присоединяясь к всеобщей панике, они жались к стенам и внимательно следили за происходящим.

— Смерть Волдеморту и его приспешникам! — мелькнула красная вспышка обезоруживающего заклинания, и в воздух поднялось извивающееся тело.

— Вы не посмеете! — раздался истошный вопль. — Только троньте меня, и мой отец спустит с вас шкуры!..

— Полегче, Руквуд! С твоим отцом у нас будет отдельный разговор, — ответил ему мужской голос, который Виктору показался знакомым. — Я слишком хорошо помню…

Конец фразы утонул в оглушительном грохоте, раздавшемся со стороны фойе. В холл ворвались люди в форменных черных плащах в полной боевой готовности — человек пятнадцать, — и они были готовы сражаться. Клерки и посетители банка снова бросились врассыпную, спасаясь от шквала заклинаний, посыпавшихся из волшебных палочек.

— Уходим! — рявкнул высокий волшебник в белой маске.

Холл осветила вспышка зеленого света — и тело молодого волшебника безвольной куклой рухнуло вниз. Воздух разрезал детский плач. Белые маски рванулись к серебряной двери, раскидывая посетителей банка в разные стороны и выстреливая проклятиями в противников. В страшной суматохе Виктор сумел заметить, как один из магов упал, как подкошенный, сраженный вражеским заклятием. В следующее мгновение мужчине в глаза бросилась маленькая девочка, заходящаяся в беспомощном плаче посреди кромешного ада из разноцветных всполохов. Повинуясь иррациональному чувству, он ринулся к ней, расталкивая визжащих от страха людей — до ребенка оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда ему преградил путь один из тех, кто первыми ворвались в банк. Виктор успел взглянуть в прорези белой маски — из них на него удивленно смотрели голубые глаза, — и покрепче сжать волшебную палочку. А через долю секунды грудь обожгло красной вспышкой, все вокруг заволокло пеленой, и он провалился в черный водоворот.

* * *

Сколько длилось глубокое забытье, Виктор точно сказать не мог — может, час, а, может, сутки, кто знает. С трудом раскрыв глаза и тут же зажмурившись от яркого света, с силой бьющего ему в лицо, мужчина обнаружил, что лежит на чем-то мягком, а сверху укрыт тонким одеялом. Над ним белым пятном сиял оконный проем. Попытавшись приподняться на локтях, он застонал от тупой боли в груди и рухнул обратно на жесткую подушку. Кто-то хорошо приложил его оглушающим. Кто-то притащил его сюда и уложил на грубую постель вместо того, чтобы оставить лежащим на холодном полу банковского холла или даже вовсе прикончить на месте.

Виктор повернул голову и, сколько мог достать взглядом, изучил окружающий его интерьер. Каменные стены с потеками, кое-где прикрытые драпировками из линялой ткани, высокий потолок, украшенный растрескавшейся лепниной, низкая софа с протертой до дыр обивкой. Рядом с его кроватью стояла старая деревянная тумба, на которой были сложены портфель, бумажник, зажигалка и помятая пачка сигарет.

«Хоть что-то приятное…» — Виктор потянулся за сигаретами, и под ним громогласно завизжали пружины. В соседнем помещении, отделенном от его комнаты плотной шторой, послышались чьи-то голоса.

— Виктор, ты пришел в себя! Слава Мерлину! — тяжелая ткань была отдернута тонкой рукой, и на пороге материализовалась…

— Гермиона… — прохрипел Виктор, не веря своим глазам, и снова попытался подняться, правда, и эта попытка не увенчалась успехом — чертыхнувшись, он упал в постель. Пачка сигарет выскользнула из его пальцев и с мягким шлепком приземлилась на сырой пол.

— Тебе лучше не двигаться, — с серьезным видом сообщила девушка.

Подойдя к постели Виктора, она присела на корточки и подобрала упавшую пачку. На ее лице появилась осторожная улыбка.

— Хочешь прикурить? Я тебе помогу.

Виктор с благодарностью кивнул.


	4. Terra Nova

Растерянно озираясь по сторонам, Дафна шагала вперед, к фонтану с золотой скульптурной группой, изображающей чародея, волшебницу и представителей низших волшебных рас — она часто видела этот объект, ставший своеобразным символом министерства, на страницах «Ежедневного Пророка». Вживую фонтан был во много раз прекраснее, и девушка невольно залюбовалась искристыми переливами воды, струями бьющей из волшебных палочек чародея и волшебницы.

— Мисс, что же вы замерли на дороге, как статуя… — возмутился пожилой волшебник, наткнувшийся на замечтавшуюся Дафну.

— Простите… — девушка успела воспользоваться случаем и легонько перехватила мужчину за рукав. — Сэр, постойте! Я посетитель. Подскажите, куда мне идти?

— А-а-а… — он кинул короткий взгляд на ее значок — на нем красовалась надпись: «Дафна Гринграсс. Визит к министру магии» — и в выражении его лица появился подобострастный оттенок. — Вам в конец атриума. Видите, там золотые ворота? Не доходя до них, слева вы увидите стол с табличкой «Охрана». Предъявите ему свою палочку, вас зарегистрируют, и дальше вы сможете пройти на нужный вам этаж.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — вежливо произнесла Дафна и улыбнулась волшебнику самой очаровательной улыбкой, на которую была способна.

Окончательно оттаяв, незнакомец улыбнулся в ответ, отвесил веселый полупоклон и унесся вперед на всех парусах. Дафна торопливо последовала за ним, в сторону золотых ворот.

— Добрый день, сэр. Я — посетительница.

— Добрый день, мисс, — дежурный волшебник с трудом подавил сонный зевок. — Подойдите ближе.

Дафна приблизилась к столу охранника и увидела в его руках длинный золотой прут. Со скучающим видом волшебник провел им по телу девушки сверху вниз спереди и сзади.

— Вашу палочку?

Дафна протянула ему свою волшебную палочку. Охранник опустил ее на латунное приспособление, сканирующее палочки, которое секундой позже завибрировало и выдало из тонкой щели в основании узкую полоску пергамента. Волшебник оторвал ее и поднес к глазам, вчитываясь.

— Двенадцать с половиной дюймов, лавровое дерево, волос единорога, используется семь лет. Так?

— Все верно, — подтвердила Дафна.

— Это мне, — пробормотал волшебник, накалывая пергамент на латунный шип. — Это вам. — Он протянул девушке ее волшебную палочку.

— Благодарю.

— Проходите в золотые ворота, за ними лифт. Вам на первый уровень.

— Благодарю, сэр, — повторила Дафна и, спрятав волшебную палочку в карман мантии, вернулась в гудящий поток волшебников, спешащих к золотым воротам.

Миновав их, девушка заметила распахнутые золотые решетки, за которыми зияла пасть лифта, уже начавшего наполняться пассажирами. Недолго думая, волшебница ринулась к дверям и проскользнула внутрь, успев опередить полную колдунью с маленькой сумочкой из кожи какой-то рептилии. Решетки с громким лязгом задвинулись, двери лифта захлопнулись, и, прижатая к стенке чьим-то обширным животом, Дафна ощутила легкий толчок: начался подъем.

По мере продвижения к верхним уровням лифт пустел и, когда прохладный женский голос объявил о прибытии на первый уровень, девушка обнаружила, что совершенно одна. Это внезапное открытие отозвалось неприятным холодком в животе. Дафна со стыдом признала, что ей страшно. Нет, ей очень страшно, практически до тошноты и слабости в ногах — она еле заставила себя дойти до черной двери из лакированного дерева, на которой красовалась металлическая табличка с надписью: «Министр магии». Теперь оставалось только протянуть руку и постучать — перед лицом этой суровой необходимости Дафна ощутила себя маленькой беспомощной девочкой, которая волею судеб оказалась заброшенной в зловещее место, полное хмурых занятых людей.

— Мисс Гринграсс? — неожиданно раздавшийся за спиной голос заставил девушку вздрогнуть.

Резко развернувшись, она чуть не уткнулась носом в грудь Волдеморта.

— Как вы пугливы, мисс Гринграсс, — тихо произнес мужчина и, сжав плечи девушки бледными пальцами, осторожно заглянул в большие испуганные глаза.

Под действием внимательного взгляда все мысли в голове Дафны перепутались, и она не нашла, что ответить. Просто смотрела на волшебника, растерянно хлопая ресницами.

«Выгляжу, как глупая кукла», — подумалось ей.

«Вздор…» — прошелестело в голове вкрадчивым шепотком.

— Милорд… Вы… — Дафна перепугалась не на шутку, когда почувствовала вторжение в свое сознание.

— Предлагаю зайти ко мне в кабинет, — скорее приказал, чем предложил, Волдеморт, резко убрав руки. — Там беседовать, полагаю, будет удобнее.

В кабинете он с холодной учтивостью помог девушке избавиться от верхней одежды. Когда обессилевшая от волнения Дафна опустилась на обитый зеленым бархатом стул, мужчина уже сидел в огромном кожаном кресле напротив. Их разделял письменный стол, заваленный всевозможными бумагами, и этот барьер сообщал девушке некоторую уверенность — она даже позволила взгляду ненадолго задержаться на лице волшебника, пока он с бесстрастным выражением изучал какой-то документ. Дафна помнила те времена, когда Волдеморт внушал ужас одним только взглядом красных глаз с вертикальными зрачками. Сейчас же она находилась в одной комнате с вполне обыкновенным мужчиной из тех, о ком говорят: «без возраста». Он был бледен, пожалуй, даже чересчур, в его черных волосах не было ни единого намека на седину, хотя, Дафна была уверена, маг прожил уже немалый срок. Она не знала, считает ли его красивым: презрительно изогнутый узкий рот, жесткие, хотя и правильные черты лица, и льдистые глаза в обрамлении по-девичьи длинных ресниц — все это одновременно и притягивало, и отталкивало.

— Что ж, думаю, нам стоит приступить к обсуждению завещания вашего отца, — внезапно произнес Волдеморт, оторвавшись от созерцания документа.

Дафна поспешно отвела взгляд, не желая смотреть Лорду в глаза, слишком уж пугали ее время от времени загорающиеся в них алые всполохи.

— Скажите, мисс Гринграсс, вы знали о содержании завещания? — его голос стал таким тихим, словно они обсуждали некий тайный заговор.

— Нет, милорд, для меня это было такой же новостью, как и для вас.

«И не сказала бы, что приятной». Нет. Зачем она об этом подумала? Но Волдеморт, казалось, и не думал заглядывать в ее мысли. Он лишь небрежно поигрывал волшебной палочкой и как будто не интересовался разговором. Это давало надежду на его скорый финал, и Дафна втайне понадеялась, что, расставив все точки над «и» — к этому Темный лорд и сам со всей очевидностью стремился — они разойдутся, и в следующий раз увидятся нескоро.

— И, к счастью для вас, это правда, — одними губами улыбнулся Волдеморт, и девушке стало не по себе от этой улыбки.

— Я бы не стала вам врать, милорд.

— Конечно, не стали бы, мисс Гринграсс, я бы вам не позволил, — поднявшись, мужчина отошел к окну, и теперь Дафна видела только силуэт, черным пятном выделяющийся на фоне бледно-серого утреннего света. — У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить над вашей… нашей судьбой, — в его голосе послышались саркастичные нотки. — И я решил распорядиться ею довольно-таки оригинальным способом. Формально я не могу быть вашим опекуном, поскольку вы уже достигли совершеннолетия. Однако волю почивших должно чтить, поэтому мне все-таки придется принять вас под свое крыло.

— Я могу уехать в поместье в Котсволдсе, чтобы не быть вам помехой, — поспешила вставить Дафна, нервно теребя черное кружево траурного платья, но осеклась, заметив предупреждающий жест — поднятой рукой Волдеморт призвал ее к молчанию.

— Я не договорил, мисс Гринграсс, — холодно заметил он. — У меня достаточно много дел для того, чтобы я ежедневно наведывался в Котсволдс, проверяя, не соблазнил ли вас случайно какой-нибудь местный магл.

Дафна чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. Ей бы сейчас следовало встать и немедленно уйти в ответ на оскорбление, но в общении с Темным лордом действовали другие правила. Девушка опустила взгляд, чтобы не выдать обиду.

— Вы удивлены? В моих интересах удачно выдать вас замуж, мисс Гринграсс. Вы принадлежите к древнему чистокровному семейству, и я не могу допустить осквернения крови.

— Вы действительно считаете, что меня хоть сколько-нибудь прельщают маглы? — дрожащим голосом просила Дафна и, встав, сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к Волдеморту. Тот, словно оценив ее смелость, мягко улыбнулся.

— Мисс, вы сейчас в том возрасте, в котором совершаются самые глупые ошибки. Думаю, ваш отец был бы мне благодарен, если бы знал, что я намерен вас от них оградить. Вы будете жить в моем поместье до тех пор, пока мы не подыщем вам подходящую партию.

Дафне почудилось, что она падает в ледяной водоворот. Пошатнувшись, она успела опереться о стол — несколько бумаг с тихим шелестом слетело на пол. Волдеморт не глядя повел по воздуху рукой, и документы, взмыв в воздух, аккуратной стопочкой легли обратно.

— Мне кажется, или вы напуганы? — почти прошептал он, приблизившись к девушке на расстояние, которое в высшем обществе считается неприличным.

— Ваше решение показалось мне несколько… неожиданным, — стараясь казаться спокойной, ответила Дафна и сделала шаг назад. — Мне ничего другого не остается, кроме как принять его.

— Что ж, прекрасно. Даю вам день на сборы. Завтра вечером у вас начнется новая жизнь на новом месте.

— Так быстро? — девушка подняла на Волдеморта растерянные глаза. Он удивленно поднял бровь:

— Разве есть смысл медлить?

* * *

Вернувшись домой, Дафна занялась сборами. Домовые эльфы, привлеченные к процессу, суетливо бегали по ее комнате, сортируя и складывая вещи. Большую часть безделушек, украшавших викторианские этажерки, юная хозяйка приказала оставить на месте — ей подумалось, что в поместье Темного лорда многочисленные статуэтки и шкатулки могут показаться лишними, а ее комнате они помогут сохранить привычный дух. Дафна надеялась, что иногда будет возвращаться сюда — хотя бы ради забытых вещей. Конечно, она что-то забудет — пускай это будет какая-нибудь пустяковая мелочь, заколка с камнями или потерявшаяся из набора кисть для рисования. Любой повод вновь оказаться в месте, где она провела восемнадцать лет своей жизни, будет приятным.

Открыв нижний ящик письменного стола, Дафна обнаружила, что там хранится много любопытных вещей, к которым она не притрагивалась с момента окончания Хогвартса: старые пергаментные листки с переписками, праздничные открытки, которые дарили ей друзья на Рождество и Пасху, альбом с колдографиями… С первой же карточки, попавшейся на глаза, ей мечтательно улыбалась она сама — одиннадцатилетняя девчушка, ожидающая своей первой поездки в Хогвартс на платформе 9 ¾; рядом с ней с серьезным выражением лица стояла Астория, которой предстоял последний год учебы. Это было в далеком 1997 году, тяжелом 1997 году. Дафна перевернула страницу — вот тут ей уже тринадцать, и она задумчиво смотрит в кадр, прижав к груди книгу. А здесь — она и ее подружки-однокурсницы, сложив руки на коленях, сидят на просторном диване в гостиной Слизерина. Дафна пролистала альбом до конца — его завершала совсем недавняя колдография, на которой она, уже выпускница, гордо демонстрировала свой диплом об окончании Хогвартса, с двух сторон обнимаемая Асторией и Драко. С того момента, когда была сделана эта колдография, прошло уже почти полгода, хотя Дафне казалось, что она успела прожить за это короткое время полжизни. Несколько помрачнев, девушка закрыла альбом и отложила в сторону, так и не решив, брать его с собой или оставить здесь.

Следующим, что Дафна извлекла из ящика, оказался дневник — толстая тетрадь в кожаном переплете, в которую она на протяжении семи лет обучения в Хогвартсе записывала все самые важные события, которые с ней происходили. А иногда и не очень важные. Дафна, все так же колеблясь, отложила его к альбому.

Дверь тихо отворилась, и в комнату зашла Астория. Окинув взглядом царивший вокруг хаос, она аккуратно проскользнула между стопками вещей, разложенными на паркетном полу, и села на кровать сестры. Дафна бросила на нее короткий взгляд и отстраненно подумала о том, что Астории очень идет траурное платье, красиво оттеняя ее мраморно-белую кожу.

— Ты боишься? — вполголоса спросила Астория.

Дафна вздохнула и повертела в руках старый календарик с изображением волшебных существ.

— А что бы ты на моем месте чувствовала?

— Как минимум, дискомфорт, — голос Астории был понимающим.

— Мне все это не нравится по нескольким причинам, — задумчиво произнесла Дафна. — Во-первых, я слабо себе представляю жизнь в одном доме с Темным лордом…

— Думаю, вы не слишком часто будете пересекаться. Я знаю, что большую часть времени он проводит в Министерстве.

— Слава Мерлину, если это так, — Дафна вымученно улыбнулась. — Во-вторых, еще больше меня беспокоят его планы относительно меня… Кажется, он решил сам выбрать мне мужа.

Астория пожала плечами, словно ее это не удивило.

— Ты считаешь, это правильно? Мы ведь не в девятнадцатом веке живем!

— Дафна, не будь наивной. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, какие цели Темный лорд преследует последние несколько лет, — Астория поднялась с кровати и прошла к столу, перед которым прямо на полу сидела ее сестра. — Чистоту крови можно сохранить только традиционными способами, а мы — представители древнейших семейств — первые, кого это касается. И папа прекрасно знал об этом, когда составлял завещание.

— Ты вышла за Драко по любви, — вспыхнула Дафна.

— Мне повезло… Думаю, Темный лорд не слишком уверен, что так же повезет и тебе, поэтому на правах опекуна решил озаботиться брачным вопросом, — девушка с любопытством взяла в руки дневник сестры и открыла его на первой попавшейся странице.

— Акцио дневник! — мгновенно отреагировала Дафна, и тетрадь тут же оказалась у нее. — Нехорошо читать чужие дневники, сестрица.

— Я успела увидеть только имя Драко, — улыбнулась Астория.

— Вероятно, там была запись о вашей свадьбе или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, — в этот момент Дафна твердо решила, что все-таки заберет дневник с собой.

Астория опустилась на колени рядом с сестрой и обняла ее за плечи. Затем, взглянув ей в глаза, мягко улыбнулась и тихим голосом сказала:

— Не переживай, моя хорошая. Я думаю, ты сумеешь найти с ним общий язык. Кроме того, что касается брака, то, полагаю, тебе предоставят возможность сделать самостоятельный выбор. Каждой порядочной принцессе предлагают, по крайней мере, три принца.

— Но я пока вовсе не хочу замуж! — Дафна почувствовала, как на нее накатывает такое отчаяние, которого она не ощущала даже в кабинете Волдеморта.

— Тогда тебе придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы подольше продержаться в девушках, — грустно улыбнулась Астория.

Дафна только покачала головой, сочтя шутку сестры на редкость неудачной. Будущее, только недавно казавшееся прекрасным своей туманной неизвестностью, принимало все более отчетливые очертания, нависая грозовой тучей над головой юной наследницы Гринграсс. Во всяком случае, именно так ей все виделось.

* * *

Особняк Волдеморта в Литтл-Хэнглтоне встретил Дафну полумраком. Выйдя из камина, который Темный лорд специально для нее открыл этим вечером, девушка попала в просторный холл, едва освещаемый несколькими свечами: их отражение плыло зыбкими огненными дорожками по блестящему паркету, отчего казалось, что вместо пола под ногами переливается и дрожит водная гладь. Дафна, осторожно ступая, огляделась по сторонам и окончательно убедилась в том, что никто не явился ее встречать. Вместо приветствий она слышала лишь тишину, нарушаемую собственным дыханием.

— Мисс Гринграсс? — раздался тоненький голосок откуда-то снизу.

От неожиданности Дафна чуть не выронила свой чемодан, в котором с помощью заклинания ей удалось уместить все необходимые для переезда вещи. Вглядевшись, она обнаружила перед собой маленького домового эльфа, сверкавшего в полутьме огромными шарообразными глазами.

— Мисс Гринграсс, хозяин приказал Тини встретить вас и провести в приготовленную вам комнату, — эльфа низко поклонилась девушке.

— Сам он не нашел времени меня встретить? — Дафна почувствовала себя несколько уязвленной.

— Хозяин очень занят, мисс Гринграсс, — жалобно пролепетала Тини и протянула щуплые ручки к чемодану гостьи. — Позвольте Тини помочь вам…

Дафна отступила назад и покачала головой. Ей не хотелось взваливать нелегкую ношу на столь хрупкое существо.

— Не стоит, я сама справлюсь. Отведи меня в комнату.

Тини повела девушку вверх по широкой лестнице, затем свернула вправо. Через несколько шагов они оказались в узком коридоре, озаренном теплым светом светильников-бра. С восторгом ценителя разглядывая образцы классической живописи, украшавшие стены, Дафна заметила, что ее шаги стали почти неслышными — стук невысоких каблуков полностью поглощал ковер, выстланный вдоль коридора.

Эльфа привела ее к двери из темного дерева, на которой Дафна обнаружила отличительную особенность — инкрустацию из слоновой кости в виде нераспустившегося розового бутона — ряд других дверей, мимо которых они уже прошли, ничем особым кроме красоты отделки не выделялись.

— Это ваши покои, мисс Гринграсс, — смиренно пролепетала Тини, склонившись перед девушкой.

— Благодарю, Тини, — улыбнулась Дафна и, не в силах сдержать интерес, спросила: — Покои Темного лорда где-то рядом, в этом же крыле?

Эльфа опасливо оглянулась, словно боялась, что их кто-то услышит.

— Да, мисс, но он здесь редко бывает. Хозяин большую часть времени проводит в левом крыле — там у него кабинет… Но Тини все равно убирает эти комнаты, Тини — хороший эльф…

— Ясно. Спасибо. Можешь идти, — любопытство Дафны, не сказать, чтобы было до конца удовлетворено, однако задерживать эльфу и быть заподозренной в нездоровом интересе к Темному лорду ей не хотелось.

— Да, мисс. Зовите Тини, как только вам что-то понадобится, — эльфа поклонилась и, попятившись назад, растворилась в полумраке.

Дафна, недолго думая, нажала на холодную медную ручку двери — та легко подалась вперед. Девушка внезапно осознала, что ей даже не вручили ключей от комнаты, хотя замочная скважина в двери имелась. Мысль о том, что, возможно, сам Волдеморт вручит ей ключи — должны же они существовать в природе! — не сильно ее успокоила.

Войдя внутрь, девушка оказалась в изящно обустроенных покоях: посреди комнаты, примыкая резной спинкой к стене, стояла широкая кровать с балдахином из нежно-голубого бархата, с двух сторон подпертая резными столиками из светлого дерева. Противоположную стену украшал небольшой мраморный камин, уставленный подсвечниками, рядом с которым располагалось два кресла, покрытых овечьими шкурами. С той стороны, где были окна, занавешенные тяжелыми портьерами из темно-синей ткани, располагались письменный стол и комод, а справа от двери возвышался платяной шкаф. Новое жилище Дафны было обставлено со вкусом, и она, не колеблясь, признала это неоспоримым фактом.

Аккуратно поставив чемодан на пол и закрыв за собой дверь, девушка с затаенным дыханием прошлась по комнате. Она сразу обратила внимание, что домовые эльфы успели до ее прихода и зажечь свечи, и растопить камин, и украсить фарфоровые вазы на комоде и прикроватных столиках букетами свежих цветов.

Заниматься распаковкой вещей, на сборы которых было убито полтора дня, Дафне совсем не хотелось. Поэтому она тихонько вышла из комнаты, решив прогуляться по особняку и втайне надеясь, что ей удастся вернуться к себе, не встретив хозяина. Тини сказала, что Волдеморт очень занят, а это означало, что он, вероятно, был у себя в кабинете в левом крыле дома или же вовсе задержался в министерстве.

Дафна прошлась по уже знакомому коридору — на этот раз она останавливалась почти у каждой картины, чтобы потешить свое чувство прекрасного. К ее немалому удивлению, почти все работы принадлежали признанным мастерам магловской Британии: изящные натюрморты Кеннеди, дышащие свежестью пейзажи Констебла и Тернера, несколько портретов, принадлежавших неизвестным Дафне авторам. В конце этой небольшой картинной галереи девушка обратила внимание на картину, изображающую обнаженного седовласого мужчину в солнечном круге — окруженный багрово-черными тучами, он склонился вниз, к невидимой земле, лежащей за краем холста, протягивая к ней раскрытый циркуль. Дафна неожиданно для себя задержалась именно у этой работы, которая сильно диссонировала с общей атмосферой викторианского особняка и единственная из числа остальных изображений хоть как-то ассоциировалась с его главным обитателем. «Великий Архитектор» Уильяма Блейка — девушка даже не сразу вспомнила имя автора — украшал эту стену не просто так, это чувствовалось. Дафна некоторое время всматривалась в напряженное лицо Демиурга, пытаясь представить, насколько нестерпимым был бы блеск его глаз, если бы он поднял опущенные веки и взглянул на нее. Но картина не имела магических свойств, и изображение было неподвижным, а оттого — более таинственным, поскольку не давало прямых ответов на вопросы наблюдателя.

В глубокой задумчивости Дафна продолжила свой путь. Выйдя в просторный холл, она застыла в легкой нерешительности, переводя взгляд с лестницы, ведущей вниз, на арочный проем, открывающий дорогу в левое крыло дома. Поразмыслив, она начала спускаться на первый этаж. В тишине, нарушаемой осторожными шагами девушки, больше не было никаких признаков человеческого присутствия, и на какое-то время Дафна всерьез решила, что кроме нее и, возможно, еще парочки домашних эльфов, в особняке больше никого нет.

В вестибюле по-прежнему царил нарушаемый дрожащим пламенем свечей полумрак. В помещении было несколько двойных дверей — две из них, по обе стороны от лестницы, были распахнуты настежь, а одна, за лестницей, была лишь слегка приоткрыта. Дафна решила узнать, что за ней, и оказалась в длинном коридоре, увешанном картинами и золочеными канделябрами. На этот раз все картины были волшебными — каждая из них жила своей особой жизнью: пейзажи дышали прохладой осеннего вечера, портреты мирно дремали. В самом конце коридора щель приоткрытой двери роняла на пол узкую полоску света. Оттуда доносились приглушенные голоса.

— ...милорд, мои люди среагировали сразу, как только я узнал о нападении, — в глухом мужском голосе Дафна узнала Драко Малфоя и тут же вспомнила, что, когда покидала родное поместье, он отсутствовал.

— За то время, которое понадобилось для того, чтобы твои люди оказались на месте, успел погибнуть Руквуд-младший… — в тихом голосе Волдеморта не было почти никаких эмоций.

Дафна подошла к двери на расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы различить чью-то широкую спину, и стала, затаив дыхание, вслушиваться в дальнейший разговор.

— Но, милорд, Драко физически не мог…

— Молчать, — в интонации Темного лорда прозвучал металл. — Я не спрашивал тебя, Люциус. Сейчас ответ держит твой сын. Драко?

— Милорд… — Дафна поняла, что Малфой-младший еле дышит от страха. — Я виноват в смерти Генри Руквуда — у меня не было времени довести систему экстренного реагирования до надлежащего уровня… Я всего несколько дней на посту… Если вы позволите, я все исправлю…

— И Руквуда воскресишь? — насмешливо вставил кто-то из присутствующих.

— Ты прав, Драко, — еле слышно промолвил Волдеморт. — Плохая координация действий службы безопасности, смерть Руквуда — все это последствия деятельности твоего предшественника. Будь иначе, я бы уже произвел новое назначение. Но я дам тебе шанс исправить положение, заметь — не в первый раз.

— Да, милорд… Благодарю вас, милорд…

— Однако я должен преподать тебе небольшой урок. Круцио.

Если бы не крик Драко, судорожный всхлип, который издала Дафна, наверняка был бы услышан. Зажав рот ладонью, девушка припала к стене; едва не плача, она силилась отогнать от себя ужасную картину: Драко с искаженным лицом извивается на полу, у ног Волдеморта, ничего не видя перед собой из-за застилающей глаза боли. К счастью, этот ужас прекратился почти так же быстро, как и начался. Крик оборвался — Темный лорд снял заклятие.

— Сядь, Драко, и расскажи, что ты намереваешься делать дальше.

Послышался скрип отодвигаемого стула.

— Милорд, я… — было слышно, что слова давались Драко с трудом. — Я усилю охрану важных объектов государственного значения: банка, министерства… Кроме того, думаю, патруль в Косом переулке не помешал бы…

— Патруль? — переспросил Волдеморт. — Ты собираешься демонстрировать обыкновенным волшебникам обострение ситуации?

— Но…

— Охрана, безусловно, должна быть удвоена. Но никто не должен этого заметить, в первую очередь — повстанцы. Мы должны усыпить их внимание. Они, я уверен, потеряли голову от успешной операции и вскоре попытают счастье вновь.

— У них должна возникнуть иллюзия нашей беззащитности? — в голосе младшего Малфоя появилось понимание.

— Я рад, что ты видишь, к чему я клоню, Драко, — мягко подтвердил лорд.

Дафна еще не успела решить, оставаться ей здесь или поскорее уйти к себе, когда вдруг откуда-то снизу послышался тихий шелест. Еще через мгновение ее ног коснулось что-то тяжелое и подвижное. Опустив глаза, она сумела разглядеть в полоске света, сочившегося из комнаты, гигантскую змею толщиной с человеческую ногу. Дафна замерла, словно соляной столп. Змея же, словно не замечая девушку, мирно продолжала свой путь, лежавший в направлении приоткрытой двери — в полумраке ее чешуя причудливо поблескивала, а туловище казалось текучей лавой, неторопливо извивающейся меж камней. Во внезапно наступившей тишине прозвучало тихое шипение.

Из оцепенения Дафну вывел нарочито громкий голос Волдеморта.

— Нагайна поведала мне о том, что у нашего порога стоит крайне нерешительная молодая особа. Входите, мисс Гринграсс.

Девушка, осознав, что ей некуда больше деться, схватилась за начищенную до блеска медную ручку и толкнула дверь. Ее взору открылось просторное помещение, по виду напоминающее гостиную. Центр комнаты украшал длинный стол, во главе которого восседал Темный лорд. Кроме него здесь было еще минимум человек пять, среди них — Люциус и Драко Малфои, хорошо знакомый Дафне Рабастан Лестрейндж, брат и сестра Кэрроу. Слева от Волдеморта с отрешенным видом сидел Снейп, место справа было свободно.

— Что же вы стоите, мисс Гринграсс? — делано удивился Лорд. — Присаживайтесь.

Дафна хотела было занять место где-нибудь в конце стола, но Волдеморт опередил ее намерения:

— Рядом со мной. Тут свободно.

Девушка, почувствовав, как екнуло сердце, с видом обреченной на смерть прошествовала к месту, на которое указал Волдеморт. Стараясь не смотреть на него, она села; ее взгляд тут же столкнулся со взглядом Драко, в котором отчетливо читались перемешанные друг с другом стыд и раздражение: он понял, что Дафна слышала его исступленные крики, и особого удовольствия ему этот факт не доставил.

— Ваш приход напомнил об одной чрезвычайно важной вещи, — нарушил тишину Волдеморт. — Мы совсем забыли обговорить брачный вопрос…

Дафна вздрогнула, ощутив, как на ее руку легла прохладная ладонь Лорда.

— Не тревожьтесь, мисс Гринграсс, вас это пока не касается, — в его голосе прозвучала легкая ирония и, вторя ему, некоторые из присутствующих осторожно засмеялись. Дафна нервно сглотнула и опустила глаза, стараясь не глядеть на хозяина дома.

Люциус Малфой встрепенулся и выпрямился натянутой струной. Пригладив рукой свои белоснежные волосы, в которых неразличима была серебристая седина, он нервно облизал губы и уставился Волдеморту куда-то в область переносицы. В то же мгновение Дафна словно очнулась — ладонь Темного Лорда исчезла, а ее руки коснулся нагретый пламенем камина воздух. Искоса взглянув на мужчину, она быстро убрала руки к себе на колени, мысленно взмолившись, чтобы никто не заметил этого торопливо-испуганного жеста.

— Милорд, завтра я отбываю во Францию. Я уже условился о встрече с мадам Максим — она, естественно, не могла мне отказать. Меня лишь волнует, что, возможно, даже несмотря на угрозы, она не захочет отправлять своих студентов по обмену в Хогвартс в то время как… — Малфой запнулся, снова рваным движением провел рукой по волосам. — В то время как Великобританией управляете вы, милорд.

— Что ж, тогда ей придется вспомнить, что французское правительство находится у меня под каблуком и в случае чего сможет объявить полукровок и нелюдей вне закона, а мы все равно получим свое, но уже без ее участия, — Волдеморт оскалил белые зубы в звериной улыбке. — Так что в ее интересах будет поступить так, как этого требует наша сторона.

— Не сомневайтесь, милорд, я передам ей это, — склонил голову волшебник.

— Не сразу, Люциус, не сразу. Только если понадобится, — продолжал улыбаться Лорд, поглаживая длинными пальцами подбородок. — Что ж, на этом завершим наше заседание. Все свободны, — его взгляд упал на Дафну, — кроме вас, разумеется.

В камине вспыхнул зеленый свет — волшебники по очереди заходили в него, предварительно отвешивая почтительный поклон в адрес Темного Лорда. Последним покинул гостиную Снейп — коротко кивнув черноволосой головой, он чиркнул внимательным взглядом по лицу девушки. Уголок его тонкого рта дернулся, словно волшебник хотел что-то сказать. Вместо этого он промолчал и вслед за всеми остальными шагнул в зеленое пламя.

— Мисс Гринграсс, зачем вы подслушивали? — поинтересовался Волдеморт, едва профессор скрылся из виду.

Дафна вспыхнула и подняла голову, смело встретившись взглядом с глазами Лорда. И тут же поняла, что переоценила себя — в них стоял такой пронзительный холод, что ее руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Эффект усиливался особенным окрасом глаз волшебника — светло-серая с голубым отливом радужка в обрамлении темного, почти черного ободка делала взгляд Волдеморта не просто пристальным, а острым, как лезвие бритвы.

— Я не подслушивала, — севшим голосом проговорила девушка, пытаясь сохранить достойный вид и внутренне негодуя оттого, что ей приходится оправдываться.

— Вы хотите сказать, что не стремились этого делать, — неожиданно мягко поправил мужчина.

— Я исследовала дом, в котором мне предстоит жить, — выпалила Дафна и отвела глаза. — И не знала, что в этой комнате вы проводите собрания… Я оказалась здесь случайно…

— Прислушались и уйти уже не смогли, — закончил за нее Волдеморт. — Что ж, это вполне объяснимая модель поведения, и я вас не осуждаю. На первый раз, по крайней мере. Впредь будьте осторожнее — многое, что здесь обсуждается, не предназначено для нежных девичьих ушей.

— Я обратила внимание, — не сдержалась Дафна и тут же испуганно закусила губу.

Но мужчина, похоже, не расценил ее комментарий как дерзость. Или сделал вид, что не расценил.

— Ах, вы про Драко… Да, пожалуй, для вас это было слишком.

Дафна не ответила. Волдеморт тоже некоторое время молчал, глядя куда-то сквозь нее и поглаживая лакированный деревянный подлокотник. Девушка не знала, какие мысли роятся в его голове — и, пожалуй, не хотела знать. Ей бы лучше уйти, запереться в своей новой комнате и не выходить оттуда до самого утра. Вот только уверенность в том, что ее одиночество будет в неприкосновенности, напрочь отсутствовала.

— Думаю, вам пора к себе, — вновь заговорил Волдеморт. — Я бы предложил вам поужинать тет-а-тет, но сегодня у меня много работы и я предпочту сделать это в одиночестве. Ваш ужин принесет Тини, я закрепил ее за вами.

— Благодарю, милорд, — ответила Дафна, искренне обрадовавшись возможности постоянно видеться с маленьким доброжелательным существом — лучиком света в этом темном царстве.

Воспользовавшись вновь наступившим молчанием, она тихо поднялась со своего места и робким шагом направилась к двери, намереваясь поскорее скрыться из поля зрения волшебника.

— Мисс Гринграсс, — негромко произнес Волдеморт, заставив ее остановиться, ухватившись за дверную ручку. — Когда я не хочу, чтобы меня подслушивали, я обычно накладываю заглушающие чары. Даже в своем доме.

Дафна замерла в растерянности, не зная, что ответить.

— Доброй ночи, мисс Гринграсс, — Темный Лорд дождался, когда девушка прошепчет побледневшими губами свое «спокойной ночи, милорд» и скроется, шурша платьем, в дверном проеме, и тихо рассмеялся.

Финальный аккорд сегодняшнего вечера прозвучал без фальши.


	5. Игра без козырей

Виктор выкурил по меньшей мере три сигареты, прежде чем смог признаться себе, что готов говорить со своими похитителями. Правда, можно ли назвать их похитителями? Возможно, на самом деле они спасли его — и от чего-то худшего, чем несколько часов, проведенные без сознания на жесткой кушетке?

— Веди меня к своим, — угрюмо бросил болгарин, большим пальцем впечатывая окурок в дно консервной банки. — Пора пообщаться.

Стоявшая у стены девушка с волосами цвета степного ковыля потеребила ожерелье из ракушек, обвивавшее ее тонкую шею. Затем молча кивнула и, подойдя к Виктору, все еще сидевшему на потертой софе, протянула ему руку.

— Ну… хм… Я не настолько ослаб, чтобы… Не стоит, в общем — он, слегка шатаясь, поднялся на ноги.

— Как хочешь, — девушка беззаботно оглядела его и опустила руку. — Пойдем.

Отодвинув портьеру, она жестом предложила Виктору пройти вперед. За таинственной завесой ему открылось святая святых местного значения, просторное помещение, погруженное в таинственный сумрак — тяжелые занавеси мешали дневному свету пробиться через высокие узкие окна. Интерьер залы не отличался изяществом — все в нем указывало на то, что здесь обитает группа людей, не особенно привередливых в вопросах удобства. Вдоль стены стояло несколько раскладных кроватей и потертый диван, застеленный старым одеялом. Центр комнаты венчал длинный стол в окружении разномастных стульев — над ним мерцали теплым светом три светящихся шара, повисших в воздухе. За столом оживленно переговаривались люди — из гущи незнакомых голов взгляд Виктора мгновенно выхватил знакомую копну каштановых волос.

Едва он переступил порог, как все разговоры затихли, а любопытные лица повернулись в его сторону. От группы сидящих за столом отделилась долговязая мужская фигура и направилась прямо к Виктору.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в наш штаб, раз уж ты здесь, — с деланной приветливостью произнес молодой рыжий мужчина с отчаянно знакомыми голубыми глазами. Улыбнувшись, он протянул гостю руку.

— Рон?.. — ошарашено пробормотал Виктор, неуверенно отвечая на рукопожатие.

— Как видишь, — представитель семейства Уизли выглядел как будто смущенным.

— Но ты же…

— Умер, да, — рассмеялся Рон.

Виктор перевел непонимающий взгляд на Гермиону, которая вынырнула из-за спины товарища по штабу. Она пожала плечами, как будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло.

— Мы тебе сейчас все расскажем, Виктор, не пугайся. К слову, ты голоден? Мы можем предложить тебе немного еды, она у нас скромная, но жить можно, — Гермиона махнула рукой куда-то в сторону стола, из-за которого снова негромким гудением понеслись разговоры.

Болгарин при мысли о еде ощутил, как желудок предательски скрутило голодным спазмом. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с последнего приема пищи, да и не хотел знать — эта информация не столь уж ценна, когда прямо перед твоим носом на столе появляется миска с вареной картошкой и тушенкой. С трудом заставляя себя жевать вместо того, чтобы проглотить все разом, Виктор не замечал, как внимательно его изучал настороженный взгляд карих глаз. Опустошив тарелку, он не стал дожидаться особого приглашения и приблизился к группе тихо беседующих между собой волшебников. Завидев его, они заулыбались.

— Сам Виктор Крам пожаловал к нам в гости! — улыбка растянула губы высокого смуглого парня. Поднявшись со стула с истершейся обивкой, он протянул руку болгарину и крепко пожал ее. — Я Дин Томас. Извини, что мы тебя слегка… э-э-э… помяли перед тем как доставить в штаб.

— Да не мы Виктора помяли, — вклинился Рон. — В него кинул Оглушающим один из Пожирателей. Целился в меня, скорее всего. Кстати, присаживайся, — он указал рукой на пустующую табуретку.

Виктор молча опустился на нее, не зная, с чего начать разговор. Он постепенно убеждался в том, что не годится для важных переговоров. Впрочем, мгновение спустя любопытство подсказало ему первый вопрос:

— Где я нахожусь?

— Это неважно, — сдержанно отозвалась Гермиона, которая сидела неподалеку, скрестив на груди руки. Рядом с ней Виктор приметил ту самую девушку в ожерелье из ракушек, высокого, ладно скроенного парня с короткими темными волосами и симпатичную брюнетку с большими глазами.

— Достаточно далеко от Лондона, чтобы Пожиратели потеряли наш след! — весело добавил Дин, облокотившись о край стола. Рон последовал его примеру.

— Мы не можем сказать тебе, где мы находимся, потому что даже в нашем штабе не все это знают, — продолжила Гермиона, не обратив внимания на ремарку.

— Не понял, — озадаченно протянул Виктор, сдвинув кустистые брови.

— Мы никогда не ходим поодиночке, всегда по двое или по трое. В группе должен быть один человек, который знает, куда нужно аппарировать, остальные не в курсе.

— Но это же не рационально!

— Дружище, о какой рациональности может идти речь? — эмоционально возразил Дин. — После того, как два наших штаба были подчистую ликвидированы Пожирателями, другого выбора не осталось. Любой из нас может быть схвачен и подвергнут допросу. А наш способ существенно снижает шанс на то, что схваченный приведет врагов к убежищу.

— А если тот, кто знает место, погибает, что происходит с его напарником?

— Он связывается с кем-то из своих соратников с помощью патронуса, — отрешенно пояснила беловолосая, поглаживая пальцами свое причудливое украшение. — К счастью, нам еще не приходилось проверять все это на практике, — она постучала три раза по подлокотнику бледным кулачком. Гермиона скептически покосилась в ее сторону.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Виктор переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, не зная, как склеить разговор на нужную ему тему. Большинство присутствующих он не знал или знал поверхностно, даже Гермиона сейчас казалась ему далекой и чужой. Может быть, потому что за спинкой стула, на котором она сидела, встал Рон, покровительственно возложив крупные ладони на ее плечи. Может быть, потому что в последний раз они виделись едва ли не в прошлой жизни. Впрочем, сейчас это неважно. Он здесь по делу, а значит, пора переходить к цели своего появления в Англии. Виктор потер виски, настраиваясь, и решительно прочистил горло, в ответ на что брюнетка вздрогнула и нахмурилась, а остальные напряглись в заинтересованном ожидании.

— Я здесь не просто так, — вздохнул Виктор. — Я приехал в Англию с целью познакомиться с Движением Сопротивления.

Рон и Дин переглянулись. Парень, который сидел между Гермионой и загадочной блондинкой, слегка заерзал на месте — его взгляд, пытливо изучавший Виктора, стал еще острее, чем мгновение назад. Гермиона же озадаченно закусила губу и слегка подалась вперед.

— Зачем? — спросила она.

— Узнать о вас побольше. О вас и о том, что происходит в магической Британии. И на основании полученной информации сделать кое-какое предложение, — болгарин замялся, не уверенный в правильности выбранной тактики.

— А откуда мы знаем, что тебе можно доверять? — с вызовом спросил Рон.

— Ладно, — сразу сдался Виктор, подняв руки. — Это закономерный вопрос, Рон, но я не знаю, как доказать вам, что мне можно верить. Влейте в меня сыворотку правды, что ли... Но сначала просто расскажите, что у вас тут. До нас не доходят новости о внутренней политике Того-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть…

— Конечно, не доходят, он их все блокирует, — Дин Томас ухмыльнулся.

Гермиона наклонилась к своему темноволосому соседу и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, она выпрямилась и открытым взглядом посмотрела на Виктора. Он, в свою очередь, почувствовал, что, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, накал атмосферы в этой странной компании резко упал на несколько градусов — и не просто так, а благодаря молчаливому жесту этого странного парня с задумчивыми глазами.

— Что ж, давай я тебе расскажу, что произошло в Англии за последние семь лет, — Гермиона с таким суровым видом начала свою речь, что Виктор понял: сколько бы времени не прошло, а синдром отличницы из нее ничем не вытравить.

Из обстоятельного доклада, напоминавшего развернутый ответ на уроке истории магии, Виктор с неподдельным изумлением узнал, что магическая Британия за последние годы вовсе не стала обителью хаоса и произвола, хотя некоторые аспекты социально-политической жизни не могли не насторожить иного свободолюбивого волшебника с демократическими предпочтениями. Волдеморт, придя к власти, железной рукой утвердил себя как бессменного министра магии и, пользуясь безграничностью своих полномочий, принялся реформировать волшебное государство на всех уровнях. Работа эта длилась до сих пор, поскольку ветхое здание привычных устоев не годилось рушить в щепки на скорую руку — и правительство это понимало, занимаясь обновлением постепенно и методично.

В первую очередь глава магической Британии занялся кодификацией магического права, не гнушаясь даже обращением к магловскому опыту. Волдеморту, судя по всему, казалось, что романо-германская правовая система логичнее и завершеннее, чем англо-саксонская, поэтому, вопреки сложившимся традициям, он в первые месяцы своего правления созвал консультационный совет, с помощью которого разработал новое законодательство, основанное на римском праве и вносившее изменения практически во все сферы жизни магического общества.

Несмотря на новации, в некоторых вопросах Волдеморт проявил вполне ожидаемую консервативность: все видные посты в Министерстве магии заняли представители родовой аристократии — чистокровные волшебники из довольно-таки поредевшего списка «Священных двадцати восьми», а политика относительно браков с маглами и прав маглорожденных значительно ужесточилась.

— Браки с маглами официально не запрещены, но тех, кто все-таки решился на такое, обязывают выплачивать «штрафной» взнос в размере трехсот галеонов — эта сумма далеко не каждому по карману, как ты понимаешь, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Что до маглорожденных и полукровок, рожденных в браке мага и магла, то с них тоже спрос немал: появляясь в учреждениях вроде Гринготтса или больницы Святого Мунго, они обязаны надевать на себя повязку с буквой «М».

— Зачем? — удивился Виктор.

— Это облегчает работу обслуживающему персоналу: не надо сверяться с реестром маглорожденных, — заметив озадаченное выражение на лице Крама, девушка поторопилась объяснить, — понимаешь, маглорожденные за все бесплатные для остальных услуги платят взносы. Поверх обычных ежемесячных налогов, которые идут на социальное обеспечение «нормальных», маглорожденные оплачивают отдельно каждую услугу. Сколько раз пользуются — столько и платят. Стоимость оплаты, как правило, невелика, и варьируется в зависимости от вида услуги.

— Откуда у маглорожденных столько денег, чтобы оплачивать все это вдовесок к налогам?

— Им запрещено занимать государственные должности, но позволено заниматься частным предпринимательством. Ты не представляешь, как сейчас расцвел бизнес! — вставил Рон.

— Единственный плюс в положении так называемых «грязнокровых», — с легкой печалью в голосе продолжила Гермиона, — это то, что они имеют право на брак с волшебниками из тех, что имеют «средний» статус, т.е. и к «Священным двадцати восьми» не относятся, но и не маглорожденные. Дети от такого брака становятся полноправными членами общества и не подвергаются никаким ущемлениям.

— Если я правильно понимаю, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, стремится к полной изоляции магической Британии от магловской, — попробовал подытожить Виктор.

— Верно, — подтвердила Гермиона. — Кроме того, он явно настроен усилить чистокровный элемент, оказывая поддержку тем семьям из «списка», которые выбрали его сторону. Из чистокровных в опале остались только Абботы, Лонгботтомы и Макмилланы. Им запрещено занимать государственные должности, а их счета в Гринготтсе заморожены…

— Но стоит им во всеуслышание объявить о своей лояльности к нынешней власти, как их тут же вернут к сытой и довольной жизни, — добавил Дин.

— И гоблины позволили вмешиваться в дела Гринготтса? — недоверчиво скривился болгарин.

— Ты смеешься, Виктор? Они и раньше были не особо влиятельной силой, а сейчас и подавно, — Гермиона вздохнула.

— А что… с Хогвартсом?

На этом моменте железное самообладание Гермионы Грейнджер, и без того изрядно расстроенной собственным рассказом, дало серьезную трещину, и она ненадолго замолчала, чтобы унять дрожь в теле и сморгнуть непрошенные слезы. В считанные доли секунды девушке невероятным усилием воли удалось взять себя в руки и продолжить отчет.

— Он уже не тот, что был раньше, и прежней силы не имеет. Волдеморт учел, что именно Хогвартс может стать оплотом сопротивления его власти, и практически сразу подрубил ему ноги, официально ограничив автономию руководства школы. Что самое интересное, директором он оставил Минерву МакГоннагалл, но руки у нее связаны присутствием нескольких Пожирателей Смерти на преподавательских должностях. Кроме того, в Хогвартс раз в полугодие наведывается ревизионная комиссия. И да, маглорожденные там больше не учатся. Для них создана отдельная школа с пятью курсами обучения — ее выпускники на порядок слабее выпускников Хогвартса и, естественно, никакой конкуренции чистокровным и обладателям «среднего» статуса составить не могут…

Виктор слушал все это со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны — он понимал всю глубину праведного гнева повстанцев, протестующих против жестких нововведений Волдеморта, над которым довлели маглоненавистнические предрассудки, с другой — не мог не оценить логичность и рациональность новой системы, при всем своем цинизме дарующей определенные возможности всем членам магического общества. С точки зрения банального гуманизма Темный Лорд — воплощение зла, тиран и деспот, возведший здание своей власти на фундаменте молчаливого повиновения шовинистов-аристократов и всеобщего страха, с точки зрения целесообразности — умелый и дальновидный администратор, сумевший искусно настроить государственную машину, отладив работу составляющих ее сложных механизмов. Удивившись противоречивости собственной оценки, Виктор, однако, решил не озвучивать ее, чтобы не смущать присутствующих. В конце концов, он сам собирается присоединиться к их делу.

— Хорошо, а что скажете насчет блокировки исходящих новостей? Как ему удается скрывать практически все, что происходит в пределах Англии, от жителей других государств?

— О-о-о, это отдельный разговор, — хмыкнул Дин. — Ты же наверняка заметил, что попасть к нам можно только по определенным каналам связи…

— Да, через специальный камин в Министерстве магии, — подтвердил Виктор, вспомнив длительную процедуру проверки в специальном отделе для путешественников. — Но разве других способов попасть в Англию нет?

— В Лондоне — только через Министерство, — вновь заговорила Гермиона. — Если человек пройдет окольным путем, его равно или поздно вычислят — скажем, во время покупки еды — по причине отсутствия в списке граждан Великобритании и в реестре прибывших из других стран. В других крупных городах тоже есть свои пограничные пункты. Но окольные пути — это в основном магловские способы передвижения, а процентов девяносто, если не больше, волшебников понятия не имеют, как ими пользоваться. Поэтому шанс на незаконное пересечение границы сведен к минимуму. По крайней мере, Волдеморт так считает.

— Значит, когда путешественник собирается обратно, предпринимаются определенные меры, чтобы он ничего не разболтал за пределами Англии?

— Да. Во-первых, все газеты заколдованы так, что за границей меняют свое содержание — все политические новости исчезают. Во-вторых, к отбывающим, судя по всему, применяется заклинание Частичного Забвения — специально обученные люди подчищают все, что надо подчистить, оставляя в мозгу жертвы лишь безопасные воспоминания.

— Но… зачем все это? Чего он таким образом надеется достичь?

— Таким образом он всего лишь исключает возможность шпионажа, — ответила Гермиона. — Хоть практически весь политикум Европы на его стороне, группировок, стремящихся к подрыву власти Волдеморта, тоже хватает.

— И он, что, боится их? — скептически хмыкнул Виктор.

— Скорее всего, просто не хочет тратить силы на внешнюю борьбу, поскольку в самой Британии не все налажено. Его цель — окончательно уничтожить или… переманить на свою сторону внутренних врагов, и только после этого заняться внешними. А пока он просто фильтрует информацию, чтобы никто не знал о том, как у нас обстоят дела.

— Это что-то новенькое… — задумчиво пробормотал болгарин.

— Что-что? — переспросил Рон.

— Раньше он не был таким осторожным…

Дин Томас откровенно рассмеялся, обнажив в широкой улыбке крупные белые зубы.

— Каким еще он раньше не был?! — продолжая смеяться, он пошарил рукой по горке старых газет, устилавших стол, и, достав оттуда один из номеров «Ежедневного пророка», протянул его Виктору. — Посмотри на это и повтори свои слова еще раз!

Газету даже не пришлось разворачивать — на первой же странице красовалась колдография нынешнего министра магии: Волдеморт со свойственным ему ледяным спокойствием произносил длинную речь в ответ на один из многочисленных вопросов прошедшей в конце лета пресс-конференции. Бледное лицо обыкновенного мужчины, которому слегка за тридцать, темные волосы, светлые глаза — все это не вязалось с образом змееподобного чудовища, таким привычным для всех тех, кто помнил прежнего Темного Лорда эпохи Первой и Второй магических войн. Впрочем, Виктор удивлен не был — весь волшебный мир уже давно знал, что от прежнего облика «Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть» не осталось и следа. Правда, некоторые любили поговаривать, что молодой привлекательный брюнет — всего лишь подставной персонаж, а сам Волдеморт прячется за кулисами и виртуозно управляет своей симпатичной марионеткой.

— Да, таким он раньше тоже не был, — согласился Виктор, возвращая «Ежедневный Пророк» Дину.

— Но мы-то знаем, что на деле он — страшный красноглазый слизняк, — издевательски хохотнул Рон. — Одному Мерлину известно, какая ему польза от смазливой рожи, но то, что любой газетенке достаточно поместить ее на передовицу для того, чтобы срубить кассу — это факт. Все женщины от него без ума.

— Рон, именно поэтому Волдеморт и сменил внешность — чтобы быть ближе к народу, — нетерпеливо оборвала его Гермиона. — А вообще, мы отошли от темы.

— Да, друзья, я к вам по делу вообще-то, — вставил Виктор и, пользуясь внезапно установившейся тишиной, наконец-то осмелился выложить главное. — Я хочу предложить вам сотрудничество от имени моей сестры, Елены Крам.

— Сотрудничество?! — Дин присвистнул.

— Что ты вкладываешь в это слово? — вдруг подал голос парень, который сидел между Гермионой и беловолосой девушкой-загадкой. — Я Невилл Лонгботтом, — дружелюбно представился он, заметив легкое замешательство во взгляде Виктора, — я возглавляю Движение Сопротивления.

— Приятно познакомиться, — озадаченно протянул Крам. «Так вот ты каков». — Под «сотрудничеством» я понимаю совместные действия, нацеленные на уничтожение режима Сами-Знаете-Кого.

Недолго думая, он вкратце изложил основные моменты потенциальной сделки: Елена уверенно предлагала подмогу в лице представителей Болгарской Лиги, Румынской Гильдии и Польского братства магов — всех их планировалось перебросить в Великобританию, где они бы присоединились к Движению Сопротивления, основав несколько группировок.

— А дальше что? — полюбопытствовал Невилл.

— Террор, — просто ответил Виктор.

— Террор, — эхом отозвался Рон. — А мы чем, по-вашему, занимаемся?

— Вас слишком мало, — уверенно возразил болгарин. — Вы можете убивать по одному Пожирателю раз в несколько месяцев, но этого недостаточно. Нужны другие методы. Запугивание, шантаж…

— А вы, значит, думаете, что мы без вас не справимся, — язвительно заметил Дин.

— Именно. Вы уже семь лет сражаетесь с властями, и силы ваши сходят на нет. Вам нужна свежая кровь, свежие мозги, свежая стратегия, — Виктор старался быть как можно более убедительным. — Это общий интерес, мы не ищем никакой выгоды из этого сотрудничества. Кроме падения нынешнего режима, разумеется.

— А какая вам там в своей Болгарии выгода от падения Волдеморта? — не выдержал Рон.

— Наше министерство слабое и полностью завязано на вас, Сами-Знаете-Кто купил или запугал в нем почти всех. Чтобы не дергались. И не забывайте про Дурмстранг… Там учатся наши ребята.

— Да, да… — рассеянно ответил Невилл, поднимаясь со своего места. Затем, переглянувшись со своими товарищами, добавил, — мы подумаем, Виктор, над твоими словами, — его взгляд, правда, не обещал ничего конкретного. — Но в данный момент четкого ответа дать не можем.

Они ему не верили, и это было столь же очевидно, как то, что солнце светит, а ночью темно. Невилл Лонгботтом вел себя так, словно с самого начала этого разговора знал его исход: гостя выслушают, вежливости ради, а затем с поклонами и учтивыми улыбками выпроводят прочь. Зачем тогда вообще его сюда привели?

— Я не уеду из Англии, пока не получу ответа, — решительно заявил Виктор, не собираясь сдаваться.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Невилл и мягко, словно извиняясь, добавил. — Но у нас тебе пока лучше не оставаться. Кто-то из наших проведет тебя в «Дырявый котел». Думаю, нам хватит пары дней, чтобы обдумать твое…ваше предложение.

— Я проведу, — тихо добавила Гермиона, не обратив внимания на тень возмущения в глазах Рона.

* * *

Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд, на которую аппарировали из тайного убежища ополченцев Гермиона и Виктор, не представляла из себя ничего особенного — обычная лондонская улица, серая и в меру шумная, со снующими по ней туда-обратно маглами и суетливым разноцветьем автомобилей. Внезапное появление волшебников осталось незамеченным случайными прохожими благодаря дезиллюминационным чарам, наложенным умелой рукой Гермионы: в таком виде можно было аппарировать куда и когда угодно, не рискуя напугать до смерти впечатлительных маглов.

Завидев на противоположной стороне улицы вывеску «Дырявого котла», Гермиона высвободила тонкие пальцы из ладони Виктора, который продолжал держаться за нее, как утопающий за соломинку, и махнула рукой в сторону заведения. Не прерывая молчания и не оглядываясь на спутника, она дождалась зеленого сигнала на светофоре и решительно зашагала вперед; Виктор покорно потащился за девушкой.

— Вот мы и на месте, — удовлетворенно вздохнула Гермиона.

Задержавшись на пороге паба, она нейтрализовала заклинание, делавшее их с Виктором неотличимыми от окружающей среды, и только затем толкнула массивную дубовую дверь — последнюю преграду, разделявшую магловский и магический Лондон. Нутро «Дырявого котла» встретило их теплым полумраком, звоном посуды и густым ароматом свежей еды. Еще до того, как вороватая тень успела поглотить лицо Гермионы, Виктор заметил, что ее черты неуловимо изменились: линия скул смягчилась, глаза стали меньше, нос — крупнее, а губы приобрели незнакомый ранее изгиб. Где-то за кулисами сознания мелькнула смутная догадка: маскирующие чары. Но когда она успела? Не успев найти ответ на этот вопрос, Виктор нырнул вглубь заведения, подгоняемый нетерпеливым шипением.

— Ты, Виктор, тормозишь на каждом шагу, — вынесла вердикт Гермиона. — Я же не буду за тебя номер заказывать, правда?

— Давай сначала присядем и поговорим, — ушел от темы Виктор. — Прямо здесь, если хочешь. Или где-нибудь в Косом переулке. Мне понравилось кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью.

Он неуверенно-дружелюбным жестом прикоснулся к ее руке, отчего девушка еле заметно вздрогнула. Подумав несколько мгновений, она слабо кивнула головой и посмотрела на него строгим взглядом чужих глаз.

— Хорошо, поговорим, конечно. Но не здесь. И не в кафе. Выйдем во двор.

Снаружи посторонних личностей было порядком меньше, чем в пабе, но даже при таком раскладе Гермионе и Виктору пришлось едва ли не забиться в самый тихий и невзрачный угол заднего двора «Дырявого котла». Место было проходным из-за немалого количества желающих попасть в Косой переулок, но практически все они колдовали над кирпичной стеной-порталом второпях и не обращали никакого внимания на тихо беседующую в закутке пару. Да и не так уж много их было здесь в это время суток.

— Насколько велики мои шансы на успех? — в лоб спросил Виктор.

— Ты имеешь в виду предложение твоей сестры? — Гермиона хмыкнула. — Боюсь, что крайне невысоки. Это слишком рискованно для нас. Мы ничего о вас не знаем.

— Так вы ничего не добьетесь. Семь лет прошло… Вы на последнем издыхании, и это видно. И вместо того, чтобы принять наше предложение, нашу помощь, вы отсылаете меня под предлогом того, что вам нужно «подумать». Кстати, могли бы меня уже и без проводника выгнать, я ведь и так все понял, — Виктор чувствовал, что его охватывает непривычная ярость. — Зачем ты вызвалась меня провожать?

В глазах Гермионы сверкнул недобрый огонек.

— И зачем мне вообще понадобился проводник? — продолжал напирать болгарин.

— Чтобы ты не натворил глупостей.

— Каких это? Ах… Мерлинова борода… — до Виктора вдруг дошло ужасное. Он осознал, что находится в ловушке без всякого шанса на спасение. — Ну, конечно. Я ведь теперь не могу покинуть Британию, не лишившись воспоминаний о встрече с вами! Это прямая угроза вам и…

— И тебе тоже, между прочим! — вспылила волшебница. — Ты же понимаешь, что, пробравшись в твою память, ликвидаторы воспоминаний не выпустят тебя за пределы Англии!

А еще, подумал Виктор, повстанцы явно не исключают варианта, что он — не кто иной, как шпион противодействующей стороны. В таком случае лишить его полезных воспоминаний — не просто необходимость, а жизненно важная мера. Все святые, какой же он дурак! Простодушный бесхитростный идиот, позволивший обвести себя вокруг пальца. Угодил в капкан и даже не заметил этого — а теперь уже поздно. Разве что… Мысль о самообороне пришла слишком поздно — из-под мантии Гермионы на него глядело острие волшебной палочки. Еще мгновение — и оно уперлось ему в живот.

— Гермиона, ты же не можешь… Почему бы не сесть и не обсудить еще раз все обстоятельно? Я пришел к вам с миром и разумным предложением… В конце концов, зачем было меня подбирать тогда, в Гринготтсе, если…

— Незадолго до твоего появления, недели за две-три, — прерывисто прошептала Гермиона, слегка подавшись вперед — к нам прилетела сова. Черт знает, от кого. Но в письме, которое она принесла, было сообщение о госте из Болгарии. Так что мы сразу морально приготовились к тому, что придется подкорректировать твою память, предварительно узнав, зачем ты сюда приехал.

Виктор оцепенел, не зная, что сказать на это признание. Удивиться? С другой стороны, глупо предполагать, будто Елена надеялась на то, что он самостоятельно отыщет повстанцев. В конце концов, Крам никогда не демонстрировал склонности к детективному розыску, а значит, требовалась страховка — и нужда эта была вполне объективной. Но почему она не предупредила его о том, что собирается отослать письмо? Неужто виной тому ее давняя любовь к театральным эффектам и розыгрышам? Эта любовь не умирала, даже когда дело касалось крайне серьезных вопросов.

Пока Виктор соображал, Гермиона из-за его плеча наблюдала за щуплым расклейщиком объявлений, который с таким усердием исполнял свои обязанности, что обклеивал стены даже в заднем дворе паба. Из-под его руки на стену взлетали всевозможные рекламные постеры, розовые листочки с колдографиями ищущих новых знакомств и острых ощущений волшебниц и волшебников, цветастые афиши, объявления о розыске… Глаза Гермионы остановились на одном из них и расширились с нарастающим ужасом. Виктор, следуя ее взгляду, резко обернулся, чтобы окончательно понять: сегодняшний день, вероятно, наименее удачный из всех дней в его жизни. На кирпичной стене возле черного хода, поросшего зеленым плющом и ведущего непосредственно в «Дырявый котел», красовался средних размеров плакат с его изображением. И надпись — «разыскивается в связи с подозрениями в диверсантской деятельности», словно последний гвоздь в крышке гроба, убила все еще тлевшую надежду на благополучное завершение всех последних злоключений.

— Кажется, наши планы поменялись, — не повышая голоса, заметила Гермиона.

Виктор, впав в ступор, продолжал глазеть на собственный портрет и не совсем вовремя сообразил, что таким образом дает возможность всем желающим зевакам сравнить свое лицо с колдографией на постере. Да и что там сравнивать — все и так прекрасно знали, как выглядит знаменитый Виктор Крам, а узнать его в молодом сутулом болгарине, мертвой хваткой вцепившемся в рукав мантии ничем не примечательной девушки, было и вовсе проще простого. Первым заметил идеальное сходство между реальным Крамом и Крамом из объявления никто иной, как сам расклейщик. Подняв крик, он принялся размахивать руками и призывать на помощь все силы небесные, завсегдатаев бара и сотрудников правоохранительных органов.

— Черт подери! — разозлилась Гермиона и, прежде чем посетители «Дырявого котла» успели высыпать во двор, схватила Виктора за руку и резко крутанулась на месте, увлекая его за собой в аппарационном вихре.


	6. Лунная соната

— Наша экс-знаменитость теперь надолго застрянет в Англии, — задумчиво произнес Снейп. — Очевидец, расклейщик объявлений, утверждает, что видел Крама с какой-то девушкой во дворе «Дырявого котла». Едва он понял, что перед ним разыскиваемый, то поднял такой крик, что этим двоим не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как аппарировать в неизвестном направлении.

Волдеморт неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Как были повстанцы наивными идиотами, так ими и остаются по сей день. Крайне глупо было с их стороны так откровенно подставить своего агента, подобрав его во время схватки в Гринготтсе.

— А если они не ожидали его там найти? — осторожно предположил Снейп. — В целом, выглядит это все несколько странно.

— Да, Северус, ты прав. Но в итоге, вместо того, чтобы мгновенно подчистить память Крама Обливиэйтом, повстанка уволокла его с собой. Этот факт несколько проясняет ситуацию и, заодно, настораживает. Там что-то нечисто.

Снейп промолчал. Некоторое время он и его повелитель — оба в простых черных мантиях с накинутыми на голову капюшонами — безмолвно шагали по мокрому, блестящему от желтоватого света фонарей асфальту. Свинцово-синее сумеречное небо было затянуто осенними тучами, из которых мелко моросил дождь; вокруг не было ни души — очевидно, все обитатели тихой улочки Медоу-уэй решили не высовываться из своих теплых домов в этот слякотный пятничный вечер. Рейгейт, небольшой городишко, лежащий к югу от Лондона и отделенный от него двадцатью пятью милями, — идеальное место для тех, кто, боясь привлечь к себе лишнее внимание, стремится к спокойному уединению.

— Мы на месте, — произнес Волдеморт, резко остановившись напротив небольшого кирпичного коттеджа с приветливо светящимися окнами. — Судя по всему, хозяйка находится дома, — он сощурился, всматриваясь.

— Только вряд ли нас ожидает, — бесстрастно заметил Снейп.

— Северус, было бы крайне невежливо с моей стороны явиться без приглашения. Я предупредил о нашем визите, — едва заметная усмешка Темного Лорда утонула в тени, отбрасываемой на его лицо капюшоном, с которого стекали капли воды.

Спустя считанные секунды его рука, обтянутая черной кожаной перчаткой, негромко постучала по входной двери. Было время, когда лорд Волдеморт заходил в чужие дома без спроса и предупреждения, но это было так давно, что он уже и не помнил, когда отказался от этой привычки. Но его враги помнили каждую выбитую заклятием дверь, каждое разбитое окно и все, что за этим обыкновенно следовало. И инстинктивно боялись повторения.

Взглядам Волдеморта и профессора довольно быстро предстала высокая пожилая женщина в красном бархатном халате, накинутом поверх домашнего платья. Ее снежно-седые волосы были скручены в узел на затылке, в ушах поблескивали крупные серьги-клипсы, а в выцветших глазах плескалось что-то очень похожее на гнев. Бессильный, слабый, безнадежный — но гнев.

— Можно войти, миссис Лонгботтом? — полуутвердительно поинтересовался Волдеморт.

— Проходите, коли пришли, — неохотно ответила женщина, посторонившись.

Темный Лорд и его ближайший приспешник, высушив себя с помощью специального заклинания, без тени смущения прошли в небольшую гостиную, щедро обставленную винтажными безделушками и насквозь пропахшую кофе, корицей и старой шерстью. Волдеморт, сняв с себя мантию и оставшись в простом черном костюме, опустился на диван, обложенный вышитыми подушками, и с некоторой вальяжностью закинул ногу на ногу. Снейп скромно устроился в одном из нескольких выцветших кресел. Взгляд его внимательных черных глаз пустился в путешествие, блуждая по причудливому интерьеру комнатки и время от времени возвращаясь к недвижному, словно восковая маска, лицу повелителя.

— Чего вы хотите, лорд Волдеморт? — сурово спросила Августа Лонгботтом, заняв кресло напротив пожаловавшего к ней в гости министра. Ее лицо, испещренное глубокими морщинами, не выражало страха, а силой грозного взгляда женщина могла соперничать с самой Минервой МакГоннагалл.

— Поговорить о вас. О вашем внуке. И, есть вероятность, что о сыне с невесткой тоже, — Волдеморт впился в нее своими льдистыми глазами, внимательно наблюдая и оценивая.

На мгновение, которого хватило бы на то, чтобы моргнуть, из-за железной брони гордой самоуверенности на свет Божий выглянула дряхлая, уставшая от хронической душевной боли старуха. Выглянула и тут же исчезла из виду, скрывшись за ширмой напускного равнодушия. Волдеморт невольно восхитился поразительной выдержкой этой побитой жизнью женщины — уже столько лет она коротала вечера в одиночестве, забыв, что такое семейный ужин, а все еще ухитрялась смотреть на своего главного врага с вызовом, а не со скорбным смирением загнанной в угол собаки.

— И что же вы хотите сообщить мне такого, чего бы я не знала? — сухо спросила она, расправляя складки халата крючковатыми пальцами, увенчанными длинными малиновыми ногтями.

Волдеморт прикрыл глаза ненадолго, а затем улыбнулся холодной улыбкой.

— Ничего нового, миссис Лонгботтом, ничего нового, — внезапно он подался вперед. — Сегодня я буду задавать старые вопросы — заметьте, как я терпелив, ведь они прозвучат уже не впервые, — он обвел взглядом помещение, — в этих стенах.

— Ваше терпение, очевидно, дорого вам стоит? — съязвила Августа.

— Нисколько, — Волдеморт снова изобразил улыбку. — Но если оно внезапно закончится, это может недешево обойтись вам. Но довольно словесных пикировок, — он откинулся на спинку дивана. — Я хочу знать, на что вы готовы пойти, чтобы обеспечить достойную жизнь вашему внуку.

— Если бы его судьба была в моих руках — на все, что угодно, — с достоинством ответила женщина, вскинув подбородок.

— Но вы считаете, что его судьба от вас не зависит, — Темный Лорд покачал головой. — Что ж, где-то вы правы, а где-то — нет. Я когда-то уже говорил вам, что моя основная цель последних лет — сохранить чистую кровь Британии в целости и сохранности. И именно поэтому я даю фору Движению Сопротивления — вы ведь понимаете, где бы оно было, если бы я ударил по нему со всей силой? По глазам вижу — понимаете. Так вот, я крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы ваш внук, который уже семь лет занимает почетное место Мальчика-Который-Погиб…

— Вы слишком много себе позволяете! — взорвалась пожилая волшебница.

— Не думаю, — равнодушно пожал плечами Волдеморт. — Я продолжу, с вашего позволения? Так вот, я заинтересован в том, чтобы Невилл Лонгботтом, отпрыск чистокровной семьи, перестал прятаться от меня, как заяц от гончей, продемонстрировал свою лояльность правящему режиму — всего-то лишь, я не требую от него целоваться в десна с Пожирателями Смерти — женился на такой же чистокровной девушке и продолжил ваш славный род. К слову, — край узкого рта изогнулся, — я даже могу помочь ему с выбором невесты.

— Невилл не примет ваше предложение, — с уверенностью произнесла Августа. — И правильно поступит. Он слишком хорошо знает вас прошлого, чтобы довериться вам настоящему. Мой внук — человек идеи, как и я, и он не поступится ею ради сомнительных благ. Ваша власть — временное явление, которое нужно, если не победить, то пережить — мы все это прекрасно понимаем, а потому не сдаемся.

— А пора бы… — понизив голос, ответил маг. — Иначе, боюсь, ваше ожидание моей политической и физической смерти окажется длиннее ваших жизней.

— Нет, лорд Волдеморт, меня этими дешевыми приемами не напугаешь, — женщина с такой силой затрясла головой, что из ее тщательно уложенной прически выбилось несколько белых прядей. — Вы все это мне уже говорили и… Уходите… уходите… — она встала и Волдеморт тут же последовал ее примеру. — Оставьте меня в покое! Убирайтесь в Лондон и не тревожьте меня больше…

— Не спешите, — вкрадчиво проговорил Лорд, приблизившись к миссис Лонгботтом почти вплотную и заглянув в блеклые глаза. — Передайте вашему внуку, да и себе возьмите на заметку, что я способен вернуть разум Фрэнку и Алисе Лонгботтом. Разумеется, не безвозмездно.

Наступила гробовая тишина, нарушаемая едва слышным тиканьем старинных часов, выполненных в стиле ампир. Где-то за окном жалобно мяукнула кошка. Августа Лонгботтом впервые за вечер по-настоящему растерялась.

* * *

— Вы действительно готовы помочь Фрэнку и Алисе Лонгботтомам? — с тенью удивления в голосе спросил Снейп, когда они покинули уютное гнездо Августы.

— Почему нет? Я, правда, считаю, что милосерднее было бы их убить, но весьма странно предлагать такое в обмен на ценную услугу, не так ли? — Волдеморт сильнее натянул на лицо капюшон плаща, заколдованного водоотталкивающими чарами. Дождь усилился.

Снейп покачал головой, словно отгоняя от себя неподходящие мысли.

— Милорд, я думаю, что Невилл не пойдет на союз с вами. Он просто не поверит вам, решит, что вы блефуете — я уверен в этом, — наконец высказал он. — Так что единственная победа, которую вы можете одержать в данной ситуации — это лояльность старухи, сердце которой смягчить гораздо проще.

— Да, ты верно все подметил, — согласился Темный Лорд. — Однако лояльность старшего в роду даст нам право сообщить миру о том, что семья Лонгботтомов покинула стан врага и перешла на сторону действующей власти. А это, в свою очередь, подточит авторитет Невилла в определенных кругах. Что до него самого — не беспокойся, Северус, он еще приползет ко мне на коленях.

Снейп не ответил, погрузившись в дебри мысленного анализа. Волдеморт ценил его неразговорчивость, которая шла рука об руку с удивительным чувством ответственности, рождаемым не из страха, а исключительно благодаря внутренней дисциплине — качеству, которое Темному Лорду так хотелось видеть в большинстве своих последователей, но оно, увы, даже среди лучших умов встречалось нечасто. Северус же сочетал в себе все те черты, которые уважал маг — и эта неповторимая идеальность, возвысившая зельевара до уровня его личного советника, временами вызывала суеверные опасения — Волдеморт нередко задавался вопросом о том, не прячется ли за прекрасным фасадом нечто более серьезное, чем никогда не проговариваемая вслух правда о полумагловском происхождении. На последний факт Темный Лорд уже давно милостиво закрывал глаза, ни на минуту не забывая о темных секретах своей биографии.

— На сегодня ты свободен, Северус, — неожиданно для самого себя тяжело вздохнул Волдеморт.

Снейп блеснул темными глазами из-под капюшона и, кажется, даже еле заметно улыбнулся. С кончика крючковатого носа сползла и упала вниз залетевшая под капюшон дождевая капля.

— Благодарю, милорд. Я как раз начал подумывать о чашке горячего чая. Хорошего вечера.

Волдеморт кивнул, а его преданный последователь, крутнувшись на каблуке, растворился в воздухе. Темный Лорд остался один и, недолго думая, аппарировал в свое поместье.

Первым, что он услышал, оказавшись в освещенном мерцающим светом канделябров вестибюле, был замиравший где-то в глубине комнат звук игры на фортепиано. Да, в особняке Волдеморта имелись музыкальные инструменты, к которым сам он, впрочем, давно уже не притрагивался — и теперь один из них запел. Стянув мантию и не глядя бросив ее в руки появившегося из полумрака домовика, Темный Лорд не смог или не захотел подавить в себе вспыхнувшее внезапно любопытство и зашагал в том направлении, откуда лилась музыка. «Лунная Соната» — а это была именно она — печальным эхом доносилась из дальней залы в правом крыле здания.

— Она весь день это играет, — пискнул эльф, едва поспевая за хозяином.

— Исчезни, — лениво махнул рукой Волдеморт и чуть замедлил шаг, приближаясь к приоткрытой двери. Как раз в этот момент мрачно-драматичное adagio sostenuto стало плавно сменяться утешительным allegretto — в мелодии неярким светом забрезжила надежда.

Неслышно войдя в небольшую залу, обставленную книжными шкафами и изящной мебелью в духе строгого классицизма, Волдеморт по-кошачьи приблизился к хрупкой девичьей фигурке, восседавшей на узкой скамье перед отполированным до блеска инструментом, и стал за ее спиной. Скрестив руки на груди, он прикрыл глаза и отдался плавному течению музыки. Бетховен, классика. Темный Лорд никогда и никому этого не говорил, но магловская классическая музыка всегда была его слабостью — и силой одновременно. Великие композиторы прошлого, так же как и он, мыслили и говорили — с помощью нот — на языке вечности.

Тонкие пальцы, невесомо порхая по черно-белым клавишам, приближали мелодию к финалу — зазвучала третья часть сонаты, presto agitato — высшая точка отчаяния, тончайшим кружевом piano перетекающего в опустошенное смирение. Еще несколько мгновений — и мелодия, задержавшись на кристально ясных вершинах, спустилась вниз, в темную глубину печали, а затем, расплескавшись суровыми нотами, застыла в прощальном аккорде.

— Соната для фортепиано номер четырнадцать до-диез минор, опус двадцать семь, номер два… Лунная соната, — тихо произнес Волдеморт, очнувшись от своих мыслей.

Девушка вздрогнула и резко обернулась.

— Вы… — прошептала она еле слышно.

— Прекрасно сыграно, мисс Гринграсс, — похвалил маг, подходя ближе. Склонившись над плечом смущенной его внезапным появлением Дафны, он чиркнул взглядом по нотной тетради — она была раскрыта на середине сонаты. — Вы забыли перевернуть страницу.

— Я играю по памяти, — девушка отвернулась и смотрела куда-то в сторону, и он только по голосу мог предположить, что она покраснела.

Волдеморт опустился на скамью, достаточно длинную, чтобы на ней могли поместиться два человека — Дафна слегка подвинулась в сторону, все так же отводя лицо. Мужчина некоторое время изучал ее тонкий профиль, подсвеченный приглушенным светом торшера. Темный Лорд еще не до конца понял, как относится к ее пребыванию в своем доме — слишком редко эта тема всплывала в его сознании — однако с уверенностью мог сказать, что юная наследница Гринграссов ощущает приблизительно то же, что и сказочные принцессы, заточенные в высоких башнях. Ее эмоции легко было считывать — как если бы девушка была той самой нотной тетрадью, беззащитной перед взглядом играющего мастера.

— Мне сказали, что вы целый день исполняете только эту сонату, — с легкой иронией произнес волшебник.

Дафна повернулась к Волдеморту и пронзила его возмущенным взглядом.

— «Лунная Соната» — не единственное произведение, которое я умею играть, — уязвленно заметила она.

— Я и не думал подозревать вас в этом. Меня просто несколько… удивило однообразие вашего репертуара. Надеюсь, в те дни, когда я буду дома, вы порадуете меня и другими мелодиями, — с этими словами он небрежно провел пальцам по клавишам. Инструмент тихо отозвался на прикосновение. — А то я решу, мисс Гринграсс, что вы страдаете от неразделенной любви. Вы ведь знаете, кому Бетховен посвятил эту сонату?

Волдеморт поднялся, избавляя Дафну от тесного соседства со своей персоной. Кажется, девушка облегченно вздохнула — или ему послышалось?

— Вы ужинали, мисс Гринграсс? — сменил он тему.

— Нет, милорд.

— Тогда я приглашаю вас составить мне компанию. Через полчаса, — маг развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Знаете, — вдруг заговорила Дафна, и он остановился, чтобы воззриться на нее с легким интересом. — Мне всегда было немного обидно, что все то прекрасное, что можно было написать о любви, было создано мужчинами. Я не знаю, как может звучать музыка об этом чувстве, написанная женщиной…

— Ну, так напишите ее сами, — криво усмехнулся Волдеморт и стремительно покинул комнату.

* * *

Первые несколько минут ужин проходил в тягостном молчании, прерываемом лишь звоном столовых приборов. Блюда, слевитированные на длинный стол из красного дерева домовым эльфом по имени Мэнди, довольно скромны — предпочтения Темного Лорда были несколько аскетичны, особенно если дело касалось вечернего приема пищи. Сегодняшний ужин не стал исключением: печеная рыба, бобы, зелень и сухое белое вино — что еще нужно человеку, который считает себя далеким от принципов гедонизма?

— Вы почти ничего не едите, — заметил Волдеморт, взглянув на Дафну, которая едва-едва прикоснулась к содержимому своей тарелки.

— Мне не очень хочется, — отозвалась она.

— Вы не любите рыбу? — деланно удивился мужчина, отправляя в рот ароматный кусочек семги.

— Отчего же, люблю. Но не сегодня, — казалось, ей не терпится поскорее встать и уйти, нет, не уйти, убежать из залы. Однако это было бы невежливо, а Темный Лорд не любит нарушений этикета.

Волдеморт отложил вилку и нож и, вытерев руки белой узорчатой салфеткой, откинулся на спинку стула. Не то, чтобы его сильно волновали душевные терзания юной красавицы, но упускать их из внимания все же не стоило, чтобы, упаси Мерлин, не пропустить чего-нибудь интересного. Птичка в золотой клетке нуждалась в особенном присмотре.

— Весь день проводите за фортепиано, воображая себя музыкальной шкатулкой, ужинать не желаете… Мисс Гринграсс, ни один потенциальный жених не позарится на такое меланхоличное существо, как вы, — бесстрастно заметил маг.

Дафна вспыхнула и уронила столовые приборы на тарелку. Волдеморт с холодным любопытством натуралиста поймал сверкающий негодованием взгляд девушки и наконец-то обратил внимание на цвет ее огромных, обрамленных пушистыми ресницами глаз — ярко-голубые, с золотистыми вкраплениями у самых зрачков.

— Вы, кажется, оскорблены? — с притворной вежливостью осведомился Темный Лорд, отпив немного вина.

— Милорд… Вы не поймете… — гнев сменило смятение, и теперь молодая леди едва не плакала. Пора что-то с этим делать. Срочно.

Ножки стула лязгнули по кафельному полу — Волдеморт в одно мгновение оказался рядом с перепуганной до смерти Дафной и тяжелым жестом бледных рук пригвоздил ее к месту, когда она попыталась вскочить на ноги. Не успела она и пискнуть, как маг бесцеремонно вторгся в незащищенное никакими преградами сознание, вырывая из вихря образов отдельные красочные фрагменты — чужие воспоминания последних нескольких лет калейдоскопом завертелись перед его внутренним взором, и везде в них мелькало одно и то же лицо, как наваждение или бледный призрак. Несколько секунд понадобилось на то, чтобы Темный Лорд все понял — а когда тайное стало явным, он едва сдержал смех, продолжая крепко сжимать узкие девичьи плечи.

— Мне больно, милорд, — слабым голосом пролепетала Дафна, подрагивая от пережитого шока.

— Погодите, мисс Гринграсс, сейчас будет еще больнее, — тихо произнес Волдеморт, а затем, разжав длинные пальцы, обошел стул, на котором сидела девушка, и опустился перед ней на корточки.

Дафна не отрывала от него непонимающего взгляда, а когда он взял ее за дрожащие руки, побледнела как полная луна. Волдеморт нашел ее реакцию весьма трогательной, но воздержался от комментариев.

— Дафна, смотрите мне в глаза, — приказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Я кое-что покажу вам, а вы, я надеюсь, вынесете из увиденного полезный урок, проведете день-два в глубокой депрессии, а затем выкинете дурь из своей очаровательной головки и начнете наконец улыбаться мне и всем, кому следует. Пора взрослеть, мисс!

Девушка послушно встретила его холодный взгляд. И Волдеморт показал ей. Показал слабого Драко Малфоя, неспособного выполнить простейшее поручение, показал жалкого Драко Малфоя, извивающегося на полу под действием Круциатуса, показал ей жестокого Драко Малфоя, пытающего Круциатусом беззащитных. Плевать, что это все — чушь собачья, не имеющая ни малейшего касательства к реальности; лорд Волдеморт с младых ногтей знал, что манипуляция с помощью лжи — одно из самых действенных орудий в его богатом арсенале. Ложью можно внушить многое — от любви до ненависти, особенно если в твоих руках мягкое, податливое сознание юной романтичной особы, такой слабой и такой наивной. И вот, кстати, еще на закуску: Драко Малфой, который притворно жалуется собравшимся за столом Пожирателям на опостылевшие ему томные взгляды младшей Гринграсс. Идеально.

Зрительный контакт прервался, а Волдеморт обнаружил, что девушка полулежит на его плече, содрогаясь в рыданиях.

— Осколки разбитых иллюзий больно ранят, я знаю, — он мягко провел рукой по светло-русым локонам. — Дафна, не стоит горевать по несбыточному и почем зря заливать водой мой пиджак, — Волдеморт не любил и не понимал слез, особенно женских, правда, сырость текущего момента компенсировало то, что реакция была вполне ожидаемой и им же самим спровоцированной. — Дафна?

— Милорд… простите, — девушка, словно обжегшись, отпрянула от него и стала водить рукой по столу в поисках салфетки.

— Не суетитесь, — маг достал из кармана пиджака шелковый платок и, вытянув руку вперед, принялся вытирать слезы на нежных, почти детских на ощупь щеках.

— Не надо, я сама, — нашла в себе силы прошептать Дафна. — Благодарю вас…

Он отдал ей платок и, наконец, поднялся во весь рост. Ноги в неудобной позе затекли, поэтому Волдеморт позволил себе размяться, пройдясь к окну, через которое в залу, преодолевая яркость искусственного света, по каплям просачивалась вечерняя мгла.

— Вы можете пойти к себе, мисс Гринграсс. Советую вам вырвать из дневника все страницы, где есть имя Драко Малфоя, и сжечь их к черту. Он не стоит ваших слез, да и впереди еще вся жизнь. Вы же не отвергнете достойного молодого человека только из-за того, что влюблены в мужа собственной сестры? Это глупо, мисс Гринграсс, глупо — портить себе жизнь ненужными чувствами. Ступайте.

Провожая взглядом разбитую горем аристократку, Волдеморт почувствовал что-то, похожее на удовлетворение: несмотря на новую переменную, вмешавшуюся в спокойное течение его жизни, Темному Лорду удалось практически сразу и без особых усилий взять под контроль тот небольшой отрезок реальности, с которым был связан старинный особняк. Маг ненавидел, когда явления, замкнутые в пределах его ответственности, выходили за пределы его власти. Именно поэтому мисс Гринграсс, оставленная на попечение Лорда, жила здесь, а не в своем родовом поместье в Котсволдсе. Именно поэтому сам Волдеморт без малейшего колебания расправился с чувствами молодой девушки, противоречащими всем вероятным планам, которые он мог связывать с ее судьбой. Вышло до смешного просто. Осталось с тем же непринужденным изяществом покорить оставшийся периметр суровой действительности, на страже которого стояли не эфирные существа с заплаканными глазами, а суровые маги, закаленные в многократных боях, а это — до обидного сложно.


	7. Во власти предчувствий

Рон всегда краснел до самых ушей, когда злился или смущался. Гермиону эта его особенность несказанно умиляла, но только не сейчас, не сегодня — ибо в настоящую секунду ей отчаянно хотелось выплеснуть на него чан ледяной воды, чтобы слегка притушить пожар праведного гнева.

— Как, как можно было оставить его при памяти, да еще и перенести обратно в штаб!? На кой драккл он нам нужен? Какая польза от него?! — Рон, нервно хватаясь рукой за мочку уха, мерил пространство широкими шагами.

К несчастью, его ноги были слишком длинными, а походка — чересчур размашистой для тесной каморки, в которой они с Гермионой коротали свои вечера, пока штаб отдыхал от дел военных. Поэтому, сделав три шага, Рон практически уткнулся носом в сырую стену, затем, пробормотав что-то невразумительное, развернулся, чтобы снова пуститься в путешествие по комнатушке.

— Ты могла вычистить ему память и оставить в пабе — ничего страшного не произошло бы, — раздраженно повел плечами он, встретившись в очередной раз с осуждающим взглядом медово-карих глаз.

— Нет, Рон, не могла, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. — Его бы схватили и, будь уверен, выпотрошили без особого труда. На Волдеморта работают серьезные легилименты — если они зададутся такой целью, то без труда копнут под Обливиэйт и восстановят стертые из памяти воспоминания…

— И что бы они узнали? — Рон, кажется, начал потихоньку выкипать. — Мы ничего такого ему не рассказали. Чего они не знают про нынешнюю ситуацию в Англии?

— Рон, ты, как всегда, думаешь только о себе…

— О нас, Гермиона, о нас, — тряхнув рыжей шевелюрой, парень подошел к ней. — А вот ты с чего-то вдруг взялась переживать за Крама, хотя сама же и вызвалась его обработать.

— Просто я в экстренных ситуациях умею сообразить, что к чему, в отличие от некоторых, — терпеливо пояснила Гермиона. — К тому же, с чего нам бояться человека, чьи изображения расклеены по всему Лондону? Он автоматически зачислен на нашу сторону.

— А если это ловушка? — Рон скептически повел бровью.

— Нет, — девушка уверенно покачала головой. — Я так не думаю. Это было бы бессмысленно, — она взглянула на парня и лукаво прищурилась. — Признайся, Рон, ты просто до сих пор злишься на Виктора. Вон, посмотри, даже ребята одобрили мое решение, а ты все никак успокоиться не можешь.

— Конечно, одобрили, — хмыкнул Рон. — Сыворотка правды в любом случае расставит все на свои места.

— Что? — Гермиона осеклась. — Сыворотка правды? Рон! — она топнула ногой, волнуясь. — Почему ты мне раньше не… Черт побери, это же хуже, чем сеанс легилименции! Я должна это остановить…

Девушка вырвалась из рук попытавшегося ее удержать Рона и исчезла в дверном проеме.

— Да он же сам предложил! Его никто за язык не тянул! Гермиона!

Но она уже успела сбежать вниз по старой винтовой лестнице, визгливо скрипящей под ногами, и молнией залететь в главный зал, где едва ли не весь штаб собрался посмотреть, как знаменитого болгарского ловца опаивают Веритасерумом. Гермиона поняла, что опоздала, когда несколько человек расступились перед ней — в центре затаившей дыхание кучки волшебников в ветхом истертом кресле привычно горбился Виктор. Стеклянными глазами он смотрел прямо перед собой и невозмутимо отвечал на вопросы, которые задавал ему Дин Томас.

— По чьей просьбе ты приехал, Виктор?

— Это была идея моей сестры, Елены. Она хочет объединить силы континентальной оппозиции с британским Движением Сопротивления.

— И на переговоры она послала тебя, — Дин задумчиво жевал соломинку, периодически косясь на Гермиону, пышной шевелюрой маячившую на периферии.

— Да, она мне доверяет, — согласился болгарин.

— А за ее спиной кто-то стоит? Не передавала ли она тебе чьи-либо приказы? Или, может, ты сам лично общался с кем-то, посвященным в дело?

— Нет, ничего такого.

Гермиона закрыла лицо рукой, тяжело вздохнув.

— Расслабься, Гермиона, ты сама несколько часов назад собиралась стереть ему память, как распоследнему маглу, — ухмыльнулся у нее над ухом Рон, который не стал медлить и спустился вслед за подругой.

— Рон! — раздраженно зашипела девушка. — Что за сравнения?! И да… это другое… стирать память и поить Веритасерумом — не одно и то же.

— Ну да, рассказывай.

— Когда ты стираешь память, человек потом все равно ничего не помнит, ему не от чего страдать, — принялась объяснять Гермиона, чувствуя, что постепенно сама путается в показаниях. — А если ты вольешь в него Сыворотку Правды, он потом всю жизнь будет смотреть на тебя укоряющим взглядом, осознавая, что потенциально ты мог из него вытянуть даже самые грязные секреты. Это не гуманно!

— Слишком сложно, — Рон принялся накручивать на палец прядь каштановых волос — Гермиона слегка дернулась, но осталась стоять на месте, позволив ему играться с локоном. — Просто признайся: тебя до ужаса бесит, когда ситуация выходит из-под твоего контроля. Ты сама хотела напоить его этой дрянью.

— Признаю. Но только после того, как ты согласишься, что терпеть не можешь Виктора, — вспыхнула Гермиона.

— Эй, голуби! — крикнул Ли Джордан. — Мы закончили, может, вы тоже хотите задать парочку провокационных вопросов нашему респонденту?

— Ох, всегда мечтал узнать, есть ли у Виктора Крама именные трусы со снитчами! — развеселился Рон и тут же получил по затылку.

— Ты иногда бываешь просто невыносим, Рональд! — повернувшись к Ли, Гермиона нахмурилась. — А Виктора надо увести куда-то, чтобы его никто не трогал, пока длится действие Веритасерума. Сколько вы ему дали?

— Три капли, — пожал плечами Джордан.

— Нормально, за час отойдет.

Гермиона выдернула волосы из пальцев Рона и решительно направилась к равнодушному до неузнаваемости Виктору. Нет, он никогда не производил впечатление эмоционального человека, но сейчас и вовсе походил на манекена — безразличный ко всему происходящему, с неживым взглядом аутиста, прикованным к одной точке.

— Виктор? — Гермиона легонько тронула его за плечо.

— Да? — он без тени удивления воззрился на девушку.

— Пойдем, тебе надо отдохнуть.

Виктор пожал плечами, позволил поднять себя с кресла и под прицелом нескольких пар внимательных глаз последовал за Гермионой.

* * *

— Я оставила его наверху, в дальней комнате, — устало констатировала Гермиона, опускаясь на стул рядом с Роном.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Невилл — он стоял, облокотившись рукой о стол, и внимательно изучал лица сидящих перед ним соратников.

Гермиона про себя отметила, что Невилл был непривычно бледен, а в глубине его добродушных глаз мутнело беспокойство — словно бы он силился что-то сказать, но не мог, сдавшись на милость внутренних сомнений. Гермиона мельком изучила лица товарищей, чтобы убедиться: не одна она заметила тревожные нотки в поведении их лидера. Вот, Луна, например, очень пристально наблюдала за ним, качая головой, а у Дина меж бровей залегла глубокая темная складка. Симус Финниган, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно кусал нижнюю губу, на лице Чжоу Чанг застыло жалобное выражение, а Ли Джордан нервно переминался с ноги на ногу позади деревянной скамьи, на которой, напрягшись в томительном ожидании, устроились рядком Джастин Финч-Флетчли, Деннис Криви, Ханна Аббот и Алисия Спиннет. Где-то там, отступив в полумрак, стояли остальные: Кэти Белл, Майкл Корнер, Эрни Макмиллан, Энтони Голдстейн, Терри Бут, Оливер Вуд, Сьюзен Боунс, Падма и Парвати Патил. Всеобщее молчание было настолько громким, что Гермиона, не выдержав, выпрямилась в струнку и нарочито громко кашлянула, послав при этом Невиллу красноречивый взгляд.

— Ты права, Гермиона, пора поговорить, — Невилл вяло улыбнулся и потрепал себя по затылку. — Что скажете насчет Крама?

— А что тут сказать, — пожал плечами Дин. — Мы влили в него Сыворотку, она подействовала. Итог: никакой он не шпион и, в целом, верить ему можно.

— А что насчет сотрудничества? Вас, — Невилл особенно выделил голосом это слово, — оно интересует?

— Нет уж, сначала выскажи ты свое мнение, а мы послушаем, — мотнул головой Ли. — Иначе базар начнется, — с этими словами он откровенно ухмыльнулся, заметив, как Рон напрягся, готовый выдать эмоциональную тираду.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона с удовольствием отметила, как Лонгботтом собрался, сконцентрировался. — Хорошо.

Он убрал руку со стола и выпрямился во весь рост, затем сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы попасть в круг света, излучаемого магическим сгустком сияющей плазмы, повисшим в воздухе. Убедившись, что всеобщее внимание приковано к его фигуре, Невилл прочистил горло и заговорил:

— Если вы хотите услышать мое мнение, то я выскажусь, — с каждым произнесенным словом Невилл выглядел все более и более уверенно. — В целом, оно может вам не понравиться, но, так или иначе, оно основано на неоспоримых фактах, — он замолчал на мгновение, чтобы обвести глазами всех присутствующих. — Я считаю, что мы уже очень давно нуждаемся в помощи. Я бы сказал, что это стало ясно в тот момент, когда погиб Гарри, но, как ни крути, первое время мы держались отлично. С нами был Кингсли, с нами был Аберфорт Дамблдор, нас поддерживали такие сильные волшебники, как Дедалус Дингл, Элфиас Дож, Гестия Джонс, Гораций Слизнорт… Минерва МакГоннагалл. Теперь их нет: кто-то погиб, кто-то умер своей смертью, кто-то вынужден соблюдать нейтралитет. Мы остались без наставников и их богатого опыта, но, несмотря на это, — он повысил голос, — мы до сих пор живы и сражаемся. Да, нам пришлось пересмотреть методы, оставленные в наследство Орденом Феникса: мы действуем жестче, поскольку нас к этому вынуждают обстоятельства, мы отказались от принципов Альбуса Дамблдора, который пропагандировал ненасилие и всепрощение. Если мы будем следовать его заветам, Движение Сопротивления будет быстро стерто с лица земли, и магической Британии нечего будет противопоставить тирании Волдеморта. Но, как бы там ни было и каким бы оружием мы ни сражались, нас осталось слишком мало. Сколько еще группировок Движения действует в Англии, напомните?

— Кроме нас — еще четыре, — тихо отозвалась Гермиона.

— С нами — пять, — сухо подытожил Невилл. — И в каждой по двадцать-тридцать человек, не более. Ничтожно мало для настоящей борьбы.

— Невилл, у любого фронта — есть тыл, — подала голос Луна. — Кроме нас — тех, кто сражается на передовой — в Британии живет масса сочувствующих идеям Сопротивления обычных волшебников.

— Ты права, Луна, — мягко согласился волшебник. — Но тылу, чтобы выжить, нужен сильный фронт. А мы непозволительно ослабли. Поэтому я считаю, что свежая кровь в наших рядах не помешает.

— То есть, ты ведешь к тому, что нам все-таки стоит принять предложение Крама? — недоверчиво протянул Рон.

— Да, я веду к этому, — Невилл был спокоен как никогда.

— А если мы против? — Рон не унимался.

— Успокойся, Рональд! — Гермиона положила руку на его плечо, но он, похоже, еще больше взвинтился.

— Почему, Гермиона?! — рыжие брови поползли вверх и слились с кромкой растрепанных волос, голубые глаза возмущенно сверкнули. — Почему я должен успокоиться? Я высказываю свое мнение, это нормально.

— Рон прав, Гермиона, — подтвердил Невилл. — Я не могу решать за всех, а потому нам придется провести голосование. Но сначала, — его голос приобрел стальную твердость, — я хочу услышать аргументы против принятия помощи с континента.

Рон было заколебался, но, получив легкий шлепок по спине от Гермионы, все-таки оторвался от стула и вышел к Невиллу. Скрестив руки на груди и широко расставив ноги, словно боясь потерять опору, он свирепо оглядел собравшихся, чтобы в конечном итоге остановить взгляд на сосредоточенном лице Грейнджер.

— Почему я против? — Рон решил обойтись без предисловий. — Потому что я ему, — он неопределенно кивнул головой куда-то в сторону лестницы, — не доверяю. Крам учился в Дурмстранге, а вы все сами знаете, что это за место; с его сестрицей мы вообще не знакомы — кто она и что она, остается только догадываться. Кроме того, вы, наверное, помните, что однажды к нам уже пытался внедриться чужой человек — воспользовавшись доверием моей сестры, он проник в наш штаб и оказался на поверку шпионом Волдеморта…

— Но мы ведь знаем, что Виктор — не шпион, — возразила Гермиона. — Будь он шпионом, Веритасерум вытащил бы из него эту информацию.

— Да, ты права, — Рон, насупившись, уставился себе под ноги. — Но я бы все равно не стал с ним связываться. Где гарантия, что сотрудничество с его дружками станет серьезным подспорьем в нашей борьбе?

— Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского, Уизли! — задорно крикнул Ли Джордан. — Когда тебе нужны были баллы по зельеварению, ты, верно, не сильно переживал из-за шанса быть уличенным в списывании? Рисковый ты парень, я тебе скажу!

— Нашел, что сравнивать, — рыкнул Рон.

— Ли верно говорит, — рассудительно заметил Оливер Вуд, выходя из тени. — Мы рискуем, это правда. Но у нас не так много возможностей выбраться из того болота, в котором мы всерьез застряли, поэтому ничего не остается, кроме как…

— О, этот аромат безысходности, как он, должно быть, привлекает наших врагов! — картинно всплеснула руками Алисия Спиннет, прервав своего бывшего капитана на полуслове.

— Я предлагаю устроить голосование, — не обратив на нее внимания, продолжил Оливер. — Кто за то, чтобы мы приняли предложение Крама, те встанут за Невиллом, те, кто против — за Роном. Невилл, идет?

— Да, Оливер, пусть будет так, — кивнул Лонгботтом и резко выбросил вперед руку, едва послышался скрип отодвигаемых стульев. — Не торопитесь. Хорошенько подумайте. А пока вы перевариваете, предлагаю обсудить другие вопросы.

Гермиона каким-то неведомым для себя образом поняла, что сейчас Невилл коснется того, что задевает его куда больше, чем нерешенный пока вопрос с Крамом. Неужели что-то более серьезное? И почему у Невилла так странно дрожат руки? И снова он бледнеет, мнется, будто не знает, с чего начать.

— Сегодня я получил письмо, — неуверенно начал Невилл, снова облокотившись о стол и враз растеряв весь свой пыл. — От бабушки. Волдеморт потребовал от нее лояльности в обмен на возвращение моих родителей в нормальное состояние…

Все сразу зашептались, заволновались. Гермиона едва усидела на месте — ей сейчас вдруг так захотелось подбежать к Лонгботтому, обнять его и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Вместо этого она вцепилась побелевшими пальцами в стул и опустила голову на грудь, чтобы не поймать чей-нибудь разочарованный взгляд и не видеть страдальческого выражения на лице их смелого, но такого ранимого предводителя.

— И… что? Что она ответила ему, Невилл? — осторожно поинтересовалась Парвати.

— Бабушка… она пока в раздумьях, — кажется, Невилл все-таки взял себя в руки. Гермиона снова подняла голову и осторожно глянула на парня — да, он снова выпрямился и в целом держался молодцом.

— Она может согласиться. Я бы согласилась, — откровенно призналась Луна, ничуть не смутившись, когда все взгляды вонзились в нее, словно лучи софитов.

— Может. И я не стану ее осуждать за это, — Невилл очевидно делал над собой усилие, произнося эти слова. — Но это будет означать, что семья Лонгботтомов в лице старшего в роду — на стороне Волдеморта. И мой авторитет серьезно пошатнется.

— Твоя бабушка — не ты, — заметила Парвати. — Какая разница, что она сделает, если ты — лидер Движения Сопротивления?

— Большая, Парвати, — решила все-таки вставить свое слово Гермиона, — это мы знаем Невилла лично, для всех же остальных представителей Сопротивления он станет сомнительным персонажем в качестве лидера движения.

Гермиона знала, что права. Тонкий расчет Волдеморта рисковал оправдать себя в самое ближайшее время, ведь Августа Лонгботтом едва ли сможет отказаться от возможности увидеть увидеть в глазах горячо любимых сына и невестки искру здорового разума. Несчастную одинокую женщину легко было понять, но тот факт, что своей капитуляцией она навредит статусу Невилла, оспорить было невозможно — члены движения, далекие от личного знакомства с героем Второй Магической войны, не поймут и не примут занесения семьи Лонгботтомов в список лояльных к нынешней власти. А даже если и примут… лимит доверия в любом случае будет исчерпан, а это чревато серьезными шатаниями в рядах повстанцев.

Девушка лихорадочно перебирала в голове все возможные варианты выхода из тупиковой ситуации, когда Невилл вдруг сказал:

— Выберете другого предводителя…

Он что-то еще говорил, но его голос утонул в потоке всеобщего громкого возмущения. Несколько человек даже вскочили со своих мест, выражая крайнюю степень недовольства, а Гермиона так и застыла на месте, не сводя с Невилла широко распахнутых глаз. В груди глухой болью отдалось предчувствие чего-то такого дурного, что ее дыхание на несколько коротких миллисекунд пресеклось оборванной нитью, а затем, восстановившись, наполнило легкие липкой, как кленовый сироп, тревогой. Гермиона тряхнула головой, сгоняя наваждение, и вскочила на ноги.

— Невилл, не говори ерунды, — сердито прошипела она, подскочив к нему и крепко сжав широкие плечи парня.

— У тебя есть другие варианты? — удивился Невилл, отводя от себя ее руки и машинально оглядываясь на Рона.

— Поговори с бабушкой, Невилл, — вдруг выпалила Гермиона. — Убеди ее в том, что Волдеморт лжет. А он лжет, я уверена.

— Гермиона дело говорит, Невилл, — Дин, приблизившись к ним почти вплотную, обнажил зубы в широкой улыбке. — Нам нельзя раскисать. Так что давай, отговори ее от этой дурной затеи. Вот прямо сейчас садись и пиши ей послание.

— Нет, — неожиданно твердо заговорил Невилл. — Я должен поговорить с ней лично, — и не оставив им возможности возразить, громко хлопнул в ладони. — А теперь прошу минуту внимания!..

Гермиона пропустила мимо ушей его слова, погруженная в невеселые размышления. Она уже не в первый раз спрашивала себя: сколько им еще осталось до конца? Девушка была честна с собой: ей не очень-то верилось в победу, а текущее положение дел казалось просто вялой агонией перед долгожданным погружением в вечный мрак. Но иногда что-то внутри вспыхивало теплом — Гермиона подняла глаза к висевшей на стене колдографии Гарри, который смотрел на нее открытым взглядом зашторенных стеклами глаз — и вот, да, почувствовала его, это самое тепло. Это он, наверное, привет шлет из-за междумирной границы. И поддерживает их, как бы говоря: «я с вами, ребята!». Гермиона закусила губу. Нет, они все-таки справятся и хоть как-нибудь, да вернут миру мир.

— Хоть как-нибудь… — еле слышно прошептала Гермиона, отводя взгляд от лица покойного друга.

— Мы голосуем, Гермиона, — заметил Невилл, мягко выдернув ее из плена раздумий. — Если ты за сотрудничество с Крамом, встань за мной. Если против — за Роном.

Гермиона поймала умоляющий взгляд Рона и, ни секунды не колеблясь, заняла свое место за Невиллом. Услышав разочарованно-сердитый вздох, она лишь повела плечом, а в следующую секунду с удивлением обнаружила, что за ее спиной в одночасье собрался почти весь штаб. Из-за Роновой спины недовольно выглядывали Алисия Спиннет и Терри Бут.

— Ты продул, Уизли, — присвистнул Ли Джордан и щелкнул пальцами. — Голосование завершилось, да здравствует Крам! Надо пойти его обрадовать.

Воздух задрожал от веселых аплодисментов и довольных смешков, а Рон, не разделяя общей радости, махнул рукой и упал камнем на стул, надев маску показного безразличия. Но Гермиона знала — и для этого знания ей не нужна была никакая легилименция — он вне себя от ярости. Решив успокоить парня, она подошла и, обхватив жилистую веснушчатую шею ладонями, опустилась на его колени. А затем, после короткого сопротивления уткнув Рона лицом в свои непослушные волосы, краем глаза приметила сутулый мужской силуэт, мрачным привидением вырисовывающийся в полумраке на винтовой лестнице.


	8. О благодарности

Эти слова до сих пор эхом отдавались в голове Дафны, хотя с памятного вечера прошло уже несколько дней — одиноких, тоскливых и бесконечно длинных. Все это время девушка не покидала своей комнаты, едва прикасаясь к еде, которую ей неизменно заботливо приносила Тини.

Дафну разрывало на части. Часами она прокручивала в голове такие яркие и такие отвратительные картинки, которые услужливо продемонстрировал ей лорд Волдеморт. В первый день воспоминания причиняли ей настолько невыносимую боль, что с самого утра до позднего вечера, пока не удалось наконец забыться тревожным тонким сном, она беспрерывно плакала. К следующему дню слез не осталось, поэтому она просто лежала, изучая пустым воспаленным взглядом потолок. Иногда ей казалось, что все мысли покинули голову, оставив место лишь застывшим во времени тяжелым чувствам. А в темноте подступившей ночи — второй ужасной ночи — на Дафну обрушилась такая черная пустота, что ей только и оставалось, что вцепиться зубами в подушку и ждать, когда вслед за ней придет такой же мрачный и утомительный сон.

Но сегодня все неуловимо изменилось. Проснувшись разбитой и измученной, Дафна первым делом распахнула окно — в комнату ворвалась волна холодного октябрьского воздуха, который не слишком церемонно прогулялся по письменному столу, сбросив на пол мелкие обрывки старых дневниковых записей.

Не сильно заботясь о том, как, должно быть, ужасно выглядит после двух дней самозабвенного горя, Дафна выглянула на улицу и подставила бледное лицо бодрящему ветру. Возможно, она и заблуждалась, но сейчас ей показалось, что разум наконец-то прояснился. Мир стал четче, словно на него навели фокусирующую линзу. На улице стояла страшная серость, но, едва из-за мглистых туч выглянуло солнце, блеклые краски осенней непогоды непривычно резанули по сетчатке, впечатавшись в нее яркими кружевными бликами. Дафна зажмурилась и вернулась в полумрак комнаты.

Всклокоченные волосы, глубокие тени, залегшие под нижними веками, красные, лихорадочно блестящие глаза — такой портрет предстал взору Дафны, когда она, насладившись утренней прохладой, наконец-то подошла к зеркалу. Ужасно, но так ли это существенно? Кажется, сейчас она переживала один из самых серьезных уроков в своей жизни — не важно, как ты выглядишь и что ты делаешь, если внутри тебя воцарился маленький удушливый ад.

Правда, Дафна еще толком и не поняла, в чем главный ужас происходящего с ней: то ли вынужденное разочарование в том, кто казался таким совершенным, то ли тлеющие остатки прежнего влечения, то ли плохо осознаваемое желание отмотать все назад и успеть покинуть тот самый зал до того, как Волдеморт откроет ей правду. Нет, право же, бессмысленно пытаться в этом разобраться.

Внимание девушки, застывшей перед своим отражением, отвлек скребущийся звук со стороны окна. Дафна обернулась: на подоконнике самодовольно восседала крупная серая неясыть Астории, к ее ноге было привязано письмо. Нехотя Дафна подошла к окну и отвязала послание от когтистой лапы. В короткой записке сестра приглашала ее на тихий семейный ужин в поместье Гринграссов, в котором она теперь жила с Драко, чувствуя себя полноправной хозяйкой.

Нет, Дафна не придет. Меньше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось видеть супруга Астории — даже просто мимоходом, что уж говорить о необходимости поддерживать дружескую беседу за столом на протяжении целого вечера?

Дафна быстро набросала ответную записку, в которой сообщила, что ей нездоровится, а потому от приглашения она отказывается. Но, если Астория имеет время и настроение, пускай сама наведается к ней в гости. Девушка втайне понадеялась, что и ее сестра вежливо отклонит предложение, ввиду отсутствия возможности, да и, что уж тут говорить, желания посещать особняк Темного Лорда. При мысли о Волдеморте у Дафны заныло сердце. Все же, насколько несправедливой оказалась по отношению к ней судьба, отдав в распоряжение этому странному человеку… да и человеку ли?

Астория, вопреки надеждам Дафны, не заставила себя ждать с ответом, в котором выразила крайнее беспокойство и твердое намерение явиться в ближайший час. Дафне осталось только тяжело вздохнуть и заняться приведением в порядок своего внешнего вида. Закончив с приготовлениями, она позвала Тини, распорядилась подать к приходу сестры чай и пирожные и быть готовой в любой момент отворить входную дверь — камины в поместье Темного Лорда были наглухо запечатаны и открывались только по его волеизъявлению.

* * *

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — озабоченно выдохнула Астория, едва появившись на пороге комнаты.

Она же, по своему обыкновению, выглядела прекрасно. Простое черное платье, собранные в низкий пучок волосы, элегантные украшения — все это придавало ей особый шарм, несмотря на траур и невеселый взгляд.

— О, благодарю за комплимент, — попыталась отшутиться Дафна, но лицо Астории подсказало ей, что получилось неубедительно.

Астория опустилась на постель рядом с сестрой — плавно и грациозно, как всегда это делала. В ее манерах часто проскальзывало, да и сейчас промелькнуло что-то от их покойной матери: ее темные глаза блестели затаенной тревогой, а заботливые руки пустились в путешествие по лицу, волосам, плечам Дафны. Именно так выражала свою обеспокоенность миссис Гринграсс. Дафна смутилась обилием беспокойного внимания и мягко отстранила ладони сестры.

— Со мной все в порядке, Астория, — заверила она. — Просто поверь мне. Легкое недомогание, только-то… Лучше выпей чаю, Тини как раз принесла.

Если бы Астория умела читать мысли, то она увидела бы, что душа Дафны в настоящую минуту стала полем нешуточной битвы. Девушку внезапно одолело совершенно иррациональное желание припасть к сестринскому плечу и в слезах поведать ей о своей боли, покаяться в преступных чувствах и испросить прощения. Но поймет ли Астория? Поверит ли? Простит ли? А может, лишь посмеется? Да, и что она скажет, когда узнает, какую роль в этой мелодраматической истории сыграл Темный лорд? Дафна закусила губу и отвела взгляд от лица сестры, чтобы не выдать ненароком душевное смятение.

— Как тебе здесь живется? — словно почувствовав что-то неладное, Астория увела разговор в другое русло. Отпив немного чаю, она аккуратно вернула чашку на столик и с любопытством оглядела комнату.

— Неплохо, но я бы не сказала, что полностью здесь освоилась, — Дафна испытала некоторое облегчение, ведь сейчас ничто не мешало ей быть искренней. — Здесь мрачновато… Я имею в виду не комнату, а весь дом в целом… Я пока еще не выучила, где и что находится. Гостей особо не пригласишь, да и… — она пожала плечами и вымученно улыбнулась, — сама понимаешь, характер хозяина здешних владений накладывает на все свой отпечаток.

Темные брови Астории нахмурились, образовав складку на переносице, но еще через миг бледная кожа разгладилась, а в глазах молодой женщины появился намек на заинтересованность.

— Но… не все же так плохо, верно? И… Темный лорд ведет себя учтиво по отношению к тебе? — понизив голос и с некоторой опаской спросила она.

Дафна задумалась. Было ли ей на что жаловаться? Могла ли она поведать о своих взаимоотношениях с владельцем поместья что-то экстраординарное, умолчав при этом об их последней беседе? Пожалуй, что нет.

— Ты была права, когда говорила, что мы не так уж часто будем видеться, — девушка постаралась выглядеть как можно более равнодушной. — А когда все-таки пересекаемся, то… ничего особенного не происходит. А в его отсутствие я даже позволяю себе поиграть на фортепиано…

— Твоя любовь к музыке — это что-то, — Астория улыбнулась. — Я рада, что все не так плохо, как ты боялась. Более того, меня не покидает уверенность в том, что, находясь здесь, в поместье Темного Лорда, — она снова обвела взглядом комнату, — ты пребываешь в полной безопасности. В последнее время, поговаривают, повстанцы подняли голову. У Драко из-за них столько проблем…

При упоминании имени Драко Дафна вздрогнула, ощутив, как внутри просыпается болезненно-жгучее и озлобленное. Зачем Астория вспомнила о Драко? Дафна вспыхнула от стыда за неуместные эмоции. Незаметно для сестры она собрала в кулак светло-голубое покрывало, лежащее на ее кровати — и так сжала пальцы, что те побелели, обретя сходство со слоновой костью. На несколько мгновений она словно выпала из реальности — а сестра тем временем продолжала с чувством обсуждать беды, обрушившиеся на ее супруга.

— ...если Драко не удастся их обуздать, Темный лорд в лучше случае лишит его должности...

— Да, я слышала про повстанцев, — механически проговорила Дафна, внезапно осознав, что прослушала добрую половину монолога Астории.

Астория впилась в ее лицо испытующим взглядом.

— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да… Нет… — Дафна смешалась, ощутив легкое головокружение. — Знаешь, мне, пожалуй, лучше всего будет сейчас побыть одной. Давай еще как-нибудь повидаемся… Но не здесь. И не у вас. Сходим в Косой переулок, как в старые добрые времена? — она попыталась придать своему взгляду детское благодушие, которое всегда подкупало Асторию, сколько она себя помнила.

— Хорошо, милая, — и в этот раз старшая сестра поддалась, и даже снова улыбнулась, хотя и безрадостно. — Сообщи мне, когда тебе будет удобно. Можно будет заглянуть в кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью, давно там не бывала… Думаю, это достаточно безопасно, и на нас там не нападут повстанцы, правда? — она рассмеялась и поцеловала сестру. — Выздоравливай и береги себя.

— Я пришлю тебе сову, когда пойму, что мне лучше, — Дафна подумала немного и с трудом добавила, — и передавай Драко от меня привет.

Астория не обратила внимания на вымученность последних слов, крепко сжимая сестру в объятиях.

* * *

После ухода Астории Дафна еще какое-то время лежала на своей кровати, повернув голову к светло-серому квадрату окна, за которым шумел сырой ветер и накрапывала морось. В сердце снова закралась тоска — и совершенно некому было пожаловаться на свое бедственное состояние. Дафна ощущала себя невероятно одинокой. И словно бы всей тяжестью навалилась на нее гулкая мрачность огромного пустынного дома с его темными коридорами и богатым убранством. Бежать некуда, говорить не с кем.

Дафна приподнялась и опустила ноги на мягкий ворс ковра, постеленного перед кроватью.

— Тини, — едва слышно позвала она, но и этого хватило, чтобы тотчас же эльфа с негромким хлопком появилась прямо перед девушкой.

— Да, мисс Гринграсс? — Тини склонилась в подобострастном поклоне.

— Скажи мне, Тини, — Дафна запнулась на секунду и запустила руку в распушившиеся волосы, не решаясь озвучить свой вопрос. — Скажи, Темный лорд сейчас в поместье?

Эльфа испуганно моргнула.

— Нет, мисс, Темный лорд сейчас не дома.

— Как жаль, — изобразила деланное сожаление Дафна.

— Но… он вернется к семи. Должен вернуться, — Тини вопросительно взглянула на девушку. — Мне оповестить вас о его приходе?

— Нет, что ты, — спохватилась Дафна. — Не стоит, Тини. Спасибо, можешь быть свободна.

— Как скажете, мисс.

Тини исчезла с тем же легким хлопком, с каким появилась. А Дафна задумалась. У нее появилась удивительная возможность покинуть свою комнату и погулять по особняку ближайшие два часа, не боясь быть застигнутой врасплох его хозяином. Да и что ей, собственно, еще оставалось делать? Безумно хотелось отвлечься и размять ноги после двухдневного добровольного заточения в собственной комнате, а на улице, как назло, царила слякоть.

Покинув свои покои, она довольно быстро прошла через коридор, привычным взглядом проведя по многочисленным картинам, уже не впервые задержалась у «Великого Архитектора» — все-таки, чем-то необъяснимо влекло ее это изображение. Постояв около него с пару минут, она огляделась. Дафну не переставал мучить вопрос: где же находится комната самого Волдеморта? Тини говорила, что в правом крыле. Но вот оно, правое крыло, она в нем сейчас находится. Так где же? Вопрос оставался без ответа. Дафна еще ни разу не видела Темного Лорда в этой части дома.

Она прошла дальше и, выйдя в холл, застыла на месте. Страх предлагал выбрать проторенную дорожку и спуститься по лестнице на первый этаж, любопытство же подстегивало пройти в левое крыло дома. Несколько раз качнувшись с пятки на носок и обратно, Дафна все же решила пойти на поводу у любопытства. Сейчас, когда сердце еще кровоточило от нанесенных ран, как никогда девушке хотелось доказать себе, что она может переступить через собственные страхи. Поэтому, задержав дыхание, она тихо двинулась в сторону высокого арочного проема.

Коридор в левом крыле практически не отличался — то же многообразие картин, тот же полумрак, те же изысканно отделанные немые двери. Дафна неуверенно следовала вдоль стен. Она не решалась притронуться ни к одной из полированных медных ручек, не решалась полюбопытствовать, какие секреты (а может, и никаких?) скрывают в себе запертые от ее взгляда комнаты. Просто шла — тихо-тихо — боязливо прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию.

Дойдя до самого конца коридора, Дафна ожидаемо уткнулась в последнюю дверь, которая с виду ничем не отличалась от остальных — разве что вырезанным среди переплетающихся друг с другом узоров знаком Даров Смерти. Сердце скакнуло — вверх-вниз — а рука словно сама потянулась к холодной ручке, неуверенно нажала ее (наверняка же закрыто?) и… странно, но дверь легко подалась вперед. Затаив дыхание, Дафна шагнула внутрь и оказалась в небольшой, но достаточно просторной комнате, заставленной высокими книжными стеллажами. Плотные бархатные шторы темно-зеленого цвета были наглухо задернуты, поэтому в эту миниатюрную библиотеку проникал лишь тонкий луч холодного осеннего света.

Дафна не смогла не удивиться — она точно знала, что в особняке есть и другая библиотека, куда больше и грандиознее с виду, чем эта. В ее комнате даже лежало несколько книг, взятых оттуда. Но это… Девушка подошла к одной из полок и, зажегши свет на кончике волшебной палочки, поднесла ее к корешкам книг, которые тут же засияли золотыми и серебряными буквами. «Темнейшие искусства», «Манипуляции сознанием волшебников, маглов и магических тварей», «Методы и приемы мысленного чародейства», «Магическая препарация стихий»… И это только малая часть! Дафна быстро сообразила, что те многочисленные книги, которые выставлены там, внизу — не более чем демонстрация культурного уровня хозяина дома, а здесь — истинная сокровищница знаний, которыми он действительно пользуется. Но которые не прячет от посторонних? Ведь ей же удалось беспрепятственно сюда попасть.

Не присматриваясь к остальным наименованиям десятков, сотен фолиантов, выхватываемых из полумрака синеватым свечением волшебной палочки, Дафна сделала несколько шагов вдоль стеллажа. Ее ожидало новое открытие — тяжелая портьера, такая же, как на окнах, за которой пряталась массивная дверь темного дерева. На ней не было ни ручки, ни украшений, только строгая геометрическая резьба. Дафна провела рукой по гладкой поверхности и попробовала нажать на нее. Дверь не поддалась.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, мисс Гринграсс, что привело вас к моему кабинету?

Дафна дернулась, словно ее ударило током, и резко развернулась, уронив волшебную палочку. Девушка бы подняла ее и обязательно бы что-то сказала, но сейчас ее тело сковал ледяной ступор. Только сердце отчаянно стучало, пытаясь вырваться из грудной клетки.

Лорд Волдеморт стоял в проеме двери, ведущей в библиотеку — той самой, которую Дафна забыла за собой закрыть. Облокотившись о дверной косяк, он неподвижно наблюдал за ней, поигрывая палочкой. Уличной мантии на нем уже не было — вероятно, успел снять по пути сюда.

— Простите, милорд… — прошептала наконец Дафна, когда ощутила, что в ее груди появилось достаточно воздуха, чтобы что-то из себя выдавить.

— Ваше любопытство, мисс Гринграсс, феноменально. Вы трясетесь, как осиновый листок, а все равно лезете, куда не следует, — Волдеморт говорил холодно и отстраненно, но в его голосе слышалась какая-то необыкновенная усталость.

Помолчав немного, он приблизился к Дафне, наклонился и, подняв с пола волшебную палочку, вложил в ее холодные дрожащие пальцы.

— Да, вы правы, мое любопытство когда-нибудь меня погубит, — запоздало согласилась Дафна, собравшись с мыслями. — Простите, у меня не было цели вторгаться в ваши комнаты, — о да, она понимала, как безнадежно это звучит, но что-то же в свое оправдание ей надо было сказать?

Темный Лорд не отвечал, буравя ее тяжелым взглядом.

— Если позволите, я вернусь к себе… А здесь и ноги моей больше не будет, честно, — Дафна попыталась улыбнуться и, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, сделала неуверенный шаг в сторону, собираясь обойти мага и сбежать из комнаты, пока не поздно.

Однако планы девушки были сорваны одним тяжелым движением бледной руки, пригвоздившей ее к месту.

— Нет, мисс Гринграсс, раз уж вы пришли, то мне придется оказать вам гостеприимство. Поэтому не торопитесь им пренебрегать, — в голосе Темного Лорда не было ни капли доброжелательности, поэтому Дафна не рискнула оспаривать его решение, хотя и оставаться здесь ей хотелось меньше всего. Она уже сто раз успела спросить себя, как ей вообще в голову взбрело устроить прогулку по левому крылу.

Волдеморт заставил ее посторониться и простым взмахом руки открыл дверь, занавешенную зеленым бархатом. Только сейчас до Дафны дошло, насколько смешна была ее наивная уверенность в низком уровне защиты этих комнат — одно движение ладони волшебника породило такие мощные вибрации пространства, что у нее загудела голова. А ведь несколькими минутами раньше она пыталась прорваться сквозь заколдованную дверь, даже не подумав о том, чего ей могло стоить столкновение с охранными чарами авторства самого Темного Лорда…

— Что же вы стоите? Входите, мисс Гринграсс, — Дафна словно очнулась от наваждения, услышав нотки нетерпения в голосе Волдеморта, который уже прошел внутрь своего кабинета.

Помещение, в котором Волдеморт устроил себе рабочее место, выглядело достаточно аскетично. Темные стены, темные занавеси на окнах, удобная мебель, лишенная излишней вычурности, стеллажи, заставленные старинными книгами, многочисленными папками и тетрадями, огромный письменный стол — на нем красовались высокие стопки исписанных бумаг, ящик для корреспонденции, песочные часы, несколько флаконов с жидкостями неизвестного происхождения и изящной работы звездный глобус. На стене висела огромная карта Европы — она была совершенно живой, словно смотришь на нее из космоса. По ней там и сям неторопливо и беспорядочно двигались отмеченные разными цветами точки — один только хозяин карты мог сказать, куда и зачем они перемещаются. Дафна невольно засмотрелась.

— Нравится? — прохладно поинтересовался Волдеморт.

— Да… От нее сложно отвести взгляд, — но Дафна все-таки прервала созерцание карты и перевела взгляд на мужчину. Он в этот момент торопливо освобождался от черного пиджака и шелкового жилета.

Оставшись в белоснежной рубашке, он расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц, сделал глубокий вдох и опустился в кресло.

— Садитесь же, — его голос прозвучал несколько раздраженно.

Она села напротив Волдеморта — сейчас их, как и в ту встречу в Министерстве, разделял целый стол. Но в этот раз сей факт не внушал чувства безопасности.

— Итак, ваше любопытство, мисс Гринграсс, уже не впервые приводит вас прямо в мои руки, — волшебник рассматривал ее, словно диковинную игрушку. Дафна поняла, что краснеет. — Но любопытство, как известно, не порок, правда? И, хоть вы и знали, что в левом крыле находятся мои рабочие комнаты, я ни единым намеком не обмолвился о запрете ходить в их сторону. Поэтому формально вы ничего не нарушили. Да и не смогли бы — мой кабинет надежно заперт, как вы заметили.

— Заметила, — согласно кивнула Дафна, стараясь смотреть куда-нибудь в сторону, лишь бы не на самого Волдеморта.

— Вы не выходили из своей комнаты два дня, — резко переменил тему тот. Девушка почувствовала тяжесть в районе солнечного сплетения и судорожно втянула воздух, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. — Мисс Гринграсс, вы практически в точности последовали моим рекомендациям. Я надеюсь, депрессивное состояние прошло, и вы снова в строю?

В этом цинично-вежливом вопросе, брошенном как бы невзначай, было столько непонимания истинного положения дел, что Дафна в который раз за день ощутила острый приступ одиночества, хоть и находилась в компании. Довольно-таки странной компании, надо отметить.

— Нет, милорд, — тихо ответила Дафна, опустив взгляд на колени. — Мне по-прежнему плохо, а депрессивное, как вы выразились, состояние пока еще не прошло. Я думала, это заметно.

Волдеморт ответил не сразу. Подняв голову, Дафна столкнулась с пристальным взглядом светлых глаз — холодным, изучающим. В конце концов, тонкие губы Темного Лорда искривила легкая усмешка, в которой угадывался намек на сочувствие.

— Мне незнаком тот род страданий, которые за считанные дни превратили вас из красивой, пышущей здоровьем девушки в бледный призрак. Я никогда не очаровывался людьми, мисс Гринграсс. Соответственно, мне не приходилось в них разочаровываться, — он подался вперед, наклонившись над зеркальной гладью стола. — Всего-то и нужно, что научиться видеть в людях тех, кем они являются на самом деле… а не тех, за кого они себя выдают.

— Как? — с горечью спросила Дафна. — Вы говорите с таким видом, будто это так просто…

— Кто-то приходит к этому путем многочисленных проб и ошибок, — Волдеморт натянуто улыбнулся. — Что касается меня, то я не ошибусь, если скажу, что наделен этим даром от рождения.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Дафна готова была поклясться, что его и без того бледная кожа стала еще белее, а на высоком лбу блеснула влагой испарина. Девушка, как и все остальные, твердо знала, что Темный Лорд обладает почти безграничными физическими и моральными возможностями, поэтому симптом очевидной слабости, неожиданно проявившийся в это мгновение, поверг ее в замешательство. Не зная, как себя повести в установившейся тишине, такой болезненно-тяжелой и неожиданной, Дафна испуганно закусила губу и принялась исступленно всматриваться в волшебную карту. Она совершенно не знала, зачем это делает.

— Дафна.

Услышав свое имя, она вздрогнула и снова взглянула на Волдеморта. Он открыл глаза, но позы не изменил. Подняв руку, он поманил девушку пальцем.

— Подойдите сюда. У вас ведь холодные руки? Я обратил на это внимание, когда отдавал вам палочку. Просто ледяные. Идите сюда.

Не понимая, что происходит и чего от нее хочет Темный лорд, Дафна встала и на негнущихся ногах обошла стол. Там она замерла в нерешительности, боясь сделать еще хотя бы один шаг по направлению к вместительному креслу, в котором сидел мужчина.

— Что же вы стоите? — нетерпеливо махнул рукой Волдеморт. — Ближе. Да, вот так. Станьте за моей спиной. У вас часто болит голова?

— Иногда, — совсем потерявшись, кивнула Дафна.

— Что вы обычно делаете?

— Пью лекарства, — пожала плечами она.

Волдеморт ухмыльнулся, как показалось Дафне, с трудом превозмогая сильную боль.

— Мне не помогает. Поэтому я прямо сейчас попрошу вас оказать мне небольшую услугу, — руки Дафны оказались в плену длинных цепких пальцев, которым позавидовал бы любой музыкант, а затем — прижатыми к влажным вискам Волдеморта. — Начинайте отсюда, а затем переходите на шею, там есть углубление под основанием черепа, уделите ему особое внимание.

— Но я… я не умею, милорд! — испуганно прошептала Дафна, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое смущение.

— Это несложно, — еле слышно ответил Волдеморт. — Вы уже все делаете правильно.

А ей ничего другого и не оставалось! Пребывая в полной уверенности, что ее лицо горит от стыда, Дафна дрожащими пальцами, насколько могла мягко, массировала виски Волдеморта. Он отпустил ее руки, а свои вернул на подлокотники кресла. Неловкую тишину нарушали только его глубокое дыхание и, как казалось самой девушке, оглушительно громкое биение ее собственного сердца.

— Обычно я сам этим занимаюсь, — в голосе Волдеморта проскользнула едва заметная ирония. — Но в этот раз рядом оказались вы, и я решил извлечь из вашего присутствия пользу. Вы же не против? В качестве ответной услуги за мою помощь в ваших делах сердечных?

И он считает, что помог ей? От накатившей обиды Дафна сжала его виски сильнее, чем собиралась, но ответом ей послужил лишь короткий смешок.

— Вас так легко спровоцировать, Дафна! Вы поверите мне, если я скажу, что сделал это ради того, чтобы вы не боялись давить сильнее? Ваши пальцы порхают по моей голове, словно бабочки, а я, право, нуждаюсь в более жестком подходе.

Дафна тем временем вспомнила, с кем имеет дело, и ослабила давление. Постепенно она перешла к шее Темного лорда, которая тоже была влажной от пота. Дафна никогда не была жестокой. Поэтому, придя в себе после язвительных комментариев своего необычного «пациента», она даже прониклась к нему некоторым сочувствием. Более того, в душу Дафны закралось подозрение, что она — едва ли не единственная, кому выпала возможность лицезреть слабость Волдеморта. Странно, что она до сих пор жива.

— Вы были хорошей ученицей в Хогвартсе? — внезапно спросил Темный лорд.

— Я была отличницей, — снова ощутив прилив смущения, ответила Дафна.

— Тогда почему же вы не можете с первого раза понять, что невесомыми касаниями вы меня не спасаете? Будьте жестче, Дафна, эту боль надо выдавить! — казалось, он над ней насмехался.

Дафна постаралась усилить давление в области затылка, там, две вертикальные мышцы образовывают небольшие углубления, легко прощупываемые пальцами. Волдеморт судорожно выдохнул, и она испуганно отняла руки.

— Нет, продолжайте, Дафна, вы все верно делали, — резко потребовал он.

После того, как она вернулась к своему странному занятию, Волдеморт больше не сделал ни одного замечания. Дафна остановилась только тогда, когда он придержал ее руки и мягко отвел в сторону.

— Довольно.

— Вам лучше, милорд?

— Определенно, — Волдеморт, все еще удерживая ее запястья, подтолкнул девушку так, чтобы она вышла из-за его спины и он сам мог ее видеть. — Дафна, я буду крайне признателен вам, если то, что здесь произошло, останется нашим маленьким секретом.

Несмотря на смешливые алые огоньки, сверкнувшие на дне льдистых глаз, Дафна не нуждалась в повторении просьбы, чтобы понять, что это скорее приказ, и что Волдеморт сейчас более чем серьезен. И, хоть Темный Лорд и сидел, а Дафна стояла, ей казалось, что это именно он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, а не она.

— Это останется между нами, милорд, — твердо произнесла девушка, и ее руки наконец-то обрели свободу.

— Я рад, что мы достигли взаимного понимания, — Волдеморт продолжал изучать ее, а Дафна, в свою очередь, заметила, что он уже утратил свою мертвенную бледность. — Думаю, вам стоит пойти к себе и отдохнуть, как следует. На вас лица нет.

Дафна вздохнула, приняв его правоту. Чуть заметно улыбнувшись, она обогнула стол и, остановившись в проеме двери, повернулась к Темному лорду. Он сидел в своем кресле, подперев подбородок рукой, его лицо не выражало практически ничего, даже удовлетворения, которое было бы естественно при ушедшей или хотя бы смягчившейся боли. Дафна с удивлением ощутила слабый укол досады — неужели она зря старалась, краснея и смущаясь? Отчего-то появилось желание задержаться еще на пару мгновений, хотя только что она готова была бежать отсюда без оглядки. Захотелось выудить из этого бесстрастного лица хоть единую эмоцию.

— Я должна поблагодарить вас, — неожиданно для самой себя выпалила Дафна и, заметив, как изогнулась вопросительно бровь Волдеморта, продолжила. — За то, что показали мне правду о… о мистере Малфое. Я… без вас я бы еще долго заблуждалась.

Темный лорд усмехнулся.

— Мисс Гринграсс, я — тот человек, который всегда готов показать вам правду. И заодно научить разбираться в людях, — его взгляд прошелся по фигуре Дафны столь откровенным образом, что она в который раз за последний час ощутила, как кровь прилила к лицу. — Вы куда более занятная особа, чем может показаться на первый взгляд… Приятного вечера.

— И вам, милорд, — тихо ответила Дафна.

Оказавшись в своей постели, она снова осталась наедине с клубком противоречивых мыслей и чувств. Волдеморт никогда не был ей симпатичен, но именно в этот вечер его присутствие отвлекло Дафну от ноющей боли, которая давила изнутри, высасывая жизненные силы. Он потребовал от нее помощи, которая, если вдуматься, и не особо-то была ему нужна. Однако потребовал, и Дафна ее оказала. И ощутила себя важной и нужной, хотя бы ненадолго. Для Драко она никогда такой не станет, потому что у него есть Астория. Для Драко она никогда не станет нужной. Просмаковав с удовольствием мазохиста эту мысль, Дафна вытерла выступившие слезы и закрыла глаза. Сегодня она попытается заснуть. Заснуть с надеждой на то, что завтра люди станут понятнее, а правда о них — очевиднее.


	9. Разделяй и властвуй

«Виктор, приветствую тебя!

Из твоего последнего письма я совершенно ясно поняла, что наши новые соратники ожидают от нас полной прозрачности в действиях, словах и помыслах. Что ж, тогда не буду пускаться в лирику, которая столь естественно смотрелась бы в письме, адресованном родному брату. Думаю, у нас будет возможность перекинуться парой слов лично, при встрече. А пока возьму на себя смелость обратиться к уважаемым участникам Движения Сопротивления, в частности, к его непосредственному лидеру Невиллу Лонгботтому.

Хочу начать с того, что прекрасно понимаю вероятное ваше недоверие в мой адрес. Поэтому мне хотелось бы разъяснить несколько спорных моментов.

Прежде всего хочу сказать о мотивации. Мы, болгарские маги, не столь далеки от британской политики, как вам представляется. Конечно, приход к власти Сами-Знаете-Кого далеко не сразу отразился на внутренней жизни магической Болгарии и других стран Европы. Однако шли годы, и в нашем правительстве появлялось все больше и больше лиц, заинтересованных в том, чтобы Болгария стала очередным филиалом Пожирателей Смерти. Откровенно признаться, мы прозевали тот момент, когда им все-таки удалось это сделать. Министр магии оказался под воздействием Империуса, а все нелояльные представители низших эшелонов власти и чиновнического аппарата были запуганы или просто «убраны» с дороги разнообразными способами. По этой же причине я, ваша покорная слуга, так и не сумела построить политическую карьеру, будучи вынужденной уйти в подполье.

Но сейчас речь не обо мне, и даже не о болгарском политикуме. По моему глубокому убеждению (и не только моему, позволю заметить), Болгария не может стать полем битвы против Сами-Знаете-Кого в силу неисчерпаемости ресурсов последнего. Если мы потратим все силы на то, чтобы нейтрализовать его ставленников в Болгарии, он снова закинет свою сеть — и раздавит тех последних, кто сумеет выжить после борьбы. Именно поэтому наша цель — разворошить логово, уничтожить паука, вместо того, чтобы погрязать в бесконечных попытках разодрать искусно свитую им паутину. И чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем лучше. В Дурмстранге — главной кузнице кадров Северо-Восточной Европы — уже подрастают ученики ставленников Сами-Знаете-Кого. Ликвидировав последнего, а вслед за ним и его прихвостней, мы сумеем спасти еще неокрепшие умы новых поколений и предотвратить окончательное утверждение в массах пагубных человеконенавистнических идей. Более того, смерть главного виновника наших бед повлечет за собой автоматическое расторжение десятков и сотен Непреложных Обетов, данных ему марионеточными министрами магических государств и их ближайшим окружением.

Чтобы вы понимали, насколько я неголословна, отмечу важное: тридцать сильнейших моих соратников, представителей Болгарской Лиги, Румынской гильдии и Польского братства магов — все они уже переправились в Великобританию. Когда каждый из них подаст соответствующий сигнал, я поеду следом за ними, а за мной — еще двадцать волшебников, которые готовы вступить в бой под знаменами анонимного террора. Мы будем действовать вне зависимости от вашего согласия на сотрудничество, однако же, если оно все-таки будет официально установлено, у нас появится возможность координировать наши действия и, следовательно, сделать борьбу более эффективной. Я надеюсь, что вы хорошо представляете, какие светлые перспективы рисует нам возможное объединение, и не откажетесь от личной встречи со мной. Я хочу увидеть вас всех.

Дайте мне знать, согласны ли вы на переговоры — Виктор обеспечит связь.

Со всем уважением, Е.К.».

Закончив читать, Невилл отдал письмо Краму. Тот повел над ним волшебной палочкой, прошептал завершающее заклинание, и мгновением позже текст исчез, впитавшись в бумагу.

— Но мы же уже согласились на сотрудничество. Или я что-то пропустил? — Рон скрестил руки на груди и исподлобья следил за Крамом, чтобы ни пропустить ни единого его движения.

— Да, Рон, согласились, но Елене, как и любому уважающему себя руководителю, мало короткого письменного уведомления. Нам нужно встретиться и все обговорить вживую, — спокойно пояснил Невилл.

— Понял… — Рон кивнул, все еще не сводя взгляда с Виктора — он испытывал глубокую иррациональную уверенность в необходимости держать его действия под контролем.

Невилл присел на стул рядом с болгарином. На его бледном изможденном лице лежала печать сосредоточенности. Удивительно ли? Рон понимал, что разработка всех деталей предстоящей встречи с незнакомой им интриганкой из Болгарии у каждого отнимет немало сил и здоровья, но лично Невилла ожидало еще одно нелегкое дело, словно других бедствий было мало: обстоятельная беседа с Августой Лонгботтом. И чутье, хоть и неважное, подсказывало Рону, что она не будет похожа на идиллический семейный разговор за чашкой чая. На этот раз между горячо любящими друг друга родственниками во весь рост встал Волдеморт. О, да, «разделяй и властвуй» — это совершенно точно любимый принцип последнего.

Рон вздохнул и подался вперед, подперев кулаком подбородок — он уже полчаса сидел вот так, переводя взгляд с Невилла на Крама, с Крама на Гермиону, с Гермионы снова на Невилла, и периодически вставляя экспрессивные реплики. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим. И отчего-то злым. Возможно, все дело в Краме — Рон пока не успел привыкнуть к присутствию чужака в штабе и раздражался, едва тому стоило попасться в поле его зрения. Словно бельмо в глазу.

— Нам нужно выбрать место и условия встречи, — деловито заговорил Невилл, прервав молчание. — Ли! Алисия!

Не прошло и минуты, как Ли и Алисия выросли за спиной Невилла. Алисия была напряжена, словно струна, ее глаза лихорадочно блестели, в то время как Ли, как это обычно бывало, держался раскованно, перебегая юрким взглядом от одного лица к другому.

— Нам нужно место для встречи с сестрой Виктора, — их лидер качнул головой в сторону Крама. — Причем срочно.

— Мы тебя поняли, — отозвалась Алисия. — К вечеру предоставим список вариантов. Когда она собирается к нам? Когда и как?

— Это позже, — коротко ответил Невилл. — Пока нет достоверной информации. Мы выберем место и отправим через Виктора письмо, в котором предложим место и время встречи.

— Ясно, Невилл, будет сделано, — Ли отдал честь и, взяв Алисию под локоть, собрался было покинуть их.

— Пойти с вами, что ли? — встрепенулся Рон.

— Нет, Рон, — Невилл сдвинул брови и впервые за утро посмотрел Рону в глаза. — Ты будешь мне нужен. Ты и остальные. Я всецело доверяю своей бабушке, однако… однако не исключаю, что возможна засада. Поэтому мне понадобится подкрепление.

Рон, выпрямившись, кивнул. Конечно же, он останется с Невиллом — другой вариант сложно себе представить. Едва он внутренне примирился с этим, как на его руку легла теплая ладонь Гермионы. Она нервничала — Рону не нужно было смотреть в ее сторону, чтобы это ощутить.

* * *

Дартфорд, они находились в Дартфорде. Небольшой городок в графстве Кент. Здесь никому не должно было прийти в голову их искать, разве что враги вызнали о месте встречи заранее. Но откуда? Рон был практически наверняка уверен, что он, Невилл и все остальные — в безопасности.

Рон втянул носом сырой воздух, насквозь пропитанный ароматами, обычными для наводненной местности: палых листьев, влажной древесной мякоти, скользкого ила, облепившего берег темно-бурыми комьями. Под ногами мягко пружинил многослойный перегной, который годами переваривала здешняя земля — темная, жирная, вязкая. Они находились на миниатюрном, поросшем развесистыми деревьями островке посреди небольшого озерца. Отсюда было чуть больше мили до берега Темзы, а издалека призрачным звучанием доносился гул трассы.

Рон потер подмерзшие руки одна о другую, подышал на посиневшие пальцы. Затем взглянул на Гермиону — она, в свою очередь, не отрывала взгляд от Невилла, который, не сильно заботясь о своей мантии, сидел на трухлявом пне, укрытом моховыми лохмотьями.

В полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь шелестом пожухлой листвы и мерным плеском воды, Рон хорошо слышал собственное дыхание. Он стоял под одним из деревьев — молча, неподвижно, так же, как и десяток остальных магов из их штаба, которые неплотным полукольцом окружили поляну. Сложно было представить, что еще полчаса назад они свободно переговаривались, иронизировали и даже смеялись. Теперь можно было только настороженно прислушиваться да пускать пар изо рта в сизую стынь.

Раздался хлопок аппарации. Августа Лонгботтом встала посреди поляны — высокая, несломленная, в неизменном зеленом пальто и шляпе с чучелом стервятника. Рон даже поймал себя на попытке улыбнуться, но вовремя сдержался.

— Невилл, — выдохнула женщина, когда тот поднялся на ноги, чтобы шагнуть ей навстречу. — Невилл!

Несколько мгновений миссис Лонгботтом молча сжимала его в объятиях и, кажется, плевать хотела на десяток пар чужих глаз. Рон заметил, что многие из его соратников стыдливо отвернулись, словно боясь своими взглядами разрушить интимную хрупкость момента.

— Сразу к делу? — хрипло спросила Августа, разомкнув руки и на шаг отдалившись от внука. Лицо ее, преобразившееся было теплотой и радостью встречи, задеревенело, помрачнело.

— Пожалуй, — глухо откликнулся Невилл.

— Мы оба знаем, зачем здесь находимся, Невилл, — по лицу Августы было видно, как она изо всех сил пытается сохранить невозмутимость. — На кону — твои родители. Фрэнк и Алиса, — ее морщинистые губы дрогнули. — И у меня есть шанс подарить им то, чего они были лишены…

— Благодаря все тому же Волдеморту.

— Это не имеет значения, — она потрясла головой, отчего стервятник на ее шляпе опасно заколыхался.

Рон не мог видеть лица Невилла — он стоял к ним спиной — но чувствовал, что того просто клонит к земле под непомерным грузом сложной внутренней борьбы. Битва будет проиграна, это знали все. Просто никто не хотел, чтобы она была проиграна зря.

— Скажи, он требует и моей лояльности тоже? — бесцветно поинтересовался Невилл.

— Нет, речь шла исключительно обо мне, как о главе рода. Как о старшем представителе фамилии, имеющем право говорить от имени всей семьи… — небольшая пауза. — Волдеморт знает, что ты не пойдешь на это даже ради своих родителей. Поэтому своей мишенью избрал меня. Я сдалась, Невилл. Ты… ты волен гнуть ту линию, что и раньше, но…

— Это очень хорошо выверенный удар по моей репутации…

— Невилл… — взгляд по-старчески слезящихся глаз Августы стал умоляющим.

— А ты уверена, что это не обманный маневр? — теперь Невилл пытался придать своим интонациям больше деловитой сухости. — Он подрывает мои позиции, это ясно, как божий день. Но кто даст залог, что он выполнит то, что обещал, в обмен на выгодную сделку с тобой? А если это не очередная уловка, то почему ты уверена, что у него получится сделать то, что не получалось у лучших колдомедиков Мунго?

— Невилл… — женщина тяжело вздохнула. — Волдеморт — сильный маг. Один из сильнейших за последнее столетие. Он не стал бы предлагать невыполнимое. И ему нет смысла меня обманывать. Зачем? Он… он стремится укрепить свою репутацию. Да, за наш счет. За счет подобия благих деяний. И мы бессильны перед его ухищрениями. Я — бессильна, ты это понимаешь?

Рон сейчас очень хотел бы отвести взгляд от беседующих, но не мог. Он видел, как глаза Августы Лонгботтом, обращенные к Невиллу, опасно заблестели влагой. Тот же не шелохнулся. Стоял, неподвижный и прямой, как доска.

— Я сдаваться не буду, — он неожиданно перешел в наступление. — А ты вольна занять ту позицию, которая тебе удобна…

— Удобна?! — выплюнула женщина, оскалив зубы. По ее изможденному лицу потекли слезы.

— Ты сделала свой выбор. Я не могу тебе помешать, ты в своем праве, — неумолимо продолжал Невилл, и Рон невольно подивился его невесть откуда взявшейся циничной выдержке. — Однако…

— Невилл, это твои родители, — голос Августы опустился до свистящего шепота. — Неужели ты…

— …ты даже не подумала, — продолжил давить Невилл, — о том, что они скажут, когда к ним вернется разум. Как ты объяснишь им происходящее? На чью сторону они встанут?

— Я думаю, мы решим эту проблему.

— «Мы» — это ты и Волдеморт?

Грянула громовая тишина. Августа Лонгботтом некоторое время молчала, нервно жуя тонкие губы — в эти мгновения она выглядела особенно беспомощно.

— Да, Невилл, ты все верно сказал…

— Тогда сотрите им воспоминания обо мне. Я не хочу, чтобы они беспокоились, — холодно сказал Невилл.

Рон не видел его лица, но ему и не надо было. Во взгляде миссис Лонгботтом отразилось нечто такое страшное, что ему стало ясно: Невилл ни разу еще не представал перед ней таким — отрешенным, жестким, расчетливым. Куда делся тот мальчик, которого доводил до дрожи красный дым в напоминалке?

— Сделайте так, как я сказал, — повторил он, словно Августа не поняла с первого раза.

— Невилл…

— Думаю, нам нет нужды продолжать этот разговор, — Невилл не ответил на попытки женщины заключить его в судорожные объятия, сделал несколько шагов спиной вперед, а затем и вовсе отвернулся от нее. Теперь Рон видел его лицо, которое благодаря колоссальным усилиям воли походило на восковую маску — ни единой мимической морщинки, ни дрожи в губах. Только широко распахнутый взгляд, слепящий лихорадочным блеском.

Августу трусило мелкой дрожью. Она не сделала попыток подойти к внуку, просто стояла на одном месте, теребя трясущимися руками свое побитое молью пальто. Ее рот отчаянно кривился от невысказанных слов, мутные слезящиеся глаза налились красным. Рон испугался за нее — гораздо сильнее, чем за белого, как мел, Невилла.

— И да, — повысил голос последний, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, как видно, из последних сил. — Мы больше не увидимся. Это необходимо в целях сохранения моего авторитета на приемлемом уровне.

Августа не ответила. Задрав подбородок, она молча вглядывалась в спину внука. По-прежнему жевала собственные губы, словно все еще надеялась что-то высказать. Но все слова, которые она еще могла из себя извлечь до последнего вердикта Невилла, теперь словно застряли у нее в горле. В конце концов, она рвано махнула рукой и, запрокинув голову, вперилась невидящим взглядом в серое небо, выглядывающее из-за пожухлых крон. Невилл стоял, не шевелясь.

Так шли минуты. Все молчали. В конце концов, Августа Лонгботтом вновь обратила лицо к немой спине Невилла, робким прощальным жестом подняла ладонь, словно тот мог видеть, как она ему машет. Ее пальцы — худые, украшенные кольцами — мелко трусились. Попытавшись улыбнуться и не сумев, женщина прикрыла глаза, отвернулась и… с громким хлопком аппарировала. В это же мгновение раздался истошный вопль, полный боли, ярости и чего-то еще — Рон не смог разобрать. Невилл, не видя ничего и никого вокруг себя, рванулся к ближайшему дереву и замолотил по нему кулаками, разбивая их в кровь. Никто не пытался его остановить или одернуть, или окликнуть. Все по-прежнему молчали. Рон взглянул на Гермиону — по ее бледным щекам тихо сбегали вниз слезы.

Когда все закончилось, и Невилл, обессилев, опустился на влажную палую листву, стало очень тихо. Рон в нерешительности огляделся по сторонам: за Невиллом наблюдала одна лишь Гермиона, все остальные — Симус, Корнер, Чжоу, Луна и другие — все они старательно отводили взгляды.

— Невилл, — Рон смотрел, как Гермиона идет к их понурому предводителю, присаживается рядом с ним на корточки и кладет руку на его плечо. — Невилл, нам пора возвращаться.

Тот поднял голову, тяжело посмотрел на нее и качнул подбородком — он не хотел никуда идти.

— Возвращайтесь. Я вас догоню, — отрывисто бросил он.

— Мы без тебя никуда не пойдем, — решил подать голос Рон. — Перестань, Невилл, мы должны уходить все вместе…

Гермиона метнула сердитый взгляд из-под сдвинутых бровей, и Рон запнулся. Так происходило всегда, когда он пытался сделать, как лучше, направить ситуацию в визуально лучшее русло, кому-то помочь. Гермиона шикала на него, метала молнии из карих глаз — и волей-неволей он замолкал. В привычном жесте Рон развел руками и плотно сжал губы, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

— Не надо меня жалеть, — устало отозвался Невилл, когда пауза затянулась. — Не надо вокруг меня толпиться, сочувствовать мне, перешептываться… — он оглядел всех, кто стоял рядом. — Пожалуйста, уходите. Я приду за вами, со мной ничего не случится.

Гермиона хотела было что-то сказать, но на плечо ей легла бледная рука Луны — в мыслях Рон невольно сравнил ее с невесомым призраком, так сильно выделялась она белым пятном на фоне бурой листвы. Наматывая на палец спутанные пряди волос, Луна качала головой. Выражение ее лица было нечитаемым.

А затем она развернулась на пятке и… аппарировала. Рон вздохнул. Кажется, у них не оставалось выбора.

* * *

В штабе было очень тихо и спокойно. Но спокойствие это было обманчивым: все нервничали, став свидетелями встречи, которая по характеру была далека от официальной. Безусловно, ей предстояло сыграть немалую роль в политическом развитии целой страны, вскрыть многочисленные проблемы и противоречия, обнажить слабые места в Движении. Она утверждала силу и уровень влияния их противника. Но все это не делало ее менее интимной. Рон, покачиваясь в кресле-качалке у камина, поглядывал на остальных и понимал все сильнее, что не один он чувствует себя неловко после всего, что им довелось увидеть и услышать. Невилл и Августа Лонгботтом должны были увидеться наедине. Но негласный регламент на пару с соображениями безопасности отметали такую возможность сходу.

— Нет, мы, наверное, зря ушли… Надо вернуться, — нервничал Симус, ходя взад-вперед. — Вдруг на него нападут? Вдруг это ловушка?

— Бессмысленно, — с горячностью возразила Гермиона. — Если бы Волдеморту понадобилось на нас нападать, он бы сделал это сразу. Да и не в его это стиле. Он теперь действует другими методами, ему нужна лояльность населения… А пытками и трупами ее не добиться. Так что Невилл в безопасности, ему просто нужно прийти в себя.

Рон про себя отметил, что Гермиона и сама переживает, а пылкостью рассуждений просто маскирует свой страх. Не то, чтобы он отлично разбирался в людях. Рон хорошо знал Гермиону — этого ему хватало с головой.

— Это было ужасно, — Гермиона понизила голос и теперь обращалась к нему. — Если бы я могла, я бы аппарировала оттуда сразу же.

— Мне кажется, Невиллу и самому не слишком приятно, что мы все это слышали… Черт знает что вышло, — пробормотал Рон и, наклонившись вперед, взял девушку за руку. — Но разве паршивые ситуации нам в новинку?

Гермиона попыталась слабо улыбнуться и сжала его ладонь.

— Я надеюсь, он быстро придет в себя. Ему тяжелее всех сейчас, Рон. Ему необходимо забыть о том, что произошло… И он это понимает. Понимает, какой груз ответственности несет, как это понимал в свое время… — она недоговорила, но Рон все понял по ее глазам. И кивнул.

— Знаете, чего я опасаюсь? — неожиданно встряла в их беседу Луна, присев на кушетку рядом с Гермионой.

Они вопросительно воззрились на соратницу, но та даже не смотрела на них, уставившись отрешенным взглядом выпуклых светлых глаз в пламя камина.

— Я боюсь, что Невилл сейчас, пробыв некоторое время наедине с собой, захочет совершить что-то, что всерьез отвлечет и его и нас от сегодняшнего события, — Луна говорила спокойно и даже несколько отстраненно. — И он будет считать, что иначе нельзя. Так что давайте быть готовыми ко всему.

— О чем ты вообще, Луна? — Рон почувствовал глухое раздражение.

— Увидите, — пожала плечами девушка.

Гермиона нахмурилась и хотела уже что-то сказать — и Рон, оценив глубину складки между ее бровей, понял, что это должно было быть возражение. Однако она едва успела открыть рот, как раздался какой-то шум, а тихие переговоры остальных членов штаба взорвались оживлением. Невилл вернулся.

А еще через полчаса они узнали о том, что запланирована новая операция. Встреча с сестрой Крама была временно забыта, хотя Ли и Алисия явились с докладом о наиболее подходящих для этого пунктах. Они были мастерами в своем деле: мало кто мог сравниться с ними в виртуозной мимикрии, на которую они были способны практически в любых условиях. Прыткие, хитрые, находчивые, вдвоем Ли и Алисия делали потрясающие успехи во всем, что касалось разведки и рекогносцировки местности. И Невилл это ценил — поэтому в крупных боевых операциях они практически никогда не принимали участия.

Рон волновался. Луна оказалась права: Невилл будто пытался забыться, с головой погрузившись в обсуждение деталей грядущего предприятия. Оно обещало быть простым, быстрым и эффектным. Нападение в Косом переулке. Невилл очень хотел произвести впечатление на Волдеморта — показать себя готовым встретить любой вражеский прием с оружием наготове. Но вот только не ждал ли тот именно такой реакции? Рон боялся, что они попадут в ловушку. Гермиона тоже. Кто-то даже пробовал намекнуть на это самому Невиллу, но тот отмахивался.

— Нет, друзья, такой ход с нашей стороны будет неожиданным, я в этом уверен, — твердил он, неуместно оживленный на фоне развернувшейся сегодня на глазах половины штаба драмы. — Нас пойдет десять человек. Я, Симус…

Финниган обеспокоено огляделся по сторонам, но возражать не пытался. Все члены штаба сгрудились вокруг общего стола в гостиной: некоторые молчали, но большинство активно обсуждало предстоящую операцию, видимо, решив больше не переживать из-за мотивов, которые подвигли их лидера на активные действия.

— … Рон, Гермиона, Эрни, Дин, Терри, Чжоу, Майкл и…

Невилл сделал паузу, поискал кого-то глазами и, наконец, когда его взгляд остановился на ком-то из стоящих за спиной Рона, едва заметно улыбнулся.

— …и Виктор Крам.

— Что? — Рон едва не задохнулся от возмущения. — Но…

Гермиона дернула его за рукав, поэтому Рон, осекшись на полуслове, наклонился к ее уху, чтобы излить свое возмущение хотя бы приватно.

— Он — чужак, черт побери! — шипел он, чувствуя, как раздражение мешает думать и даже говорить. — Ему не место в операции… Он должен сидеть в штабе за семью замками и под присмотром… Невилл в своем уме вообще?

Гермиона еще раз потянула его за руку, явно решив оставить яростную тираду без внимания. Точнее, не так, внимание она обратила — и Рон понял это по мелькнувшим в ее глазах сердитым огонькам — но отвечать не торопилась. Только сжала губы в тонкую линию и нарочито пристально смотрела на Невилла, который продолжал что-то говорить. Рону это напомнило давно забытые уроки в Хогвартсе, когда они с Гарри точно так же что-то ей нашептывали, а она злилась, молчала и злилась, упрямо уставившись на учителя, чтобы тот, упаси Мерлин, не подумал, что она хоть единой фиброй души участвует в нелегальных переговорах.

Рон вздохнул и попытался вернуться к реальности, когда Гермиона все-таки соизволила отозваться.

— Это проверка, Рон. Невилл сказал, это проверка, — выдохнула она ему куда-то в шею. — Расслабься.

Рон обернулся и встретился глазами с Виктором. Тот стоял молча, как всегда сутулясь, и по его лицу сложно было прочесть хоть что-нибудь. Но Рон готов был голову дать на отсечение, что в тот момент, когда между ними состоялся тяжелый и почти физически ощутимый зрительный контакт, в глазах угрюмого болгарина мелькнуло что-то, чертовски похожее на испуг. Почему-то именно это подействовало на Рона успокаивающе. Отвернувшись от Крама, он наконец-то убедил себя, что все шло правильно.


	10. Сеятель сеет

Лорду Волдеморту не спалось.

Это состояние было для него привычным. Ночь — царство тишины и покоя — лучшее время для глубоководных погружений в воспоминания. Для этого ему не нужен был Омут памяти — Темный лорд легко воспроизводил события прошлого в своем разуме, обходясь без нырков в серебристую субстанцию овеществленных мыслей.

Перед его глазами часто вставали картины минувших дней, порой слишком далеких от настоящего времени. Нет, Волдеморт не ностальгировал. Он разбирал покрытые пылью умозрительные артефакты, раскладывал их по воображаемым шкатулкам и полкам, чтобы позже не потеряться в нагромождении ярких картин прошлого. Впереди его ждали долгие годы бессмертия, а мемориальных экспонатов в закромах памяти накапливалось все больше и больше — и все они нуждались в строгой систематизации.

Сегодняшней полнолунной ночью Волдеморт прокручивал в голове одно из самых ценных своих воспоминаний. Темный лорд хранил его с особой аккуратностью, как если бы оно было многоценной редчайшей жемчужиной.

* * *

— Гарри Поттер… Мальчик, который выжил.

В тот момент на его тонких змеиных устах, пока еще не вернувшихся к человеческим очертаниям, играла безрадостная улыбка. Он знал, зачем мальчик пришел к нему. Это был не просто акт самопожертвования. Гарри Поттер приглашал своего извечного врага взойти на алтарь, взявшись за руки, — чтобы уничтожить часть его, Волдемортовой, души, столь неосмотрительно оброненную в бренное тело.

Темный лорд давно был готов заклать этого невинного агнца — стереть с лица земли осколок самого себя — лишь бы вместе с последним был уничтожен тот, кого пророчество записало ему в пожизненные соперники. Это был тяжелый, но необходимый выбор.

Что Гарри ненароком стал его крестражем, Волдеморт осознал вскоре после своего возрождения. Что бы там наивно не полагал Дамблдор, сложно было не догадаться после стольких ментальных столкновений с неокрепшим мальчишеским разумом. Не разглядел бы всей подоплеки лишь непроходимый глупец, а лорд Волдеморт таким не был. Впрочем, невероятной удачей было то, что Дамблдор считал наоборот.

Темный лорд несколько мгновений с интересом разглядывал Гарри Поттера, склонив голову набок. Мальчишка стоял в нескольких метрах от него, неестественно прямой, его лицо было белым, по нему градом катился пот. Уверенность его таяла на глазах. Волдеморт решил оказать Гарри последнюю услугу — и потому не медлил с заклинанием.

— Авада Кедавра! — и мир померк, а в груди схлопнулась черная дыра…

* * *

Часом раньше Волдеморт пристально вглядывался в глаза самого верного своего последователя. Темные, блестящие — словно осколки слюды на мертвенно-бледном лице. Он прошелся мыслью по глади поверхностных эмоций, всколыхнул недвижимые воды затаенных мыслей — и увяз в чужом страхе. Страх — единственное чувство, что излучала сейчас эта душа. Его не под силу скрыть даже сильнейшему окклюменту.

— Я нашёл третью палочку, Северус. Бузинную палочку, Смертоносную палочку, Жезл Смерти. Я забрал её у прежнего хозяина. Я забрал её из гробницы Альбуса Дамблдора.

Снейп молчал, источая удушливый ужас. Но Волдеморт не собирался тянуть.

— Повелитель, позвольте мне привести мальчишку… — решился подать голос Северус.

— Я просидел здесь всю эту долгую ночь перед самой победой, — почти шёпотом перебил его Волдеморт, — неотрывно думая о том, почему Бузинная палочка отказывается выполнять то, для чего она предназначена, отказывается сделать то, что она должна, по легенде, сделать для своего законного владельца… и мне кажется, я нашёл ответ.

Если бы Снейп мог побледнеть еще сильнее, белизна его лица оказалась бы ослепительной.

— Северус… — Волдеморт приблизился к нему, пристально вглядываясь в черные глаза. — Ты не показывал мне, какой была смерть Альбуса Дамблдора. Я хочу увидеть ее.

Страх Снейпа приобрел новый оттенок — тончайшая перемена, которую Темный лорд, конечно же, не мог не заметить. Теперь зельевар боялся не за себя — но за кого? Ответ лежал где-то рядом, на поверхности, почти очевидный.

Волдеморт ворвался в многослойные глубины памяти — воспоминания Снейпа взвились темным роем перед его мысленным взором, расступаясь, пропуская вперед, в тот самый день, в ту самую сцену на Астрономической башне.

Драко Малфой. Драко Малфой был истинным хозяином Бузинной палочки. Нелепо до смешного.

— Найди и приведи сюда Драко, — тихо произнес Волдеморт, прикрыв глаза.

— Мой повелитель…

— Убью ли я его? — он холодно засмеялся, но смех его больше походил на шипение. — Все зависит от него самого. Приведи его, Северус. Я жду.

* * *

Волдеморт стоял над недвижно лежащим перед ним Гарри Поттером, перекатывая Старшую палочку меж длинных паучьих пальцев. Жалкий, перепуганный до смерти, покорный и безвольный Драко поведал ему тошнотворную историю о том, как лишился своего личного оружия. Теперь сомнений в том, кто же был владельцем Бузинной палочки, не оставалось.

Последний распростерся перед ним лицом вниз, припав щекой к холодной земле. Волдеморт с плохо скрываемым любопытством рассматривал Гарри, подмечая, как мягко, едва заметно подрагивают его ресницы, как тонко бьется жилка на шее. Темному лорду даже почудилось, что он чувствует исходящее от мальчишки живое тепло, неуловимым эфиром поднимающееся в стылый ночной воздух.

— Гарри Поттер… — прошептал Волдеморт, покачав головой. — Кого ты думаешь обмануть?

Веки Гарри дрогнули, но остались закрытыми. Он уже понял, что его раскусили, но глупое упорство мешало признать свое поражение.

Волдеморт ухмыльнулся, а затем отбросил в сторону палочку. Сейчас она бесполезна. Он наклонился к Гарри и перевернул его на спину. Тот по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни. Питал ли он надежду на то, что ему удастся провести врага? Готовился ли к последнему броску?

Темный лорд запустил бледную руку под футболку Гарри, зная, что там найдет волшебную палочку — и в этот момент глаза «мертвеца» распахнулись. Он вцепился дрожащими пальцами в запястье Волдеморта. По рядам Пожирателей Смерти прокатился изумленно-гневный ропот, Хагрид радостно взвыл.

— Нет, не трогай, — захрипел Гарри.

Волдеморту не нужен был вспомогательный инструмент, чтобы обезоружить Поттера. Колоссальным выбросом невербальной беспалочковой магии он придавил парня к земле, не отрывая алых глаз от синеющего лица. Тем временем его пальцы нащупали мягкую шелковистую ткань… не то, не то, что ему нужно… но вот и палочка! Победно расхохотавшись, Волдеморт извлек из-под одежды Гарри оружие и воздел его ввысь: боярышник, волос единорога в сердцевине, десять дюймов в длину — палочка, принадлежавшая некогда Драко Малфою.

— Я обезоружил тебя, Гарри Поттер, — вкрадчиво обратился Волдеморт к мальчишке.

Тот продолжал хрипеть и извиваться, задыхаясь в железной хватке темной магии. Изогнув рот в усмешке, Волдеморт легко взмахнул ладонью — и Гарри жадно втянул в себя воздух, освобожденный от невидимых тисков.

Неуловимым движением Темный лорд призвал к себе Бузинную палочку — долгожданную, сильнейшую, Старшую. Некоторое время он стоял, окутанный плотной наэлектризованной тишиной, вращая в длинных пальцах священнейший из трех Даров Смерти. Короткое мгновение — он разрезал ею воздух, и все взорвалось горестным, предвосхищающим беду воплем Хагрида, единым всхлипом-стоном Пожирателей Смерти.

— Авада Кедавра! — рявкнул Волдеморт, смертельным вихрем развернувшись к оторопевшему Гарри, чтобы увидеть, как вспыхивает и гаснет ярко-зеленая вспышка в ярко-зеленых глазах, забирая жизнь — на этот раз окончательно.

* * *

Люциус выглядел спокойным и довольным собой и своими многочисленными свершениями. Изящные пальцы его холеных рук небрежно поглаживали серебряный набалдашник трости в виде головы змеи, бархатный сюртук мерцал холодным черным блеском в скупых лучах солнца, пробивающихся в залу.

— Милорд, полагаю, вопрос с Шармбатоном можно считать закрытым, — чуть растягивая слова, говорил Малфой-старший. — Совместно с мадам Максим мы разработали программу обмена студентами на следующий год, вот она, — он протянул Волдеморту кожаную папку с тиснением, в которой лежали все касающиеся дела документы. — Также французская сторона выразила желание пригласить нас на торжественное мероприятие по случаю заключения контракта.

— Это значит, — Темный лорд прищурился, — что, отдавая дань правилам приличия, мы должны отреагировать, сделав ответное приглашение?

— Полагаю, что так, — Люциус позволил себе холодную полуулыбку.

— Ты славно поработал, Люциус, — кивнул Волдеморт. — Я был прав, избрав тебя для этой миссии. По части скользкой дипломатии тебе нет равных.

Улыбка Малфоя поблекла.

— В разговоре с мадам Максим я привел немало основательных аргументов в пользу взаимного сотрудничества, — сдержанно попытался оправдаться он. — Мне не понадобилось прибегать к мерам более тяжелым, нежели логика и вежливость.

— Именно это я и подразумевал, — тонко усмехнулся Волдеморт и, встав, вернул своему облику привычную невозмутимость. — Я изучу документацию, которую ты мне передал.

Люциус, поднявшись из удобного кресла с дорогой обивкой одновременно со своим повелителем, подобострастно склонил беловолосую голову.

— Да, милорд.

Волдеморт некоторое время изучал взглядом своего давнего приспешника — изворотливого и трусливого аристократа, единственным выдающимся достоинством которого было умение оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте. Ну, и весь этот слепящий лоск, выпяченная напоказ элегантность, наносная учтивость и мастерское пресмыкательство перед сильными мира сего — качества, без которых Люциусу не удалось бы пережить ни обе магические войны, ни затишье между ними. Темному лорду не единожды приходилось стирать Круциатусом это раболепное выражение с красивого ухоженного лица, и сейчас он с удовольствием сделал бы это снова. Но Малфой-старший пока не давал повода, а Волдеморт давно оставил практику профилактических истязаний. Поэтому он гасил угодливо-самодовольный блеск в светло-серых глазах другим способом. Словами.

— Милорд? — Люциус заметно напрягся под пытливым взглядом предводителя.

— На сегодня ты свободен, — спокойно сказал Волдеморт и жестом указал на камин. — Мое почтение Нарциссе.

Единственное, за что стоило уважать Малфоя — так это за то, что во всех своих действиях он руководствовался не столько шкурными интересами (хотя и ими тоже), сколько заботой о безопасности своей семьи. Нарцисса и Драко были для него всем.

Когда Люциус покинул поместье через каминную сеть, Волдеморт распорядился подать в малую гостиную завтрак, а эльфу Тини отправил за Дафной. Во время беседы с Люциусом в его голову пришла прелюбопытнейшая идея.

Девушка спустилась заспанная — в простом домашнем платье, с распущенными волосами и с удивленным взглядом: с самого первого дня пребывания в поместье Темного лорда она сама руководила своим расписанием и практически ни разу не пересекалась с хозяином дома по утрам.

— Приветствую, мисс Гринграсс. Вы заспались, — коротко бросил Волдеморт, когда она вошла в комнату.

— Доброе утро, милорд, — робко поздоровалась Дафна, занимая свое место.

Он окинул девушку оценивающим взглядом и отметил, что тени под ее глазами почти исчезли. Юной податливой душе немного времени нужно, чтобы прийти в себя. Впрочем, Темный лорд не уставал задаваться вопросом, к сердечным делам девушки не имеющим ровным счетом никакого отношения: почему он не видит в ней скорби по почившему отцу? Разве это не странно? Волдеморт рассчитывал, что в скором времени его праздное любопытство будет удовлетворено.

— Мы закончим завтрак, затем вы быстро приведете себя в порядок, — Волдеморт сделал глоток крепкого кофе. — Нам с вами предстоит небольшое, но увлекательное путешествие.

— Куда? — растерялась Дафна и от удивления чуть не выронила вилку с наколотым на нее кусочком омлета.

— В больницу Святого Мунго, — его развеселило замешательство, отразившееся на лице девушки, и он обнажил зубы в усмешке.

— А… какова наша цель?

— Всему свое время, мисс Гринграсс.

Спустя полчаса Дафна уже не выглядела такой озадаченной и смущенной, скорее уж невероятно напряженной. В длинной осенней мантии она стояла в вестибюле и нервно теребила свои лайковые перчатки. Когда Волдеморт подошел к девушке, она подняла на него глаза и, вероятно, хотела что-то сказать — так красноречиво дрогнули ее губы — но промолчала. Темный лорд не в первый раз почувствовал, что Дафна закономерно его боится — но страх этот был особенным, не таким, как у всех. Этот страх неожиданным образом притягивал, словно она пыталась играть с ним в какую-то странную игру, сама того не сознавая. Забавная девочка.

— Вы знакомы с парной аппарацией, не так ли?

— Знакома, — Дафна уверенно кивнула и почему-то покраснела.

— Тогда вперед, мисс Гринграсс! Нас ждут великие дела.

И, хотя она робко протянула ему ладонь, Волдеморт решил позволить себе некоторую вольность: проигнорировав жест Дафны, он стал у нее за спиной и, цепко обхватив пальцами девичьи плечи, наклонился вперед.

— Расслабьтесь, — шепнул он, почти коснувшись губами ее уха, а спустя миг их уже закружило в урагане измерений.

Едва они оказались у старого кирпичного здания, за стенами которого пряталась от глаз маглов больница Святого Мунго, Волдеморт отпустил Дафну, которая, кажется, даже сама не успела осознать, насколько ее смутила непосредственная близость «опекуна». Он жестом подсказал девушке следовать за ним, а сам зашагал к прозрачной витрине, за которой их ждал услужливый волшебный манекен.

Больница встретила их ярким светом и заискивающими улыбками обслуживающего персонала. Никто не посмел поинтересоваться, куда они направляются — все понимали, что если уж министр и появился где-то, то в вопросах, подсказках и путеводителях не нуждался. Пересекая заполненный людьми коридор быстрым размашистым шагом, Волдеморт каждой клеткой тела ощущал, как поднимаются отовсюду волны благоговейного трепета: колдомедики в лимонных халатах расступались перед ним, с почтением склоняя головы, посетители жались к стенам и, лишь оставаясь у Темного лорда за спиной, осмеливались бросить ему вслед заинтересованный взгляд.

Годы террора прошли, Волдеморт окончательно сросся с амплуа харизматичного политика, окруженного аурой темного обаяния, но слишком много было вокруг людей, которые помнили прежние его деяния. Помнили и по инерции страшились.

Дафна почти бежала рядом. Ее лицо раскраснелось, она едва поспевала за ним.

— Куда мы направляемся? — полюбопытствовала девушка, когда Волдеморт, сжалившись, сбавил шаг — к тому же, они уже подошли к лифту.

— Пятый этаж, Отдел недугов от заклятий, — без эмоций проговорил Темный лорд, когда они вошли внутрь, и дверь за ними закрылась.

Дафна кивнула. Они были одни в лифте — очевидно, поэтому девушка жалась к стенке, обитой светлым деревом, и старательно отводила глаза. Волдеморт же, напротив, изучал ее открыто и пристально. Многие пугались этой его привычки приковывать к объекту интереса долгий пронзительный взгляд, никто не находил ее приятной. Разве что покойная Беллатриса. Но то было давно, а теперь…

Он не успел додумать свою мысль. В кабине тихо звякнул колокольчик, и дверь распахнулась. Дафна выскользнула наружу, Волдеморт вышел следом, глядя поверх ее головы и высматривая нужное лицо.

— Августа Лонгботтом уже здесь? — поинтересовался он у дамы неопределенного возраста, одетой в традиционную форму колдомедиков.

— Да, господин министр, — тихо ответила та. — Миссис Лонгботтом здесь, в палате.

— Проведите меня и мисс Гринграсс.

Он знал, что любому другому она бы отказала — в таком количестве посетителей к «тяжелым» пациентам не пускали. Но Темному лорду женщина даже и не подумала возразить. Только бросила чуть неодобрительный взгляд на Дафну, которая, к своей удаче, его не заметила, исподтишка наблюдая за Волдемортом.

— Мисс Гринграсс, пройдемте, — он кивком указал в сторону палаты.

Они оказались в просторном светлом помещении: оно сверкало и переливалось пестрой мебелью, свежими букетами и детскими игрушками. Обстановка была милой до приторности и вызывала ассоциации с набором разноцветных леденцов. Впрочем, колдомедики сделали все, чтобы общая гамма не вызывала никаких невротических реакций — Алисе и Фрэнку Лонгботтомам с виду было вполне комфортно в этом интерьере. Они бездумно улыбались друг другу, Августе и новоприбывшим посетителям.

— Оставьте нас, — бросил Волдеморт сопровождавшей их женщине, даже не удосужившись на нее взглянуть. Целительница быстро и почти неслышно ретировалась.

Темный лорд приблизился к Августе Лонгботтом. Ее лицо с того дня, когда они виделись в последний раз, словно еще больше состарилось, но в мутных глазах лучилась надежда. Пожилая волшебница попробовала приветственно улыбнуться министру, однако ее попытка не увенчалась успехом: улыбка вышла кривой и недоброжелательной.

— Не стоит, — спокойно заметил Волдеморт. — Не стоит изображать то, чего нет.

— Вы не представляете, чем мне пришлось пожертвовать, — прошептала Августа, неотрывно глядя на то, как ее сын и невестка нянчатся с какими-то фантиками, каждый в своем углу.

— Неужели вы пожертвовали чем-то большим, нежели то, что получите взамен?

— Я пока что еще ничего не получила, — повысила голос Августа.

— Северус Снейп разработал специальное зелье по моему особому поручению. Оно будет играть вспомогательную роль, а основную работу с их сознанием проведу я. У вас есть конкретные пожелания, миссис Лонгботтом? — он вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Да, господин министр. Они не должны знать о том… о том, в каком состоянии провели здесь все эти годы.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Волдеморт. — Приложу все усилия к этому. В моих планах произвести откат их памяти непосредственно до момента встречи с Лестрейнджами и Краучем-младшим. — Августа вздрогнула. — Отрезок времени, отправной точкой которого стала эта встреча, будет воспринят их мозгом как длительное коматозное состояние. Это основные наметки. И, я полагаю, вы не будете возражать, если на период лечения вам ограничат сюда доступ. В социально-психологической адаптации им окажет помощь моя подопечная, — он качнул головой в сторону застывшей у стены Дафны, настороженно наблюдавшей за четой Лонгботтомов.

— Она… специалист? — Августа поджала тонкие губы, покосившись на девушку.

— Ни в коем случае, — улыбнулся Темный лорд. — Просто чуткая и отзывчивая особа, которая смогла бы своим ненавязчивым вниманием привести их в чувства. Вернуть к реальности без потрясений. А потом, когда завершится процесс освоения, я позволю им общение и с вами. — Он заметил, как напрягся рот женщины, готовой возразить по каждому пункту, и опередил ее. — Не стоит пререкаться, миссис Лонгботтом. Вам придется доверить ситуацию моему уму, если вы хотите успешного завершения нашего эксперимента.

Августа промолчала. Один только бог знал, каких колоссальных усилий ей это стоило. Взгляд женщины в очередной раз метнулся к Фрэнку и Алисе, глаза увлажнились, и, поколебавшись еще немного, она покорно опустила голову.

— Делайте, как знаете, господин министр.

— Я рад, что мы пришли к общему знаменателю, — кивнул Волдеморт, всматриваясь в лица Фрэнка и Алисы.

Последние по-прежнему не обращали внимания на происходящее вокруг — они просто не способны были задерживать внимание на ком-либо дольше пары минут, поэтому все присутствующие в палате выпали из поля их зрения, будучи едва замеченными. Моментами Лонгботтомы походили на пару аутистов, для которых не существует ничего кроме ограниченного собственным сознанием маленького мирка: даже друг друга они замечали лишь в случае крайней необходимости. А еще Волдеморт заметил, что оба пациента — и Фрэнк, и Алиса — выглядели значительно моложе своих лет. Сказывалось ли отсутствие бытовых стрессов и переживаний, которые более двадцати лет терроризировали их здоровых ровесников? Возможно, что и так.

— Это будет сложно? — прерывающимся голосом спросила Августа, оторвав его от наблюдений.

— Пожалуй, да, — отстраненно ответил Волдеморт, поглаживая подбородок. — Мало кто из ныне живущих способен на такую тонкую работу с сознанием. Признаться, даже я сам еще не сталкивался с подобным. Тем интереснее.

— Не говорите так, — в словах женщины проступила горечь пополам с досадой. — Это живые люди. Для вас, конечно, скорее научный эксперимент… обезличенный… я понимаю, господин министр, вы делаете это не из сочувствия… но при мне так выражаться не стоит. Я настаиваю…

— Настаиваете? — Волдеморт с каменным выражением лица развернулся к миссис Лонгботтом.

— Прошу, — исправилась та, взгляд ее стал затравленным.

— Что ж, охотно исполню вашу просьбу, тем паче, что в ближайшее время нам вряд ли доведется пересекаться. К слову, в данный момент я, — Темный лорд понизил голос, — настаиваю, чтобы вы покинули палату. О следующей возможности попасть сюда вас уведомят. А пока — извольте попрощаться с родными.

Прощание вышло скомканным и быстрым. Августа Лонгботтом, отчаянно борясь с подступающей истерикой, по очереди обняла сначала сына, потом невестку. Волдеморт следил за сценой отрешенно, но что-то наподобие жалости все же кольнуло в глубине сознания: в одном помещении с ним находились могущественные волшебники, неоднократно бросавшие ему вызов — и в кого они превратились? Два безумца и сломленная горем старуха. Впрочем, ей еще хватило силы на то, чтобы покинуть палату с гордо вздернутым подбородком.

Волдеморт развернулся к Дафне: она сидела на маленьком диванчике в углу и сосредоточенно разглядывала свои руки. Правда, от него не скрылось, что секундой раньше девушка столь же внимательно изучала его спину.

— Вы слышали, о чем я говорил с Августой Лонгботтом? — поинтересовался он, присаживаясь рядом.

— Да, — Дафна кивнула и бросила мимолетный, полный сострадания взгляд на Лонгботтомов: они снова разошлись по углам и что-то там себе бормотали под нос.

— Вы и о себе кое-что слышали, не так ли?

— Нет, — она подняла на него большие удивленные глаза — Волдеморт понял, что девушка не врет. Наверняка замечталась в самый ответственный момент.

— Что ж, тогда позвольте мне поставить вас в известность лично. С завтрашнего дня мы с Северусом приступим к возвращению разума этим несчастным. И вы окажете нам некоторую помощь.

— Помощь? Я? — Дафна нахмурилась и сцепила руки в замок. — Чем же я могу помочь вам и про… мистеру Снейпу?

— Мисс Гринграсс, — вздохнул Волдеморт, затем сделал паузу и снова заговорил, сменив тактику. — Дафна. Во-первых, для меня стало очевидно, что вас стоит чем-то занять, пока вы располагаете таким завидным количеством свободного времени. Во-вторых, я решил, что это должно быть что-то полезное. В-третьих, вы — именно тот человек, у которого с наибольшей долей вероятности получится пробудить в Алисе и Фрэнке Лонгботтомах забытую радость общения с людьми. Вам нужно будет разговаривать с ними. Хотя бы по часу в день. Стать им другом, рассказать о том, что изменилось в том мире, из которого они выпали на долгие годы. Мягко преподнести им правду. Умолчать о том, чего они не должны знать.

— Это очень сложно, я не справлюсь, — в смятении возразила Дафна и снова кинула взгляд в дальний конец комнаты — на этот раз робкий и самую малость испуганный. — Слишком… большая ответственность для меня…

— Я забыл добавить, — перебил девушку Волдеморт. — Это не обсуждается.

Дафна обратила к нему умоляющий взгляд.

— Милорд, я боюсь, что все испорчу… Вдруг я не оправдаю вашего доверия? Вдруг я скажу что-то не то? — она нервно вцепилась пальцами в складки своей мантии.

— Дафна, — строго, но очень тихо произнес Волдеморт. — Не думай, что я буду тебя уговаривать.

Девушка затихла, но все еще продолжала хмуриться. Он взял ее руки в свои и крепко сжал, забавляясь эффектом, который произвел этот невинный жест: Дафна вспыхнула, дернулась, а затем отвела взгляд, однако даже не подумала отодвинуться.

— Я не подведу вас, милорд, — наконец сказала она, придав голосу всю твердость, на какую способна была в данный момент.

— Вот и славно, Дафна.


	11. Чистая кровь

Сначала Дафна только и делала, что мысленно вопрошала судьбу, за что Темный лорд взвалил на ее хрупкие плечи такой тяжкий груз ответственности. Затем смирилась. А теперь, спустя два дня после того их визита в больницу Святого Мунго, неожиданно для себя прониклась тем, какое колоссальное доверие ей было оказано. Дафна не отрицала, разумеется, что вполне могла преувеличить значимость данного ей поручения, но думать о том, что это нечто важное, нечто особенное, было не в пример приятнее. Сейчас, находясь в нескольких минутах от неминуемой встречи с Лонгботтомами, она и не смела допускать иной мысли.

Неспешно собираясь, Дафна то и дело поглядывала на себя в зеркало — достаточно ли уверенной в себе она выглядит? Располагает ли ее облик к душевному разговору? Что, в конце концов, в ней такого, что именно ее Волдеморт выбрал исполнительницей странно-невероятной миссии? Она вздрогнула, вспомнив, какие чувства ей пришлось пережить в тот момент, когда Темный лорд настойчиво изъявил свою волю. Он не попросил ее — приказал — и все же обставил все так, что у нее на краткое мгновение возникла иллюзия права выбора. И, несмотря на привычный для всех приближенных Волдеморта страх, Дафна в глубине души, пока едва отдавая себе в этом отчет, испытывала странное удовольствие от этой «игры». Но была ли игра? Может, это все — плод ее воображения?

Не дав себе ответа на последний вопрос (или побоявшись его дать), Дафна покинула комнату и, на ходу натягивая перчатки, спустилась в холл. Ей всего-то лишь оставалось ступить на аппарационную площадку — единственную зону в доме, из которой мог переноситься в другие места не только сам хозяин, но и все остальные. Впрочем, Дафна редко пользовалась этой возможностью — хотя бы потому, что не так уж часто у нее возникала необходимость покидать поместье. Чаще всего, когда у нее появлялось желание подышать свежим воздухом, она выходила в обезображенный ноябрьской слякотью сад, в остальном же вела почти затворнический образ жизни.

«Еще не поздно все изменить… я нахожусь здесь меньше месяца…», — успела подумать Дафна, когда знакомый рывок в области живота подхватил ее и закружил в вихре трансформирующегося пространства-времени.

Больница Святого Мунго встретила ее стерильным равнодушием. Дафна шагала по сияющему чистотой вестибюлю и чувствовала, как ее наскоро склеенная уверенность распадается на мелкие кусочки — без чужого покровительства, без отбрасываемой ореолом мрачной славы Темного лорда тени, в которой так удобно было прятаться в прошлый раз, Дафна чувствовала себя голой. Вместе с тем, она прекрасно понимала всю степень абсурдности своих ощущений, потому что здравый рассудок подсказывал: всем вокруг наплевать, кто она, с кем, откуда и зачем. Причем наплевать совершенно искренне. Никто не изучал ее любопытно-жадными взглядами, никто не обращал внимания на ее уязвимое одиночество — она просто шла исполнять свой долг, вооруженная знанием о том, что безразличие окружающих не нарочитое, а совершенно естественное. И развеется, только если она сама о себе заявит.

«Я могла бы подойти к Привет-Ведьме», — запоздало сообразила Дафна, когда лишенные всякой заинтересованности взгляды вконец лишили ее твердости.

Но она помнила, куда идти. Пятый этаж ждал ее. Дафна собралась с мыслями, вздернула подбородок и вошла в лифт. Правда, несмотря на все попытки вернуть себе боевой настрой, она все острее ощущала, как холодеет сердце и слабеют ноги.

— Мисс Гринграсс? — уточнила дежурная колдомедик, в этот раз более молодая и прыткая.

— Да.

— Позвольте вашу палочку?

В присутствии Темного лорда никто бы и не подумал проверять ее личность. Дафна безропотно отдала свою палочку, дождалась, пока ее идентифицируют, и, получив волшебное орудие обратно, словно издалека услышала, что ей дозволено посетить палату Лонгботтомов. Как во сне, она прошла в распахнувшиеся перед ней двери, через несуществующую вату в ушах до нее донеслось, как ее закрыли, а потом наконец все прояснилось. Дафна обнаружила, что держит уличную мантию в руках, а на ее плечи чьими-то заботливыми руками накинут лимонно-желтый халат с биркой посетителя. В прошлый ее визит ничего такого не было.

— Здравствуйте, — неловко поздоровалась Дафна, сфокусировавшись на двух силуэтах у окна: Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтомы стояли, повернувшись к ней спиной, и держались за руки. Она с трудом осмелилась продолжить, боясь нарушить их хрупкое уединение. — Я пришла к вам… «по поручению лорда Волдеморта», — чуть было не сказала глупость, но вовремя прислушалась к интуиции. — Я пришла узнать, как вы здесь... Надеюсь, что не помешала...

Еще до того, как Лонгботтомы в унисон обернулись к ней, Дафна уловила изменения, которые произошли с ними с момента их недавней встречи. Волдеморт на пару со Снейпом уже успел поработать с их сознанием. Фрэнк и Алиса больше не походили на больших нелепых детей, в одночасье состарившись лет на десять.

— Здравствуй, — тихо, без всякого любопытства, поприветствовала девушку Алиса.

Еще несколько дней назад этой женщине нельзя было дать и тридцати, теперь же она выглядела на все сорок пять. Под ее глубоко посаженными глазами залегли круги, а меж бровей прорезалась скорбная складка.

Постояв немного, Алиса задернула занавесь на окне и опустилась на маленькую софу под окном. Подобрав под себя ноги, она уставилась прямо перед собой, не говоря ни слова. Фрэнк остался стоять.

Дафна окончательно смешалась, не зная, что делать дальше. Взаимное молчание начинало угнетать.

— Ничего, если я присяду… здесь? — она указала рукой на маленький табурет с мягкой обивкой. От софы, на которой сидела женщина, его отделял маленький журнальный столик с наваленными на него журналами, книгами и теперь уже бесполезными детскими безделушками. — Можно? — Дафна почувствовала себя невероятно глупо, но отступать было поздно.

Алиса кивнула и вновь обратила взгляд на гостью. Дафна робко присела на край табурета и сложила руки на коленях.

— Меня зовут Дафна Гринграсс, — представилась она.

— Я — Алиса. А это мой муж Фрэнк, — мужчина устало кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Как… как вы себя чувствуете? — под впечатлением от инструкции, предварительно данной ей Волдемортом, Дафна почти все свое свободное время перед визитом сюда потратила на продумывание слов, которые будут звучать из ее уст в беседе с Лонгботтомами. Ее воображение родило несколько блестящих монологов — но все они рассеялись бесплотными призраками, едва она переступила порог палаты. Как потерпевший сценическое фиаско актер, Дафна сейчас забыла все, что должна была сказать.

— Вас прислал Волдеморт… мисс Гринграсс? — рассеянно спросила Алиса, водя пальцем по ладони. — Он был здесь два дня назад. Вместе с Северусом Снейпом. Мы с трудом узнали обоих, — она посмотрела Дафне прямо в глаза, отчего у той по спине побежала холодная дрожь.

— Да, — чуть помедлив, ответила она. — Темный лорд хочет, чтобы я помогла вам. В меру своих сил, разумеется.

— Как это мило с его стороны, — глухо отозвался Фрэнк, и Дафна от неожиданности вздрогнула.

— А почему он этого хочет? — Алиса, как ребенок, подтянула колени к подбородку и обхватила их руками. Дафна увидела, как от уголков ее сощуренных глаз побежали в стороны тонкие лучики морщин. — Когда вы еще не появились на свет, мисс Гринграсс, он не хотел нам помогать, наоборот… — женщина поежилась, словно ее морозило.

— Темный лорд не причастен к тому преступлению, после которого вы… — Дафна запнулась, но, вспомнив инструктаж, взяла себя в руки и продолжила. — Люди, которые причинили вам зло, мертвы.

— Как и многие другие — те, кто не причинял нам зла, — Фрэнк снова смотрел в окно. Весь его вид выражал нежелание продолжать этот разговор.

Дафна и сама не испытывала удовольствия от этой странной беседы. Но в голове набатом гудело строгое «надо», поэтому ей пришлось перешагнуть через желание опрометью броситься из этой комнаты, куда глаза глядят.

— Мистер Лонгботтом, мне сложно обсуждать с вами эту тему, — Дафна подняла глаза на Фрэнка. — Я…

— Сколько вам лет? Шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать? — волшебник пронзил ее пытливым взглядом. — Действительно, не о чем тут говорить… Вы слишком юны и многого не знаете.

Дафна опустила голову и принялась сосредоточенно разглядывать свои ладони, сложенные на коленях. Повисла мучительная тишина.

— А что вы слышали о нашем сыне? — вдруг спросила Алиса, и в ее голосе впервые за все время послышался искренний интерес.

Дафна взглянула в ее широко распахнутые глаза и подумала о том, как, должно быть, тяжело просыпаться от сна, который длился больше двадцати лет. Она с трудом представляла, что почувствовали Фрэнк и Алиса, очнувшись от небытия при помощи своего злейшего врага. Да и враг ли он им теперь? Слишком многое изменилось. Привыкнут ли они к новому миру или снова сойдут с ума?

— Ваш сын возглавляет подпольное сопротивление режиму… Уже не первый год, — Дафне сложно было говорить с этими людьми об их сыне, которого она и в глаза-то не видела, разве что на старых колдографиях. — Темный лорд очень хочет прекратить это противостояние… мирным путем, — она снова доказала самой себе, что хорошо помнит рекомендации Волдеморта, но как же не хотелось продолжать!

— Он не хочет убивать Невилла? — со смесью надежды и удивления спросила Алиса, и ее лицо на мгновение напомнило Дафне лицо той женщины-ребенка, которую она увидела, когда впервые сюда пришла.

— Не хочет, — Дафна мягко улыбнулась и где-то в глубине души попыталась поверить, что это действительно так.

— Он не из тех, кто будет разбрасываться чистой кровью, — закивал Фрэнк с таким видом, словно озвучил аксиому.

Снова стало тихо. Фрэнку молчание давалось легко, он не рвался поддерживать беседу с молодой незнакомкой, присланной лордом Волдемортом, а у Алисы — и это видно — на губах дрожали десятки невысказанных вопросов. Но она боялась спрашивать, боялась узнать правду, и поэтому больше ничего не сказала. Дафна не знала, как выстроить мост дружелюбия между собой и потерянными во времени супругами.

— К Рождеству вас навестит миссис Лонгботтом, — решилась она и застыла в ожидании реакции.

Фрэнк весь вытянулся, напрягся, и глаза его заблестели.

— Мама? К нам придет мама? — от того, каким тоном он это произнес, у Дафны к горлу подступил комок.

Алиса захлопала в ладони.

— Это очень хорошая новость, Дафна, — никакой «мисс Гринграсс», Алиса явно не была сторонницей официоза. Или просто отвыкла.

— Лучшая новость с того момента, что мы… проснулись, — подтвердил Фрэнк. С трудом сдерживая радость, он присел рядом с женой и обнял ее за плечи.

У Дафны защипало в глазах, и она опустила голову, уставившись на колени. В ее душе поднялась буря противоречивых чувств, но главным из них было чувство глубокого удовлетворения — ей все-таки удалось впустить в это лишенное радости обиталище немного света.

* * *

Сложно было прийти в себя после всего того, что произошло в Мунго. С одной стороны, Дафна не смогла не обрадоваться, вынырнув из лечебницы в сырой лондонский туман, который тут же привел ее в чувства. С другой — что-то неправильное было в том, какое облегчение принесло ей окончание встречи с Лонгботтомами. Алиса и Фрэнк явно были очень хорошими людьми, и Дафна была уверена в том, что они не заслужили той участи, которая их настигла — но как же тяжело было пробиваться сквозь броню недоверия и пассивной враждебности! С Алисой наверняка еще можно было найти общий язык, а вот Фрэнк… Дафна, шагая по мокрому, блестевшему от мороси асфальту, печально качала головой. Она почти не верила в то, что ей удастся стать им, если не другом, то хотя бы доброй знакомой. Но этого хотел лорд Волдеморт, а его нельзя было подводить. Но только ли в нем дело? Дафна неожиданно для себя признала, что ей хотелось добиться успеха в своем деле не только ради «заказчика», но и ради себя, и ради самих Лонгботтомов. Нет, она не была настолько самонадеянной, чтобы решить, будто сможет заменить им родного сына, нет. Но, по крайней мере, научить их заново радоваться жизни она сумеет?!

Аппарировав к «Дырявому котлу», Дафна не сразу вспомнила, зачем это сделала — надо же, до чего дошло, она уже и переноситься из одного места в другое умеет машинально, не задумываясь — так иной раз люди просто идут, погрузившись в свои мысли, а ноги несут их куда-то… Она тряхнула головой, возвращая мыслям ясность. Да, точно. Сегодня в Косом переулке у нее назначена встреча с Асторией.

Сестра ждала ее в кафе-мороженом Флориана Фортескью, их излюбленном заведении: впервые вдвоем, без взрослых, они здесь побывали, когда Астория решила поздравить Дафну с близящимся началом первого курса обучения в Хогвартсе. Это был замечательный день. Несмотря на тяжелую атмосферу военного времени, в кафе царили уют и покой, и даже мороженое казалось слаще, чем обычно. Но потом кафе, как и многие другие лавки, магазинчики и бары, закрылось — чтобы вернуться к прежнему режиму работы уже после победы Волдеморта. С той поры Дафна и Астория нередко там бывали, — пока вторая не вышла замуж за Драко — после свадьбы ей стало не до посиделок с младшей сестрой, поэтому старая традиция понемногу забылась.

— Что будешь? Я угощаю, — Астория одарила Дафну покровительственной улыбкой и протянула ей меню.

Дафна заказала себе кофе с молоком и яблочный штрудель с ванильным пломбиром, а выбор ее сестры остановился на классическом черном чае и фруктово-ягодном торте-мороженом.

— Тебе уже лучше? — осторожно поинтересовалась Астория. — В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты была сама не своя… Теперь вроде бы получше выглядишь — даже румянец появился.

— Я плохо себя чувствовала, — уклончиво ответила Дафна, помешивая ложечкой кофе. — Новая обстановка, Темный лорд по соседству… — она усмехнулась. — Сама понимаешь.

— И ни слова об отце… — тихо вставила Астория и, как бы невзначай, отвела взгляд.

Дафна почувствовала неловкость вперемешку с досадой.

— Астория, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не была к нему привязана настолько, чтобы скорбеть так, как скорбишь ты. И мое равнодушие было взаимно — это тебе тоже известно, — Дафна даже удивилась — откуда в ее голосе столько раздраженных ноток?

Астория промолчала, продолжая смотреть в окно, за которым прохаживались волшебники.

— Давай не будем об отце… — Дафна мягко протянула руку к ладони сестры и сжала ее. — Мы пришли сюда говорить о приятном, ведь так?

— Ты права. Не будем.

Астория вымученно улыбнулась, сделала глоток чая и, словно сбрасывая с себя дурное настроение, нервно расправила плечи и снова устремила на Дафну внимательный взгляд. Сколько, все-таки, было в ее повадках от матери. Но лишь в повадках: как и положено старшей дочери, Астория с семи-восьми лет успешно играла роль нянечки при сестре, которая только-только начала познавать окружающий ее мир. Помогая матери, которая ни за что не хотела доверять воспитание своих детей домовым эльфам или даже профессионалам человеческого вида, Астория рано повзрослела и так же рано обзавелась манерами воспитательницы. Нравом же и устройством внутреннего мира она совершенно не походила на мать — скорее уж на отца. Дафна помнила маму — нежную, добрую, хрупкую, в нужные минуты строгую и непреклонную. Астория отлично изображала эти качества, но на деле была пылкой, местами жесткой и прямолинейной. И очень властной. Она успешно маскировала эти черты даже в присутствии родной сестры, но порой они вырывались наружу с силой разбушевавшегося пламени, на которое подул ветер. И тогда Астория становилась удивительно похожей на отца, который, в отличие от дочери, никогда не скрывал своей истинной натуры.

— Темный лорд уже проявлял озабоченность вопросом о твоем замужестве? — полюбопытствовала Астория.

— Нет.

— Он считает, что еще рано?..

— Понятия не имею. Мы не обсуждали с ним это, — Дафна подумала, что ее «опекуна» волновало все, что угодно, но только не ее потенциальные женихи. — К тому же, он вечно занят своими делами, и… — она чуть было не поведала о том, как Темный лорд приставил ее к Лонгботтомам, но вовремя сообразила, что эта информация может иметь секретный характер. — В общем и целом, Астория, ему не до меня пока что.

Темные глаза Астории подозрительно заблестели.

— А ты не думала, Дафна, что он… что он тебя для себя присмотрел?

Дафна чуть не поперхнулась кофе — вовремя успела отставить чашку подальше и поднести ко рту салфетку с вышитыми на ней инициалами владельца кафе.

— Глупости какие, Астория, — пробормотала она, а у самой в животе завязался холодный узел. — Это даже не смешно, прости…

Ну вот, теперь, милостью сестры, Дафна каждый жест Темного лорда, направленный в ее сторону, каждое его кривое слово и всякий его пристальный взгляд будет трактовать превратно. А ведь он сильнейший легилимент, и ему не составит труда, коснувшись походя ее сознания, разглядеть, какие глупые мысли и предположения теперь поселились в юной бестолковой головке. Дафна с досадой поджала губы и покачала головой, одновременно ковыряя ложкой подтаявшее мороженое. Астория же, казалось, нисколько не смутилась — да и с чего бы ей смущаться…

— Милая, я же всего лишь пошутила!

— Это не очень удачная шутка, — Дафна исподлобья взглянула на сестру. — Да и не шутка это вовсе, я же вижу. Ты просто пытаешься меня успокоить, а у самой глаза загорелись, я же видела!

— Но согласись, такой вариант был бы весьма неплох, — Астория перестала разыгрывать из себя юмористку и, откинувшись на спинку удобного стула, обитого малиновым бархатом, улыбнулась. — Ты красива, юна и способна родить Темному лорду наследника чистых кровей. Прекрасный союз с прекрасными перспективами.

«Зачем Темному лорду наследник?», — подумала Дафна, а вслух сказала, окончательно смешавшись:

— Ладно, Астория, давай остановимся на том, что это была шутка. Темный лорд бы точно посмеялся, — она представила себе его возможную реакцию на подобный разговор и ощутила, как ее лицо обдало жаром. Торопясь сбросить смущение, она выпалила: — И если уж кому и стоит из нас позаботиться о наследниках, так это вам с Драко. Что-то вы не торопитесь…

Дафна запнулась на полуслове, заметив, как побледнела Астория и как задрожали ее губы, сжавшись в тонкую линию. О боги, кажется, она ухитрилась сказать лишнее. И действительно, Астория и Драко были женаты уже не первый год, а детей у них все не было. Это можно было бы списать на желание пожить в свое удовольствие, но Дафна хорошо помнила, как ее сестра мечтала о ребенке. Но чем больше времени проходило с того дня, как она ступила под венец с единственным отпрыском семейства Малфоев, тем меньше она говорила о своих мечтах стать матерью и тем сильнее была тоска в ее взгляде, когда она глядела на чужих детей.

— Извини, я полезла не в свое дело, — виновато пробормотала Дафна, прижимая ладони к пылающим щекам. — Извини, Астория, прости, я не хотела тебя задеть… — и тут же поняла, как глупо выглядит ее бессмысленный лепет, уж лучше бы сразу сменила тему, отшутившись в сестринском стиле.

Астория быстро взяла себя в руки и уже открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, как тут…

— Бомбарда Максима!

Оглушительный взрыв сотряс кофейню: во все стороны полетели щепки и осколки, Астория скрылась за облаком пыли, а саму Дафну бросило на стол — прямо на блюдце с недоеденным десертом, на недопитый кофе, на осколки разбитого оконного стекла. Задыхаясь от боли и шока, она сползла на пол и согнулась пополам, схватившись за живот. В ушах звенело, на глаза словно упала пелена. Позади в несвязный гомон слились чьи-то крики, слов Дафна разобрать не могла, да и не пыталась — ее голова так гудела, а в легких настолько не хватало воздуха, что ей пришлось призвать все свои силы, чтобы не упасть в обморок. Собрав волю в кулак, она с трудом заползла под столик, чтобы прийти в себя. Вокруг нарастала какофония, визжала пронзительно какая-то женщина, сыпали заклятиями грубые мужские голоса. Дафна зажмурилась от ярких разноцветных вспышек и прикрыла голову руками. Спустя несколько мгновений ее сознание озарила молнией паническая мысль: она не знает, где Астория и что с ней!

— Астория, — не слыша себя, прошептала Дафна. — Астория, где ты…

Вылезать из-под стола не хотелось. Там было страшно — насколько Дафна могла видеть, в кафе ворвались несколько человек в темных мантиях и белых масках и теперь громили все вокруг. А еще они явно что-то искали. Или кого-то.

— Астория… — Дафна, пригибаясь к полу, засыпанному стеклом и обломками, не обращая внимания на боль в ладонях, наугад поползла к сестре, которая должна была быть совсем близко, по ту сторону столика, за которым они сидели.

Стоило улечься пыли, как Дафна отчетливо увидела ее, прислонившуюся к стене в самом углу помещения. Рядом с ней на полу лежали опрокинутый стул и разбитая цветочная ваза. Сама Астория, к великому облегчению Дафны, была в сознании — ровно настолько, чтобы суметь отползти в самое безопасное место. Ее темные волосы стали седыми от осыпавшейся штукатурки, сама она сидела, подобрав колени к подбородку и закрываясь руками от вспышек заклятий.

— Астория, Асто… — Дафна не успела закончить и даже на дюйм не приблизилась к сестре, потому что к ней подскочила чья-то высокая фигура — она успела увидеть только ноги, обутые в тяжелые сапоги с высокими голенищами, словно покрытые серой пудрой. Затем чьи-то сильные руки заставили ее подняться, причиняя боль, безразлично впиваясь пальцами в и без того ноющие ребра.

— Пойдем-пойдем, — в голосе волшебника, который вынудил ее встать на ватные ноги, слышалась насмешка. — Экая фифа, ну! И здорово же тебя потрепало… Пойдем, что ты с ног валишься? А это кто там лежит, подружка твоя, что ли?..

Дафна отчаянно замотала головой, зажмуриваясь.

— Ну ладно, до нее тоже сейчас доберемся…

Не имея сил сопротивляться, Дафна позволила оттащить себя к центральной части заведения, где несколько волшебников в таких же, как ее пленитель, белых масках, удерживали других посетителей кафе. Молодые парни, к чьим шеям были приставлены волшебные палочки, молчали, женщины всхлипывали. Детей, к счастью, не было.

Волшебная палочка. Дафна попыталась нащупать ее в кармане безнадежно испорченного платья и похолодела, не обнаружив в складках ткани ничего похожего на ее единственное средство защиты. Наверное, во время взрыва она вылетела и затерялась где-то в обломках.

— Что ты там ищешь, милая? — раздалось над самым ухом, а сильные руки ухватили ее за запястья и скрутили так, что она не удержалась и зашипела.

— Она из Гринграссов, — крикнула женским голосом одна из масок.

— Чистокровная, значит?

Дафна молчала, решив не отвечать.

— Что вам надо? — с вызовом спросил какой-то молодой человек — мельком взглянув на него из-под опущенных ресниц, Дафна отметила веревки, обвившие его руки и ноги: парень сидел в неудобной позе на одном из уцелевших стульев и отчаянно вертел головой, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть под масками нападавших.

— Продемонстрировать лорду Волдеморту, насколько неустойчив «правопорядок» в обществе, построенном на дискриминации, — жестко ответил женский голос — тот самый, который назвал ее, Дафны, фамилию.

— Предатели крови! — рявкнул крепкий жилистый волшебник, привязанный к барной стойке.

— Круцио! — мужской голос, хлесткий, нервный.

Воздух разрезал дикий вопль боли. Через несколько секунд он оборвался, но Дафне показалось, что этот крик длился вечность. Когда действие проклятия завершилось, мужчина со свистом выпустил воздух и, сжав зубы, уронил голову на грудь.

— Чистокровная, да? — снова опалил горячим дыханием ее шею незнакомец в маске. — А какая у вас кровь, что Волдеморт так над ней трясется? Ярче? Краснее? Может, у нее есть… волшебные свойства?

— Терри, что ты делаешь? — требовательный голос все той же женщины в маске встревожил Дафну и она дернулась в попытке вырваться, но была еще крепче прижата к телу «Терри».

— Хочу посмотреть, так ли уж отличается чистая кровь от обычной!

Дафна услышала треск рвущейся ткани прежде, чем почувствовала острую боль над лопаткой — мерзавец полоснул ее чем-то острым. Она вскрикнула и тут же закусила нижнюю губу; по спине из горящего болью пореза потекла горячая кровь. Насколько Дафна могла судить, ранение было нестрашным, но холодное лезвие все еще прижималось к ее коже, — и, кто знал, что могло прийти этому Терри в голову в следующий момент? Впрочем, он, кажется, потерял к ней интерес, и громогласно объявив, что ее кровь — «самая обыкновенная», — грубо оттолкнул Дафну в сторону. Больно врезавшись бедром в край одного из столиков, она глухо застонала и опустилась на пол, обхватив себя руками и боясь смотреть по сторонам.

За тем, что произошло дальше, Дафна едва успела проследить: чуть только ее освободили, с улицы послышались хлопки аппарации — еще через несколько мгновений в кофейню ворвался спецотряд в форменных мантиях; Терри и еще трое в белых масках встретили их залпом заклинаний, которые тут же были отбиты защитными чарами, а остальные террористы стали исчезать, пускаясь в бегство.

— Наложить антиаппарационный барьер! — рявкнул знакомый голос.

Дафна выглянула из-за стола и увидела Драко, который с перекошенным от ярости лицом метал в противников опасными проклятиями. В следующий миг над головой просвистело парализующее, и, взвизгнув, она снова спряталась, прикрывшись дрожащими руками.

Приказ Малфоя опоздал: практически все нападавшие успели аппарировать до того, как авроры оцепили территорию барьерными чарами. Не смог последовать за своими только один человек — захваченный заклинанием «Инкарцеро», он выронил волшебную палочку, рухнул наземь, ударившись головой о валявшийся тут же стул и, очевидно, отключился. К нему тут же бросились блюстители магического правопорядка и, поднатужившись, выволокли преступника на улицу. Вокруг поднялась страшная суматоха: Драко, насколько могла видеть Дафна, куда-то пропал, авроры бросились высвобождать из пут теперь уже бывших заложников, снаружи нарастал гул из любопытных голосов.

— Мисс, вы в порядке? — один из авроров помог Дафне подняться, подхватив ее под локоть.

Дезориентированная и все еще чувствующая себя оглушенной, она рассеянно кивнула и принялась вертеть головой в надежде отыскать Асторию. Но той уже и след простыл — в том месте, где несколькими минутами раньше полулежала в бессознательном состоянии ее сестра, уже никого не было.

— Там… моя сестра… — испытывая невероятную растерянность, пролепетала Дафна и судорожно вцепилась в руку мужчины — ноги подкашивались, норовя в который раз вернуть ее на грязный пол. — Она была здесь, а теперь я ее не вижу…

— Все живы, — успокаивающим жестом аврор погладил ее по плечу и повел в сторону выхода, профессиональным взглядом фиксируя катастрофические разрушения, которым подверглась кофейня. — Мисс, вы нам нужны в качестве свидетеля. Желательно прямо сейчас. Вам придется пройти со мной в Министерство.

— Да, конечно… «Разве у меня есть выбор?», — Дафна обреченно вздохнула и приготовилась к аппарации.

Оставалось надеяться, что она не упадет в обморок прямо в комнате допроса. Впрочем, — Дафна оглянулась и, увидев, как остальные авроры беседуют с такими же, как она, случайными жертвами-свидетелями, почувствовала облегчение, — ей явно не придется чувствовать себя одинокой.


	12. Мужи и мальчики

— Как это понимать, Драко?

Волдеморт барабанил пальцами по столу. Внутри все кипело от гнева. Десять минут назад он узнал о том, что произошло в Косом переулке: нелепейшее нападение — посреди бела дня, при усиленной охране и, главное, не вполне ясно, с какой целью. Последнее отчего-то раздражало более всего.

— Везде были наши люди, милорд, — глухим от напряжения голосом оправдывался младший Малфой; его бледное лицо блестело от холодного пота, к влажному лбу прилипло несколько светлых прядей.

Волдеморт приподнялся в своем кресле, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники.

— И, тем не менее, факт остается фактом, — почти прошипел он. — Либо никого на месте в действительности не было, либо были, но, черт возьми, все они спали мертвецким сном! Иначе как ты объяснишь полное отсутствие оперативной реакции на появление целого отряда повстанцев?

— Авроры патрулировали улицу и в этот момент находились у Лютного переулка. Повстанцы действовали очень быстро: аппарировав к кафе, они наложили на близлежащую территорию отвлекающие чары и только после этого ворвались в заведение.

— А что насчет сигнальных чар? — сузив глаза, уточнил Волдеморт.

— Они не сработали, — тихо ответил Драко. — Никто не знает, почему. Возможно, их отключили.

Темный лорд откинулся на спинку кресла, выравнивая дыхание. Злость все еще накатывала на его сознание мощными приливными волнами, делая мысль о крепком Круциатусе в адрес Малфоя невероятно привлекательной. Но самоконтроль пока что был сильнее яростного желания превратить эту жалкую аристократическую физиономию в кровавое месиво, а его дрожащий от ужаса голос — в надрывный вопль боли. Все это можно оставить на потом. Прикрыв ненадолго глаза, Волдеморт медленно выдохнул.

— Тебе крупно повезло, Драко, что у Астории был заколдованный тобой медальон. Если бы не он, я понятия не имею, как бы ты и твои люди узнали о происходящем. И уж тем более не хочется думать, чем это могло закончиться, не так ли? — он говорил тихо, глядя на Малфоя из-под опущенных ресниц.

Малфой-младший вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на министра.

— Да, Драко, мне уже доложили все детали вашей… с позволения сказать, операции. Но это еще не все. Тебе повезло и второй раз, — Волдеморт добавил льда в голос, чтобы его подчиненный не принял свою случайную удачу за великое достижение — когда твоим аврорам удалось захватить ценного пленника.

Драко молчал, не смея прервать его речь. Судя по всему, он призвал на помощь все свои душевные силы, чтобы не склониться перед Темным лордом в виноватом полупоклоне. И правильно делал. Чем жальче он выглядел, тем сильнее было желание смешать его с грязью. А Волдеморт все еще смел надеяться, что из этого мальчишки вырастет в кои-то веки мужчина.

— Ты понимаешь, Драко, в чем ужас ситуации?

— Понимаю, милорд…

— Нет. Не понимаешь, — Волдеморт подался вперед, награждая Малфоя испытующим взглядом. — Первое и самое очевидное: дыра в системе безопасности. Ты допустил ее появление и тем самым автоматически подорвал свой авторитет и авторитет подконтрольного тебе ведомства. Возвращать доверие сложно, Драко. Второе: возможно, для тебя это все еще остается секретом, однако мы уже давно держим курс на мирное урегулирование конфликта. Повстанцы, конечно, идиоты, и пока еще не до конца уяснили наши намерения, — а нам, тем временем, уже давно не нужна их кровь. Вернее, нужна, — но живая, а не пролитая во имя их глупых идеалов. И, как ты, должно быть, догадываешься, Драко, компромисс невозможен без всесторонней к нему подготовки. Нам необходимо убедить магическую Британию в том, что это необходимо. Но убедить тех, над кем довлеет страх, пойти на мировую с террористами — сложнейшее дело. Следовательно, наша задача — максимально снизить градус напряжения в обществе, а сделать это можно лишь в том случае, если деятельность повстанцев будет сведена к нулю. И поскольку сами они на уступки не пойдут, мы вынуждены создавать иллюзию близящегося консенсуса. Ясно тебе, Драко? Все нападения должны пресекаться на корню. И делаться это должно так, чтобы ни у кого и подозрения не возникло в том, что здесь что-то не так.

Темный лорд замолчал, не отрывая глаз от Малфоя. Тот даже не пытался что-то сказать.

— И третье, — Волдеморт сделал паузу, чтобы добиться необходимого эффекта. — Еще один подобный промах, и ты слетишь с должности. Тебе известно, я слов на ветер не бросаю. Мне надоело возиться с тобой, как с мальчишкой школьного возраста. Пора взрослеть, Драко.

Малфой выпрямился, его щеки горели.

— Милорд, я исправлюсь. Я больше не подведу вас, — он выглядел так, словно его лихорадило. — У меня появилась идея.

— Говори, — позволил Волдеморт.

— Необходимо весь Косой переулок оградить односторонним антиаппарационным барьером, чтобы аппарировать можно было исключительно из него, а не наоборот. Таким образом, мы сведем к нулю вероятность внезапного появления «белых масок» на указанной территории. Прибавим к этому уже имеющийся патруль, и получим усиленную защиту главного магического «квартала» Лондона.

— Удачная мысль, Драко, — Темный лорд так внимательно посмотрел на Малфоя, что тот вновь растерял свою уверенность. — А еще запомни следующее. Желательно выучи. — Он повел рукой, и из стола вылетел лист бумаги, а вслед за ним — перо, которое тут же принялось записывать под диктовку. — Нет — отрядам, более чем на половину состоящим из стажеров. Нет — нарушениям дисциплины и праздным шатаниям без дела. В качестве взыскания подойдет даже Круциатус. Обязательны отвлекающие чары — авроры не должны привлекать к себе постороннее внимание. Два раза в сутки — перепроверка наличия сигнальных чар в каждом пункте, представляющем собой интерес для повстанцев. И на будущее: на случай отвлекающего маневра в виде случайной потасовки где-нибудь в Лютном, члены патруля обязаны вызывать дежурных авроров из штаба. Для последних необходимо снятие антиаппарационного барьера.

Перо строчило как сумасшедшее. Драко, закусив губу, косился на него и хмурился — запоминал, надеялся, что пользоваться письменной инструкцией ему не понадобится. Зря.

— Записи возьмешь с собой, — ухмыльнулся Волдеморт, почуяв самоуверенность Малфоя, а тот сразу сник.

Ларец для корреспонденции засветился желтым сигнальным огоньком. Установив свои порядки в министерстве, Волдеморт, среди прочего, распорядился, чтобы у каждого сотрудника на столе появился волшебный почтовый ящик: стоит только написать письмо, подписать, в какой отдел и кому его отправляешь, и положить внутрь, как после короткой вспышки света оно исчезает и появляется спустя мгновение в ящике адресата. Такой способ обмена служебными записками и документами казался Волдеморту куда более удобным и солидным, нежели прежний, когда всюду беспорядочно сновали бумажные самолетики, то и дело норовившие врезаться случайному служащему в рот или в глаз. К тому же, новая схема обмена корреспонденцией обеспечивала многократно усиленную конфиденциальность и предупреждала возможную утечку данных в посторонние руки.

Волдеморт быстрым движением вскрыл письмо. Пробежав взглядом по нескольким строчкам, выписанным типичным почерком старательного отличника, он хмыкнул и покачал головой. Затем поднял глаза на Драко, замершего в ожидании, и отбросил лист бумаги на стол, где тот, занявшись огнем, мгновенно превратился в кучку пепла. Темный лорд щелкнул пальцами — и она растворилась в воздухе, не оставив после себя и следа.

— Меня зовут дела. Благодаря вашей безалаберности я сегодня не заскучаю. Ты можешь быть свободен. В твоих интересах сразу же заняться работой над ошибками.

— Да, милорд…

Драко вышел из кабинета стремительно и шумно — прямой, как струна, с задранной беловолосой головой. Он был преисполнен показного энтузиазма напополам с паническим страхом в который раз не оправдать ожиданий своего Министра. Волдеморт проводил его тяжелым взглядом и, как только за закрытой дверью стих нервический стук массивных каблуков, неторопливо поднялся из-за стола. О Малфое — и о потенциальном кандидате ему на замену — он подумает позже. Пусть мальчишка использует свой последний шанс доказать, что он чего-то стоит. Не сумеет — что ж, в таком случае даже Люциус не сумеет спасти сына от боли и позора. Волдеморт в который раз задался вопросом: какого черта вообще он терпит рядом с собой этого трусливого юнца? Ответ нашелся быстро: талантливые его сторонники были слишком ценны, чтобы сковывать их должностями и званиями. Впрочем, не устарела ли эта схема расстановки сил? Темный лорд уже не впервые задумался о необходимости пересмотра изначально выбранной им стратегии — время шло вперед, неумолимо диктуя все новые и новые правила. Чтобы выжить, необходимо было под них подстраиваться, в противном случае от краха не спасет даже бессмертие.

Зачерпнув горсть летучего пороха, Волдеморт шагнул в свой камин.

— Штаб-квартира Аврората, комната допросов.

В небольшой, просто обставленной комнатушке он нашел двух зеленых авроров, у которых еще молоко на губах не обсохло, и растерянную, даже подавленную Дафну Гринграсс — она была бледна, на лице ее виднелась кровь; волосы, руки и платье, пришедшее в совершенно негодное состояние, были в пыли. Юнцы обхаживали девушку, имитируя вежливый свидетельский допрос и не замечая, что их «жертва» вот-вот лишится чувств. Вскинув бровь, Волдеморт потребовал объяснений.

— Милорд, простите, что оторвали вас от дел… — принялся оправдываться тот, что был постарше — Мисс попросила, чтобы мы позвали вас… чтобы вы подтвердили ее личность.

— С чего бы это? — Темный лорд подался вперед и оперся костяшками пальцев о стол, разделявший сидевших друг напротив друга авроров и Дафну.

— Волшебная палочка мисс Гринграсс, как она себя назвала, отсутствует, — развел руками второй парнишка, моложе первого, но на порядок плотнее, — на его лице краснели пятнами следы неудачного бритья. — Милорд, без палочки и документов мы не можем установить ее личность, а…

— Дафна? — тихо прервал его торопливую речь Волдеморт, обратив взгляд к девушке.

— Я выронила палочку во время нападения, — понуро ответила та, ни на кого не глядя. — Где она теперь, не знаю. Наверное, лежит где-то на полу, в кафе…

— Слышали? — не повышая голоса и не сводя глаз с Дафны, произнес Темный лорд. Парни окончательно притихли и словно уменьшились в размерах. — Рекомендую тотчас же отправиться на место нападения и найти палочку мисс Гринграсс. Как только найдете, передайте в мой кабинет. Мисс Гринграсс, вы пройдите со мной.

Дафна неожиданно для Волдеморта оказалась в эпицентре событий. Он даже допустил мысль о том, что она вполне могла погибнуть во время нападения — и тогда он стал бы официально свободен от необходимости подчиняться завещанию покойного Гринграсса. К своему удивлению, предположив на мгновение подобный поворот событий, Темный лорд не испытал ни единой положительной эмоции. Во-первых, Дафна была чистокровной, а значит, жизнь ее стоила дороже золота. Во-вторых… она развлекала его. Единственная, не считая эльфов-домовиков, живая душа в его холодном поместье, единственный человек, который демонстрировал свой страх перед ним без стыда и подобострастного пресмыкательства. Была ли мисс Гринграсс слишком юна для подобного или просто ей не хватало природного двуличия? А что, в таком случае, она тогда делала на Слизерине, пока училась в Хогвартсе?

В кабинете Волдеморт усадил девушку на небольшой кожаный диван, подпиравший свободную от шкафов стену, и развернул лицом к себе, вынуждая ее к зрительному контакту. Дафна вся дрожала, обхватив себя бледными ладонями, но глаза не прятала. Волдеморт скользнул рукой по ее лицу, подцепил двумя пальцами тонкий подбородок — совсем легко, чтобы не причинить боль.

— Тебе, я смотрю, неплохо так досталось, да? — негромко спросил он, буравя ее пристальным взглядом.

Закусив губу, Дафна кивнула.

— Ты пыталась сопротивляться?

— Я хотела… — прошептала она. — Но палочки под рукой не оказалось. А физически я бы не сумела.

— Не сумела бы. И хорошо, что не стала, — подтвердил Волдеморт, убирая спутанную прядь с ее лба. — Чего ты сейчас хочешь?

— Узнать, что с Асторией, — ее взор на несколько мгновений прояснился.

— С ней все в порядке, уверяю тебя. А еще?

— Я не знаю… — Дафна склонила голову, едва не уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. — Забыть это. Заснуть. И у меня все болит, — она неловко повела плечом, и Волдеморт увидел, как ее лицо скривилось в страдальческой гримасе.

— Покажи мне спину, — потребовал он, не повышая голоса, и тут же помог, мягким движением рук повернув девушку спиной к себе.

На платье был отчетливо виден разрез, сделанный, очевидно, острым лезвием ножа. Края прорехи были испачканы запекшейся кровью, но под тканью, прилипшей к ране, не представлялось возможным что-то увидеть. Волдеморт некоторое время смотрел на кровавую полосу вспоротой материи.

— Что это? — тяжело спросил он.

— Тот, кто это сделал, хотел проверить, какого цвета кровь у чистокровных, — ломко ответила Дафна и вздрогнула, когда Темный лорд коснулся пуговиц, украшавших спинку платья.

Не сказать, что чувство, испытанное им в этот момент, сильно походило на жалость. Скорее это был гнев — гнев хозяина, чью собственность осмелились повредить, гнев эстета, не терпящего вандализма в отношении прекрасного, гнев правителя, не успевшего обеспечить надежную защиту тем, чья жизнь оказалась вверенной в его руки. И сейчас Волдеморт даже не подумал вспомнить о том, какими методами действовал ранее сам — это осталось глубоко в прошлом.

— Жаль, ты не видела его лица. Но при случае я сам пущу ему кровь, — спокойно пообещал он, расстегивая пуговицы. Девушка испуганно оглянулась. — Не пугайся, я хочу осмотреть рану и оказать тебе первую помощь. «Которую, конечно же, должны были оказать эти бестолочи из Аврората».

Справившись с пуговицами, Волдеморт отвернул ткань, обнажив неглубокий, но довольно длинный порез, изуродовавший нежную кожу чуть выше правой лопатки. Дафна судорожно выдохнула, когда он легко коснулся его палочкой. Замерев на мгновение, Темный лорд еще раз внимательно осмотрел ранение, а затем, положив свободную руку на здоровое плечо Дафны и крепко его сжав, зашептал слова древней магической формулы, подаренной миру арабскими волхвами-врачевателями. Кончик волшебной палочки загорелся желтым свечением, которое плавно перетекло на окровавленный порез — тот начал срастаться буквально на глазах, заживляясь старинным чародейством. Волдеморт знал — это было больно, — но Дафна стоически держалась, лишь мелкая дрожь выдавала ее. Возможно, сил ей придавала его рука, возможно, некий внутренний стержень, о существовании которого Темный лорд уже давно подозревал.

Вскоре — через каких-то лишь несколько мгновений — о некрасивой и болезненной ране напоминал лишь тонкий белый шрам, которому тоже спустя время предстояло исчезнуть. Дафна глубоко дышала, приходя в себя. Волдеморт отпустил ее плечо и еще некоторое время сосредоточенно разглядывал то, что осталось от пореза. Несмотря на следы запекшейся крови, запятнавшие гладкое плечо, ему вдруг мучительно захотелось расстегнуть пуговицы платья до конца, но он лишь небрежно провел пальцами по шраму и сказал:

— Вот и все. Тебе осталось лишь хорошенько отмыться и лечь отдохнуть.

— Милорд, благодарю вас, — с легким удивлением в голосе произнесла Дафна, обернулась к нему — и, видно, что-то такое увидела в его глазах, что на бледных ее щеках проступил румянец. — Мне было больно, но теперь я, кажется, ничего не чувствую. Спасибо вам.

Что ж, она быстро совладала с собой. Волдеморт усмехнулся и, поднявшись с дивана, подал ей руку. Приняв его помощь, Дафна встала на ноги и тут же спохватилась, вспомнив про палочку.

— Палочка… — Волдеморт метнул взгляд в сторону настольного почтового ящика, но тот был пуст. — Тебе принесут ее позже. Пока что ступай в поместье — я открою тебе камин — там о тебе позаботится Тини. Отдыхай.

Заложив руки за спину, Волдеморт наблюдал, как она неуверенным движением зачерпнула летучий порох, затем ступила в высокий резной камин, после чего, произнеся нужный адрес, исчезла в зеленом пламени. Некоторое время он не двигался с места, раздумывая, стоит ли последовать ее примеру, чтобы достичь нужного уже ему пункта, или все же лучшим вариантом будет размять ноги в пешей прогулке. В итоге Волдеморт счел наиболее удачным именно второй вариант: слишком уж острым стало ощущение необходимости проветрить голову и разогнать кровь. Впрочем, предвкушение предстоящей встречи быстро вытеснило из мыслей все лишнее.

На второй уровень Волдеморт поднялся без лифта — по лестнице. Большинство служащих Министерства были ленивы и предпочитали механизированный способ передвижения по этажам, поэтому изысканная винтовая лестница из темного мрамора практически всегда пустовала. Двое попавшихся ему по пути клерков робко прижались к стене и подобострастно склонили головы, что-то там пролепетав на своем «птичьем» лизоблюдском языке. Волдеморт никогда не вслушивался в их приветствия — ему это попросту было не интересно.

В фойе Аврората его встретил один из старших бойцов, который без излишнего лебезения провел своего начальника в следственный изолятор — небольшую темную комнатку, единственным ярким пятном в которой был белый стол, залитый светом свисающей с потолка лампы. За столом сидел человек — широко расставив локти, он подпирал теряющееся в тени лицо ладонями. Копна его беспорядочно спутанных рыжих волос горела ярким пламенем в лучах холодного искусственного освещения. Волдеморт жестом отправил аврора «погулять», а сам, поправив длинную мантию, опустился на стул напротив пленника, закинул ногу на ногу и сложил руки на колене, сцепив в замок белые пальцы.

— Здравствуй, Рональд Уизли.

Тот поднял голову. Плотно сжатые губы, сверкающие неповиновением голубые глаза и сурово сдвинутые брови — каждая черточка его бледного веснушчатого лица выражала внутреннюю готовность продемонстрировать максимум упрямства. Волдеморт мысленно подивился — и откуда только берется в таких людях воля к затяжной и совершенно бессмысленной с точки зрения здравой целесообразности борьбе? Этот Уизли был, пожалуй, самым непримиримым пассионарием из своего многочисленного семейства. Правда, за последние годы, надо сказать, у него прибавилось самообладания — лет пять назад в аналогичной ситуации он бы моментально засыпал своего главного врага необдуманными оскорблениями и столь же быстро отхватил бы свою порцию Непростительных в ответ. Ныне же он крепился и молчал. Что ж, надо полагать, мальчик вырос и стал мужчиной. Темный лорд холодно улыбнулся краем рта.

— Ты мало изменился. Правда, отдаю тебе должное, ты возмужал, — он помолчал, разглядывая застывшее в каменной маске лицо своего визави. — Признаешь ли ты когда-нибудь, Рональд, что крепкой закалкой обязан мне?

— Ты сделал все, чтобы разделить меня с семьей, — выплюнул тот, размашисто стукнул кулаком об стол, чтобы тут же, ругнувшись, отдернуть руку.

— Невидимая перегородка, — спокойно объяснил Волдеморт, с любопытством наблюдая за тем, как Уизли потирает покрасневшие костяшки пальцев. — Мне не очень интересно общаться с противником, связанным по рукам и ногам, но об элементарных мерах предосторожности все же забывать не стоит.

Уизли только сдвинул брови в ответ.

— Да, Рональд, да, в старые времена ты бы сказал мне, что я трус. Но ты ведь помнишь, что я для тебя сделал, правда? После того, как твоя семья перестала тебя искать, будучи уверенной в твоей смерти, мне стало значительно проще оказывать на них влияние. Ну а не поддающийся идентификации прах — вспомнить бы, чей он — который мы в красивой урне передали твоим родителям, и вовсе, если можно так выразиться, растопил им сердце. Хотя нет, не растопил, конечно, — Волдеморт подался вперед. — Скажи, друг мой, тебе ведь дорого благополучие твоей семьи?

После непродолжительной паузы Уизли скрестил руки на груди и с нарочитым спокойствием откинулся на спинку стула. Один бог ведает, чего ему это стоило, — Волдеморт не был слепым, он видел, как ходят желваки на покрасневшем от злости лице. Так же хорошо он слышал скрип его зубов. Плотина трещала по швам.

— Мне дорого благополучие моей семьи, — процедил Уизли наконец. — Именно поэтому…

— Именно поэтому ты участвуешь практически во всех боевых операциях, рискуя разоблачением нашего маленького секрета? — Темный лорд обнажил зубы в недоброй усмешке.

— Я теперь у вас в руках, так что можешь прикончить меня без спектаклей, — рыкнул пленник.

Волдеморт рассмеялся.

— Это было бы крайне глупо с моей стороны, — объяснил он. — Ты мне нужен живым. Я не разбрасываюсь чистой кровью, Рональд Уизли. Поэтому ты будешь здравствовать — здесь, в моем распоряжении. Пока не наступит такой момент, который подскажет мне, как поступать с тобой дальше.

— Я не собираюсь играть роль прекрасной пленницы, — язвительно скривился парень.

— Для прекрасной пленницы у тебя недостаточно длинные волосы и слишком нескладная фигура, — ухмыльнулся Волдеморт. — А твоя роль в этом театре абсурда сейчас целиком и полностью зависит от решения режиссера. Режиссер здесь, как ты понимаешь, — я.

— Рано или поздно ты потерпишь фиаско. Ты же не думаешь, что Движение Сопротивления оставит меня здесь просто так?

— Уж не подкидываешь ли ты мне идею заманить их таким образом в ловушку? — вскинул бровь Волдеморт и с удовольствием отметил, как у собеседника напрочь отпало желание развивать эту тему.

— Что тебе нужно от меня? — после нескольких минут молчания все-таки спросил Уизли.

— Я не настолько наивен, чтобы предлагать тебе добровольное сотрудничество, — Темный лорд отвел глаза, сосредоточив внимание на голой стене за сидящим перед ним волшебником. — Поэтому предлагаю следующее: ты ведешь себя прилично, не отказываешься ни от одного удобства из тех, что тебе будут предоставлены, а в обмен на это при любом из возможных столкновений никто не умрет. Я имею в виду твоих соратников, разумеется.

Кажется, блеф сработал. Конечно, этому предателю крови и невдомек было, что Волдеморт не собирался накалять ситуацию и уж тем более кого-то убивать. Повстанцы мало интересовались его истинными намерениями, хотя сами были совершенно искренне уверены в обратном.

— Так что?

— Я не уверен, что тебе и твоим прихвостням можно верить, когда речь заходит о договорах и человеческих жизнях, — ответствовал Уизли.

— Тебе напомнить о том, как дипломатично я обошелся с твоей семьей в рамках нашего с тобой соглашения?

Пленник не отвечал, лишь смотрел исподлобья.

— Послушай, Уизли. Можешь не отвечать мне. Я прекрасно вижу, что ты все понимаешь. Так вот, ты мне нужен живой и здоровый. Не потому, что я о тебе забочусь, — Волдеморт склонил голову на бок и хищно улыбнулся. — Конечно нет. У меня есть свои, вполне определенные цели. Твоей же единственной целью на данный момент должно стать сохранение жизней дорогих тебе людей. А достичь ее ты сможешь только в том случае, если будешь прилично себя вести. Попробуешь устроить голодовку или еще что-нибудь в этом духе — я буду присылать тебе твоих друзей по частям. Среди них достаточно не вызывающих сожаления осквернителей крови, которые, приняв мой режим, могли бы жить в относительном спокойствии.

С этими словами он поднялся. Уизли даже не попытался сделать вид, что ему знакомы правила приличия — с подчеркнутой вальяжностью он продолжал восседать на стуле, раскинув длинные ноги и закрывшись от мира и врагов острыми локтями. Он глядел на хозяина положения снизу вверх, но со всей дерзостью, на которую был способен. Казалось, стоит поднести к его блестящим злым глазам спичку — и она вспыхнет.

— Благодарю за приятную встречу, — после короткой пикировки взглядами произнес Волдеморт. — Я был бы рад повидать и других твоих соратников, да только они не сильно стремятся общаться со мной на дипломатическом языке, а не с помощью оружия.

— Время дипломатии прошло. Ты сам доказываешь это ежеминутно своими угрозами, — Уизли растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке.

— Вы не оставляете мне выбора, — с холодком обронил Темный лорд.

Круто развернувшись на каблуках, он вышел вон.


	13. Переговоры

Виктор не понимал, что ему делать и как себя вести в сложившейся ситуации. Остро ощущая лишним свое присутствие в штабе, он часами слонялся по тому, что некогда было роскошным двором, раскуривая сигарету за сигаретой и с трудом подавляя желание уйти за магический барьер. Его удерживало осознание важности обещания, данного Елене, и необходимости довести свое дело до конца. А еще ему внушало сильное беспокойство состояние Гермионы.

Она не находила себе места. Первой ее реакцией на произошедшее был всплеск плохо контролируемой ярости: она едва не аппарировала обратно, в Лондон, как только стало ясно, что они вернулись без Рона. От необдуманного шага ее спасло лишь вовремя взявшее верх благоразумие. Вслед за гневом пришло отчаяние, полное бессилия и безысходности.

— Самое отвратительное — это то, что я прекрасно понимаю, как глупо будет, если мы попытаемся высунуться еще раз, — со слезами злости в глазах шептала Гермиона, когда вечером того же дня они стояли на крыльце, не обращая внимания на холод и пронизывающий до костей ветер.

Виктор промолчал, не зная, как ее успокоить. Да и что тут скажешь? Она была права — самым верным решением сейчас было залечь на дно и как можно дольше не казать носу в большой мир. Им еще сильно повезло, что в боевой мини-группе, состоящей из Кэти Белл, Рона и Гермионы, лишь последняя являлась хранительницей информации о месторасположении штаба. Так что если Волдеморт и попытался вызнать у Уизли нужный ему адрес, то уже наверняка потерпел фиаско. Никакая легилименция не поможет выведать у человека то, чего тот не знает.

Однако сейчас, по прошествии трех дней, Виктор уже сомневался даже в том, что там есть из кого вытягивать сведения. Зачем Темному лорду заложник, который не может привести его прямиком в логово врага? Виктора не радовал ход собственных мыслей, к тому же он небезосновательно предполагал, что и все остальные думают о том же. Но заговорить об этом он ни с кем не решался. Особенно с Гермионой — хоть она и была единственной в этой компании, кого он относительно неплохо знал, ее личный интерес к судьбе Рона Уизли был самым сильным и оттого наиболее болезненным.

Когда Виктор, погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, завершил очередной круг по двору, умощенному потрескавшимся от времени булыжником, и с огорчением обнаружил, что в его кармане закончились сигареты, из старинного особняка, служившего им пристанищем, вышла девушка. Вокруг уже начинали сгущаться сумерки, поэтому Виктор, не потрудившись всмотреться, решил было, что это Лавгуд бледным призраком спускается по потрескавшимся ступеням. Однако стоило ей подойти ближе, как он понял, что обознался. Это была не Лавгуд, хотя издалека их можно было спутать — те же белые волосы, тонкая фигурка и бледное лицо.

— Ханна. Ханна Аббот, — довольно резко напомнила она свое имя, и на этом ее сходство с неотмирной Луной окончательно развеялось.

— Спасибо, что напомнила, — буркнул Виктор и присел на край полуразрушенного фонтана, венчавшего собой центр двора. — Я еще долго буду заучивать, кто из вас кто.

Ханна последовала его примеру, предварительно накинув на холодный мрамор согревающие чары. Виктор мысленно отметил ее практичность и почему-то подумал о том, что Гермиона, вероятно, поступила бы аналогично. Не с одного ли они факультета?

— Я закончила Хаффлпаф, — словно услышав незаданный вопрос, объявила Ханна и, заметив его недоуменный взгляд, пожала плечами. — Мало ли, вдруг тебе это поможет при составлении психологического портрета.

— Чего? — только и спросил Виктор, чувствуя глубокую озадаченность.

— Ну ты же изучаешь нас, не зря ведь тебя к нам заслали, — пожала плечами Ханна и провела рукой по каменному бордюру, смахивая на землю сухую листву.

— Ты меня переоцениваешь.

Виктор не ощущал ничего, кроме досады и смущения, раз за разом осознавая, как плохо подходит для той роли, что отвела ему Елена. Правда, может, она и вправду ожидала лишь того, чтобы он выполнил примитивную функцию связного? Виктор хмыкнул и потер переносицу.

— Ханна, как ты думаешь, что сейчас с Роном?

Аббот помрачнела. Но вопрос был задан напрямую, а она не была похожа на человека, который привык увиливать от ответов.

— Одно из двух: либо Волдеморт его убил, либо… держит при себе для каких-то одному ему ведомых целей. И, честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что из этого хуже.

— Для Рона?

— Для нас, — невесело отрезала Ханна, а затем, поразмыслив, добавила, — и для Рона тоже.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Подумав еще немного, Аббот все-таки решила развернуть мысль.

— Откровенно говоря, у Рональда есть должок перед Волдемортом. Два года назад он согласился инсценировать свою гибель в обмен на то, что его семью больше не будут терроризировать. Впрочем… — Ханна задумалась и едва заметно усмехнулась. — Добровольным соглашением это сложно назвать. Если он вздумает объявить о себе, кто-нибудь из Уизли обязательно поплатится за это жизнью.

— Не блеф ли это? — усомнился Виктор. — Зачем министру разбрасываться жизнями чистокровных?

— Возможно, и блеф, — Аббот прищурилась. — Но стал бы ты на месте Рона рисковать родными, чтобы проверять?

Виктор промолчал, да и собеседница его не торопилась продолжать разговор. Какое-то время они просто стояли, каждый думая о своем: Ханна изучала пустоту перед собой, перебирая светлые пряди, Виктор грел руки в карманах и мысленно задавался вопросом о том, как действовать дальше. Ему нужно было связаться с Еленой, это ясно как день. Но идти с ней на контакт, не переговорив предварительно с Невиллом, было бы глупо. Виктор вздохнул и бросил косой взгляд на Ханну.

— Пора идти в дом, — бросила она невозмутимо и подняла глаза к темнеющему вечернему небу. — Холодает.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Невиллом, — проигнорировал ее замечание Виктор.

— Так в чем проблема? Поговори.

— Я не понимаю, в каком он сейчас настроении. В каком настроении вы все.

— А-а-а… — понимающе протянула Аббот и бросила короткий взгляд в сторону светящихся тусклым светом окон. — Хочешь исполнить свою миссию. Мой тебе совет — чем быстрее, тем лучше. Иначе может наступить момент, в который мои товарищи решат, что ты просто почем зря сидишь на наших харчах.

Виктор истолковал ее слова по-своему, пропустив мимо ушей завуалированное оскорбление. Когда Ханна ушла в дом, он еще некоторое время изучал глазами расплывающиеся в полутьме очертания особняка, прикидывая про себя, как лучше начать разговор. Сейчас он понимал одно: пленение Рональда Уизли сильно подкосило боевой дух повстанцев, которые, судя по всему, очень давно не сталкивались с такими откровенными неудачами — во многом благодаря своей гипертрофированной осторожности. Сейчас, рассудил Виктор, они вполне могли нуждаться в поддержке извне, остро ощущая свою слабость перед властями. По логике вещей, положение Невилла также должно было пошатнуться — ведь это его скоропалительному решению повстанцы были обязаны своей на редкость бессмысленной провальной операцией. Поразмыслив таким образом, Виктор решил, что Ханна права, что бы ни имела в виду, — лучшего момента для разговора не придумаешь.

Беседа с Лонгботтомом завершилась успехом — Виктору удалось убедить предводителя Сопротивления в том, что помощь им нужна именно сейчас, а откладывать в долгий ящик прибытие славянских друзей не стоит ни по одной из возможных причин. В глубине души Виктор был рад подавленному состоянию Невилла, хотя и стыдился этого. Именно с таким Невиллом было проще всего решать дела, именно такой Невилл легче поддавался убеждению.

Для окончательного обсуждения и последующего за ним такого же окончательного решения вопрос о налаживании прямого контакта с Еленой Крам был вынесен на повестку дня: Невилл не хотел принимать важное решение в обход своих соратников, поэтому потребовал от Виктора еще раз озвучить предложение, с которым он приехал в Англию, а от присутствующих на внеплановом собрании — внимательно его выслушать.

— Нам нужны гарантии, — жестко заявил парень, которого Виктор запомнил под именем Симус. — Конечно, нам не помешает подмога, но как мы можем быть уверенными, что, попадя сюда, твоя сестра не сдаст нас потом с потрохами при первом же удобном случае?

— Если все устроить правильно, мы сможем себя обезопасить, — возразила ему Анджелина Джонсон, сверкая глазами. — Во-первых, — и это очевидно, — первые встречи должны будут проходить за пределами нашего штаба. Во-вторых, — прости, Виктор, но то, что мы опробовали на тебе, нам придется применить и… — она замялась, — к твоей сестре.

— Сыворотка правды? — мрачно уточнил Виктор.

— Именно, — подтвердила девушка.

Ну конечно. Собственно, и в тот раз, когда он по доброй воле предложил влить в себя Веритасерум, это было всего лишь игрой не опережение — не прояви он инициативу, ее бы проявили приютившие его повстанцы. Теперь же странно было ожидать, что никому из них не придет в голову мысль о необходимости напоить зельем его сестру. Виктор неосознанно прошелся взглядом по лицам присутствующих, бурно обсуждающих место и время встречи с потенциальным новым союзником, — и задержал его на Гермионе. Она была непривычно тиха и молчалива, прямо как эта странная Лавгуд. Эмоции, мелькавшие в ее глазах, указывали на то, что за ходом разговора она следила, но и все на этом. Вероятно, почувствовав пристальное внимание со стороны Виктора, Гермиона посмотрела прямо на него — зрительный контакт растянулся секунды на две — затем передернула плечами и отвернулась.

По итогу собрания Виктор получил все необходимые ценные указания, связанные с Еленой: в его обязанности входило составить письмо, в котором он известит ее о дне и месте официальной встречи, количестве человек, которых она имеет право взять с собой в качестве помощников, — и, конечно же, ни слова о Веритасеруме. Послание Виктора было тщательно перепроверено на предмет наличия тайных магических шифров лично Гермионой и Невиллом. Он не был удивлен этому, напротив. Но не огорчать ожидающий их с Еленой долгий путь от недоверия к полноценному сотрудничеству не мог.

* * *

Встреча состоялась в лесу Дин. Невилл настоял на том, чтобы все было проведено как следует: на укромной, хорошо защищенной от чужих глаз полянке была разбита палатка, на которую Гермиона с присущим ей мастерством наложила чары незримого расширения. Вокруг в несколько пар рук были возведены мощнейшие охранные барьеры, укрепленные сигнальной магией.

Их было по девятеро человек с каждой стороны. Невилл взял с собой на исторические переговоры Гермиону, Луну, Симуса, Чжоу, Джастина, Дина, Терри и девятым — Виктора, человека, без которого эта встреча не имела шанса состояться.

О прибытии Елены Крам и ее людей англичан оповестило зачарованное с помощью протеевых чар перо, переданное от болгарской волшебницы в последнем присланном ею письме. Навстречу им вышли Терри, Дин и Чжоу, самые ловкие и талантливые бойцы их штаба: окружив себя мощными защитными сферами, они пропустили гостей через барьер и провели их в шатер, где их ожидали все остальные.

— Приветствую вас от имени Болгарской волшебной лиги, Румынской гильдии и Польского братства магов, — отрывисто изрекла Елена, как всегда прямая, с дерзким взглядом темных глаз и задранным подбородком.

Быстрым движением она выхватила из прикрепленных к поясу ножен волшебную палочку и бросила ее себе под ноги. Англичане успели лишь нервно дернуться, руки некоторых из них рванулись к оружию, но Невилл успокаивающим жестом поднял ладонь, — едва занявшееся пламя всеобщей тревоги быстро угасло, уступив место немой настороженности.

— Мы пришли к вам с миром. Как в глубокой древности люди показывали друг другу открытые ладони в знак дружеских намерений, так и мы освобождаем наши руки от оружия, чтобы вы не видели в нас врагов, — продолжила Елена, и вслед за этими словами все ее спутники повторили одно и то же действие, побросав палочки на пол.

Виктор мысленно усмехнулся. Елена всегда любила эффектные жесты и красивые речи — этим она и подкупала всех тех, кто впоследствии признавал в ней лидера. Сам Виктор никогда не гнался за излишним вниманием к своей персоне, скорее, наоборот, но оказался настолько талантлив в своем любимом деле — квиддиче — что просто не сумел избежать неизбежной славы. У Елены же не было спортивных или творческих талантов, поэтому она брала свое харизмой и самоуверенностью. «Буря и натиск» — это было про нее. Воплощенная валькирия, жесткая, резкая, но умеющая расположить к себе, — такой Елена была еще со школы, истинная воспитанница Дурмстранга, впитавшая в себя главнейшие этические принципы сурового учебного заведения.

— Добро пожаловать, — спокойно, хотя и без излишнего дружелюбия, произнес Невилл и шагнул вперед, протянув руку вперед.

Виктор скользнул взглядом по напряженным лицам соратников Лонгботтома и на несколько мгновений задержал его на Гермионе: она беспокойно кусала губы, изучая чужаков. Пока еще чужаков, понадеялся Крам.

Тем временем Елена крепко пожала руку Невиллу, силой хватки продемонстрировав ему и всем остальным всю степень своей решимости. Оценил ли Лонгботтом эту скрытую мощь? Признал ли в этой невысокой женщине с узкими ладонями и угловатой худой фигурой союзника или же почувствовал потенциального соперника? На этот вопрос Виктор при всем желании не мог дать ответа.

— Невилл Лонгботтом, рада видеть вас воочию, — гортанно проговорила Елена, чуть понизив голос. — И еще более рада возможности начать плодотворное сотрудничество. Строго говоря, мне не нужно представляться, но отдам дань этикету. Я — Елена Крам, глава Болгарской волшебной лиги.

Виктор нахмурился. Когда он уезжал, его сестра еще ничего не возглавляла. Или у него просто не было нужных сведений? Елена была не до конца откровенна? Ладно, с этим он разберется позже, сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на главном — на переговорах. Кто знает, куда они зайдут и что может случиться, если он отвлечется в неправильный момент.

Шатер, в котором они собрались, стараниями Гермионы оказался удивительно вместительным, и выглядел бы почти уютным, если бы не удручающая бедность интерьера: огромный длинный стол, восемнадцать стульев и знамя Гриффиндора на стене. Вот и все, что могло зацепить взгляд в этом по-спартански простом интерьере, сколоченном на скорую руку. Виктору в голову пришла мысль, что Гермиона, колдуя над обстановкой в шатре, сознательно стремилась к минимализму — чтобы подчеркнуть серьезность их организации и продемонстрировать гостям из-за рубежа всю степень пренебрежения, испытываемой бойцами Сопротивления к излишествам. Излишества и удобства — прямая ассоциация с мирным временем, а у них война, пусть и подпольная. У тех, кто следует заветам Поттера и Дамблдора, нет времени наслаждаться материальными благами.

А вот с нематериальными благами у них все в порядке, продолжал размышлять Виктор, отодвигая один из стульев за столом переговоров. Невилл уже «позволил» славянским магам поднять так красиво брошенные ими на пол палочки и пригласил их туда, где обсуждение насущных проблем обещало превратиться в плодотворную и конструктивную дискуссию, лишенную дешевого флера красивых жестов и никому не нужной патетики. Усевшись и сложив перед собой замком руки, Виктор подумал о Гермионе и Роне — почему-то в голове всплыл вопрос, продержались бы они вместе столько времени, не связывай их общее бремя войны? Эта мысль по невнятным причинам застряла в его голове, и ему стоило больших усилий отогнать ее прочь. И заметить, что собственно Гермиона уже сидела рядом с ним. С их ракурса открывался отличный обзор на всех гостей, которые заняли другую половину стола.

— А вы с ней похожи, — вполголоса сообщила Грейнджер, лишь слегка повернув голову к Виктору.

— С кем, с Еленой? Разве что внешне, — он поежился и нахмурился, удивленный неожиданным замечанием. Их с сестрой, конечно, не раз сравнивали, но почему-то меньше всего подобного комментария он ожидал именно от Гермионы.

— В ней больше стервозности, — усмехнулась она тем временем. — Хотя в тебе она отсутствует как класс.

— Ну спасибо, — буркнул Виктор. — Кстати, она бы восприняла это за комплимент.

Гермиона не ответила, ее взгляд переместился к Невиллу, который достаточно громко откашлялся, перекрывая напряженные шепотки, но те, впрочем, довольно быстро смолкли. Елена, сидевшая на противоположном от Лонгботтома конце стола, молчала, скрестив руки на груди и улыбаясь загадочной улыбкой Джоконды. Она явно не торопилась начинать диалог первой. Виктору это не очень понравилось, хотя он и сам не мог бы объяснить, почему.

— Я не люблю длинных вступлений, и меня, откровенно говоря, воротит от словесных кружев, — почти стеснительно улыбнулся Невилл, демонстрируя спокойное дружелюбие. — Поэтому предлагаю сразу перейти к делу. Вы проделали нелегкий во всех смыслах путь, чтобы оказаться здесь и стать нашими союзниками в борьбе с режимом Волдеморта. До сегодняшнего дня мы имели удовольствие общаться исключительно с вашим агентом — и о ваших намерениях знаем также большей частью из его уст… — Невилл многозначительно поднял брови, чиркнул взглядом по Виктору и затем снова остановил его на Елене, на лице которой сохранялось все то же безмятежное выражение. — Так вот. Чтобы не ходить вокруг да около. Что конкретно вы предлагаете? Что требуете взамен за помощь, если таковая подразумевается? Мы хотим прояснить для себя вашу мотивацию. Из ваших писем мы поняли далеко не все.

Лонгботтом откинулся на спинку стула и, скрестив руки, дал понять, что предоставляет слово своему визави. Присмотревшись, Виктор заметил, что на его лбу блестят бисеринки пота. В шатре было хоть хоть и тепло, однако не жарко. Невилл нервничал.

Елена какое-то время молчала — недолго, но достаточно, чтобы всем стало ясно: она уверена в своих силах и никуда не торопится. Этот прием она освоила не так давно — Виктор помнил те времена, когда порывистость и нетерпеливость мешали ей создать совершенный образ лидера. Сейчас, похоже, она была ближе к этому, чем когда-либо.

— Совершенно верно, мистер Лонгботтом…

— Можете звать меня просто Невилл, — дружелюбно перебил ее тот. — У нас официоз не принят.

— Невилл, — поправилась Елена, слегка, самую малость смешавшись. Возможно, Виктор один только и заметил, что неожиданная ремарка едва не сбила ее с толку. Темные глаза недовольно блеснули.

Все насторожились в ожидании.

— Разумеется, в корреспонденции мы не могли в полной мере проявить себя и свои намерения, — Елена вернула себе самообладание и чуть улыбнулась. — Поэтому мы все сейчас здесь. Как вам прекрасно известно, Темный лорд взял под контроль не только магическую Британию, но и практически всю Европу, даже до Восточной свои лапы дотянул.

Невилл кивнул. Кто-то негромко кашлянул.

— В одном из последних писем я кратко обрисовала политическую ситуацию в Болгарии и все, что из этого следует, включая наши главные мотивы. Мы хотим вернуть нашей стране спокойствие и свободу. Дело даже не во взглядах на чистую кровь, — на этих словах Гермиона вздрогнула и напряглась. — Дело в естественном желании вернуть себе законный суверенитет и самим решать, что и как делать с нашим волшебным обществом. Но нас мало, многие боятся, кого-то устраивает текущее положение дел, кто-то преданно служит Темному лорду, а кто-то просто связан с ним такими прочными путами, что их можно разорвать только ценой жизни…

— Мне кажется, или вы больше хотите нас использовать, чем помочь? — резко перебил речь болгарской гостьи Терри Бут.

Невилл бросил на него пронзительный взгляд, но промолчал. Вероятно, замечание будет сделано позже, подумал Виктор, наблюдая за выражением его лица. Терри, впрочем, смотрел не на Лонгботтома, а на Елену — глаза его были прищурены, а брови сдвинуты.

— Не использовать, нет, — нисколько не растерявшись, живо откликнулась та, и Виктор понял, что она была готова к подобному вопросу. — Мое предложение — стать максимально полезными друг для друга. Мы поможем вам свергнуть режим Волдеморта, а от вас… от вас мы ожидаем справедливого возмездия всем его агентам, которые сейчас трудятся в Болгарии… и не только в ней. А затем вы оставите нашу страну в покое.

— «Мы»? — вскинулся Терри.

— Простые маги не делят Британию на Сами-Знаете-Кого и всех остальных, — сухо пояснил волшебник, сидящий по правую руку от Елены, худощавый, с мышиного цвета волосами, острой бородкой и цепким взглядом серых глаз. — Влияние вашего политического лидера на внутреннюю политику волшебных сообществ других стран рядовыми жителями воспринимается банально и просто — как иностранное вмешательство, без перехода на личности. Понимаете?

Терри наконец-то поймал недовольный взгляд Невилла и, нахмурившись, недовольно поерзал на стуле и кивнул.

— Мы прекрасно понимаем вашу логику, — Лонгботтом решил вставить свое слово. — В том, как вы видите наше возможное сотрудничество, есть смысл. Но…

— Вы хотите конкретики, не так ли? — подхватила Елена. — Я не вижу смысла навязывать вам определенную стратегию, планы должны формулироваться сообща. Если в общих чертах: мы не будем сливаться с в единую организацию, а будем лишь координировать наши действия. Согласовывать спорные моменты. Проводить совместные вылазки и боевые операции. А полное слияние может навредить главной цели: ваши люди не станут слушать меня, мои люди вряд ли станут слушать вас.

— И как вы предлагаете это осуществить? — Невилл постукивал пальцами по столу.

— Мы уже этим занимаемся, — триумфально улыбнулась она, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я вижу, что у вас есть сформированный круг доверенных лиц, в который вы, как ни странно, допустили и моего брата… — Виктор вздрогнул и на мгновение пересекся взглядом с сестрой. Она тем временем продолжала, — в сегодняшнем нашем составе мы прекрасно можем планировать и координировать наши решения. Подумайте об этой перспективе. Вместе мы одолеем врага, объединив против него лучшие умы и сильнейшие таланты. Вы нужны нам, а мы… вам.

Елена снова улыбнулась, но в этой улыбке было больше предвкушения, чем искренней приветливости. Впрочем, от нее никто ничего такого и не ждал. Собравшиеся здесь сегодня две стороны не питали иллюзий относительно друг друга, это было очевидно.

Виктор видел, что Невилл и вовсе был бы рад отказаться от сомнительного союзничества, но, кажется, у него просто не было выбора. Принять помощь со стороны — вот он, единственный шанс Движения Сопротивления на выживание и даже, быть может, победу. Но принять ее безвозмездно означало бы проявить слабость и наивность, поэтому Елена предложила честную сделку. Бог знает, что она там себе надумала на самом деле, но выглядел ее жест более чем пристойно. Англичане должны сдаться.

И они в конце концов сдались.

* * *

Переговоры растянулись до вечера. Их итогом стал магический договор о взаимном сотрудничестве, который подразумевал полную координацию всех действий между британским Движением Сопротивления и славянскими Борцами за независимость. Поторговавшись, поспорив, подумав, свежеиспеченные союзники, оказавшиеся запертыми в границах одного боевого альянса, вынуждены были сойтись на том, что все операции будут планироваться совместно, на регулярных собрания, участниками которых впредь будут исключительно те, кто присутствовал на судьбоносной встрече. И Невилл, и Елена ожидали друг от друга честного обмена сведениями и полезной информацией.

Все соглашения пока казались сырыми, представления о совместной деятельности были ближе к теории, чем к практике, но Виктор понимал, что обратного пути нет. Как-нибудь они друг ко другу притерпятся, притрутся, выработают постепенно жизнеспособный механизм взаимного сосуществования, обкатают его — а там будь что будет.

В штаб сопротивленцы вернулись уставшими и измотанными. Виктор был с ними — это получилось как-то само собой, хотя сам он в глубине души побаивался, что его могут счесть шпионом или агентом влияния. Но, очевидно, Невилл и Елена приняли решение оставить его в штабе англичан сообща — в конце концов, кто-то должен был играть роль связного, а если Виктор уже вжился в нее, то был ли смысл что-то менять?

На переговорах Елена обмолвилась с братом едва ли парой слов, но Виктор не обижался. В теперешнем статусе ей явно было не до сестринских сентиментов.

— Виктор? Ты здесь?

Все это время он стоял на крыльце, кутаясь в теплое пальто, и курил. Голос Гермионы вырвал его из состояния задумчивого оцепенения, в котором он пребывал последние минут пятнадцать, хотя Виктор меньше всего ожидал, что к нему выйдет именно она. Скорее, он думал, сюда бы выглянул вечно злой Бут или колкая Аббот, чтобы призвать к участию в очередном вечернем собрании штаба. Но нет.

— Меня зовут? — поинтересовался Виктор. — Хотят выяснить, почему я продолжаю сидеть у вас на шее?

— Нет, — Гермиона успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу. — Просто мне уже невмоготу слушать все эти разговоры. Невилл сейчас занимается организацией рассылки ценных указаний остальным группировкам Сопротивления и очень нервничает. Остальные сидят по углам и обсасывают по косточкам сегодняшние события.

— Невилл боится, что другие подразделения не разделят вашу новую программу? — понимающе уточнил Виктор.

— Вроде того, — Гермиона нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди.

Вокруг было темно, где-то в холодных полях гудели осенние ветра, а в спины им бил желтоватый свет, льющийся из окна. Он расцвечивал золотом пышные волосы Гермионы, мягко обволакивал миниатюрную фигуру, но лицо ее оставалось в тени. Впрочем, Виктор все равно совершенно четко различал живой блеск карих глаз на бледном, отдающем белизной лице.

— Невилл думает, — Гермиона прервала ненадолго наступившую тишину, — что его авторитет и так уже подорван из-за того, что миссис Лонгботтом выразила лояльность Волдеморту… И поэтому не знает, как отреагируют наши соратники на то, что он единолично принял решение сотрудничать с твоей сестрой.

— Разве единолично?

— Было бы очень сложно собрать представителей остальных штабов в нынешней ситуации, особенно когда требуется оперативность решений и действий.

— Пожалуй… — Виктор задумался. — Слушай, Гермиона, а ведь вы собирались проверить Елену? Дать ей сыворотку…

— Невилл не в той весовой категории по отношению к твоей сестре, — горько усмехнулась Гермиона и внимательно посмотрела на Виктора. — Он понял это практически сразу, как увидел ее. Предложение выпить сыворотку правды Елена и ее люди расценили бы как невероятную наглость, разве нет?

Виктор нахмурился. Действительно, почему-то ему такая мысль в голову даже не подумала прийти. В последнее время от него вообще слишком часто стали ускользать очевидные вещи.

— Наверное, ты права… — пробормотал он, потянулся за очередной сигаретой в карман и тут же с печалью осознал, что там пусто. — Вот черт…

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Я думала, ты знаешь свою сестру, Виктор. Знаешь, как и на что она может отреагировать.

— Гермиона, я вообще в людях плохо разбираюсь. И моя сестра не исключение, — он пожал плечами и изобразил подобие саркастической улыбки. — Мной можно вертеть как угодно, главное задать нужное направление.

Гермиона смотрела на него какое-то время внимательным взглядом, усмехаясь краешком рта. Только в усмешке этой не было радости и веселья, скорее горькая ирония и острое осознание безысходности положения, в котором они все пребывали.

— Не позволяй собой вертеть, Виктор, это может плохо кончиться. И дай бог, чтобы твоя податливость и Невиллова излишняя учтивость не вылезли нам боком, — найдя руку Виктора, она коротко сжала ее ледяными пальцами, затем снова похлопала его по плечу, на этот раз как-то нарочито грубо, и ушла обратно в дом.

Виктор снова остался один.


	14. Лунный свет

Дафне снились страшные сны: в каждом из них ей снова и снова полосовали спину острым лезвием, а зловещий голос у самого уха шептал, что крови, выступившей из пореза, недостаточно для определения степени чистоты, поэтому…

— «Поэтому, дорогая, придется перерезать тебе горло», — голос замолкал, и в следующее мгновение Дафна ощущала ледяное прикосновение металла к своей шее. А потом просыпалась, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь не закричать.

Со дня нападения на кафе Флориана Фортескью прошло уже больше недели, а Дафна все никак не могла прийти в себя. Она практически не покидала свою комнату, и даже есть предпочитала у себя — Тини, пока Темный лорд позволял, приносила своей юной хозяйке завтраки, обеды и ужины. Которые, впрочем, оставались то на треть, то на половину, а то и полностью нетронутыми.

На пятый день затворничества Волдеморт передал ей, что она обязана подчиняться правилам приличия и присутствовать утром и вечером за общим столом, и когда она все-таки вынудила себя спуститься на завтрак, ей прохладным тоном было сделано напоминание о необходимости визитов к Лонгботтомам.

Сейчас она лежала в постели, зарывшись в подушки и пуховое одеяло, и мучительно размышляла о том, как ей быть дальше. Кошмары кошмарами, а жить как-то нужно, это Дафна понимала. И Лонгботтомы… Фрэнк и Алиса. Темный лорд ожидает, что она продолжит навещать их, но, Мерлин свидетель, как же ей не хотелось рассказывать им о том, что с ней произошло! Ведь это их сыну и его деятельности Дафна обязана ночными кошмарами и вынужденным бодрствованием по ночам, отвратительным самочувствием, постоянным страхом и болезненным видом.

Удивительно, что Волдеморт не комментировал ее изможденный вид. Его нынешнее поведение вообще странным образом контрастировало с тем, насколько обходительным он был с ней в день нападения. Пожалуй, даже слишком обходительным. При воспоминании о том, что он касался пальцами ее обнаженной спины, залечивая рану, Дафна ощутила, что щеки ей заливает горячий румянец. Ей стало стыдно, и она сама не знала, почему, — то ли потому, что ей как приличной девушке не пристало сидеть в расстегнутом платье перед, в общем-то, посторонним мужчиной, то ли потому, что она прожила здесь всего месяц, а лорд Волдеморт уже успел повидать ее в самых уязвимых состояниях.

Хотя, казалось бы, какая ей разница? Темный лорд скорее всего постарается как можно быстрее от нее избавиться, выдав замуж за какого-нибудь чистокровного молодого или не очень человека, и ее с ним снова, как и раньше, ничего не будет связывать. Однако Дафну почему-то эта мысль не успокаивала. И уж совсем дурно ей становилось, когда она пыталась нарисовать себе хотя бы примерный портрет будущего супруга, — результат всякий раз оказывался неутешительным. Лучше уж в девках прожить всю жизнь под присмотром Волдеморта, чем делить постель с каким-нибудь малоприятным типом вроде Амикуса Кэрроу.

Совершенно некстати вспомнились шутливые слова Астории о возможном брачном интересе к ней, Дафне, со стороны Темного лорда, и от одного этого воспоминания она похолодела, издав нервный смешок. Нет, такие абсурдные мысли даже думать нельзя, особенно в его присутствии. Кто знает, что станет с ней и Асторией, если Волдеморт случайно расслышит эту фразу в ее воспоминаниях?

Дафна задумалась об Астории. Снятся ли ей по ночам кошмары? Выходит ли она из своей комнаты? По крайней мере, ее есть кому утешать и успокаивать, — Драко наверняка знал, как вернуть жене душевное равновесие. Вспомнив о младшем Малфое, Дафна обнаружила, что не испытывает больше таких неприятных эмоций, как раньше, — последние события сместили фокус личных переживаний, и Драко теперь не занимал в них центральное место. Хоть где-то облегчение.

Но мысль о том, что ей, в отличии от сестры, было не от кого ждать поддержки, особой радости все же не приносила. От однокурсниц письма приходили редко, и с каждым разом в них было все меньше искренней заинтересованности ее судьбой. Их жизнь била ключом: кто-то готовился к свадьбе, кто-то устроился работать, кто-то уехал, и только одна она сидела, осиротевшая, в мрачном поместье Темного лорда и не знала, что ей делать со своей жизнью дальше.

Из мрачных мыслей Дафну вырвал робкий голосок Тини, которая очень хотела выяснить, не желает ли молодая леди пообедать перед тем, как отправиться в больницу Святого Мунго.

— Принеси мне чаю, — без особого желания ответила Дафна и, поплотнее запахнувшись в шелковый пеньюар, села на кровати. Из-под плотных занавесей в комнату проникали лучи солнца, — впервые за последнюю неделю — и это придало ей решимости.

Приводя себя в порядок, Дафна с тревогой, сжимавшей все внутри, думала о том, как ей говорить с Фрэнком и Алисой. Что они знают о происходящем снаружи? Насколько правдивой информацией располагают? Сколько они узнали о столь новом и непривычном для них мире за прошедшие дни? Дафна понятия не имела, к чему ей быть готовой, а лорд Волдеморт ни единым намеком не желал ей помогать.

Надев простое серое платье с высоким воротником, дороговизну которого выдавали лишь удивительная мягкость ткани и серебряное шитье по краям, Дафна подошла к комоду. Выудив из фарфоровой вазочки гребень с длинной костяной ручкой, она несмело взглянула в круглое зеркало, висевшее на стене. Оттуда на нее затравленно смотрела исхудавшая до прозрачности девушка, большие глаза казались огромными на осунувшемся лице. Дафна несколько раз провела расческой по взлохмаченным волосам, довела их до приличного состояния и заколола в низкий пучок. Еще раз придирчиво осмотрев свое отражение, она нахмурилась и отвернулась. Ей срочно надо было что-то с собой делать. Например, купить зелье сна без сновидений?

В больнице Святого Мунго ничего не поменялось. Дафна тихонько проскользнула на пятый этаж, оставшись незамеченной суетливыми колдомедиками в лимонных халатах и их вечно от чего-то страдающими пациентами.

— Вы снова к нам в гости решили наведаться? — Фрэнк встретил ее откровенным недружелюбием.

Дафна приложила все силы к тому, чтобы сохранить внешнее спокойствие. Вежливо улыбнувшись, она кивнула.

— Надеюсь, мое присутствие не доставит вам неудобств?

— Делайте, что хотите, мы все равно себе не хозяева, — буркнул Лонгботтом и погрузился в чтение, от которого несколькими секундами ранее отвлекся, чтобы обратить внимание на гостью.

С последнего визита Дафны в обстановке палаты кое-что изменилось: появился шкаф с книгами, стену у окна теперь подпирал удобный диван, а кровать отгородили от остального пространства красивой широкой ширмой. И ничто, конечно же, не напоминало о детско-наивной цветовой гамме и ярких игрушках, которые были уместны в интерьере, в котором обитают впавшие в беспамятство взрослые дети. Большая светлая и уютная комната, устроенная так, чтобы в ней с равным комфортом можно было и отдыхать, занимаясь своими делами, и принимать посетителей.

Иными словами, местный обслуживающий персонал сделал все, чтобы Лонгботтомы чувствовали себя как дома. Но действительно ли могли они сравнить это место со своим домом? Каким он был, их дом? И что они помнили о нем?

Фрэнк и Алиса оба расположились на диване: он, хмурясь, изучал свежий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка», а она, как и в тот раз, подобрав под себя ноги, что-то зарисовывала или записывала в небольшом блокноте. Она была так увлечена своим занятием, что даже высунула кончик языка, словно юная школьница.

А ведь в своем временном измерении Алиса действительно еще совсем недавно была школьницей — школьницей, которая, не успев толком остепениться, рухнула в водоворот кровавой безжалостной войны и потеряла почти все, включая саму себя.

От этих мыслей у Дафны защемило сердце. Стянув на груди халат, который ей на плечи дежурным жестом накинула целительница, она робко подошла к Лонгботтомам, увлеченным каждый своим занятием, и осторожно опустилась на краешек софы, той самой, на которой в прошлый раз сидела Алиса.

— Зачем вы сюда приходите? — с легким любопытством женщина подняла на нее большие серьезные глаза.

— Мне… — Дафна замялась.

— Вас приставил к нам Волдеморт, но вы же сами так не скажете, конечно, — язвительно заметил Фрэнк.

— Я прихожу сюда и по своему желанию, — торопливо возразила Дафна.

— Поэтому с вашего последнего визита сюда прошло больше недели? — взгляд Фрэнка стал испытующим, хотя в целом по нему нельзя было сказать, что этот разговор слишком уж его интересует.

Дафна напряглась, сжала кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони, потом постаралась расслабиться, выдохнула. Она же не собиралась начинать разговор именно с этого. И вообще не хотела ничего говорить о том дне. Но и смолчать не могла. Глядя в глаза Фрэнку, Дафна кратко поведала о нападении в кафе Флориана Фортескью, о своей ране и о том, как тяжело ей было прийти в себя после того ужасного дня. Лишь о своих ночных кошмарах умолчала, решив, что уж кому-кому, а Лонгботтомам и своих хватает.

— Мы тоже так жили, — мрачно прокомментировал Фрэнк. — Нападения, погромы, убийства… То, что вам спину поцарапали, — это так, детская шалость по сравнению с тем, что творили Пожиратели во времена… Первой Магической войны, так вы это называете?

Он наклонился вперед, приобняв свободной рукой все так же молчащую Алису, а другой крепко сжимая свернутый в трубку «Пророк». Светлые глаза Фрэнка смотрели на Дафну открыто и безжалостно, но она постаралась выдержать его жесткий взгляд и не отвернуться.

— Ваш отец, мисс Гринграсс, показал себя не такой кровожадной сволочью, как многие другие из вашей чистокровной слизеринской своры. Но и его руки чистыми не назовешь — он ведь привечал у себя Волдеморта, выказывал ему лояльность и даже спонсировал… Так что считайте, что судьба вам ответила…

— Фрэнк! — одернула мужа Алиса и мягко сняла с себя его руку. — Перестань, девочка ни в чем не виновата, она даже не знает, что такое война…

— Ваши тоже убивают, — неожиданно для самой себя выпалила Дафна, продолжая глядеть на Лонгботтома, который, сердито глянув на Алису, поднялся на ноги и отошел к книжному шкафу. Он стоял спиной к ней, скрестив руки, — и выглядел напряженным и непримиримым. Такая манера больше подошла бы порывистому и горячему молодому человеку, а не мужчине, на чьих висках уже проступило серебро возраста.

— Убивают? — Алиса взяла Дафну за руку, отчего та вздрогнула, — прямой контакт оказался неожиданным.

— Да. Месяц назад было похожее нападение. В Гринготтсе. Убили одного чистокровного волшебника… И меня, наверное, могли бы убить в этот раз, — Дафна пожала плечами и опустила взгляд на свою руку, которой по-прежнему касались пальцы Алисы. Они были прохладными и бархатистыми на ощупь, совсем как… как у матери, но было так странно, что это не мама, а совсем незнакомая женщина мягко сжимает ее, Дафны, ладонь. Неожиданно для себя она ощутила жжение в глазах.

— И за всем этим стоит Невилл? — Фрэнк обернулся и уставился досадливо на свою жену и Дафну. Алиса убрала руку и обняла себя, подобрав колени к груди.

— Вероятно, да, — Дафна снова смотрела на Лонгботтома, надеясь, что он не заметит влажного блеска в ее взгляде. — Но я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что он… приказывает своим людям убивать или истязать кого-то. Возможно, повстанцы просто так вымещают свою злость.

Почему она так говорила? Почему вдруг взялась оправдывать Невилла, которого ни разу в жизни не видела, и который представлялся ей исключительно как негативный персонаж — мстительный главарь террористической банды, не желающей вписаться в волшебный мир, построенный Темным лордом, и живущий, надо сказать, по вполне сносным законам?

Дафна опустила голову и принялась разглядывать свои пальцы. Ей нравились Фрэнк и Алиса, особенно Алиса. Она не хотела злорадствовать и тыкать этих людей, переживших столько боли и горя, в то, каким стал их сын, пусть даже его нынешние методы мало чем отличались от методов Пожирателей Смерти в худшие времена. Лонгботтомы не были виновны в том, что происходило сейчас, спустя двадцать с лишним лет, прошедших с той ночи, когда в их дом ворвались трое обезумевших Лестрейнджей и Барти Крауч-младший.

— Это месть, мисс Гринграсс, — Фрэнк снова отвернулся к книгам, голос его звучал глухо. — Месть за то зло, что сторонники Волдеморта причиняли нам, а потом нашим детям. За смерть Гарри Поттера, в конце концов.

— Но ведь если не отказаться от мести, поток зла не остановится? — Дафна с отчаянием поглядела на задумчивую Алису, которая, казалось, не испытывала и половины тех эмоций, которые кипели в душе ее мужа.

— К чему эти разговоры, мисс Гринграсс? — Фрэнк нервно повел плечом. — Дамблдор бы с вами непременно согласился, но он мертв и повлиять на решения и действия Невилла не может. А мы с Алисой и подавно. Уж лучше бы мы продолжали лежать в коме и пребывать в состоянии блаженного неведения… Вы хоть представляете себе, каково это — проспать два десятилетия, проснуться и осознать, что практически все, кого ты недавно видел, лежат в могилах? И что мир за это время перевернулся вверх ногами? Я ни за что не пожелаю вам этого, хоть вы мне и не очень-то симпатичны.

Он обернулся, и теперь снова смотрел на нее с холодным вызовом, а Дафна не знала, как ответить. Она действительно не хотела бы оказаться на их месте. А еще ей впервые в жизни открыто признались в неприязни — и у нее не было оснований подвергать это откровение сомнению.

— Мне очень жаль, мисс Гринграсс, — тихо произнесла Алиса. — Фрэнк прав. Мы чужие в этом мире. У нас выбита почва из-под ног, нам приходится учиться жить заново. Я даже не знаю, как вам это объяснить, чтобы вы хотя бы примерно представили себе…

Она смотрела на Дафну, и в ее больших темных глазах, обрамленных длинными ресницами и мелкими морщинками, плескалась печаль.

— Я… пытаюсь понять… — Дафна приложила руку к сердцу, не в силах высказать степень своего сочувствия. Потому что ей действительно катастрофически не хватало слов, чтобы выразить в них всю гамму эмоций, вызываемых одной лишь мыслью о судьбе Лонгботтомов.

Алиса грустно улыбнулась, а Фрэнк, досадливо махнув рукой, ушел за ширму, где взгляду Дафны было его не достать.

— Не обижайтесь на него, — прошептала Алиса, доверительно наклонившись к Дафне. — Фрэнк всегда был вспыльчивым. Возможно, если бы мы жили полноценной жизнью, к нашему нынешнему возрасту он стал бы поспокойнее, но… — она невесело усмехнулась. — Я даже не знаю, сколько нам теперь надо прожить, чтобы наш психологический возраст сравнялся с биологическим. Возможно, Невилл теперь по состоянию ума и сердца даже старше нас, своих родителей. Интересно, в кого он пошел характером — в меня или во Фрэнка…

— В вас, — выпалила Дафна, а мгновение спустя, осознав, что, возможно, наврала, поправилась с виноватой улыбкой, — мне кажется, что в вас. Если бы в мистера Лонгботтома, то…

Она запнулась и не договорила, поняв, что, кажется, рискует сказать лишнее, а еще почувствовав предательский жар стыда, опаливший лицо и шею. Закусив губу, она опустила глаза, не зная, как продолжить разговор. Но Алиса ее поняла и только покачала головой.

— Вы правы, мисс Гринграсс. Если бы у Невилла был характер Фрэнка, смертей было бы больше, и месть была бы страшнее.

* * *

Возвращалась в поместье Дафна в глубокой и невеселой задумчивости. Ей было печально от того, что Фрэнк был с ней так резок, хотя в глубине души она понимала и признавала, что не вправе требовать от него дружелюбия в свой адрес. Кто она такая для него? Дочь покойного врага, пусть не злейшего, но разве это так важно? А вот Алиса неожиданно оказалась мягкой и понимающей — и у Дафны замирало сердце, когда она вспоминала ее задумчивый проникновенный взгляд. Они не заслужили всего этого, не заслужили — эта мысль билась в голове в унисон с ударами сердца, вызывая к жизни старую боль о другой женщине, которая тоже… не заслужила.

Холл, как и всегда, встретил Дафну полумраком и тишиной, — словно в доме никого не было. Но это было невозможно: в поместье всегда находились домовые эльфы, да и Темный лорд уже наверняка вернулся из Министерства и сидел, обложившись бумагами и книгами, в своем кабинете.

Избавившись от верхней одежды, Дафна, повинуясь странному наитию, двинулась в направлении залы в правом крыле — той самой, где стояло фортепиано. Сейчас ей больше всего хотелось излить свои чувства в музыке. Она с детства любила играть, и родители, как ни странно, поощряли это ее увлечение и не считали магловскую классическую музыку чем-то ужасным и постыдным. Впрочем, чистокровные маги никогда особенно не брезговали искусством неволшебников, полагая, что прекрасному надо отдавать положенную ему дань в виде восхищения независимо от того, кто является его создателем.

Дафна училась играть на фортепиано у девушки-сквиба, которая, за неимением возможности жить полноценной волшебной жизнью, нашла себя в музыке и даже умудрилась закончить Королевскую академию музыки. Ставшая «своей» в мире маглов, Лора Ливитт, тем не менее, не порвала окончательно связи с миром волшебным и зарабатывала на жизнь в том числе и тем, что давала уроки музыки детям из богатых чистокровных семей. Благодаря мисс Ливитт Дафна полюбила нежной любовью Бетховена, Шопена, Дебюсси, Листа, Сати — и даже не так уж мало освоила из их творчества.

Какое же счастье, что здесь, в поместье Темного лорда, было фортепиано! Правда, с тех самых пор, как Дафна впервые его увидела, ей не давал покоя вопрос: а умел ли играть сам хозяин поместья? А если да, то как услышать эту игру?

Дафна толкнула дверь, ведущую в залу, и замерла. Освещенная мягким светом канделябров, комната была не пустой. У окна, завешенного тяжелыми портьерами, чуть поодаль от фортепиано, в просторном кресле с широкими подлокотниками, обитом темно-зеленым бархатом, закинув ногу на ногу, восседал Волдеморт. Слева от него на журнальном столике лежало несколько книг, а одну он держал в руках и, по-видимому, читал до того момента, как сюда вошла Дафна.

— Простите, милорд, я, наверное, помешала вам… — скороговоркой выпалила Дафна, приготовившись к отступлению и внутренне сокрушаясь по несбывшейся мечте о фортепиано.

— Нисколько, — заверил Волдеморт и, отложив книгу на столик, поманил ее бледной рукой. — Проходите, мисс Гринграсс, не стойте в дверях.

У Дафны екнуло сердце, ей очень хотелось на всех парусах умчаться прочь отсюда, но ноги уже сами несли ее вперед, повинуясь словам Темного лорда. Сделав несколько шагов под пристальным острым взглядом, она остановилась почти у самого кресла, где сидел Волдеморт. И почувствовала себя донельзя глупо — ни дать ни взять, провинившаяся школьница столбом стоит перед главой семейства в ожидании допроса об успеваемости.

Волдеморт, кажется, почувствовал ее неловкость, — или просто ему не нравилось смотреть на нее снизу вверх, — махнул легонько рукой, и от противоположной стены, где возвышались книжные стеллажи, к Дафне подъехал стул, легонько ударившись об ее ноги.

— Садитесь, — Дафна, чувствуя, как под его внимательным взглядом на щеках разгорается пожар, опустилась на стул, который силой магии расположился так близко к креслу Волдеморта, что теперь их колени слегка соприкасались. Этот факт донельзя смущал Дафну, но отодвигать ноги она не решилась, опасаясь, что он заметит этот жест и, чего доброго, посмеется над ее застенчивостью.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — это был первый вопрос, заданный участливым тоном, с того самого дня, как Дафна стала жертвой террориста.

— Уже лучше, — сдержанно ответила она, сохраняя спину прямой, но глаза опустив на плотно сжатые коленки.

— Я бы так не сказал. У вас очень болезненный вид. Вы плохо спите? — конечно же, от его глаз ничего не укроется.

— Да, — призналась Дафна и, неожиданно для самой себя, разоткровенничалась, — мне каждую ночь снится один и тот же кошмар… и я… боюсь засыпать.

Она подняла на него взгляд, но именно в этот момент Волдеморт смотрел не на нее, а куда-то мимо — то ли на дверь, то ли на книжный шкаф напротив. Он о чем-то думал. Знать бы, о чем?

— Вам стоит отвлечься, а не сидеть в четырех стенах. Или вы считаете, что если будете лежать целыми днями в постели, вам станет легче? Как бы не так, — он покачал головой, его длинные пальцы рассеянно поглаживали лакированный деревянный подлокотник. Пальцы музыканта, невольно подумалось Дафне. Мысли о музыке частично успокоили ее, и она немного расслабилась.

— Я и отвлеклась. Была сегодня в больнице Святого Мунго.

— Неужели? — в глазах Волдеморта мелькнуло холодное любопытство, он слегка поменял позу, и прикосновение его колена стало еще более ощутимым.

Дафна почувствовала странную дрожь глубоко в груди и с удивлением отметила, что от тела темного мага исходит тепло… а не ледяной холод. И тут же смутилась. Чтобы скрыть внутреннее замешательство, она с волнением в голосе пересказала подробности сегодняшней встречи с Лонгботтомами, умолчав, впрочем, о том, какие чувства вызвала в ней самой эта встреча. Волдеморт слушал внимательно, взгляд его блуждал по комнате, время от времени останавливаясь на рассказчице. Иногда он задавал ей уточняющие вопросы и лишь молча кивал головой, слыша ответы.

— Что ж, все идет примерно так, как я и ожидал, — заключил он удовлетворенно, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сложив пальцы в замок. — И это всего лишь ваша вторая встреча — думаю, если вы не будете пренебрегать нашей договоренностью, то уже очень скоро вам удастся растопить их сердца и вернуть к нормальной жизни.

— Вы так считаете? — с печалью в голосе отозвалась Дафна. — Я не очень понимаю, какую цель вы на самом деле преследуете, но, боюсь, что общение со мной вряд ли станет для Фрэнка и Алисы чем-то приятным и радостным. Для Фрэнка так уж точно. Он презирает меня и мою семью. Моего отца.

— А разве вы похожи на своего отца? — вскинул брови Волдеморт, подавшись вперед.

— Нет, нисколько, — с неожиданной для себя запальчивостью ответила Дафна, встретив его заинтересованный взгляд. — Астория унаследовала его характер. Она всегда была… «папиной дочкой». Старшая, самая любимая. И очень с ним схожая. А я… Вместо меня отец ожидал сына. Но не повезло, — Дафна пожала плечами, сама не понимая, зачем все это рассказывает. — Он годами донимал маму, обвинял ее в неспособности родить наследника и, в конце концов, она умерла, не сумев справиться с чувством вины…

— Я помню вашу мать, — задумчиво произнес Волдеморт. — Вы — практически точная ее копия, и внешне, и внутренне.

Дафна какое-то время молчала, привыкая к мысли о том, что не является для Темного лорда безликой тенью, раз он даже обратил внимание на ее сходство с покойной матерью. И та в его глазах тоже, очевидно, не была статистом. А может, просто все дело в сверхъестественной наблюдательности?

— Она была тверже и увереннее в себе, — полувопросительным тоном произнесла Дафна, ожидая, что Волдеморт, разумеется, и на этот факт обратил внимание.

— А это мы еще увидим, — усмехнулся тот, к ее удивлению. — Вы не так слабы и робки, как пытаетесь казаться, мисс Гринграсс. А ваша юность и неопытность пока не дают основания для вынесения окончательного вердикта вашему характеру.

— И кто же вынесет этот вердикт, когда придет время? — сорвалось с губ у Дафны, прежде чем она успела испугаться собственной раскованности.

Темный лорд изогнул бровь, его губы искривила насмешливая улыбка.

— Ваш будущий супруг? Или как бы вы хотели?

Дафне стало жарко и душно, она инстинктивно поднесла руку к вороту платья и расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу, не заметив, как внимательно следил за ее движениями Темный лорд.

— Я бы не хотела, чтобы меня оценивал человек, которого я ненавижу, — сдавленно проговорила она. — И не хотела бы становиться чьей бы то ни было женой, пока остаюсь, как вы сказали, юной и неопытной… Но, боюсь, выбора у меня нет.

— Выбор есть всегда, мисс Гринграсс, — отметил Волдеморт. — Я не собираюсь сдавать вас на руки первому встречному. И, к слову, не могу не радоваться здравости ваших рассуждений.

— В чем же их здравость?

— Вы не питаете иллюзий относительно себя самой. Разумеется, от них мало кто свободен в полной мере, но в вашем возрасте они обычно зашкаливают.

— Отец не давал мне шанса думать о себе слишком хорошо, — Дафна растерянно изучала собственные руки, не переставая задаваться вопросом, зачем все это рассказывает. — Он регулярно давал мне понять, что я не дотягиваю до идеала. Что я недостаточно хороша, чтобы быть наследницей рода Гринграсс. Гринграссы — пробивные, уверенные в себе, хитрые, амбициозные. Я же не такая… Он еще удивлялся, как я умудрилась попасть на Слизерин…

Пока Дафна говорила это, в глазах предательски защипало. Еще немного — и она разревется здесь как последняя дура.

— Думать о себе хорошо и испытывать по отношению к себе иллюзии — не одно и то же, Дафна, — заметил Волдеморт. — Вы обязаны быть о себе хорошего мнения, но при этом трезво оценивать свои возможности и слабости. В противном случае мир проглотит вас и не подавится. И я даже не могу с уверенностью сказать, кому обычно приходится хуже, — тем, кто безудержно себе льстит, или тем, чья самооценка, растерзанная в клочья, лежит где-то на уровне плинтуса.

Дафна подняла блестящие воспаленные глаза на Темного лорда, но не знала, что ему сказать. Он тем временем, не поведя бровью, извлек из кармана своего черного пиджака платок и протянул ей.

— Ваш отец недооценивал вас исключительно по той причине, что вы родились не того пола. И в этом нет ни вашей вины, ни вины вашей матери. Уясните это, а еще то, что вы ничего не должны покойнику — и никогда не были.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла Дафна, и не зная толком, за что его благодарит, за платок, которым она теперь аккуратно вытирала глаза от непрошеных слез, или за нужные слова.

Волдеморт какое-то время молчал, а Дафна, хоть и чувствовала себя придавленной этой внезапно воцарившейся тишиной, но все же исподтишка наблюдала за тем, как он задумчиво изучает одну из книг, взятую им со стола. А ведь во всем его облике действительно было что-то особенное… привлекательное. Не зря некоторые юные волшебницы, однокурсницы Дафны, делали вырезки из «Пророка» с его колдографиями и бережно хранили их, заложив в дневники или цветастые папки, туго набитые любовными записками, секретиками, билетами и прочими девичьими безделушками. Может, потому подруги так мало ей писали? Завидовали, что она живет в одном доме с самим Темным лордом? И что они, интересно, еще думали? Дафне даже неловко стало, когда она представила, какие предположения могли родиться в богатой фантазии ее однокурсниц.

Именно в то мгновение, когда она в очередной раз смутилась от своих мыслей, Волдеморт посмотрел на нее и чуть заметно усмехнулся. Покраснев уже в который раз за вечер, Дафна поспешно отвела взгляд — Темный лорд, того гляди, решит, что ей нравится его разглядывать.

— Я тут кое-что вспомнил, мисс Гринграсс, — его голос звучал почти весело. — Мы недавно заключили с Шармбатоном важный договор о сотрудничестве, в связи с чем руководство французской школы устраивает торжественный прием для британской стороны в начале декабря. Вы составите мне компанию.

— Я… вам… компанию… — Дафна изумленно распахнула глаза. — Но… мне там нечего делать, милорд.

— Это мне решать, — отрезал Волдеморт. — Вы танцевать умеете? Правила этикета вам известны? — дождавшись утвердительных кивков, он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Не вижу причин, по которым вам там было бы «нечего делать». Развеетесь, отдохнете…

— Возможно, найду будущего мужа… — покорно вздохнула Дафна, разгадав мотивы Волдеморта и вспомнив, что важной подоплекой контракта об обмене студентами между Хогвартсом и Шармбатоном была именно надежда на налаживание брачных связей.

— Тоже верно, — после секундной паузы отметил Волдеморт, скользнув по ней ничего не выражающим взглядом. — А теперь сыграйте мне что-нибудь, мисс Гринграсс. Вы ведь для этого сюда пришли?

— Я… с удовольствием что-нибудь для вас сыграю, милорд, — Дафна поднялась со своего места, пожалуй, слишком поспешно, неуклюже задев ногой колено Волдеморта и чуть не наступив на идеально начищенный носок его черной туфли. Темный лорд подался вперед, перехватил тонкое запястье и насмешливо заглянул в ее лицо.

— Аккуратнее, мисс Гринграсс, иначе я начну переживать за ваши танцевальные способности.

— Извините, — смущенно выпалила Дафна.

— И… только не Лунную сонату, пожалуйста, — он усмехнулся и отпустил ее.

Сев за фортепиано, Дафна не слишком долго думала о том, что сыграть. На крышке инструмента как раз лежало собрание сочинений Дебюсси: на одно мимолетное мгновение удивившись этому, Дафна все же открыла тетрадь, установила ее на полку для нот и с огромным удовольствием, забыв о всех волнениях и поводах для смущения и робости, заиграла хорошо знакомую ей вещь — переливчатую пьесу «Лунный свет». Она играла с упоением, хотя и ощущала всем телом, что ей в спину упирается острый взгляд Темного лорда, — но Дафну это мало волновало, ей нравилось растворяться в волшебстве музыкальных гармоний, ее даже грела мысль о том, что, возможно, ее неожиданному слушателю нравится эта кристально чистая мелодия… Каково же было огорчение Дафны, когда, доиграв финальный аккорд и развернувшись в ожидании похвалы, она обнаружила, что осталась в комнате совершенно одна.


	15. Древняя магия

— Расскажи мне, Драко, как поживает наш пленник?

Волдеморт выжидающе смотрел на Малфоя-младшего, который сидел напротив, нервически напряженный, словно задетая рукой струна. В кабинет уже начала заползать сумеречная тьма: она заполняла собой углы комнаты, тонкой вуалью опускалась на шкафы и стеллажи и густыми мазками ложилась на лицо Темного лорда. Бледное же лицо Драко тускло светилось в полумраке — его еще задевали последние лучи умирающего светового дня.

Темный лорд любил полумрак. А еще больше он любил реакцию некоторых своих подчиненных на недостаток света в его кабинете по вечерам: он специально садился так, чтобы лицо утопало в тени, а посетитель оказывался под прицелом света, льющегося в зазор между двумя тяжелыми гардинами. Волдеморт видел глаза своего визави, его же взгляд оставался неразличимым в подступающей темноте. Практически все, кто испытывал это на себе, страшно нервничали во время разговора. Оба Малфоя не были исключением.

— Милорд, Уизли ведет себя прекрасно, ест, пьет, позволяет нашим колдомедикам следить за состоянием его здоровья, — облизнув бледные губы, отчитался Драко. — Правда, нам пришлось наложить на него Силенцио из-за постоянных ругательств… Памятуя о вашем запрете, наказывать его с помощью Круциатуса не стали.

— Силенцио тоже лишнее, — отозвался Волдеморт. — Пусть ругается вволю, рано или поздно ему это надоест. У тебя ведь работают профессионалы, да, Драко? И они способны не реагировать на дешевые провокации?

— Да, милорд… Я распоряжусь, — Драко кивнул и слегка откинулся на спинку стула, очевидно, пытаясь придать себе более расслабленный вид. Ему явно не нравилось состояние легкой паники, в которое он хронически впадал каждый раз в присутствии министра.

Мальчик, какой же мальчик, всякий раз думал Волдеморт, глядя на него. Нуждается в поощрении и в постоянных подтверждениях своего статуса-кво, но при этом неглуп и довольно сообразителен, что компенсирует его нервозность.

— Мне пришла в голову мысль, милорд… Позволите? — Драко искал взглядом глаза Волдеморта и не находил.

Темный лорд наконец-то сжалился над ним и взмахом руки зажег в кабинете свет. Малфой-младший заметно успокоился и даже позволил себе бледное подобие улыбки, когда увидел, что выражение лица министра не предвещает ничего ужасного.

— Я хочу усовершенствовать меры безопасности в аврорате и департаменте, в частности, это касается охраны Уизли. Есть риск, что повстанцы будут пытаться разведать обстановку, например, с помощью наложенного на одного из сотрудников Империуса, так что…

— Собираетесь окатывать всех приходящих на работу коллег водопадом? Как в Гринготтсе? — Волдеморт ухмыльнулся, представив себе эту картину.

— Нет, милорд, — тут Драко наконец позволил себе настоящую улыбку. — Я попросил мистера Снейпа разработать зелье, отменяющее действие ментальных чар. Точнее, оно уже давно было у него в разработке, по моей просьбе он лишь довершил начатое. Это почти Веритасерум, но лучше.

— Как повезло тебе, однако, что Северус — твой бывший профессор зелий и по совместительству близкий друг семьи, — Волдеморт покачал головой.

Драко покраснел, но все же ему снова удалось изобразить улыбку.

— Вы правы, мне действительно невероятно повезло с мистером Снейпом. Благодаря его усилиям мы начнем применять зелье уже с понедельника. Каждый сотрудник, приходящий в департамент, будет нюхать его и…

— Нюхать? — Волдеморт вскинул бровь. — Не пить? Вот это Северус мастак. А я-то уже начал гадать, сколько вам придется наварить этого зелья, чтобы хватило на всех и надолго.

— Это было бы слишком затратно, — кивнул Драко. — Поэтому мистер Снейп сделал его настолько мощным, что достаточно вдохнуть его запах, чтобы сознание прояснилось и освободилось от напасти вроде Империуса. Это зелье, как объяснил мне мистер Снейп, действительно по принципу очень похоже на знаменитый гоблинский водопад в Гринготтсе, но концентрация действующего вещества в нем настолько велика, что для воздействия на сознание человека достаточно его паров…

— Ну а если враг попытается проникнуть в ваши ряды под Оборотным, а не с помощью ментальных чар? — Волдеморт почти с любопытством глядел на Малфоя-младшего, потирая длинным пальцем нижнюю губу.

— Зелье рассчитано только на ментальные чары, — с готовностью отозвался Драко. — Но над защитным оборудованием, которое поможет нам выявлять другие способы маскировки, сейчас работают в Отделе тайн по специальному заказу Департамента магического правопорядка.

Он настороженно замолчал, а нарочито вальяжной позы как не бывало — Малфой, кажется, и сам не заметил, как снова выпрямился и напрягся в ожидании ответной реакции. Впрочем, в его глазах читался не только страх, но и жажда похвалы, ожидание одобрения и — где-то совсем не дне, еле заметно и робко — самодовольство. Как все-таки причудливо в человеческих душах смешиваются противоречивые чувства. Волдеморт усмехнулся, мысленно признавая, что Драко действительно заслужил хотя бы минимального поощрения.

— Ты делаешь успехи, Драко. Во всяком случае, за твоей деятельностью мне наблюдать приятнее, чем за жалкими потугами твоего предшественника.

— Благодарю, милорд, — бледные щеки Драко покрылись розовыми пятнами.

Вспыхнул огоньком почтовый ящик. Волдеморт подался вперед, вытянул из него двумя пальцами сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, развернул и, вчитавшись, сощурил глаза. Он не ожидал, что в ближайшее время кто-то или что-то сможет его удивить, однако небольшому клочку бумаги, сообщавшему о срочном визите одной немолодой супружеской пары, это удалось.

— Драко… — скомкав письмо, Волдеморт задумчиво взглянул на Малфоя. — Можешь быть свободен. Пока…

Пока Драко, с трудом скрывающий под маской учтивого равнодушия недоумение и любопытство, откланивался, Темный лорд выхватил из стопки чистой бумаги листок, взял перо, размашисто и почти торопливо вывел на нем: «Ожидаю», после чего сложил его вдвое и положил в почтовый ящик, где тот, вспыхнув, исчез.

Волдеморту не пришлось ждать долго. Не прошло и десяти минут, как в дверь постучали.

— Войдите.

Взмахом руки Темный лорд увеличил яркость настенных бра — сейчас он совершенно не планировал производить на своих гостей гнетущее впечатление, скорее наоборот.

Дверь отворилась, и в кабинет зашли двое: мужчина и женщина. Он был высок и широкоплеч, и присутствовало в его облике что-то такое, что напоминало о викингах: соломенные волосы с рыжиной, затянутые в хвост, внушительных размеров борода, изрядно побитая сединой, из-под кустистых бровей сурово смотрят ярко-голубые глаза. Женщина была ему под стать: статная, с толстой косой русых волос, она держалась гордо и прямо. Ей было уже за пятьдесят, но Волдеморт все равно невольно залюбовался плавностью ее движений и изящной длинной шеей, вдоль которой свисали, танцуя, тяжелые серьги.

— Приветствую вас, мистер Аббот, миссис Аббот, — поднявшись на ноги, Темный лорд изобразил учтивый полупоклон.

Повинуясь движению его руки, от стенки отъехал удобный стул с высокой спинкой, который составил пару тому, на котором несколькими минутами раньше сидел Драко.

— Присаживайтесь.

Дождавшись, пока Абботы займут предложенные им места, Волдеморт и сам опустился в кресло. Чуть подавшись вперед, он положил обе ладони на стол перед собой и позволил себе сдержанно улыбнуться. Мистер Аббот медленно кивнул, миссис Аббот повела плечом и вздернула подбородок. Темный лорд спрятал улыбку, увидев, что его гости настроены отнюдь не дружелюбно, хотя и не откровенно воинственно.

— Итак… — протянул он, слегка откинувшись на спинку широкого кресла, — что привело вас ко мне?

— Вы знаете, что, — мистер Аббот выделил последнее слово и тяжело посмотрел на министра из-под кустистых бровей.

— Боюсь, что нет, — немного помолчав, проговорил Волдеморт. — Могу лишь догадываться. А подтверждать свои догадки с помощью легилименции мне не хочется, я ведь надеюсь, что вы пришли ко мне с миром, не так ли?

— Можно и так сказать, — последовал мрачный ответ.

Конечно же, весь вид мистера Аббота и его супруги говорил об обратном: он сидел, скрестив руки на груди и сдвинув брови, она же держалась ровно и неподвижно, как соляная статуя, и только сощуренные ее серо-зеленые глаза выдавали внутренние бури.

Какое-то время царила тишина. Волдеморт выжидающе молчал, ни единым жестом не выдавая своего нетерпения. Наконец мистер Аббот прочистил горло, сменил позу, разняв руки, наклонился вперед и требовательно заглянул министру в лицо.

— Мы готовы выразить вам свою лояльность. В обмен на сохранение жизни нашей дочери и содействие по возвращению ее домой.

Эти слова дались мистеру Абботу тяжело, и не ему одному — миссис Аббот смотрела в спину супругу таким взглядом, словно отправляла его на казнь. Впрочем, выдержка быстро взяла свое: заметив, что Волдеморт смотрит и на нее тоже, женщина вернула своему лицу бесстрастность и отвела глаза в сторону.

— Лояльность, говорите…

Волдеморт небрежно перекатывал меж пальцев волшебную палочку. Он не мог показать своим гостям, как давно ждал этого момента.

— Вы сомневаетесь в чистоте наших намерений? — вдруг подала голос миссис Аббот.

— Нисколько, — уверил Волдеморт, взглянув на нее с легким любопытством. — Просто мне непонятно: зачем вы столько ждали? Ведь эта встреча могла состояться давным-давно.

Абботы переглянулись, словно пытались без слов решить, кому из них отвечать первым. Темный лорд поднял ладонь.

— Прежде, чем вы что-то скажете, я попробую ответить за вас. Вы до последнего надеялись, что повстанцы добьются моего устранения от власти. Но этот блаженный момент все не наступал и не наступал. Теперь же, когда стало ясно, что дальше мелкого террора они пойти не способны, вы решили позаботиться о единственной дочери, дабы она не пала жертвой в очередной стычке… — Волдеморт улыбнулся со всей галантностью, на которую был способен.

Мистер Аббот нахмурился, его ноздри раздулись, а в глазах засверкали гневные молнии. Привстав со своего места, он подался вперед и оперся кулаками о массивный министерский стол. Несколько листов бумаги слетело вниз. Миссис Аббот дернулась в сторону мужа, но успокаивающий жест руки Темного лорда остановил ее — и она снова выпрямилась, плотно сцепив челюсти и судорожно сжав пальцами складки платья на коленях.

— Мы пришли к вам по своей доброй воле… Не для того, чтобы вы издевались или искали тайные смыслы в нашем решении… — почти прорычал мистер Аббот, тряся внушительной бородой и походя в этот момент на рассвирепевшего льва. — Да, мы делаем это ради дочери! Да, нам осточертело бесконечное ожидание вестей о ее гибели! Мы хотим, чтобы она была с нами! И я понимаю, что вам было бы куда приятнее уничтожить ее и всех остальных повстанцев, ставших занозой в заднице вашего клятого режима…

— Эдгар! — напряженным голосом окликнула его миссис Аббот.

Мужчина махнул на нее рукой, и со стола слетело еще несколько документов. Волдеморт проводил их равнодушным взглядом, а затем снова воззрился на своего гостя, сложив пальцы замком.

— Вы думаете, мы уйдем, получив от вас презрительный плевок, откажемся от своих слов и таким образом дадим вам полное право распоряжаться жизнью Ханны!..

— Нет, я так не думаю, — Волдеморт снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся, глядя, однако, в глаза Эдгара Аббота очень пристальным и острым взглядом.

Повисло молчание. Тишину нарушали мерное тиканье часов и шумное тяжелое дыхание, рвущееся из могучей груди Аббота, который по-прежнему нависал над столом. Волдеморт сидел совершенно неподвижно, сохраняя невозмутимый вид, несмотря на то, что в глубине души он был готов приложить упрямца со скандинавской фактурой парой крепких круциатусов. Но нет, дипломатия требовала от него больших жертв и нечеловеческого терпения.

— Эдгар, — тихо позвала миссис Аббот.

Крепкие кулаки мистера Аббота наконец оторвались от полированного дерева. Мужчина выпрямился, выдохнул, поводил плечами туда-сюда, расправляя мышцы, и снова опустился на стул. Темный лорд неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что Эдгар Аббот статурой и общим обликом неуловимо походит на покойного старика Дамблдора. Какое счастье, что не манерой поведения! С добродушно-лукавыми манипуляторами находить общий язык во стократ сложнее, чем с дубоголовыми агрессорами.

— Мистер Аббот, я позволил себе быть ироничным. Уж простите — мне нужна была хоть какая-то компенсация за годы ожидания этой прекрасной встречи, — как ни в чем не бывало заговорил Волдеморт, тонко усмехаясь. — Я ценю ваше решение прийти сюда, в логово самой главной змеи волшебного общества Британии. Более того, я готов пойти вам навстречу!

Эдгар Аббот кашлянул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди, его жена тоже слегка расслабилась, но в ее глазах, пожалуй, было больше настороженности, чем в лице супруга.

— В сложившихся условиях я не могу быть человеком, жаждущим банальной мести, — продолжил Темный лорд, переводя внимательный взгляд с одного лица на другое. — Любой другой на моем месте будет спать и видеть, как бы засадить мерзавцев-повстанцев в Азкабан. Я волшебным потенциалом не разбрасываюсь, особенно если речь идет о чистокровных, волей случая оказавшихся в противоположном лагере. Моя цель — вернуть заблудших овец туда, где им самое место. В магическое сообщество. Которое, к слову, и без того довольно малочисленно.

— И вы готовы принять их всех, если они сделают шаг навстречу? — недоверчиво спросила миссис Аббот, вскинув бровь и склонив голову набок. Серьги в ее ушах тихо звякнули.

— С некоторыми оговорками, — строго ответил Волдеморт. — Чистокровных я готов амнистировать. Полукровок ждут смягченные варианты наказания. Возможно, условные. Судьба маглорожденных — пока под вопросом. Вероятнее всего, именно она и станет камнем преткновения. Впрочем, я и здесь готов буду пойти на уступки, лишь бы вернуть к нормальной жизни самых лучших.

— Значит, вы решили отпустить таким, как Ханна, все грехи? — фыркнул Эдгар, презрительно сощурившись.

— Именно так, мистер Аббот, — кивнул с усмешкой Волдеморт и, увидев, как ярко полыхнула надежда во взгляде миссис Аббот, украдкой брошенном ею на мужа, понял, что близок к успеху.

— А вы милосердны, — насмешливо отозвался Эдгар.

— Нет, мистер Аббот, нисколько, — Темный лорд отлевитировал навстречу гостю лист пергамента и перо, с помощью которых семейной чете предстояло официально заверить свою готовность к союзным отношениям с властями. — Всего лишь прагматичен.

Мистер Аббот нахмурился. Очевидно, прагматизм в иерархии его ценностей занимал не самое высокое место.

* * *

Ночь выдалась тревожной. За окном протяжно завывал ветер, ветви деревьев громко бились в окно. Волдеморт лежал в своей постели без сна: неотрывно глядя в потолок и поглаживая пальцами холодную чешую Нагини, он размышлял. За этот год Темный лорд добился немало, взять хотя бы лояльность Уизли, Лонгботтомов, Абботов — целых три семьи наконец-то сдались на милость победителя, осознав свое бессилие перед властвующим режимом. Но этого все еще было мало.

Он устал. Невероятно сложно было самому себе в этом признаться, но Волдеморт всегда старался трезво оценивать собственные силы. Подобно змее, он знал, когда лучше отлежаться в тени, когда — сделать решающий бросок, а когда — отползти в сторону и затаиться. Сейчас Темный лорд совершенно точно отдавал себе отчет в том, что его силы на исходе. И если не сработает его последний план… кто знает, что случится тогда.

Даже Дамблдор в свое время не сумел сохранить магическую энергию в здоровом тонусе. С другой стороны, у него не было крестражей. Не было надежной опоры. Не было той власти, которая есть теперь у него, у Темного лорда. И старик, ощутив, как уходит из-под ног почва, практически добровольно сдался, уступив дорогу молодым неопытным юнцам, а он… Что сделает Волдеморт, если поймет, что ему не одолеть противника умеренными методами? Хватит ли его еще на десяток лет противостояния? А хватит ли терпения врагам? И кто первым решит разрубить гордиев узел, пренебрегая установленными правилами игры?

Нагини беспокойно зашевелилась, массивные кольца зазмеились под его рукой, едва различимо мерцая в ночном мраке. Волдеморт повернул голову в ее сторону, прислушался к ночной тишине и обнаружил, что тишиной она быть перестала. До его слуха донеслись тихие всхлипы.

Уцепившись за возможность отвлечься от бесполезных попыток провалиться в сон, Волдеморт поднялся с кровати, накинул на себя темный шелковый халат, на котором частенько отдыхала, свернувшись в кольца, Нагини, и вышел в коридор. Нетерпеливым жестом призвав огонек света, он зашагал туда, откуда раздавался сдавленный плач. Долго идти не пришлось — под одной из картин в коридоре он обнаружил Дафну, которая сидела прямо на полу, обхватив колени руками. Голубоватое свечение выхватило из мрака ее заплаканное лицо и белые плечи, едва прикрытые тканью ночной сорочки.

— Милорд… — прошептала она, испуганно глядя на Волдеморта снизу вверх. — Я вас… разбудила?

— Нет, — он подошёл ближе. — Но я бы хотел узнать, что здесь происходит.

— Я… плачу, — Дафна издала звук, напоминающий что-то среднее между всхлипом и смешком.

— Я вижу, — саркастически хмыкнул Волдеморт. — Не расскажешь, почему?

Дафна молчала, глядя на него во все глаза и не решаясь ответить. Присмотревшись, Волдеморт заметил, что она вся дрожит. И немудрено — на ней была лишь белая ночная сорочка из тонкого батиста: открытые плечи и тонкие руки, обнаженные до локтя, светились алебастром, бледные босые ступни резко контрастировали с темным ковром, устилавшим пол. Сжавшаяся в комочек, худая, перепуганная и несчастная, всем своим видом Дафна напоминала маленького больного котенка. Волдеморт поморщился.

— Пойдем.

Он протянул Дафне руку — она, чуть поколебавшись, ухватилась за нее и попыталась подняться. С первого раза у нее не получилось, поэтому Темный лорд сам оторвал ее от пола и поставил на ноги. Крепко сжав пальцами холодные девичьи плечи, он медленно повел Дафну к ее комнате.

— У тебя есть все шансы слечь с простудой, — тихо заметил он, усаживая девушку в кресло возле камина.

Взмах волшебной палочки — и на колени Дафны опустился теплый плед, сорванный магией с постели. Ещё один взмах — и в камине весело затрещало пламя, распространяя вокруг приятное тепло. Дафна, все ещё дрожа, закуталась в тяжёлую ткань и прикрыла глаза. Волдеморт сел в соседнее кресло.

— Ну что ж, рассказывай.

Она вздрогнула и обратила на него воспалённый взгляд. Волдеморт ждал, небрежно поигрывая палочкой и разглядывая рыжие отблески огня на распущенных волосах девушки.

— Я говорила вам, что мне снятся кошмары… — почти шепотом произнесла Дафна.

— Припоминаю, — кивнул Волдеморт.

— Они снятся мне каждую ночь. Я уже больше недели почти не сплю… Один и тот же сон… Я устала, — она спрятала лицо в ладонях и, кажется, опять попыталась заплакать, но всё-таки пересилила себя и успокоилась. Или у нее уже просто-напросто не осталось слез — такое иногда случается с теми, кто долго плачет.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием дров. Волдеморт вспомнил, как Дафна жаловалась ему на ночной кошмар, что преследовал ее после встречи с повстанцами, вспомнил, как сам он несколько раз обращал внимание на неестественную бледность ее лица и залегшие под глазами тени. Смутная догадка пронзила сознание Темного лорда.

— Сегодня меня в который раз разбудил этот ужасный сон, и я, как и всегда в последнее время, не решилась больше заснуть… Но… Я так устала, и мне все равно хочется спать… — она посмотрела на него с таким видом, словно пыталась оправдаться. — Я решила прогуляться по дому, чтобы не заснуть снова. Я не могу больше видеть этот кошмар…

— Но ты ведь уже морально готова к этому сну, не так ли? — заметил Волдеморт.

— И да… И нет… — Дафна отвела взгляд, и теперь он видел лишь ее профиль, подсвеченный пламенем. — Если вы намекаете на то, что, зная о предстоящем кошмаре, я смогу найти в себе силы преодолеть страх ради того, чтобы хоть немного поспать… Все не так. В таком виде сон не придает мне сил, а только отнимает. И я совершенно не представляю, что с этим делать. Мне кажется, ещё немного — и все, умру…

С ее губ сорвался судорожный вздох, и, поежившись, словно от холода, она ещё плотнее закуталась в покрывало.

— Пытка лишением сна… Ее практиковали в прошлом и продолжают практиковать в настоящем, — задумчиво проговорил Темный лорд. — Дафна, мне нужно взглянуть на твой шрам.

Она нервно встрепенулась.

— Да, тот самый. Тебе сейчас придется встать, повернуться ко мне спиной и приспустить сорочку, чтобы я смог его рассмотреть.

Волдеморт уверенно поднялся на ноги и шагнул к Дафне. Она смотрела на него затравленно и смущенно. Возможно, не будь она дезориентирована, то обязательно бы выразила негодование, нежелание, возмущение — но, кажется, у нее и правда совсем не осталось энергии на протест. Обессиленная кошмарами и почти полным отсутствием полноценного сна, Дафна лишь поглядела на него с отчаянием несколько коротких мгновений, а затем медленно встала. Плед упал ей под ноги.

Повернувшись спиной к камину, она неловким движением подрагивающих рук убрала волосы вперед и завозилась с тесемками сорочки, ослабляя их. Тонкий батист пополз вниз, обнажая спину и никуда не девшийся с того самого дня шрам. И он не просто не исчез. Волдеморт подошел ближе и слегка наклонился, всматриваясь: тонкая линия, расчертившая кожу над правой лопаткой, вместо того, чтобы едва угадываться в танцующем свете огненных бликов, налилась угрожающим серым цветом и, как будто этого было мало, раскинула в стороны уродливые серые метастазы. На какой-то короткий миг Темный лорд ощутил, как в горлу подступил лед, но это чувство быстро прошло.

— Ты вообще не осматриваешь себя в зеркале? — с легкой иронией в голосе поинтересовался он, возвращая сорочку на положенное ей место.

— Мне было не до этого в последнее время, — досадливо пробормотала Дафна. Вернув себе пристойный вид, она наклонилась за пледом и снова завернулась в него, отчаянно дрожа. — Что вы увидели?

— Это проклятие, Дафна, — Волдеморт задумался, вспоминая, где еще он видел подобное (а видел он достаточно, особенно во времена своей бурной исследовательской молодости, проходившей то в знойных пустынях Азии, то в ледяных скалах Скандинавии). — Или, что также вероятно, яд. Яд замедленного действия.

— Я умру? — тупо спросила Дафна, обернувшись к нему и комкая тонкими пальчиками шерстяную ткань.

— Если не предпринять меры, вполне вероятно, — невесело усмехнулся Волдеморт, внимательно разглядывая ее утомленное, осунувшееся лицо. — Но я думаю, ситуацию можно исправить. Завтра, а если выражаться точнее, уже сегодня я вызову колдомедика, и… возможно, нам сможет помочь Северус. По части лекарственных зелий я доверяю ему как самому себе. И, поскольку проблема не терпит промедлений, я займусь решением вопроса уже утром.

И тут Дафна его удивила. Утратив остатки самообладания, она подалась вперед и ухватилась за полы его халата, плед снова соскользнул на пол. В глазах ее плескалось отчаяние — то самое, которое Волдеморт чаще всего видел во взгляде обреченных им на смерть жертв.

— Милорд, мне нужны хоть какие-то силы… Я схожу с ума… Я знаю, вы можете сделать так, чтобы мне ничего не снилось… Хотя бы несколько часов… Иначе лечить будет уже нечего… и некого… — она разрыдалась у него на груди. — Дайте… мне… заснуть… Прошу!

Темный лорд молчал и думал о том, как чертовски плохо у него получается выполнять завещание покойного старины Гринграсса. Не то чтобы его мучила совесть — она вообще его редко беспокоила — скорее уязвленная гордость. Вот перед ним Дафна Гринграсс, наследница одного из древних чистокровных родов, и вот он — лорд Волдеморт, который, согласившись с поставленными ему условиями, не смог обеспечить ей достойную опеку, не защитил от преступников, а затем еще и упустил из виду смертельную угрозу, которая все это время находилась прямо у него под носом.

Он обхватил руки Дафны чуть повыше локтя, мимолетно отметив шелковистую гладкость кожи, и осторожно отстранил ее от себя. Она все еще всхлипывала, лицо блестело от слез, а глаза были настолько красными, чтобы это было заметно даже в неверном свете огня.

— Есть один способ помочь тебе, — произнес Волдеморт, пристально глядя в ее лицо. — Это очень древняя индийская магия… И она предполагает наличие семейных уз между теми, кто ее применяет. Я не знаю, подействует ли она без них, и каковы будут последствия… для нас обоих. Могу только предполагать.

Дафна смотрела на него во все глаза и даже не залилась румянцем, хотя обязательно смутилась даже в таком плачевном состоянии, если бы знала, что чары, о которых Темный лорд толковал, были записаны в спрятанной от глаз маглов магической части Камасутры — простецам достались лишь банальные советы из области семейной жизни и акробатические позы для постельных утех.

Что касается возможных последствий, то тут Волдеморт слегка лукавил. Он знал, что ничем фатальным для здоровья и жизни использование этой магии не обернется, иначе не стал бы и предлагать. До него доходили слухи, что индийская «магия любви» может повлиять исключительно на психоэмоциональное состояние... но как именно? Он почувствует влечение к этой несчастной девочке? Или, может, это именно она, к своему ужасу, однажды проснется и осознает, что влюблена без памяти в собственного опекуна?

Это могло стать любопытным экспериментом, и Волдеморт был готов провести его. Он не чувствовал, что чем-то серьезно рискует, но предполагал, что, возможно, что-то подобное может ощущать Дафна.

— Это какой-то сложный ритуал? — почти шепотом спросила она, снова задрожав от озноба.

Волдеморт взмахом руки поднял с пола покрывало и снова набросил его на девушку.

— Для тебя, пожалуй, нет.

И действительно, простые на первый взгляд гипнотические чары не требовали никаких усилий со стороны того, к кому они применялись. А вот ему придется вложить немало энергии в колдовство, а затем еще и подпитывать его ресурсами своей магической ауры. К тому же… эти чары не были темными. Но и светлыми их тоже назвать сложно. Темный лорд задумался. Индийская магия, как и любая другая азиатская, была лишена той жесткой бинарности, которая была свойственна европейскому волшебству. Ни черного, ни белого, сплошные полутона. И тем она была сложнее. Справится ли он, учитывая, что никогда не пытался применять эти чары на практике?

— Я тем более не знаю, какие могут быть последствия у этих чар… — Дафна снова смотрела на него умоляюще. — Но если один раз они подарят мне здоровый сон… Думаю, мир не перевернется… Прошу вас!

— Что ж, если ты вдруг пожалеешь о своем решении, не вздумай меня в чем-то обвинять, — предупредил Волдеморт.

Дафна, очевидно, не в силах отвечать, отрицательно мотнула головой.

— Хорошо.

Глубоко вздохнув, Волдеморт прикрыл глаза и на несколько мгновений замер. В камине обычное пламя дожирало раскаленные докрасна остатки поленьев, а ему следовало ощутить внутренний магический огонь, не прибегая к помощи волшебной палочки. Что требовали от него чары? Желания помочь. Когда и кому в последний раз Темный лорд желал помочь? Давно ли это было? И было ли?

Волдеморт распахнул веки. На лице Дафны отразился испуг, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Не бойся, — прошептал-прошипел он, склонив голову на бок.

Одной рукой Волдеморт осторожно подцепил ее подбородок, второй — почти бережно убрал несколько прядей с бледного лба и заправил за ухо. Дафна тяжело дышала, ее грудь ходила ходуном, рот приоткрылся — кажется, она уже готова была отказаться от этой затеи. Но он не позволил бы.

Волдеморту неведомо было, что в его лице так напугало ее, или, может, не в лице, а в накалившемся воздухе, окутавшем их плотным горячим облаком. Но его уже вовсю подхлестывал азарт исследователя, а в горле клокотала первозданная мощь древней магии — он не мог, не хотел останавливаться. Лишь несколько мгновений прошло с тех пор, как он решился на совершение ритуала, а колдовство, этот старый добрый наркотик, что похуже опиума и героина, уже успел обрести над ним привычную власть.

Обхватив руками лицо Дафны, Волдеморт монотонно проговаривал заклинания на санскрите. Каждое слово лишало его сил, и чем ближе он был к окончанию ритуала, тем холоднее становилось внутри — пламя гасло.

Все закончилось внезапно. Просто в какой-то момент Волдеморт закончил говорить и обнаружил, что стоит почти в полной темноте, прижимая к себе и поддерживая одновременно крепко спящую Дафну. Камин почти погас, сквозь плотно задернутые занавеси в комнату еле-еле пробивался лунный свет.

Ни о чем не думая, Темный лорд не без труда подхватил девушку на руки — хоть она и была легка как перышко, чары настолько истощили его, что сил едва хватало — и вынес из комнаты. Принеся Дафну к себе, он уложил ее в постель, а сам лег рядом, даже не сняв халат, — и провалился в глубокий крепкий сон без сновидений.

* * *

Когда Волдеморт проснулся, стрелка на старинных часах, что украшали стену над камином в его комнате, приближалась к половине двенадцатого. Несколько минут он спрашивал себя, когда в последний раз позволял себе спать так безобразно долго, пока не почувствовал лёгкое шевеление у себя под боком.

Он опустил взгляд и тут же вспомнил сегодняшнюю ночь во всех деталях. Рядом с ним спала Дафна. Свернувшись эмбрионом, она лежала почти вплотную к нему. Во всем ее облике чувствовалась расслабленность: безмятежно спокойное лицо, приоткрытые влажные губы, чуть спутанные волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, тонкие руки молитвенно сложены у груди. Сон явно пошел ей на пользу, хотя следы усталости — синева под глазами, бледность — все еще были заметны.

Волдеморт провел рукой по лицу, словно смахивая остатки сна, сел и опустил ноги на мягкий ворс ковра. Некоторое время он сидел, упершись ладонями в край кровати и склонившись вперед. Он пытался прочувствовать малейшие изменения в своем теле, в своей магии, все, что могло указывать на последствия ночного ритуала — но ничего, кроме легкой слабости, не ощущал.

— Тини, — негромко позвал он.

С негромким хлопком в комнате материализовалась эльфа. На короткое мгновение взгляд ее круглых глаз, напоминающих большие лампочки, метнулся к спящей Дафне. Впрочем, она отвела их и преданно воззрилась на хозяина настолько быстро, что даже не успела дать повода заподозрить себя в излишнем любопытстве. Но Темный лорд все равно успел заметить этот мимолетно промелькнувший интерес. Внутри него неторопливо подняло голову глухое раздражение.

— Предупреждаю, Тини, я узнаю о любых сплетнях, — все так же тихо произнес он, гипнотизируя эльфу пристальным взглядом.

— Да, хозяин. Тини нема как рыба…

— Чтобы не быть немой, как мертвец, — мрачно закончил Волдеморт, красноречиво взглянув на палочку, что лежала рядом на прикроватном столике.

— Да, хозяин, — пискнула Тини и склонилась в низком поклоне. — Тини не посмеет, Тини не…

— Довольно, — он лениво махнул рукой. — Вызови Кейси. Через час он должен быть в поместье.

— Тини все сделает, — эльфа снова поклонилась, да так, что едва не достала носом пол. — Что-то еще, хозяин?

— Завтрак. На двоих. Сюда. И побыстрее.

Едва Тини аппарировала, чтобы в срочном порядке выполнить выданные господином указания, Дафна заворочалась, просыпаясь. Волдеморт обернулся и с насмешливым интересом наблюдал за тем, как она сладко потягивается в ворохе пуховых одеял, как сползает с ее плеча сорочка, как открываются серо-голубые сонные глаза и смотрят на него, сначала с непониманием, а затем — со стремительно нарастающим ужасом. Остатки сна слетели с девушки мгновенно — с проворством и быстротой, которых не ожидаешь от человека, который только-только проснулся, она подскочила, прижав к себе подушку, закрываясь ею, словно щитом, и почти молниеносно отползла на противоположный край кровати.

— Доброе утро, — оскалился Темный лорд в саркастичной усмешке. — Или точнее, добрый день. Выспавшись, все видишь в другом свете, не так ли? Депривация сна в сочетании с влиянием ночи — опасная штука. В состоянии измененного сознания можно натворить страшных глупостей и решиться на то, на что никогда бы не решился в трезвом уме и при свете дня.

— Почему я здесь? — севшим голосом спросила Дафна.

— Здесь — в моей постели? — Волдеморт изобразил широкий жест рукой, указывая на кровать.

— Д-да…

— Не переживай. Ничего ужасного здесь не происходило. Просто чары, которые я на тебя навел, требуют совместного сна.

— Но вы…

— Ничего не сказал, да, — Волдеморт пожал плечами. — А ты бы отказалась?

Дафна крепче прижала к себе подушку и покачала головой.

— Не знаю.

— Вот и я думаю, что нет, — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Выспалась?

Девушка кивнула и очень слабо — ему не показалось? — улыбнулась.

— Спасибо вам.

— Рано благодаришь, — он указал пальцем в сторону ванной комнаты. — Можешь умыться и привести себя в порядок. И возьми там мой халат. Подушка тебя не спасет.

Покраснев до кончиков ушей, Дафна соскользнула с постели и как могла быстро юркнула в ванную, однако Темный лорд успел разглядеть все то, что укрылось от него в ночном полумраке — в складках тонкого батиста отчетливо угадывались изгибы юного тела, и только слепой мог бы не оценить откровенности ночной сорочки, которая закрывала женское тело до самых пяток и в то же время нагло приковывала взгляд ко всему, что якобы скрывала.

Принесенный Тини завтрак они уничтожили молча: Дафна ела с аппетитом, которого у нее уже давненько не наблюдалось, а после чашки горячего кофе на ее щеках расцвел нежный розовый румянец. Волдеморт неторопливо наслаждался своим напитком и отрешенно размышлял о том, как, должно быть, сентиментально они сейчас выглядели со стороны: оба в черных халатах, притихшие, жующие. Еще он подумал, что Дафна стала едва ли не первым человеком за последние годы, кому довелось наблюдать его так близко. Слишком близко.

Разнообразные короткие интрижки Темный лорд не учитывал — ни одна из тех женщин, с которыми он спал (их было не так уж и много, но они были), не знала, каким он бывает по утрам, не делила с ним завтрак, и уж тем более не носила его вещи. А к этой девочке он и пальцем не притронулся, однако вот она, сидит напротив, в мужском халате, доедает французский круассан… И очень его боится. Но было что-то еще. Ноздри его раздулись, словно он мог ощутить оттенки ее чувств с помощью обоняния. Не мог, конечно. Однако что-то неуловимо изменилось в эту ночь. Так изменилось, что хотелось то ли испепелить яростью все вокруг, то ли громко расхохотаться, высмеивая собственную недальновидность. Но что? Что?

— Осталось пятнадцать минут до прихода мистера Белена Кейси, — отметил Волдеморт, бросив короткий взгляд на часы. — Это колдомедик, он осмотрит тебя. Выбери такую одежду, чтобы было удобно показать ему твой шрам.

— Но вы же уже видели…

— Тебя врач смущает больше, чем министр магии? — усмехнулся Волдеморт.

Когда Дафна, снова вся красная, почти бегом покинула его комнату, Волдеморт вспомнил, что собирался вызвать еще и Снейпа.

Тот явился почти в одно время с Кейси, с той только разницей, что последнего вызвали за час, а Снейпу пришлось аппарировать в поместье через несколько минут после того, как он ощутил жжение в метке.

Белен Кейси представлял из себя добродушного, чуть суетливого, но крайне внимательного и сосредоточенного в моменты профессиональной необходимости мужчину средних лет. Общую благостность его облика дополняли круглые ярко-серые глаза, кажущиеся необычайно большими из-за таких же круглых очков, здоровая розовощекость и завитки рыжеватых волос, которыми он старательно прикрывал солидные залысины. Волдеморту доставляло особое удовольствие наблюдать Кейси и Снейпа в одном помещении — они настолько резко контрастировали друг с другом, как внешне, так и поведением, что впору было рисовать шаржи.

Пока Кейси изучал здоровье Дафны в ее комнате под строгим надзором Тини, Волдеморт кратко обрисовал Снейпу суть проблемы.

— Надо же, — удивился тот. — Оказывается, нашим светлым противникам вовсе не чужды темные проклятия.

— Для тебя это новость, Северус? — Волдеморт отошел к окну, через которое в гостиную проникал тусклый серый свет ноябрьского полудня. — Они уже давно не те птенцы-идеалисты, какими их пытался взрастить Дамблдор.

— Альбус… Альбус был наивен, — мрачно ответил Снейп. Он стоял, облокотившись о спинку дивана и скрестив руки на груди.

— Чрезмерно, — кивнул Волдеморт. — Но я не исключаю, что мы наблюдаем тот случай, когда кто-то решил пошалить втихаря, не поставив в известность своих соратников. При всех их методах, не думаю, что тот же Лонгботтом согласился бы на применение темной магии против молоденьких волшебниц, пускай даже и чистокровных.

— Но позволил же пустить ей кровь. И кто знает, чем бы это закончилось, не подоспей авроры с подмогой.

Темный лорд пожал плечами. Ему и самому был интересен смысл этой странной акции устрашения.

Вскоре явился Кейси. Он выглядел встревоженным, а Дафна, которая шла следом, — подавленной и удивительно сосредоточенной. Сдвинутые брови, плотно сжатые губы, серьезные сухие глаза — она выглядела, как человек, который наконец-то перестал страшиться неизвестности и осознал, с чем имеет дело.

— Милорд, я осмотрел мисс Гринграсс… Особых отклонений по здоровью нет… — колдомедик натужно улыбнулся и поправил ворот мантии, словно она мешала ему дышать.

— Ближе к делу, Белен, — оборвал его Волдеморт.

— На ноже, которым поранили мисс Гринграсс, был Яд смертельных снов. Попадая в организм, он вызывает регулярно повторяющиеся сновидения, которые отражают и усиливают самые сильные страхи жертвы или возвращают его в травмирующие моменты. В нашем случае травмирующим моментом оказался сам акт ранения и нападение повстанцев… Такие сновидения становятся причиной патологической бессонницы, поскольку человек начинает бояться засыпать. А если засыпает, то спит обычно недолго, поскольку кошмары его попросту будят, не давая погрузиться в фазу медленного сна.

— И до какого момента яд продолжает действовать? Он не выводится из крови самостоятельно? Прошло уже почти две недели, — Волдеморт сверлил Кейси пронизывающим взглядом.

— Яд длительного действия… Прекращает действие… Со смертью жертвы… Простите, — колдомедик совершил неловкий извиняющийся полупоклон в сторону Дафны.

Она ничего не ответила, только еще сильнее нахмурилась.

— Я знаю этот яд… — задумчиво протянул Снейп, пощипывая себя пальцами за губу.

Волдеморт повернулся к нему.

— В моей практике был один такой случай, — зельевар поднял на него черные глаза. — Но я не успел помочь.

— В каком смысле? — вскинул бровь Темный лорд.

— Противоядие имеет очень сложный состав, но это бы ничего, ингредиенты всегда можно достать, если знать, где искать, но… — Снейп тяжело вздохнул. — Зелье должно настояться, чтобы стать эффективным. Три месяца.

— И, увы, существует крайне ограниченное количество способов улучшить состояние жертвы, чтобы дать ей… — Кейси снова виновато покосился на бледную как полотно Дафну, — …чтобы дать ей дожить до момента принятия противоядия.

— И что, его нигде нельзя отыскать в готовом виде? — скривился Волдеморт.

— Увы, нет, — развел руками колдомедик, горестно вздохнув.

— Проблема в том, что с момента достижения нужной кондиции зелье пригодно к употреблению ровно неделю, — сухо пояснил Снейп, глядя куда-то себе под ноги. — Поэтому нет смысла готовить его партиями и без привязки к конкретному медицинскому случаю.

— А когда выпадает повод всё-таки приготовить это злополучное зелье, то оно тоже не имеет смысла, поскольку пациент умирает до того момента, как оно приобретет свойства противоядия, — ядовито отметил Темный лорд.

— Есть способы поддерживать пациента в более-менее приемлемом состоянии до приема зелья, — откликнулся Кейси. — С недавних пор у нас в Мунго их практикуют, хотя случаи отравления Ядом смертельных снов крайне редки. Например…

— Допустим, у меня есть свой способ контроля состояния мисс Гринграсс, — в который раз не дал договорить ему Волдеморт. — Ты сможешь изготовить противоядие, Северус?

— Но… — Кейси попытался что-то сказать, но Снейп уже успел утвердительно кивнуть.

— Да, милорд. Если вы обеспечите меня необходимыми ингредиентами — некоторые из них довольны редки и, соответственно, дороги, я приступлю к созданию зелья в ближайшее время.

— Прекрасно. Белен, благодарю вас за то, что уделили нам время.

— Милорд, — Кейси нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и бросил тревожный взгляд на Дафну. — И всё-таки, как врач я бы настоял на госпитализации мисс Гринграсс, чтобы… Чтобы держать руку на пульсе, так сказать. У нас есть отработанная методика…

— Белен, — добавив стали в голос, ответил Волдеморт. — Я уже сказал, что нашел способ облегчить состояние мисс Гринграсс. Уверен, что он ничем не уступает вашим методам лечения.

Он оглядел присутствующих. Кейси по-прежнему выглядел встревоженным, но, кажется, смирился, впрочем, у него и не оставалось иного варианта. В выражении лица Снейпа, который переводил взгляд с Дафны на Волдеморта и обратно, читалось откровенное любопытство вперемешку с отголосками слабого понимания. Дафна во все глаза смотрела на Темного лорда, то бледнея, то краснея. Он усмехнулся ей краем рта и подумал о том, что следующие три месяца обещают быть крайне занимательными.


	16. Дела семейные

— Невозможно… — прошептала Ханна, сверля свежий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка» потухшим взглядом.

Сегодняшнее утро стало по-настоящему траурным для всех обитателей штаба: весть о том, что Абботы сломились и выразили лояльность Волдеморту, повергла всех обитателей заброшенного замка-убежища в глубочайшее уныние. Недоверчивые переглядывания, сочувственные взгляды, бросаемые на Ханну, сердитое бормотание вполголоса и тяжелые вздохи — всего этого было так много, что Гермионе хотелось выть волком. Но вместо этого она молча сидела напротив Ханны и ждала чего-то, а чего — и сама не знала.

Аббот выглядела страшно: бледная как снег, она мерно раскачивалась взад-вперед, словно маятник, и комкала руками злополучную газету.

— Они не могли, — в конце концов сказала она. — Не могли. Я в это не верю.

— Ханна, но «Пророк»… — робко начал Деннис Криви, присевший рядом.

— НЕ МОГЛИ! — рявкнула Ханна, ударив газетой по столу.

Монотонный гомон встревоженных, переживающих, злых голосов смолк. Падма, Чжоу и Корнер, стоявшие под лестницей, потупили взгляды, Финниган, Спиннет, Белл и Финч-Флетчли нервно заерзали на потрепанном диване, остальные, сидевшие кто где за длинным общим столом, одновременно, словно сговорившись, уставились на Ханну.

— Ханна, тебе придется смириться с этим фактом, — сурово сказал Терри Бут и сразу стал мишенью для нескольких осуждающих взглядов.

— Я сказала, они не могли! — яростно возразила Ханна. — Это ложь, и я отказываюсь в нее верить. Взгляните — здесь даже нет колдографии!

— И что? — возразил Бут. — Это, конечно, важная новость, но, видно, редактор решил, что не обязательно сопровождать ее колдографией твоих родителей, пожимающих руку Волдеморту…

— Бут, может, ты заткнешься? — вспылила Кэти Белл.

— Только после того, как ты научишься не кидаться на людей, Кэти.

— Прекратите, — тихо произнес Невилл, сидевший во главе стола.

На какое-то время снова стало тихо.

— Кто знает моих родителей, понимает, что они не могли пойти на сделку с Волдемортом, — выпрямившись, отчаянно и гордо заявила Ханна. — Для них честь — превыше всего.

— Иногда любовь к семье может оказаться сильнее понятий о чести, — задумчиво произнесла Парвати.

Глаза Ханны расширились, она несколько коротких мгновений глядела на соратницу, затем, не сказав ни слова, выскочила из-за стола — стул с грохотом опрокинулся — и кинулась прочь. Хлопнула входная дверь — она убежала во двор.

— Ты зря это сказала, Парвати, — печально покачала головой Луна, которая сидела на кушетке, занимаясь вышиванием диковинных цветов на старой салфетке. — Теперь Ханна будет винить себя из-за того, что родители ради нее предали наши идеалы.

— Но она же не верит! — вскинулась Парвати.

— Она не хочет верить. Это разные вещи, — Луна пожала плечами и опустила голову, вернувшись к рукоделию.

Невилл вздохнул.

— Мы не должны падать духом. Волдеморт именно этого и добивается. Но мы не должны.

Гермиона вежливо кашлянула, напомнив самой себе старуху Амбридж. Ее пробрала дрожь от нахлынувших воспоминаний, а еще — от отвращения к тому, что она собиралась сказать. Глубоко вздохнув и взглянув Невиллу в глаза, она произнесла:

— На самом деле, у нас серьезная проблема. Вы хоть представляете, как все это выглядит в глазах тех, кто нас поддерживает? А как это видят члены других ячеек Движения? За короткий промежуток времени семьи двоих членов нашего штаба пошли навстречу режиму. И один из них — не кто-то, а лидер. Мне жаль вас всех разочаровывать, но все очень и очень плохо.

Закончив, Гермиона почувствовала себя человеком, который случайно запустил гранатой в своих же боевых товарищей. Но вместо ожидаемой бури ее слова встретила понимающая тишина. Никто не пытался спорить или обвинять ее в излишнем пессимизме и подрыве боевого духа — кажется, сегодняшней новости хватило для того, чтобы весь штаб осознал шаткость их положения в полной мере. Все сидели понурившись, и даже Невилл, который минуту назад пытался зарядить соратников напускной бодростью, весь как-то потух и сник.

— Гермиона, как всегда, права, — невесело ухмыльнулся Голдстейн. — Только вот что нам делать с этой правотой?

— Нельзя сидеть на месте! — стукнул кулаком по столешнице Ли Джордан. — Пока мы будем сидеть и жевать сопли, Волдеморт нас окончательно деморализует и разотрет в порошок. Мы не можем вечно торчать тут и ждать!

— И что ты предлагаешь? Атаковать Министерство? — ядовито поинтересовалась Спиннет. — Или пробраться к Волдеморту домой и удушить его собственной змеей?

Кэти Белл прыснула, а затем и вовсе разразилась истерическим смехом. Осознав, что не может остановиться, она, заливаясь слезами и затыкая руками рот, выбежала из гостиной. Гермиона вздохнула, Невилл покачал головой.

— Мы теперь не можем просто так взять и на кого-то напасть. Да и, честно говоря, не вижу в этом особого смысла, — сказал он. — Нам нужно очень тщательно все продумать, прежде чем бросаться в омут с головой. И хорошо обсудить все с нашими новыми союзниками. Иначе есть риск, что следующее наше крупное выступление окажется последним…

Штаб снова загудел. Гермиона, почувствовав, что еще немного — и у нее разорвется на части голова, поднялась со своего места. Обернувшись, чтобы выйти из-за стола, она встретилась взглядом с Виктором, который все это время молча сидел рядом с ней. В его глазах читался немой вопрос и… что-то еще, чему Гермиона не смогла дать названия. Почему-то ей понадобилось объясниться.

— Я к Ханне, — словно извиняясь, сказала она ему и, высвободив наконец ногу из проема между столешницей и стулом, миновала его, сняла с крючка вешалки свою старую куртку и вышла в серый туманный день.

Уже который день Гермиону мучили дурные предчувствия — с тех пор, как Рон пропал где-то в застенках у Темного лорда, ей было невыносимо думать о том, что она уже две недели прозябает в относительной безопасности и бездействует.

Но что они могли сделать? Ровным счетом ничего. Разве что спланировать грандиозную акцию устрашения, объединив свои силы с новоиспеченными союзниками — и потерять Рона окончательно в случае неудачи. Какой козырь они против воли дали Волдеморту в руки! Если бы Рон не был Гермионе так дорог, она бы с присущим ей рационализмом отметила, что сложившаяся ситуация — отличный повод отучиться творить глупости.

Впрочем, она действительно так думала. И сейчас больше всего на свете боялась, что они ступят на лед, не проверив его на хрупкость — и все разом провалятся в ледяную пропасть без шанса на спасение.

Одолеваемая тяжелыми мыслями, Гермиона нашла Ханну в руинах старинной беседки на заднем дворе. Та сидела, уставившись вдаль красными от слез глазами. Ее белые волосы развевались на холодном осеннем ветру, липли к влажным щекам, лезли в глаза и тонкие ноздри, но Ханна, казалось, не замечала этого.

— Ханна… — Гермиона присела рядом на холодную мраморную скамью, испещренную трещинами и накинула на них обеих согревающее заклинание.

— Не надо меня утешать, пожалуйста, — резко сказала Ханна и судорожно вздохнула. — Да. Наверное, они это действительно сделали. Но я хочу понять, почему… Они ведь должны были знать, какой это удар нанесет по нам, по всему, что мы делаем!

Гермиона дотронулась до плеча девушки.

— Ты все равно ничего не можешь изменить, они приняли такое решение, какое посчитали нужным принять, и… — она покачала головой. — Я уверена, оно далось им нелегко.

— Конечно, нелегко! — сердито топнула ногой Ханна. — Не удивлюсь, если он их к этому принудил! Шантажировал, пытал!

Гермиона опустила глаза. Ей хотелось и одновременно не хотелось говорить Ханне, что, вероятнее всего, о силовом давлении со стороны Волдеморта речи не шло — он уже давно использовал более тонкие методы, чтобы усыпить внимание магического общества и стереть из памяти обывателей образ монстра, созданный отчасти им самим, отчасти его врагами. И, судя по всему, у него это отлично получалось.

— Я думаю, они просто устали, Ханна, — мягко произнесла Гермиона. — Устали ждать, устали бояться услышать однажды твое имя в списке погибших… Ведь ты у них одна, да?

Ханна кивнула, и из ее глаз снова брызнули слезы.

— Скорее всего, он дал им какие-то гарантии относительно тебя, вот и все. И они, сцепив зубы, пошли на мировую…

— Я не хочу строить догадки, — всхлипнула Ханна. — Я хочу сама узнать, почему. Посмотреть им в глаза. Пусть объяснятся!

— Это бессмысленно…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, Гермиона!

— Конечно не понимаю, мои родители всего-то лишь живут где-то в Австралии и даже не знают о том, что у них есть дочь. Может, даже новую произвели на свет и думают, что она у них единственная.

Ханна сникла, ее лицо смягчилось. Приложив руку к губам, она ненадолго застыла с потерянным видом, затем пальцами другой руки нашла ладонь Гермионы и крепко, почти до боли сжала ее.

— Прости.

— Ничего, — Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я хочу увидеться с родителями, — умоляюще произнесла Ханна, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Хочу убедиться, что они в порядке, что им никто не угрожал…

— Это может быть опасно.

— Они не предадут меня, — в голосе девушки зазвенела твердая уверенность. — Они на такое не способны.

Гермиона почувствовала, как, несмотря на согревающие чары, по ее телу пробежал неприятный холодок. Нахмурившись, она пристально взглянула на Ханну и ясно почувствовала, что разговор свернул куда-то совсем не туда.

— Ты же это не серьезно?

Ханна нервно рассмеялась и убрала мешающие пряди с лица, заправив их за уши. Гермионе снова стало не по себе — и от этого смеха на грани истерики, и от болезненного отчаяния, которое делало светлый взгляд Ханны непривычно острым и колючим.

— Я абсолютно серьезно, Гермиона, — на ее лице подрагивала диковатая улыбка. — И ты никому об этом не скажешь.

— Что значит…

— Не скажешь, — отчеканила Ханна, вцепившись Гермионе в локоть. — Потому что, если бы у тебя была такая возможность, ты бы поступила точно так же.

* * *

Остаток дня Гермиона не находила себе места. Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз оказывалась в такой тупиковой ситуации. Самым правильным решением сейчас было бы пойти к Невиллу и предупредить его, что Ханна настолько отчаялась, что готова рискнуть собственной безопасностью.

Но Гермиона не могла.

В ушах эхом отдавались слова: «ты бы поступила точно так же»…

«Точно так же».

Гермиона понимала, что Ханна сказала правду. И поэтому не чувствовала за собой морального права что-либо предпринимать, чтобы помешать ее планам. А еще какая-то иррациональная часть ее сознания тайно надеялась на то, что решение Ханны — не более, чем импульсивная реакция на сильную душевную боль, но… Нет.

Гермиона покачала головой. Она же смотрела в глаза Ханны — в них читалась стальная решимость, пусть и затуманенная слезами. Встреча действительно состоится, вот только все прорицатели мира не смогли бы сказать, чем она закончится. Могут ли благородные и отважные Абботы предать свою родную дочь? Или они уже не столь благородны и не так отважны, раз пошли на сделку с Волдемортом?

День клонился к вечеру. Гермиона уже битый час сидела на пыльном подоконнике высокого стрельчатого окна в комнате, которая когда-то, очевидно, была библиотекой. Кое-где стены все еще подпирали полусгнившие книжные шкафы с покосившимися, сломанными и местами просто отсутствующими полками. Среди гор старого хлама там и тут попадались потрепанные магловские книги, настолько ветхие, что стоило взять их в руки, как они рассыпались прахом.

Сюда редко кто-то заходил, а вот Гермиона частенько любила посидеть тут у окна и подумать о своем. Рону комната не нравилась, поэтому она всякий раз, как хотела побыть одна, уходила именно сюда. Но ни разу еще, выглядывая в пустующий двор через засиженное мухами окно, Гермиона не ощущала себя так одиноко, как сегодня. Всматриваясь в молочно-туманные сумерки, наползающие на облетевшие деревья и старую беседку, она думала о том, как не повезло ей сейчас оказаться на распутье между правильным и… правильным.

Нет, Невиллу она ничего не скажет, и, конечно же, будет себя за это проклинать. Но и Ханну она саму не отпустит.

Подавив жгучее желание самоустраниться и так и просидеть на подоконнике до самого утра, желательно впав в беспамятство и забыв о насущных проблемах, Гермиона спрыгнула на пол, подняв легкое облачко пыли, и шагом человека, который идет на казнь, вышла из комнаты.

— Ханна, — позвала она тихо, найдя девушку в общей комнате. На долю секунды она усомнилась в том, что Ханна осталась верна своему решению, но когда та обратила к ней серьезное лицо с плотно сжатыми губами, поняла, что ошиблась.

— Гермиона?

— Нам нужно поговорить. Давай выйдем.

— Если ты собираешься читать мне нравоучения, — голос Ханны перешел в шепот, хотя в гостиной и так было достаточно шумно: в самом разгаре было очередное обсуждение на злобу дня, к которому Гермиона даже не попыталась прислушаться.

— Никаких нравоучений. Но нам надо выйти.

Ханна смерила ее долгим испытующим взглядом.

— Ну ладно.

Ноябрьский вечер пробирал до костей сырым холодом — оставались считанные дни до декабря, и это предчувствие зимы все отчетливее звенело в стылом воздухе, хотя морозы случались пока только под утро. Дыша паром и изо всех сил кутаясь в куртки и шарфы, Гермиона и Ханна молча пришли к беседке, где сегодня состоялся их странный и тревожный разговор. Уже почти стемнело, туман густел, и даже Люмос плохо справлялся с молочно-синей мглой.

— Когда ты собираешься увидеться с родителями? — прямо спросила Гермиона, не любившая ходить вокруг да около.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Ханна облокотилась о мраморный парапет и поежилась.

— Ты будешь не одна. Я пойду с тобой.

— Ч-что… Ты с ума сошла?

— Ханна, ты поставила меня перед фактом, — с легким раздражением ответила Гермиона. — Мы обе понимаем, что твоя затея — крайне рисковая. И одной тебе идти опасно.

— А с тобой, значит, я под надежной защитой буду? — нервно рассмеялась Ханна. — Нет, Гермиона, даже не думай. Это мое дело, не твое. И мой риск. Я вообще тебя не втягивала бы, но ты оказалась рядом, а я была на эмоциях… Жалею, что вообще сказала об этом.

— Очень глупо с твоей стороны отказываться от моей помощи. Если там ловушка, я тебя прикрою, и мы сможем вовремя уйти. А сама ты не справишься.

На самом деле, идиоткой себя ощущала именно Гермиона. Стоя сейчас перед Ханной и убеждая ее в своем искреннем желании помочь, она, кажется, била все собственные рекорды в сфере бессмысленных самопожертвований во имя справедливости. Куда мудрее было бы просто кивнуть — «да, Ханна, делай, что хочешь, я сохраню твой секрет» — и отойти в сторону. В конце концов, она не нянька своим соратникам, а… всего лишь правая или какая там по счету рука Невилла Лонгботтома. Что еще больше усугубляет ее нынешнее положение. И делает ее дважды предательницей: смолчала и ничего не сказала — раз, пытается навязаться в соучастники рискового предприятия, будучи одной из хранительниц сведений о расположении штаба — два.

— Ханна, — повторила Гермиона, разрываемая противоречивыми эмоциями.

— Нет, не думай, что без тебя я не справлюсь.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, если ты не согласишься, я пойду к Невиллу и все ему доложу, как и должна была сразу сделать…

— Если вспомнишь хоть что-то! — отчаянно выпалила Ханна и резко извлекла из кармана волшебную палочку. — Обливи…

— Экспеллиармус! — прозвучал мужской голос, и палочка вылетела из ее рук.

Гермиона и Ханна, растерянные и злые, обернулись туда, куда улетело волшебное оружие.

За дальними перилами, чуть белеющими в сумраке, угадывался мужской силуэт. Неловко потоптавшись на месте, он медленно двинулся вдоль парапета и, описав полукруг вокруг беседки, приблизился к девушкам. Когда мужчина подошел к ним настолько близко, что Люмос на палочке Гермионы смог выхватить из темноты его черты, стало ясно, что это Виктор.

Гермиона уже который раз за сегодня мысленно вынесла себе неврологический диагноз. Не просканировать беседку заклинанием обнаружения — глупость, достойная недостопамятных Крэбба и Гойла! С другой стороны, ни у кого из штаба не было привычки курить, а значит и нужды гулять во дворе в любую погоду и время суток — тоже. А вот у Крама эта привычка была — и Гермиона не успела к ней привыкнуть.

Принюхавшись, она поняла, что права — от Виктора действительно несло табаком и он, совершенно очевидно, стоял все это время где-то там, спрятавшись за оградкой, и дымил своими сигаретами, но погодные условия смешали все карты, и они с Ханной просто-напросто ничего не заметили и не учуяли.

— Ты все слышал? — упавшим голосом спросила Ханна, глядя то на Виктора, то на свою палочку, которую он перекатывал между ладонями.

— Да, — мрачно ответил Крам. — И, мне кажется, нашел решение вашей проблемы. Хотя это не мое дело, но раз уж я тут оказался…

— Надо заявлять о своем присутствии, когда оказываешься свидетелем разговора тет-а-тет, — отчеканила Гермиона.

Виктор неопределенно пожал плечами и ничего не ответил на этот выпад.

— Мне бы не хотелось вмешиваться в ваши дела, — продолжил он, выждав несколько мгновений. — Но теперь я — часть команды.

— Тогда иди к Невиллу и доложи ему, — тихо ответила Ханна.

— Нет. И… Гермиона, Ханна, меньше всего мне бы хотелось утратить ваше доверие, — произнося эти слова и сделав ударение на слове «ваше», Виктор смотрел исключительно на Гермиону. — Поэтому я пойду с вами. Втроем будет проще.

И тут Гермиона поняла, что все пути к отступлению отрезаны.

* * *

Стояла глубокая безлунная ночь. Небо было затянуто плотной облачной пеленой, которая не давала пролиться на землю ни единому звездному лучу, и Гермионе, которая вообще-то не считала себя склонной к суевериям, казалось, что эта кромешная осенняя тьма не сулит им ничего хорошего.

Они стояли на пригорке напротив небольшого двухэтажного дома, очертания которого терялись за черными голыми деревьями унылого пустого сада и решетчатыми ограждениями высокого забора. В полумиле отсюда едва виднелась рваная кромка раздетого листопадом леса, из которого не доносилось ни единого звука — природа, казалось, вымерла в преддверии зимних холодов.

Гермиона переступила с ноги на ногу — под ногами зашелестела пожухлая трава. Ей здесь не нравилось, и она с удовольствием бросила бы все прямо сейчас и вернулась в штаб, чтобы лечь на скрипящие пружины старой кровати, закрыть глаза и забыться. Виктор, стоявший рядом, молчал. Ханна нервно пританцовывала на месте.

— Узнаю эти места… — прошептала она. — Весной и летом здесь очень красиво. И сад наш, когда в листве и при дневном свете, совсем иначе выглядит…

— Твои родители скорее всего спят, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнесла Гермиона.

— Конечно, — кивнула Ханна. — Но в другое время мы здесь появиться не можем.

Повисла короткая пауза.

— Ладно, что мы стоим, надо проверить, нет ли здесь охранных чар, — вздохнула Гермиона и, достав палочку, двинулась вперед.

— Мы не в логово врагов идти собираемся, — возмутилась Ханна и шустро наколдовала серебристую лесную кошку, которая, внимательно взглянув на свою хозяйку, чуть потопталась на месте, а затем грациозно ускакала в сторону дома.

Ожидание продлилось не более десяти минут, но Гермионе показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем в темноте вспыхнули приглушенным светом два желтых прямоугольника. Еще через мгновение от дома отделились два серебристых силуэта, которые стремительно полетели в их сторону. Кошка и рысь — при виде последней Ханна издала полузадушенный всхлип и зажала рот рукавом.

— Ждем тебя и твоих друзей, вы можете беспрепятственно пройти в дом, — мягкий женский голос, которым говорила рысь, едва заметно дрожал.

Кошка растворилась в воздухе, а рысь повела их за собой. Ведомые патронусом, Гермиона, Ханна и Виктор последовали к дому, который уже не выглядел так мрачно и нелюдимо, как несколькими минутами раньше.

Высокая узорчатая калитка открылась с легким скрипом перед их странной процессией, и, едва они ступили на выложенную щебнем дорожку, рысь ускакала вперед и растаяла, словно ее и не было. Ханна глубоко вздохнула и, заставив Гермиону и Виктора посторониться, вышла вперед.

— Здесь ничего не изменилось, — прошептала она еле слышно, но Гермиона различила ее слова, и у нее отчего-то защемило сердце.

Впереди распахнулась дверь и тропа озарилась теплым светом: все трое зажмурились с непривычки. Гермиона, рефлекторно сделав шаг назад, мазнула рукой по влажным ветвям кустов, высаженных вдоль дорожки и от неожиданности едва не упала, вовремя подхваченная Виктором. Ханна, напротив, быстро сориентировалась и пошла — нет, почти побежала вперед, навстречу двум высоким фигурам, появившимся во входном проеме.

Стояла почти полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь легким поскрипыванием голых деревьев и сдавленными всхлипами Ханны, которая поочередно сжимала в объятиях родителей. Гермиона, наблюдая с расстояния десятка шагов эту сцену, и сама почувствовала, как у нее защипало в глазах. Несколько мгновений ей казалось, что сквозь пелену влаги она видит не Ханну и чету Абботов, а себя и собственных родителей, встретившихся после долгой-долгой разлуки…

— Гермиона… — голос Виктора вырвал ее из болезненной фантазии, и она несколько раз моргнула, чтобы вернуть себе ясность зрения.

— Гермиона! — звала Ханна.

Они ждали их. Гермиона заставила себя проглотить странную горечь, появившуюся на языке, вытерла нос кулаком, кинула искоса взгляд на Виктора — он, не таясь, внимательно следил за каждым ее движением — и повела плечом, приглашая его идти за ней. Ей, на самом-то деле, очень хотелось сейчас, чтобы именно он принимал решения, чтобы он вел ее и Ханну за собой, чтобы он нес ответственность за их сумасбродную затею, но… Виктор был чужим и не имел права голоса, а Гермиона — повстанка с солидным боевым опытом и несомненным авторитетом. Здесь и сейчас главной была она.

— Идем, — тихо бросила она.

Эдгар и Алина Абботы мало изменились с того самого момента, когда Гермиона видела их в последний раз, — а было это давно, словно в прошлой жизни — такие же статные, красивые, гордые, только морщин и затаенной боли в глазах чуть больше. Чуть больше, чем тогда, когда вскоре после проигранной битвы они — Гермиона, Рон, Невилл, Терри Бут и Эрни Макмиллан — следили за тем, чтобы прощальная встреча Ханны и ее родителей прошла в безопасности. Ханна не могла не увидеться с ними в последний раз перед уходом в подполье и буквально вымолила у друзей это свидание, которое прошло на дикой поляне как можно дальше от Хогвартса, от дома Абботов, от Лондона — чтобы Пожиратели не вычислили и не схватили всех разом. То была тяжелая встреча, но эта, кажется, обещала быть еще более сложной.

Праздничную иллюминацию, так ярко засиявшую в доме сразу после прибытия в него патронуса Ханны, Абботы приглушили, оставив несколько свечей в гостиной — достаточно для того, чтобы все могли видеть друг друга.

Гермиона и Виктор скромно расположились на низкой, обитой бархатом софе, в один голос отказавшись сесть на длинный диван, заваленный подушками — на нем в итоге одиноко расположились хозяева дома. Даже Ханна села так, чтобы видеть всех сразу — сняв куртку и аккуратно сложив ее на коленях, она забралась в широкое кресло. Может, она всегда в нем сидела? Вдруг это было то самое местечко, которое она облюбовала для себя еще в глубоком детстве, чтобы читать вечерами книги, завернувшись в мягкий плед? Гермиона потерла виски дрожащими холодными пальцами и опустила голову.

Казалось, все, кто находился в гостиной, забыли, как говорить: в воздухе повисло тяжелое и гулкое молчание, в котором немыми фантомами роились невысказанные вопросы, упреки, обвинения. Что-то треснуло — Гермиона подняла глаза и увидела, что это миссис Аббот, бледная как смерть, сломала невесть откуда взявшийся в ее пальцах карандаш.

— Вы заключили мир с Волдемортом, — Ханна восприняла этот звук как сигнал к нападению.

— Да, — тихо ответила ее мать.

— Почему? — голос Ханны прозвучал жалобно. Кажется, совсем не так, как она планировала.

— Мне кажется, нам с Виктором лучше выйти, — Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, что не хочет становиться свидетелем этой сцены.

— Нет, — в один голос сказали миссис Аббот и Ханна, и это был первый момент, когда Гермиона насторожилась, сама еще не понимая, почему.

— Гермиона, вам стоит остаться, — не вдаваясь в объяснения, бросила Ханна и снова обратила взгляд на родителей. Помолчав, она повторила свой вопрос: «почему?» — и на этот раз он прозвучал куда требовательнее.

Мистер Аббот выпрямился, напрягся, но стоило его жене мягко поднять руку, как он тут же сник, снова превратившись в безмолвную статую. Гермионе подумалось, что излюбленный консерваторами троп «мужчина — голова, а женщина — шея» прекрасно описывает эту пару, а секунду спустя она мысленно себя же осадила за поспешные выводы, которые — она это прекрасно знала — часто бывают ошибочными.

Миссис Аббот опустила руку и, чиркнув по Виктору и Гермионе коротким тревожным взглядом, повернула лицо к Ханне.

— Лорд Волдеморт не пытал нас, Ханна. Не причинил нам никакого вреда за все то время, что мы тебя не видели. Но мы словно стали слепым пятном в поле зрения большей части наших старых знакомых. Даже тех, кто никогда не был лоялен к Пожирателям Смерти. Нас не видели, не замечали — как будто нас не было вовсе. Но даже не это стало причиной, по которой мы сдались…

Словно не выдержав прямого, отчаянного взгляда Ханны, Алина Аббот резко поднялась с дивана и отошла к окну. Она явно не знала, куда девать руки, — поэтому теперь в ее нервных пальцах стремительно приближалось к своей гибели пестрое канцелярское перо.

— Ты не представляешь, что чувствует человек… — она нервно сглотнула, перебарывая себя и поднося плотно сжатый кулак к сердцу, — ...когда его единственный ребенок каждый день подвергается смертельному риску… Далеко… Один... И ты не можешь ему помочь, никак не можешь…

— Но вы же знаете, всегда знали, ради какой цели я рискую собой!

— В определенный момент этого стало мало, Ханна… — миссис Аббот вдруг пристально посмотрела на Гермиону. — Любым родителям этого было бы мало.

— Моим родителям все равно, — сухо сказала Гермиона, отвечая на ее взгляд. — Я изменила их воспоминания.

Рядом с ней как-то странно дёрнулся Виктор. Ну конечно, он ещё ни разу не слышал эту занимательную историю. Пряча горькую усмешку, Гермиона с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением глядела на изменившееся лицо Алины Аббот. Неужели она не ожидала услышать ТАКОЕ признание из уст девушки, которая уже пять лет только тем и жила, что мечтой уничтожения действующего политического режима? Или она не ожидала услышать ТАКОЕ от ровесницы своей дочери, которая никогда бы и ни за что на подобный шаг не пошла? Или пошла, если бы возникла необходимость, и потому миссис Аббот побелела от ужаса, едва это осознав?

— Мы не маглы, — подал голос мистер Аббот. — Нас не так легко лишить памяти. И мы всегда помнили, Ханна, какая цель стоит перед вами. Помним и сейчас.

— «Перед вами», — гневно повторила Ханна. — Если бы вы отказались принять сторону Волдеморта, эта цель стояла бы перед нами всеми, а не только передо мной и моими друзьями, — она кивнула в сторону Гермионы и Виктора.

— Ты эгоистична! — рявкнул ее отец. — Мы поступились честью ради тебя…

— Я этого не просила, — отчеканила Ханна, вскакивая на ноги.

Описав несколько кругов вокруг гостиной, она остановилась, тяжело дыша. Гермиона смотрела на нее во все глаза и все острее чувствовала желание сбежать отсюда — потому что ей было неловко и стыдно смотреть на Ханну. На такую Ханну — раскрасневшуюся, с растрепавшимися волосами, блестящими от слез злыми глазами и невольно выставленным напоказ бессильным отчаянием. Но уйти отсюда сейчас значило бы показать себя малодушной, поэтому Гермиона просто привычно уже опустила глаза и искоса взглянула на Виктора, чтобы убедиться: он, так же, как и она, пытается видеть, но не смотреть.

— Я этого не просила, — ослабевшим голосом повторила Ханна.

Ей никто не отвечал. Алина Аббот по-прежнему стояла у окна, кусая губы до крови и выворачивая, едва не ломая тонкие пальцы (куда делось перо?), Эдгар Аббот с лицом морально выпотрошенного человека сидел на диване, подавшись вперед и глядя куда-то в пустоту перед собой.

— Что он пообещал вам взамен? — тихо спросила Ханна, запрокинув голову к потолку.

Пауза растянулась на вечность: в ней были слышны только тяжелое дыхание мистера Аббота, хруст пальцев его жены и тиканье настенных часов. Гермиона нервно сглотнула.

Наконец Алина шагнула навстречу дочери.

— Тебя амнистируют, — бесцветно произнесла она.

Новая пауза была наполнена потрясенным молчанием Ханны и покорным ожиданием, отразившимся в глазах обоих ее родителей. Мистер Аббот тяжело поднялся и приблизился к двум застывшим, словно статуи, женщинам.

— Значит, вы сдались по-настоящему, — прошептала Ханна и разрыдалась совершенно по-детски.

Мистер Аббот, чьи глаза ещё пару минут горели негодованием, резко притянул ее к себе и прижал к широкой груди. Ханна затряслась в конвульсивном плаче, сминая дрожащими пальцами полы его домашнего халата, а он стоял, неловко водил рукой по взлохмаченным белым прядям и что-то приговаривал, успокаивая ее, словно малое дитя. Миссис Аббот смотрела на эту картину, широко распахнув глаза и плотно сжав губы. Руки ее по-прежнему продолжали жить своей жизнью: она сжимала и разжимала пальцы, выворачивала кисти под неестественными углами, поднимала их, опускала… Гермионе казалось, что она наблюдает какую-то тяжёлую внутреннюю борьбу.

В конце концов Алина замерла, в почти молитвенном жесте сложив ладони на уровне груди. Ее лицо было обращено к мужу, но его глаз Гермиона не видела. Различила лишь перемену во взгляде миссис Аббот, которая стремительно случилась в процессе их немого диалога — только что она была натянута как тетива и полна мучительных сомнений, а тут вдруг расслабилась и оттаяла. Теперь ее облик выражал не ужас и отчаяние, а только спокойную решимость. Подавшись вперёд, женщина ласково погладила Ханну, которая продолжала рыдать в объятиях отца.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — мягко произнесла миссис Аббот и, бросив короткий настороженный взгляд на Гермиону, которая тут же подобралась, исчезла в дверном проеме, за которым не было ничего, кроме темноты.

— Сядь, Ханна, — мистер Аббот заставил дочь опуститься на диван. Отстранив ее от себя, он заглянул ей в глаза. Гермиона невольно отметила, как схожи их профили.

— Вы сдались… — продолжала шептать Ханна, всхлипывая и утирая слезы рукавом.

— Я бы ни за что на это не пошел, если бы ты не была частью моего сердца, — пылко произнес Аббот, постучав себя подушечками пальцев по внушительной грудной клетке. — Ханна, пойми, мы не могли иначе…

Вернулась Алина, неся в руках стакан с водой. В том, как она шла, как смотрела на этот стакан, как крепко сжимала его обеими ладонями, было что-то такое, что Гермиона в очередной раз за этот час почувствовала, как не нравится ей все происходящее. Но в чем была загвоздка, она не смогла бы сказать никогда в жизни.

— Ханна, — тихо позвала миссис Аббот.

Ханна обернулась и, всхлипывая, безропотно приняла из рук матери стакан с водой. Интересно, подумалось Гермионе, откуда взялась традиция непременно предлагать выпить воды плачущим и страждущим? Возможно, в другое время этот вопрос заинтересовал бы и Ханну, но сейчас она судорожно припала к источнику живительной влаги и глотала так жадно, словно сутки ничего не пила. То, что произошло дальше, Гермиона потом ещё долго не могла вспоминать без стыда. Без стыда за собственную глупость.

Когда на дне стакана осталось лишь несколько капель, Ханна вдруг замерла с озадаченным видом, словно человек, который осознал, что в порыве жажды опрокинул в себя стакан ненавистного ромашкового настоя вместо любимого зеленого чая. Словно в замедленной съёмке, она неторопливо посмотрела на мать, неверяще оглядела ее всю, как будто видела впервые, затем попыталась повернуться к отцу, но не успела. Ее веки захлопнулись, из ослабевших рук со звонком выпал стакан, сама она стремительно повалилась набок. Мистер Аббот мягко подхватил ее и аккуратно уложил на диван.

Гермиона подскочила как ужаленная, выхватив из кармана куртки волшебную палочку. Следом за ней поднялся Виктор, который — она в этом нисколько не сомневалась — до сих пор не понял, во что они вляпались.

— Вы усыпили ее! — дрожащим голосом крикнула Гермиона, поочередно наставляя палочку то на Алину, то на Эдгара.

Ханна безмятежно спала.

— Неужели мы поступили со своей дочерью хуже, чем ты — со своими родителями, Грейнджер? — холодно спросила миссис Аббот, сжимая ладонями безжизненную бледную руку девушки. Она смотрела на острие наставленной на нее палочки почти равнодушно.

— Она вам не простит этого, — замотала головой Гермиона, переступив с ноги на ногу.

Руки Виктора крепко обхватили ее плечи. «Надо уходить сюда», — выдохнул он ей на ухо.

— Нет, мы не уйдем без Ханны.

Как она могла вернуться в штаб без нее? Что она скажет Невиллу? Что она скажет всем?

— Мы не уйдем без Ханны, — повторила она, сжав палочку.

— На нашем доме сторожевые чары, — мистер Аббот сдвинул брови. — Любое боевое заклинание — и авроры будут тут как тут. Ханна останется с нами, Грейнджер.

— Это подло! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Она возненавидит вас за обман! Вы будете всю жизнь жалеть о том, что сделали… И мы не можем...

— Грейнджер! — едва ли не проревел Эдгар, взлетев с дивана и рванув к ней. Гермиона испуганно отступила и уткнулась спиной в грудь Виктора — и на какую-то долю мгновения ей стало спокойнее.

— Не пытайся нами манипулировать, — чуть спокойнее продолжил Аббот, тяжело дыша — Гермиона видела, как ходит ходуном его могучая диафрагма, — Ханна наша дочь, и мы сами с ней разберемся. Мы сумеем объяснить ей, почему все произошло так, а не иначе. И почему это правильно. А вы — не лезьте.

Он подошёл ещё ближе, так, что палочка Гермионы упёрлась ему в живот. Но мужчину это не беспокоило. Гермиона нервно сглотнула, заглянув мистеру Абботу в глаза — яркие, горящие, беспощадные.

— Мы всегда были на стороне Дамблдора. Всегда сочувствовали его идеям. Вашим идеям. Но пока жив был Орден Феникса и вся старая гвардия, ещё можно было на что-то надеяться… А вы… Птенцы, глупые, но очень храбрые, самонадеянные птенцы. Вы уже пять лет пытаетесь отменить свершившийся исторический факт… И, может, у вас бы и получилось, если бы вами не руководил ровесник Ханны, этот чистопородный юнец, которому ничего не грозит даже в случае провала… Вы не протянете долго, Грейнджер. И вас лучше понять это сейчас, чем за миг до гибели.

— Вы могли бы нам помочь. Вы, такие мудрые и опытные, — процедила Гермиона.

Аббот не ответил, лишь продолжал сверлить ее взглядом.

— Эдгар, — позвала миссис Аббот. — Эдгар, пусть они уходят. Уходите, — она смотрела на них, и Гермиона не увидела в ее взгляде ничего, кроме отвратительной жалости — жалости, которая обычно появляется в глазах людей, спешно покидающих палату смертельно больного родственника, лишь бы не смотреть, как он умирает.

— Уходите, — повторил слова жены мистер Аббот. — Наш долг — отпустить вас с миром. Никто не узнает о том, что вы были здесь, только уходите обратно, к своим. И про Ханну забудьте.

— Как благородно с вашей стороны, — скривилась Гермиона.

— УХОДИТЕ! — заорал Эдгар. — И больше. Никогда. Сюда. Не. Возвращайтесь!

Дальше все было как в тумане. Гермиона пыталась ещё что-то сказать, рвалась к Ханне, потом, отчаявшись, кричала и проклинала Абботов, но все было напрасно. Эдгар и Алина достали палочки и встали нерушимой стеной между спящей дочерью и гостями, их взгляды горели мрачной решимостью, и если бы с палочки Гермионы, сорвалось хотя бы одно заклятие, остатки их лояльности Сопротивлению развеялись бы окончательно и бесповоротно. Но Виктор сумел вовремя выхватить оружие из ее рук и, несмотря на активное сопротивление, вытащить в предрассветный ноябрьский холод. Гермиона сдалась, обнаружив себя стоящей у запертой изнутри калитки. Прижавшись лбом к мокрым металлическим прутьям, она горько заплакала.

— Гермиона, — тихо позвал Виктор, легко коснувшись ее плеча.

Она не ответила. Да и что отвечать?

— С Ханной все будет в порядке, она осталась с родителями…

Гермиона всхлипнула.

— Думаю, они знают, что делают… — продолжал Виктор.

Скрипнув зубами, Гермиона ударила кулаком по витиеватой решетке.

— Зато я не знаю, что делать! — она обернулась к Краму. — Ты понимаешь, как я сглупила? Мне надо было сразу идти к Невиллу, а не играть в благородство. Я думала, что поступаю правильно, но мне не хватило мозгов сообразить, чем это все может закончиться!

А ещё Гермиона не могла понять, чего в ней больше — скорби о потерянной навсегда соратнице или искреннего сочувствия семейству Абботов, которому предстояло пройти через жесточайший кризис доверия («а может, они последуют твоему примеру и просто выжгут ей часть воспоминаний, а, Гермиона?» — ехидно шептал внутренний голос)? Или она просто-напросто до ужаса боится того момента, когда ей, правильной, умной и рассудительной Гермионе, придется посмотреть в глаза Невиллу и всем членам штаба и признать своё полное фиаско? «Дорогие друзья, вам придется закидать меня камнями, предать вечному позору и избрать новый мозговой центр».

— На мне тоже есть вина, — мрачный голос Виктора отвлёк Гермиону от самобичевания. Она не смогла сдержать нервный смешок.

— Нет, Виктор, ответственность за все, что случилось, несу исключительно я. Это я здесь — главная идиотка. Верни мне палочку, — обнаружив, что ее карманы пусты и вспомнив, как Виктор выхватил из ее трясущихся пальцев волшебную палочку, Гермиона вновь ощутила, как к горлу подступил ненавистный комок. Она опять расплакалась. И даже не успела возмутиться, когда Виктор, тяжело вздохнув, притянул ее к себе.

— Надо уходить, — пробормотал он где-то совсем рядом, настолько рядом, что Гермиона щекой почувствовала его горячее дыхание.

Резко придя в себя, она высвободилась из его объятий и устало повторила, осушая щеки тыльной стороной рукава: «верни мне палочку».

Возвращаясь на тот самый холм, с которого они часом ранее наблюдали за утопающим в ночном мраке домом Абботов, Гермиона и Виктор молчали. Она не знала, о чем размышлял сумрачный болгарин, более того, у нее с трудом получалось разобраться в ворохе собственных истерически кричащих, обвиняющих, проклинающих мыслей. Они хаотично толпились в ее мозгу, перемежаемые яркими образами-картинками: длинные пальцы, ломающие карандаш, нервический излом тонких запястий, виновато-благоговейный взгляд, обращённый вглубь прозрачного водоворота в простом стеклянном стакане, закатывающиеся белки глаз Ханны…

А потом — палочка. Ее, Гермионы, волшебная палочка, которая оказалась совершенно бесполезна. И это ледяное «неужели мы поступили со своей дочерью хуже, чем ты — со своими родителями, Грейнджер». И безудержный львиный рев Эдгара Аббота, который до сих пор отдавался в ушах громовыми раскатами.

— Может, разбудим наших, вернёмся с подкреплением и заберём Ханну? — вдруг выпалила Гермиона, когда они остановились на вершине пригорка, и сама поразилась тому, какую несусветную глупость выдала.

— Гермиона… — почти сочувственно протянул Виктор и ткнул пальцем ей за спину.

Обернувшись, она ничего не увидела. Дикие осенние луга, чернеющие в ночи, и ни единого намека на то, что здесь когда-либо жили люди. Гермиона покачала головой и закусила губу.

— Идём отсюда, — в очередной раз проглотив противные соленые слезы, сказала Гермиона и тут же почувствовала, как ее ладонь обхватили горячие сухие пальцы.

Они аппарировали.


	17. Пора спать...

«Привет, дорогая моя Астория!

Прости, что так долго тянула с ответом на твое последнее письмо — я неважно себя чувствовала последние дни, вероятно, сказалось недавнее потрясение. Темному лорду даже пришлось вызвать колдомедика, и тот выписал укрепляющие зелья, от которых мне практически сразу полегчало.

Как дела, как настроение? Из последнего твоего письма я поняла, что ты уже более-менее пришла в себя и стараешься поменьше думать о случившемся. Я жалею, что мы с тобой даже словечком не перекинулись после всего этого ужаса, но рада, что тебе, в отличие от меня, не навредили.

Но не будем о грустном! Есть забавная новость, которая, возможно, поднимет тебе настроение. Темный лорд берет меня с собой на торжественный прием в Шармбатон, причем… о, Мерлин, это же совсем скоро! Он говорил про начало декабря, а я, глупая, даже не уточнила дату. Я уже представляю, как ты смеешься, и даже догадываюсь, какие нехорошие мыслишки пришли тебе на ум! К слову, вы с Драко тоже там будете? Или нет? Было бы очень здорово, потому что я совсем не представляю, чем там заниматься — вокруг наверняка будет толпа незнакомых и очень важных людей, которых я обычно сторонюсь. Еще, глядишь, и танцевать придется. Ужасно, Астория!

Нам обязательно надо с тобой увидеться! Я совсем тут заскучала, а одиночество, несмотря на всю мою интровертность, на пользу мне совсем не идет. Я пыталась возобновить общение с однокурсницами, но они отвечали мне неохотно — у них свои заботы, к тому же ты сама знаешь, близких подруг у меня почти никогда не было. А после того, как я стала жить здесь, даже те, кого я таковыми считала, очень быстро превратились в безразличных ледышек, отвечающих на письма проформы ради. Это так неприятно, знаешь ли! У меня был неплохой курс, мы ладили, нам было весело вместе. А теперь все испарилось, а я ощущаю себя так, словно меня поместили в вакуум — ничего не слышу, никого не вижу, и совершенно не знаю, как быть дальше.

Но прости, что-то меня занесло. Все-таки встреча нам необходима! Расскажи о своих планах — когда у тебя будет свободная минутка для меня? Я подстроюсь!

Люблю и скучаю, твоя сестренка»

Закончив писать, Дафна глубоко и тяжело вздохнула. Послание от Астории, на которое она ответила неожиданно пространным и эмоциональным письмом, пролежало на ее письменном столе несколько дней, прежде чем она наконец удосужилась его прочесть. Сестра интересовалась ее состоянием после инцидента в Косом переулке, а о себе поведала, что уже пришла в норму, благодаря заботе Драко и свекрови.

Дафна всегда старалась быть предельно честной с сестрой, но далеко не всегда у нее это получалось. Не смогла она и сейчас поделиться ужасными подробностями последних нескольких дней, описать, в какой кромешный ад превратила ее жизнь загадочная отрава. Прежде всего, Дафне совершенно не хотелось пугать Асторию, которая и так до сих пор не до конца отошла от смерти их отца, но была еще одна причина для умолчания — и крылась она в событиях сегодняшней странной ночи, одна лишь мысль о которой сковывала холодом внутренности и опаляла жаром щеки.

Дафна мотнула головой, запечатывая письмо. Ей совсем не хотелось в этом себе признаваться, но перо и бумага лишь ненадолго отвлекли ее от навязчивых, липких, как мед, и невозможно ярких воспоминаний, захвативших утомлённое бессонными ночами сознание. Все, что произошло с ней за последние сутки, с трудом укладывалось в голове, но в то же время упорно не хотело из нее идти. Дафна не прекращала прокручивать в памяти одни и те же дикие в своей неправдоподобности факты: она стала соучастницей какого-то странного и, кажется, не очень пристойного ритуала, проведенного Темным лордом во имя ее спасения, она проспала всю ночь в буквальном смысле у него под боком и… ей придется и дальше делить с ним постель, если она хочет дожить до момента, когда будет готово зелье Снейпа.

Чувствуя, как нестерпимо горят щеки, Дафна подошла к окну, распахнула его, впуская в комнату холодный сырой воздух, и сделала глубокий вдох. Стало легче дышать, но назойливые мысли никуда не исчезли.

— Тини, — позвала она.

С негромким хлопком эльфа, как ей и положено, мгновенно явилась на зов. Выпучив свои огромные глаза, она согнулась в подобострастном поклоне, отчего Дафне стало чуть неловко — она принимала самоотверженную преданность домашних эльфов как должное, но излишняя и демонстративная их услужливость всегда вводила ее в лёгкий ступор.

— Тини ждёт ваших указаний, мисс, — пролепетала эльфа.

— Проследи за отправкой этого письма Астории Малфой, — Дафна взяла со стола оставленный там конверт и протянула его Тини.

Эльфа протянула тоненькую ручку, ухватилась за письмо и тут же спрятала его куда-то в складки своего объемного, видавшего виды, но чистого и идеально выглаженного балахона.

— Тини сделает все, как мисс сказала.

— Хорошо. Прекрасно, — не глядя больше на Тини, Дафна вернулась к окну — на этот раз, чтобы закрыть его.

Но хлопок аппарации, который должен был последовать, так и не прозвучал. Захлопнув ставни, Дафна обернулась и удивлённо воззрилась на Тини, которая продолжала смущённо топтаться на одном месте, опустив голову и глядя на свои худые босые ноги.

— Что такое, Тини?

— Мисс… Хозяин просил передать вам…

Дафна вздохнула и, приложив прохладные ладони к горящим щекам, тяжело опустилась на изящный стул, обитый серым бархатом.

— Хозяин просил напомнить вам о мероприятии, на которое вы с ним идете, — тоненько вещала Тини, продолжая смотреть куда-то вниз.

— Я помню, — с неожиданной для себя холодцой ответила Дафна.

— И он передал, что вам следует сегодня отправиться к мадам Малкин и подобрать себе наряд…

— Сегодня? Но почему?

— Мисс, Тини не знает, почему хозяин так захотел, Тини может лишь передать его указания…

Дафна вздохнула. Сегодня ей совершенно не хотелось куда-либо идти — несмотря на то, что этой ночью Дафне удалось выспаться (и она в очередной раз почувствовала, что краснеет, вспомнив о том, какой ценой достался ей этот сон), она не ощущала в себе достаточно сил для того, чтобы красоваться перед зеркалом в магазине мадам Малкин.

— Мисс, хозяин сказал, чтобы вы не беспокоились о расходах, — неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, пропищала Тини и запустив миниатюрную ручку в складки своего одеяния, извлекла оттуда увесистый мешочек, который тут же красноречиво звякнул.

— Господи, зачем? — ошеломленно прошептала Дафна. — Неужели Темный лорд думает, что у меня нет денег на платье?! Глупости какие...

— Мисс… — пискнула Тини. — Хозяин не…

— Не надо, Тини, я сама его обо всем спрошу, — подняла руку Дафна, и дрожащая всем своим тщедушным тельцем эльфа замолкла на полуслове.

Тем временем кошелек, набитый до упора звонкими монетами, перелетел, влекомый силой магии, на письменный стол. Дафна проводила его тяжёлым взглядом, затем снова обернулась к Тини.

— Все хорошо, Тини. Ступай.

Следующие полчаса Дафна, втайне коря себя за полное непротивление чужой воле, посвятила сборам в Косой переулок. Расчёсывая мягкие локоны перед широким зеркалом, она отрешённо разглядывала свое уставшее отражение и гадала, что стало причиной такой неправдоподобной опеки со стороны Волдеморта. Каждый раз, когда ее взгляд падал на лежащий на столе кошелек, Дафна чувствовала себя уязвленной. Ей не хотелось тратить из него ни кната — но могла ли она пренебречь заботливостью самого Темного лорда?

После ухода колдомедика он был немногословен с ней — лишь оповестил о том, что ждёт ее не позже одиннадцати вечера в своей спальне. Дафна не видела себя со стороны в мгновение, когда прозвучала эта фраза, но по жару, охватившему ее лицо, и лёгкой ухмылке, затаившейся в уголках рта самого Волдеморта, поняла, что цветом щек может соперничать с маками. Ощущения, которые охватили все ее существо во время этого короткого разговора, живо напомнили Дафне о том дне, когда Темный лорд потребовал от нее не медлить с переездом в его поместье: тот же странный взгляд, в котором холодное безразличие причудливо смешалось с насмешливым предвкушением, то же ощущение стремительного падения в бездонный водоворот, та же дрожь в коленях.

Дафна отвернулась от зеркала. Ей снова стало душно. Вечер неумолимо близился, а вместе с ним — суровая необходимость отбросить излишнюю стыдливость и как ни в чем не бывало явиться в покои Темного лорда.

А лежавший на столе тяжёлый кошель только усложнял ситуацию. Дафна едва ли могла ясно описать ассоциации, которые рождала в ней одна только мысль о том, чтобы наряжаться за деньги совершенно постороннего для нее мужчины. Она боялась давать этим ассоциациям отчётливые определения, которые могли бы прозвучать слишком прямо, но это не мешало возникать в ее сознании едва уловимым, словно тени в воде, и странно тревожащим, волнующим, вгоняющим в краску образам.

— Он — мой опекун, так обозначил в своем завещании отец, — одними губами прошептала Дафна, застегивая пуговицы на платье.

Но ей не стало спокойнее. Совершеннолетние волшебницы не нуждаются в опекунах, не живут в чужом доме, имея свой собственный, не тратят чужие деньги, располагая личными средствами, и… не спят в чужой постели с целью выжить и не умереть от истощения.

— Не драматизируй, — снова сказала себе Дафна, поправляя прическу.

Бросив последний взгляд в зеркало и оставшись крайне недовольной своим отражением, она прихватила сумочку, пальто и вышла из комнаты. Деньги так и остались лежать на столе.

* * *

— Повернитесь, милая. Да, вот так, — мадам Малкин ловко орудовала сантиметровой лентой, заставляя Дафну вертеться вокруг своей оси, словно юла.

Откровенно говоря, Дафна редко когда была так равнодушна к процессу создания нового платья. Сказались накопившаяся усталость, букет тревог, пышным цветом распустившийся в душе, и полное отсутствие радостных предчувствий в ожидании того самого мероприятия, для которого предназначался будущий наряд. Без особого энтузиазма Дафна поднимала руки, позволяя добродушной хозяйке магазина измерить объем груди, без трепета скользила взглядом по пестрой радуге платьев самых разных цветов и фасонов, вывешенных на длинных стеллажах.

Больше всего на свете ей хотелось прямо сейчас уйти отсюда, вернуться в поместье, запереться в своей комнате, лечь лицом в подушку и заснуть. Какая жалость, правда, что без Темного лорда ей теперь не светит ни секунды здорового крепкого сна!

— Мисс Гринграсс, вы плохо себя чувствуете? — встревоженный голос мадам Малкин прозвучал для Дафны так, словно их разделяла толща воды.

— А? Что? Нет, все в порядке, — Дафна моргнула и не без труда сфокусировала взгляд на лице хозяйки магазина — немолодой, но ухоженной и симпатичной женщины, всегда одетой с иголочки.

— Последний вопрос, который я вам задала, касался вашего любимого цвета. Какие цвета предпочитаете? Какого цвета хотите платье? Мантию? М-м-м? — мадам Малкин деловито спрятала сантиметр, чиркнула что-то в маленьком блокноте, обтянутом малиновым бархатом, и выжидающе воззрилась на Дафну.

— Хм… Я даже не знаю…

— Вам пойдет серый. Пастельные оттенки розового и голубого тоже. Холодный изумруд. Лиловый. Сдержанный синий. Что вы хотите, милая?

Дафне не хотелось выбирать.

— Пусть будет изумруд, — выпалила она первое, что пришло в голову.

Мадам Малкин бросила на нее цепкий взгляд, с сомнением покачала головой, но все же сделала очередную пометку в своем блокноте.

— Что ж, а теперь пришло время озаботиться фасоном…

Покинув салон спустя полчаса, Дафна ощущала себя пленником, вырвавшимся на свободу после нескольких лет заточения в Азкабане. Втянув на всю глубину лёгких прохладный уличный воздух, она поняла, насколько жарко и душно было у мадам Малкин, а потому даже не озаботилась тем, чтобы поплотнее запахнуть осеннюю мантию.

Вечерело. Сгущающиеся сумерки постепенно вступали в молчаливое соперничество с яркими желтыми огоньками, выдающими бурлящую в Косом переулке жизнь: неспешно шагая по мощеной камнем дороге, Дафна не без интереса заглядывала в сияющие витрины местных магазинчиков, чьи вывески не менялись здесь десятилетиями, а то и больше. «Все для квиддича»… Лавка Олливандера… Лавка письменных принадлежностей — именно в ней Дафна в свое время зависала часами, изучая бесконечный ассортимент тетрадей и записных книжек в изысканных переплетах, разноцветные перья и чернильницы причудливых форм, волшебные краски, альбомы для рисования и вышитые бисером или шелковыми нитками пеналы… На памяти Дафны не было ни единого раза, когда бы она вышла из этого царства канцелярии с пустыми руками.

Слабо улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям, она чуть задержалась у яркой, манящей теплым светом витрины, а затем снова зашагала дальше. Миновала «Флориш и Блоттс» — и снова погрузилась в водоворот светлых воспоминаний, с трудом подавив в себе ярко вспыхнувшее желание затеряться среди книжных полок.

Дафна и сама не поняла, какая сила заставила ее остановиться рядом с кафе-мороженым Флориана Фортескью, большие окна которого приветливо горели мягкой желтизной. Внутри беззаботно сидели люди — кто-то пил чай, кто-то неторопливо ковырял серебряной ложечкой пирожное, между столиками грациозно лавировали официанты с подносами. Со дня нападения прошло не больше двух недель, а жизнь здесь снова била ключом, словно и не было выбитых заклинаниям стекол, израненных и напуганных до смерти посетителей, каменной крошки, устлавшей пол…

В груди у Дафны вдруг стало тесно, а к горлу подступил ком — на нее резким ледяным потоком хлынули жуткие воспоминания, которые отступили было за последние сутки.

Ее чуть не убили прямо здесь, в мирном и полном жизни Косом переулке. Дафна едва не задохнулась от осознания, насколько близка была к собственной гибели в тот кошмарный день. Впрочем, она по-прежнему могла умереть — только не мгновенно, с холодным лезвием в сердце или с отражением зелёной вспышки Убивающего проклятия в глазах, а медленно, мучительно, постепенно сходя с ума и по крупице теряя силы.

Мотнув головой, Дафна с трудом отогнала мрачные мысли и решительно зашагала прочь от кафе, стремясь побыстрее добраться до внутреннего дворика «Дырявого котла» и оттуда аппарировать в поместье.

Только она снова оказалась в своей комнате, как за окном разыгралась непогода: подул сильный ветер, с неба хлынул холодный ноябрьский дождь. Переодевшись в домашнее, Дафна подошла к окну и прижалась лбом к залитому водой стеклу, за которым темнела графитовая мгла: с каждой минутой в ней все хуже угадывалась черная паутина мокрых голых ветвей, с которых под напором ненастья облетали последние омертвевшие листья.

В то, что через каких-то несколько дней в свои права вступит зима, верилось с трудом. Дафна любила снег и звенящую свежесть морозного воздуха, и всегда в преддверии первого месяца зимы ждала их с особым чувством, но сейчас ей казалось, что эта мерзкая, нагоняющая тоску слякоть воцарилась тут на веки вечные. Старый вяз за окном, словно соглашаясь, печально качался под порывами ветра.

Тини принесла ужин в комнату, сообщив, что Темный лорд задержался в министерстве, а потому необходимости делить с ним трапезу нет. Дафна едва успела облегчённо вздохнуть, с легким интересом рассматривая принесенные ей яства, как эльфа неуверенным, чуть подрагивающим голосом напомнила:

— Мисс, хозяин будет ждать вас к одиннадцати, прошу вас, не забудьте...

Дафна вздрогнула. У нее резко пропал аппетит.

— Мисс? — тоненько вопросила Тини, виновато заглядывая Дафне в лицо.

Дафна вздрогнула.

— Я помню, Тини, — она не сумела подавить нервозность и ответила раздраженнее, чем хотела.

Эльфа вжала голову в плечи и, что-то ещё пробормотав напоследок извиняющимся тоном, — Дафна даже не потрудилась прислушаться — аппарировала прочь из комнаты. В помещении снова разлилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь глухим шелестом веток, доносящимся с улицы.

Дафна не знала, сколько времени просидела вот так, без движения, погруженная в омут тревожных и бесформенных мыслей. Очнувшись, она обнаружила, что ее ужин, состоящий из запечённой рыбы и теплого салата, совершенно остыл. Без особого энтузиазма Дафна устроилась за столиком у камина, принялась за еду, почти не чувствуя вкуса и, одолев лишь три четверти порции, отставила тарелку в сторону.

Остаток дня она провела, всячески отвлекая себя от мыслей о предстоящей ночи: чтением, ведением дневника, художественными набросками. В старой книге, посвященной традиционным практикам поддержания здоровья, Дафна обнаружила подробную инструкцию по избавлению от головной боли с помощью древних китайских методик. Ей сразу вспомнился эпизод в кабинете у Темного лорда — когда она дрожащими руками, сгорая от смущения и внутренне дрожа от страха сделать что-то не то, неумело мяла его шею… Теперь, на случай, если бы он снова потребовал ее помощи, Дафна намного лучше представляла себе, как можно несколькими движениями облегчить мучительную боль. На мгновение она представила себе, как это может выглядеть, смутилась и горячо понадеялась, что приобретенные познания на практике применять не придется.

Время пролетело быстро, и когда Дафна в очередной раз взглянула на часы, то с замиранием сердца увидела, что часовая стрелка показывала ровно десять вечера. Оторвавшись от мрачного викторианского романа, она неохотно отправилась в ванную комнату. Горячий душ помог немного расслабиться, но его оказалось недостаточно, чтобы ослабить противный ледяной узел, свернувшийся где-то за желудком.

Дафна надела самый скромный свой комплект ночного белья — длинную закрытую сорочку и пеньюар почти без кружев, и все равно ей казалось, что она выглядит слишком откровенно. Критически оглядев себя в зеркале, она расчесала волосы и заплела их в косу — неторопливые размеренные движения сняли часть напряжения и немного успокоили ее, так что и дышать стало легче, и в груди потеплело.

Дафна бросила короткий взгляд на часы — без двадцати минут одиннадцать. Вздохнув, она сняла с постели покрывало, медленно сложила его и прижала к груди. Затем, постояв ещё немного и оглядев прощальным взглядом свою комнату, потушила свет и вышла.

— Мисс! — голосок Тини застал Дафну врасплох, когда она оказалась в длинной галерее, в которую выходила дверь из ее комнаты.

Она посмотрела вниз и увидела эльфу — та стояла, запрокинув голову и заложив ручки за спину. Ее шаровидные глаза тускло поблескивали в приглушенном свете канделябров.

— Я ждала вас, чтобы провести в покои хозяина, — Тини отвесила лёгкий полупоклон.

— Я помню, где они, — бросила ей Дафна и зашагала вперёд.

Тини засеменила за ней, что-то тихо приговаривая себе под нос. Но Дафна не вслушивалась в бормотание эльфы, сейчас ее куда больше занимало количество шагов, отделявшее ее от порога, ведущего в спальню Темного лорда. Их осталось все меньше… и меньше… и меньше… пока Дафна наконец не оказалась перед красивой резной дверью, сбоку от которой на стене висела та самая картина Блейка, на которую она обратила внимание в первый свой день жизни в поместье. Грозный демиург, рисующий чертеж вселенной гигантским циркулем.

— Хозяина ещё нет, но он передал, что вы можете располагаться…

— А где же он? — Дафна взглянула на Тини, все никак не решаясь нажать на отполированную до блеска ручку и войти внутрь.

Эльфа вся задрожала и сжалась.

— Тини не знает, мисс… Хозяин не сказал Тини, а Тини не такая наглая, чтобы спрашивать…

— Не переживай, я просто спросила, — Дафна слабо улыбнулась эльфе, в ответ на что та радостно пискнула и прижала миниатюрные пальцы к впалым морщинистым щекам.

Сделав очередной глубокий вздох, Дафна протянула руку, нажала на холодный металлический рычаг и толкнула дверь...

С сегодняшнего утра комната Темного лорда никак не изменилась, только широкая кровать под бархатным темно-серым с серебром балдахином была теперь аккуратно застелена и выглядела так, словно на ней никто никогда не спал.

Дафна решительно подошла к узкой софе, стоящей напротив камина, в котором светились ярко-красным заревом тлеющие угли. Оглядевшись, она обнаружила, что осталась одна — Тини пропала, словно ее и не было. Поежившись от внезапно навалившегося на нее чувства одиночества, Дафна скользнула взглядом по стоящему рядом креслу, по журнальному столику, который был девственно пуст — а ведь только сегодня на нем был подан самый странный завтрак в ее жизни. Обернувшись к окнам, завешенным тяжёлыми портьерами, она обнаружила, что в комнате нет даже письменного стола — только старинный резной комод, который украшали тоненькая стопка книг да какая-то статуэтка.

Кровать, шкаф, комод, диван, кресло, столик, камин. Почти полное отсутствие приятных глазу мелочей, которые могли бы что-то рассказать об интересах и вкусах хозяина комнаты. Дафна вспомнила слова Тини, сказанные почти месяц назад, — о том, что Темный лорд практически не бывает в этом крыле, большую часть времени проводя в своем кабинете. Или в министерстве.

Не зная, радоваться этому факту или нет, Дафна развернула принесённый ею плед, вытянулась на софе, не снимая пеньюар, и тщательно укрылась. Именно в этот момент из коридора донеслись приглушённые ковровым покрытием шаги, после чего еле слышно скрипнула открываемая дверь.

Внутри Дафны все похолодело — который раз за сегодняшний день. Завернувшись в покрывало, она лежала и тупо смотрела в камин. Ей не хотелось выдавать свое присутствие, и на какое-то короткое мгновение Дафна даже подумала, что ей позволят остаться незамеченной, тихонько провести ночь на диване и утром неслышно ускользнуть за пределы этих мрачных покоев.

Какое-то время Волдеморт действительно ее не замечал — или, во всяком случае, делал вид. Дафна, затаив дыхание, прислушивалась к шороху его движений и надеялась, что он не станет обращать на нее внимание.

— Затаилась, словно змея, — с усмешкой произнес Темный лорд, опустившись в стоявшее по соседству кресло.

«Словно змея». Дафна, все так же кутаясь в плед, резко села и обвела помещение напряженным взглядом. Придя в комнату Волдеморта, она совсем не подумала о его преданном фамилиаре, который мог находиться где угодно в любой момент времени.

— Нагини здесь нет, — успокоил ее Темный лорд, и Дафна наконец-то посмотрела на него, едва поборов робость.

Волдеморт выглядел уставшим и бледным, что не мешало ему держаться, как всегда, прямо и властно. Чуть откинувшись на спинку кресла, он изучал свою гостью серо-стальными глазами, его длинные пальцы поглаживали гладкий деревянный подлокотник. Присмотревшись, Дафна обратила внимание, что черные его волосы были влажными. Пропитанные водой пряди то там, то сям выбивались из обычно идеальной прически, блестящие капли стекали за ослабленный ворот белоснежной рубашки, строгий черный сюртук был наполовину расстегнут. Все эти детали, собранные воедино, делали облик Волдеморта настолько человечным, что Дафна, смутившись, опустила глаза и уставилась на собственные колени, накрытые пледом.

— На улице льет как из ведра, — словно прочтя ее мысли, спокойно отметил Волдеморт. — Пары минут хватит, чтобы вымокнуть до нитки.

Дафна не знала, что отвечать.

— Вы так сильно задержались в министерстве… — решилась она хоть как-то поддержать разговор, который и разговором-то назвать было сложно.

— Мы тестировали новую систему безопасности, разработанную Драко и Северусом, — все так же невозмутимо поведал Темный лорд. — Мне было интересно посмотреть, как она работает. А теперь мне было бы ровно настолько же интересно согреться.

С этими словами он достал палочку и направил ее на камин — вяло тлеющие угольки вспыхнули ярким пламенем, и в комнате разом стало теплее и уютнее. Дафна почему-то подумала о том, что в эти самые минуты где-то там, в старом родовом поместье Гринграссов, Астория одновременно и с радостью, и с досадой встречает уставшего и промокшего под дождем Драко.

— Тини сказала мне, что ты была у мадам Малкин, — резко перевел тему Волдеморт, и образ счастливо обнимающихся Драко и Астории в воображении Дафны распался на мелкие кусочки.

— Была. И платье выбрала. Завтра оно будет готово.

— Прекрасно.

— Но, милорд… — Дафна сделала глубокий вдох и запнулась, не зная, как продолжить.

— Да? — в глазах Волдеморта мелькнуло любопытство.

— Я не стала использовать деньги, которые вы мне оставили, — выдохнула Дафна.

— Почему?

Простой вопрос. Ни вспышки гнева, ни саркастической ухмылки, ни едкого комментария. Волдеморт смотрел на нее, ожидая ответа, а Дафна не знала, что ему сказать, ведь менее всего она ожидала, что ей придется объясняться.

— Мне… показалось… — начала она, тщательно подбирая слова, — что незамужней девушке, которая, к тому же, располагает своими средствами, не очень прилично пользоваться деньгами… чужими деньгами, вот.

— Ах, вот оно что, — усмехнулся Волдеморт и забарабанил пальцами по креслу. — Неприлично, говоришь. А что прилично? Спать в постели своего «опекуна» для профилактики убийственных симптомов?

Дафна вспыхнула.

— Я буду спать здесь, — резко бросила она, хлопнув ладонью по софе, на которой сидела.

Волдеморт расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

— Наивная девочка. Ты полагаешь, что так магия подействует?

— А почему нет? Мы же в одной комнате, — отчаянно возразила Дафна, не чувствуя, впрочем, никакой уверенности в своих словах.

— Я уже говорил тебе, но в тот момент ты, кажется, плохо соображала, — Темный лорд подался вперед, и Дафна невольно отшатнулась. — Чары, которые я использовал, относятся к древней индийской магии. Если быть точнее — к категории семейных чар. Если ещё точнее — к чарам из магической части Камасутры, — последние слова он просмаковал с плохо скрываемым весёлым злорадством.

Дафне стало невыносимо жарко. Стараясь не смотреть на Темного лорда, кривившего губы в насмешливой ухмылке, она подтянула плед повыше и отодвинулась на дальний край дивана.

— И что теперь? — тихо спросила она, рассматривая свои руки с таким усердным вниманием, словно на них выросло по шестому пальцу.

— Заклинание, которое я использовал, предназначено для применения людьми, состоящими в браке. Поскольку мы с тобой в нем не состоим, нам придется обманывать магию, ночуя в одной постели, — Волдеморт помолчал. — Магию, даже самую сложную и тонкую, порой бывает довольно просто обмануть.

Интуиция Дафны шептала, что эти слова — плохо осознаваемая им самим ложь. Или иллюстрация серьезной ошибки. Но она не разбиралась в древней индийской магии, а ее знания о Камасутре ограничивались тем же, чем ограничиваются знания об этом трактате большинства обывателей, что магов, что маглов.

— Давайте всё-таки попробуем, хоть один раз, — наконец прошептала она, когда тишина стала невыносимой, и умоляюще посмотрела на Волдеморта. — Вдруг получится?

Темный лорд резким движением поднялся на ноги, и теперь Дафне пришлось задрать голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. Постояв несколько секунд, он коротко кивнул и взмахом палочки погасил камин — теперь там снова тлели обуглившиеся головешки.

— Попробуем, Дафна. Будем считать это проверкой твоей гипотезы. Я бы поставил несколько галеонов на то, что через пару часов ты сама придёшь туда, — он махнул рукой в сторону кровати, — но я не имею привычки заключать пари с женщинами.

Он ушел в ванную комнату, оставив Дафну наедине со своими мыслями и ужасным осознанием собственной неправоты. Дафна была более чем уверена, что слова Волдеморта вскоре воплотятся в реальность, но отступиться от своей идеи — последней надежды на возможность избежать участия в этом театре абсурда — она не могла.

Раздраженная, расстроенная и не ожидающая от этой ночи ничего хорошего, Дафна снова легла на том же месте, подложив под голову круглую бархатную подушку и накрывшись покрывалом. Она лежала, прислушиваясь к еле различимому шуму воды из ванной, затем — к неторопливым шагам, сначала звонким, по начищенному до блеска паркету, потом мягким, приглушённым густым ворсом роскошного ковра.

Когда до слуха Дафны донесся шорох постельного белья, щелчок лампы и шелест книжных страниц, она едва сдержалась от нервного хихиканья, настолько неправдоподобной ей показалась сама возможность слышать, как Темный лорд, чье имя до сих пор вселяло страх и трепет в души британских магов, занимается самыми обыкновенными рутинными делами — ходит по комнате, накрывается одеялом, читает книги. Повседневные и привычные звуки вдруг показались ей до ужаса интимными.

Минуты тянулись долго. Через какое-то время снова раздался щелчок, вслед за чем погас свет, а потом наступила тишина. Дафна ещё немного поворочалась, а потом всё-таки заснула, с надеждой на то, что эта не очень удобная, но такая безопасная софа останется ее пристанищем до той поры, когда созреет зелье Снейпа.

Если бы Дафна могла сохранять привычную ей ясность мышления во время сна, она бы непременно отметила, что первые видения, обрушившиеся на ее спящее сознание, были смазанными, тусклыми и невыразительными — словно между ней и потусторонней реальностью кто-то возвел толстую стену из мутного стекла. Но чем глубже Дафну утягивало в пропасть забытья, тем тоньше становилась эта преграда, тем больше трещин уродовали ее зыбкую поверхность…

Под ногами — пыль, осколки, обломки лепнины и блестящая стеклянная крошка, она противно хрустит под обувью, пока Дафна переступает с ноги на ногу, удерживаемая чьими-то сильными руками. Жесткие пальцы больно впиваются в руки, заведенные за спину, — так, что потом там непременно будет синяки.

Дафна всхлипывает, мотает головой, оступается, попадает каблуком по чужой ноге и тут же получает болезненный тычок палочкой в спину. Над ухом раздается грязная ругань.

— Ну что, милая, какого цвета кровь у чистокровных? Я что-то слышал про голубую… Или это у маглов? — горячее дыхание опаляет шею, Дафна дрожит всем телом.

— Предлагаю начать с ее сестрички! — Дафна с ужасом поворачивает голову и видит одного из повстанцев.

На его лице — белая маска. Он стоит у разбитого окна, в одной руке нож, другой он сжимает плечо стоящей на коленях Астории. Беременной Астории. Дафна видит ее округлый живот и захлебывается в крике, бросается вперёд, но ее рывком оттягивают, и она снова оказывается прижата к отвратительному мужскому телу, которое грязно ругается и жарко дышит ей в шею.

Астория бледна как смерть, по ее серым от пыли щекам текут слезы, оставляя бледные мокрые дорожки.

— Дафна… умоляю… помоги… — хрипит она, а нелюдь, стоящая рядом, наклоняется к ней и ухмыляется. Дафна не видит его ухмылку из-за маски, она слышит ее в надтреснутом высоком голосе.

— Она просит о помощи… У кого?! У нее! — повстанец указывает ножом в сторону Дафны, а затем, отпустив плечо Астории, хватает ее за волосы, да так, что последняя вскрикивает.

— Астория! — Дафна снова пытается ринуться к сестре, но ей не дают, больно удерживая за локти.

— Астория-Астория-Астория, — передразнивает мужчина в маске и, потянув за черные кудри, заставляет Асторию неестественно глубоко запрокинуть голову, так, что остается видна лишь ее белая шея.

— Астория-Астория-Астория, какая у тебя кровь? Сейчас мы узнаем. Сначала я распорю тебе горло, потом — живот, чтобы посмотреть на кровь твоего выродка, а уж потом мы примемся за твою сестрёнку.

Астория кричит, Дафна рыдает от ужаса.

— Нет!

Сверкает лезвие ножа. На белых масках — Дафна вдруг увидела, что их вокруг очень много — играют зловещие улыбки.

— Нет!

Дафна пинает локтем мясистый живот у себя за спиной, бьёт каблуком по крепкой мужской ноге, и под яростный вопль боли и злости бежит вперёд. Под лопаткой пульсирует что-то горячее, а в лицо ударяет фонтан алой крови.

Астория захлебывается и медленно падает на пол. Дафна, истерически рыдая, бросается на человека с окровавленным ножом и исступлённо молотит кулаками по его груди.

— Нет, нет, нет…

— Дафна!

— Нет!..

— Дафна! Дафна! Проснись, Дафна!

Дафна, отчаянно сопротивляясь цепким пальцам, обхватившим ее запястья, распахнула глаза. В почти полной темноте проступили очертания мужского силуэта, и, все ещё не отличая реальность от сновидения, она несколько раз дернулась в попытках оттолкнуть незнакомца, однако потерпела фиаско — он ловко удержал ее руки и притянул Дафну к себе. В нос ей ударил какой-то приятный запах — смесь сандала, кардамона и чего-то хвойного.

— Я же предупреждал, что это плохая идея, — тихий голос Волдеморта вернул ее в настоящее.

Он сидел на ковре прямо возле софы, на которой Дафна так надеялась провести спокойную ночь, и почти что обнимал ее, успокаивающим жестом притягивая к себе.

— Это было… ужасно… — всхлипывая и цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за полы Волдемортова халата, Дафна не пыталась выпутаться из его рук, отпрянуть, отползти, а только сбивчиво жаловалась на жуткий сон и бесконечно извинялась за свое упрямство.

Ей ещё ни разу не снилась гибель Астории.

— Ты правильно делаешь, что извиняешься, — заметил Темный лорд. — Твои крики меня разбудили.

Дафна снова всхлипнула.

— Пр-простите, милорд… — прошептала она.

— Ну все, все, ты поплатилась за свою глупость, а теперь давай поступать по-умному, — Волдеморт взял ее руки и положил себе на плечи. — Держись.

Дафна едва успела понять, что от нее требуется, но всё-таки вовремя обхватила шею Темного лорда ладонями, прежде чем он легко, как пушинку, поднял ее с дивана и понес в сторону кровати.

— Сними это, тебе будет жарко, — опустив ее на постель, Волдеморт взялся пальцами за манжет ее пеньюара.

Дафна послушно стянула его и, оставшись в одной сорочке, быстро юркнула под тяжёлое пуховое одеяло. Постельное белье пахло чистотой и тем самым ароматом, который исходил от самого Волдеморта — она невольно сделала глубокий вдох и зажмурилась. В памяти всплыло сегодняшнее утро — теперь оно казалось очень далёким, словно случилось в прошлой жизни. Ощущала ли Дафна этот запах, проснувшись здесь после первого крепкого сна за две недели? Она не помнила. В ее памяти отпечаталось только сильнейшее смущение.

Кровать чуть прогнулась под весом Темного лорда, когда тот лег рядом. Дафна скромно отодвинулась, чтобы случайно его не коснуться, и натянула одеяло до самого подбородка.

— Ничего, думаю, мы скоро привыкнем к нашей вынужденной близости, — произнес Волдеморт.

Дафна метнула в его сторону быстрый взгляд. Она не могла разглядеть в темноте выражение лица Темного лорда, и видела лишь смутные очертания правильного резкого профиля, — он лежал на спине, кажется, заложив руку за голову. Дафна представила, как губы Волдеморта, должно быть, искривила насмешливая улыбка, и на мгновение почти возненавидела его — за снисходительное пренебрежение, за циничное жонглирование словами и выражениями, от которых ее бросало в жар стыда.

Так они лежали какое-то время. Дафна очень хотела забыться, но сон не шел. Мешало соседство Волдеморта, чье мерное дыхание едва слышно нарушало тишину, мешало жуткое послевкусие, оставшееся от кошмара. Образ окровавленной Астории, держащейся за круглый живот, словно выжженный на сетчатке глаз, маячил в сознании, не желая растворяться в ночном мраке.

Дафна перевернулась на бок. Глаза защипало от слез, но она отчаянным усилием воли поборола желание в очередной раз разрыдаться — теперь, когда она спала не одна, ей необходимо было тщательно контролировать каждый свой вздох, каждое движение, чтобы ненароком не привлечь внимание мужчины, лежащего рядом.

— Почему ты не спишь?

Вопрос застал Дафну врасплох.

— Это я думала, что вы спите, — тихо ответила она, не поворачиваясь к Волдеморту.

— У меня хороший слух. К тому же я действительно не сплю. Твой кошмар перебил мне весь сон, — голос его звучал удивительно равнодушно для человека, которому испортили ночной отдых.

— Извините, — виновато ответила Дафна. — Мне мой кошмар тоже отбил желание спать… Не получается заснуть.

— Так о чем был сон?

Дафна ответила не сразу. Ей не хотелось говорить об этом вслух, но Волдеморт ждал от нее ответа. Или не ждал. Скорее всего, ему было совершенно безразлично, что ей там снилось под воздействием смертоносного яда.

— Астория. Мне снилось, что ее убили на моих глазах, — Дафна нервно сглотнула. — И что она беременна.

— Занятно… — только и сказал Волдеморт.

— В этом нет ничего занятного, — прошептала Дафна. — Я видела смерть родной сестры, я видела, как ее убивали, там повсюду была кровь…

Перед глазами снова заплясали призраки недавнего видения. Дафна, будто надеясь заслониться от них, прикрыла глаза ладонями, но тут же, устыдившись бессмысленности этого жеста, снова спрятала руки под одеяло.

— Ты не видела смерть своей сестры. Астория жива и здорова, ее здоровью ничего не угрожает. Насчёт беременности ничего не скажу, но не исключаю, что как раз здесь твой сон мог оказаться пророческим, — Волдеморт хмыкнул.

— Я понимаю, что это всего лишь сон, — вспыхнув от обиды, произнесла Дафна, на этот раз в полный голос. — Но… — она запнулась.

Не сдержав эмоций, Дафна села и, обхватив колени, прижалась к ним лбом. Ей очень хотелось сейчас расплакаться, как если бы она была маленькой девочкой, но слезы не шли. Утешать ее было некому. Темный лорд был не тем человеком, на чье сочувствие можно было надеяться. Поэтому она просто сидела, спрятав лицо в складках одеяла, и глубоко дышала, пытаясь успокоиться.

Загорелся ночник. Почувствовав шевеление рядом с собой, Дафна выпрямилась и повернулась к Волдеморту. Он полулежал на одном локте и буравил ее тяжёлым взглядом. На нем была белая рубашка из тонкой ткани, расстегнутая, сколько можно было видеть, полностью или почти полностью. Дафна, скользнув взглядом по полуобнаженной груди, старательно сосредоточила внимание на его лице — бледном, с залегшими под глазами тенями.

— Сны становятся опасными, если принимать их близко к сердцу, — тихо и спокойно произнес Волдеморт. — В свое время я довел до безумия не одного человека. Одними лишь сновидениями.

Дафна ощутила, как по спине ее поползли мурашки.

— Твои сны ещё страшнее. Они могут убить. Но у тебя есть возможность не видеть их. Заплатив весьма специфическую цену, но далеко не самую страшную. Необходимость спать со мной в одной постели… не думаю, что это более ужасная перспектива, чем… смерть.

Он смотрел на нее, почти не мигая, и в какой-то момент Дафне показалось, что у нее кружится голова. Отведя взгляд, она стряхнула странное наваждение, тонкой вуалью опустившееся на ее сознание, и нервно повела плечами.

— Вам ведь тоже неприятно, что здесь, у вас… — Дафна все никак не могла назвать вещи своими именами, хотя и понимала, что в словосочетании «ваша постель» ничего страшного нет, — ...что в вашей комнате теперь будет три месяца ночевать чужой вам человек.

Она даже неловко усмехнулась, осознав, что ей удалось взглянуть на ситуацию с другой стороны и увидеть, что не только она, возможно, ощущает себя «не в своей тарелке».

Волдеморт чуть слышно рассмеялся, и от этого низкого смеха Дафна вновь заволновалась.

— Для меня это эксперимент. Забавный эксперимент, Дафна. И, признаться, я ожидал, что в эту ночь ты будешь более покладистой.

Его фраза прозвучала настолько двусмысленно, что Дафна покраснела — во всяком случае, ей так показалось, ведь со стороны она себя увидеть не могла, но щекам и шее совершенно точно стало горячо.

— Я постараюсь больше не доставлять вам хлопот, — сдавленно прошептала она, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая узор на покрывале.

— Вот и славно, иначе какой тогда во всем этом смысл? — секундная пауза. — Посмотри на меня.

— Но… — Дафна собиралась возразить, задать уточняющий вопрос, но вместо этого повиновалась властному голосу, в котором появились стальные нотки.

Неожиданно и резко Темный лорд оказался рядом. Дафна даже не успела отпрянуть, да и некуда было — она и так лежала почти на самом краю кровати, изо всех сил держась подальше от ее хозяина. Словно парализованная, она не шевелясь смотрела в глаза Волдеморта, которые становились все ближе и ближе, холодные и завораживающие одновременно. Подбородок сжали жёсткие холодные пальцы, в ушах зашумело, а голос Волдеморта теперь доносился словно издалека, напоминая слабые раскаты грома… он что-то говорил, говорил, говорил — Дафна почти не разбирала, что именно, но с каждым словом ее тело все больше и больше наливалось свинцовой тяжестью, сознание угасало, а мир вокруг терял привычные краски, подергиваясь темной пеленой.

— …пора спать, Дафна, — дуновением ветра коснулся ее слуха еле слышный шепот, а затем весь мир смолк, и все вокруг заволокло мраком.


	18. Исход

В последний раз Гермиона ощущала себя такой идиоткой, когда на втором курсе приняла кошачий волос за волос Милисенты Булстроуд и, выпив оборотного зелья, превратилась во что-то среднее между животным и человеком. Но тогда она расплатилась за собственную ошибку лишь жгучим стыдом и несколькими неделями в школьном лазарете. А теперь…

Сильный ветер, затихший было ночью и поднявшийся ближе к рассвету, трепал спутанные пряди, но Гермиона почти не замечала, как они липнут к щекам, лезут в глаза и рот. Сгорбившись, она сидела на парапете старой каменной беседки и обреченно изучала сложенные на коленях руки, светящиеся белизной в густых синих сумерках. Рядом молчал Виктор. Благодаря наложенным его рукой согревающим чарам, Гермиона не имела шансов замерзнуть, но на душе у нее стоял арктический холод.

Близилось хмурое, почти уже зимнее утро, и по мере того, как все вокруг обретало более четкие очертания, Гермионе становилось все страшнее. Внутренние часы неумолимо отсчитывали секунды, и все ближе становился тот момент, когда весь штаб проснется и узнает о произошедшем. Гермиона понятия не имела, как будет выглядеть сцена признания, с каких слов она начнет свой рассказ и чем оправдается, когда на нее посыплются гневные вопросы.

В сознание проскользнула предательская мысль. Бежать отсюда. Бежать без оглядки, затеряться где-нибудь, может, даже героически погибнуть в попытке покушения на важную министерскую шишку или самого Волдеморта. Ведь есть же какой-то способ искупить вину, не становясь жертвой всеобщего порицания?!..

– Какая глупость… – пробормотала Гермиона вполголоса, обхватив себя руками и качнувшись вперёд.

На ее плечо легла рука Виктора. Она подняла голову и затравленно посмотрела на него исподлобья.

– Тебе сначала нужно поговорить с Лонгботтомом.

Гермиона моргнула. Виктор определенно был прав, странно, что эта мысль не пришла ей в голову раньше. Может, потому что она была недостаточно… сумасбродной? Не вписывалась в драматическую канву сложившейся ситуации? Гермиона-то представляла себе, как будет рассказывать о своих злоключениях во всеуслышание, под прицелом пары десятков не обещающих милосердия взглядов. А затем… а затем будет изгнана, как и полагается в таких случаях. Или, что ещё хуже, останется в штабе, но теперь – на птичьих правах, как проштрафившийся политик, в одночасье лишившийся народного доверия.

Вариант, предложенный Виктором, выглядел куда привлекательнее и безопасней, хотя Гермиона совершенно не представляла, как сообщит Невиллу о случившемся прямо в лицо.

– Ты прав, – наконец ответила она, выпустив изо рта облачко пара, и, вытащив волшебную палочку, наколдовала патронуса, который должен был разбудить Невилла и привести сюда.

Серебристая выдра привела заспанного и ничего не понимающего, но успевшего наскоро одеться и умыться Невилла. Он был бледен со сна, под глазами его залегли тени, взъерошенные темные волосы шевелились на ветру. Гермионе стало жалко его, а сердце защемило, когда она представила, насколько сильную боль ему причинит ее признание. Удивительно – за Невилла она сейчас переживала больше, чем за себя.

– Гермиона? – Невилл остановился и озадаченно сдвинул брови, заметив ее подавленное состояние.

Гермиона вздохнула, спрыгнула с парапета на мерзлую землю и, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, покосилась на Виктора. Тот, все поняв без слов, запрятал руки в карманы и сделал несколько шагов в сторону, подарив Гермионе и Невиллу иллюзию приватного разговора.

– Невилл, я чертова дура, – надтреснутым голосом начала Гермиона.

Старательно сдерживая эмоции и стараясь не расплакаться, она пересказала ему события минувших суток во всех подробностях, не упуская ни единой детали: и как говорила с Ханной, и как отговаривала ее от воплощения в жизнь совершенно сумасшедшей идеи, и как, в конечном итоге, сама натуральным образом спятила, вызвавшись сопровождать ее на встречу с родителями. Последнюю Гермиона описала сухо и лаконично – ей было слишком больно вспоминать дикую сцену с участием обезумевших от визита дочери Абботов, и она ограничилась лишь кратким перечислением ключевых событий. С каждым словом Гермионы, вылетавшим в холодную предутреннюю стынь, Невилл становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.

– Как в это все оказался замешанным Виктор? – задал единственный вопрос Невилл, когда Гермиона закончила.

Она глянула в сторону напрягшегося Крама и быстро, пока он не успел броситься грудью на амбразуру, оттараторила: «Это я попросила его пойти с нами, чтобы было спокойнее, не тебя же мне было звать».

Ее взгляд на миг пересекся со взглядом Виктора: в его глазах застыл немой укор, но, хвала богам, он не стал перечить ее словам. Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула и снова посмотрела на Невилла – он стоял неподвижно, словно статуя, прикрыв глаза и словно потеряв интерес ко всему происходящему.

Нижняя губа предательски задрожала, и Гермиона закусила ее, чтобы не разрыдаться. Разболелась голова, в глазах защипало, и она впервые ощутила, как тяжело далась ей эта ночь. Усталость накатила тяжелой волной, а вместе с ней к горлу подступила истерика.

– Невилл, – сдавленно выдохнула Гермиона, сжимая и разжимая дрожащие пальцы. – Невилл, послушай…

Он в ответ резко вскинул ладонь, не глядя на Гермиону.

– Честно говоря… – тихо проговорил он, и каждое слово очевидно давалось ему с трудом. – Честно говоря, Гермиона, я не хочу ничего слушать. Мне… хватило.  
– Ну хочешь, я уйду из штаба? – прошептала Гермиона, сделав шаг вперед и складывая ладони в умоляющем жесте. – Невилл, я… виновата… страшно виновата перед тобой, перед Ханной, перед всеми… 

Но Невилл не слышал ее. Он стоял перед ней, страшно спокойный и одновременно растерянный, тер виски красными от холода пальцами, смотрел себе под ноги и неслышно шевелил губами. Гермиона застыла перед ним, ветер трепал ее волосы, пронизывал насквозь, забираясь под старую куртку – кажется, чары Виктора перестали действовать, когда он отошел. Ей было стыдно и страшно. Она злилась на себя, и теперь начинала понемногу злиться за Невилла – за то, что он не кричит на нее, не бросается с палочкой наперевес, чтобы в сердцах проклясть, не отчитывает, как школьницу.

Он просто стоял и молчал. И Гермиону такая реакция пугала больше, чем любая другая.

Но всему бывает конец, и молчание Невилла тоже прервалось. Он оторвал взгляд от земли и посмотрел на Гермиону – холодно, равнодушно, как будто она была совершенно чужим ему человеком.

– Я не знаю, как тебе пришло в голову действовать самостоятельно в такой ситуации, вместо того, чтобы посоветоваться со мной… – его голос звучал негромко, Гермионе пришлось подойти ближе, чтобы услышать его, но Невилл тут же сделал шаг назад и заговорил громче. – Никаких официальных санкций. Если в штабе узнают о том, что ты в этом замешана, тебе и впрямь придется уйти. Я не хочу, чтобы до этого доходило. Но и советов твоих я слышать больше не желаю. Можешь выступать, конечно, для вида, но в частном порядке я тебя слушать не буду. 

Гермиона потупилась. Ей нечего было ответить. 

– Советую вам обоим лечь спать, пока не рассвело и штаб не проснулся, – Невилл коротко взглянул на Виктора. – Даже без учета ситуации ваше совместное отсутствие в доме в такое время выглядит подозрительно.

Ничего больше не сказав, он развернулся и быстрым шагом ушел. Гермиона в сердцах топнула ногой и закрыла лицо руками. Ей казалось, что она вот-вот разрыдается, но из воспаленных глаз не вылилось ни единой слезы.

***

Гермионе удалось незаметно пробраться в свою комнатушку – все еще спали, и никто не видел, как она на цыпочках, наложив на себя отвлекающие чары, поднималась по старой винтовой лестнице, никто не слышал, как скрипнула дверь и тихонько завизжали пружины старой кровати под ее весом. 

Пока Рона не схватили, они жили здесь вдвоем, теперь Гермиона проводила ночи в гордом и тоскливом одиночестве. Лежа в постели и глядя в окно, за которым начинал сереть туманный рассвет, она думала о том, что, возможно, ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы Рон по-прежнему был тут. В глазах снова защипало, и в этот раз она наконец-то заплакала, да так и заснула, с залитым слезами лицом и беспокойными снами в голове.

Гермионе снилась суровая, осуждающая Ханна: она тыкала ей пальцем в грудь и обвиняла в том, что они с Виктором бросили ее. Затем Ханна превратилась в своего отца, который умолял Гермиону оставить ему дочь и никогда больше за ней не возвращаться. Мистер Аббот, в свою очередь, обернулся Волдемортом – не тем холеным красавцем, что украшал собой передовицы «Пророка» – а красноглазым змееподобным чудовищем, которое обещало ей все муки ада за непоправимую ошибку.

Пробуждение было резким. Гермиона распахнула глаза и увидела перед собой Виктора – он нависал над ней мрачной тенью и смотрел угрюмо и обреченно. 

– Виктор… – Гермиона прокашлялась. – Что ты тут делаешь?   
– План Невилла потерпел неудачу. Они все знают.  
– Знают… что? – сердце упало куда-то в область живота.  
– Чж… Чжоу, так ее зовут, кажется? – Виктор присел на край кровати, которая тут же жалобно скрипнула. – Она, в общем, все слышала и видела… Как мы уходили, и о чем говорили.

Гермиона поджала колени к груди и обхватила голову руками, зарывшись пальцами в спутавшиеся во время сна волосы. Ее слуха наконец-то достиг гул голосов с первого этажа: разговор внизу явственно шел на повышенных тонах, кто-то кричал, кто-то ругался. По телу Гермионы прошла дрожь. 

– Но как? – прошептала она.   
– У нее бессонница, вы не знали? – Виктор выглядел неуместно удивленным.  
– Она никому об этом не говорила… – Гермиона почувствовала, как ее покидает та малая горстка сил, которые ей удалось восстановить за последние несколько часов.

Виктор пожал плечами и сочувственно похлопал ее по колену, накрытому видавшим виды стеганым одеялом. 

Чжоу страдала бессонницей. Чжоу видела, как они втроем уходили в ночь, и наверняка, не сдержав любопытства, следовала за ними до самой точки аппарации, прислушиваясь к разговору. И никто из них не додумался бросить в пространство чары обнаружения… Гермиона скрипнула зубами. Ошибка на ошибке, прокол на проколе. А Чжоу… Она не могла не рассказать о том, что видела, когда обнаружилась пропажа Ханны. Не могла не отомстить за старые обиды. Она так и не простила ей Мариэтту.

– Что ж, значит, судьба моя такая, хотя я и не фаталист, – Гермиона стянула с себя одеяло, порадовавшись, что не нашла в себе сил раздеться перед сном. 

В гостиной было шумно и зло. Кэти Белл плакала, а Парвати и Падма успокаивали ее, Симус яростно что-то доказывал Эрни и Алисии, все остальные возмущенно переговаривались, и то и дело до ушей Гермионы, медленно спускавшейся по ступеням, долетали слова: «Абботы», «Ханна», «предательство», «зачем», «вернуть» и, конечно же, «Грейнджер».

До того, как все присутствующие заметили ее присутствие, Гермиона успела поймать взгляд Невилла – он стоял, опершись о косяк входной двери и молчал, не принимая участия в оживленном обсуждении. Казалось, он чего-то ждал – и Гермиона даже знала, чего. Зрительный контакт между ними продлился не дольше секунды. Едва увидев ее, Невилл оживился и, сделав несколько шагов к длинному столу, несколько раз хлопнул в ладони. Именно тогда все обратили внимание на Гермиону.

В полной тишине присутствующие расселись по своим местам, Невилл же, как всегда, разместился во главе стола. Гермиона стояла у подножия лестницы, стоически выдерживая обстрел внимательными, не сулящими ничего хорошего взглядами. Она чувствовала, как на щеках разгорается огонь позорного румянца. За спиной зазвучали неторопливые шаги – это Виктор спускался по ступеням вслед за ней. Гермионе вдруг стало так спокойно, как ни разу еще не было за прошедшие сутки.

Расправив плечи и задрав повыше подбородок, она прошла к противоположному от Невилла концу стола и стала там, глядя ему в лицо и стараясь не отвлекаться на остальных. Особенно на Чжоу, чей взгляд выражал сейчас что-то неописуемое: смесь обиды, недоумения, стыда и чего-то еще… удовлетворения? Гермиона тряхнула головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Она никогда не была хорошим физиогномистом, нечего было пытаться и сейчас.

– Вы же судить меня сейчас будете? Вот она я, – ровно проговорила она. – Я наворотила дел и готова...  
– Гермиона, – оборвал ее Невилл, внимательно изучавший свои руки. – Если ты пришла за судом, то напомню: обвиняемый не начинает заседание.

Гермиона резко утратила самообладание, нервно хихикнула и тут же прикрыла рот ладонью. Всеобщее молчание сменилось яростным перешептыванием. 

– Ты сделала огромную глупость и подлость, Грейнджер! – вскочила вдруг Кэти Белл. – Из-за тебя Ханна… мы даже не знаем, что с ней!..  
– Ханна в порядке! – продолжая улыбаться, как сумасшедшая, ответила Гермиона, махнула рукой, и тут же почувствовала, как щеки обожгла горячая влага. – Она у родителей, которые ее любят и не дадут в обиду. А вот я не в порядке. Вы сейчас растерзаете меня только за то, что я оказалась не такой умной, как мне и вам хотелось бы.  
– Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, – парировала Белл. – Меня интересует, что сейчас с Ханной, а не то, какая ты умная…  
– Ах, тебя интересует?! – взорвалась Гермиона и, уперевшись кулаками в стол, подалась вперед. – Если тебя – и всех вас – так интересовало состояние Ханны, почему вы не оказали ей должную поддержку после вчерашней новости? Я одна решилась с ней поговорить…  
– И договорилась! – зло крикнул Симус.   
– ТИШИНА! – взревел Невилл, и вихрь голосов тут же улегся.

Гермиона оторвала руки от стола, выпрямилась и приказала себе успокоиться. Глаза тут же высохли. Ей не хотелось выглядеть школьницей, которую так просто довести до истерики. 

– Попрошу меня не перебивать, – негромко произнес Невилл, удостоверившись в том, что никто не пытается больше говорить одновременно с ним. – Гермиона Грейнджер, – он наконец-то взглянул ей прямо в глаза. – В другое время я бы сказал, что никто из нас не вправе судить тебя. Я и сейчас так считаю. Все мы совершаем ошибки. Но в условиях войны с Волдемортом некоторые ошибки недопустимы. Ты умная ведьма, всегда такой была. Но вчера ты сделала нечто такое, чего я от тебя не ожидал. Никто не ожидал. Возможно, ты полагала, что совершаешь акт благородства, но, по факту, ты предала нас всех своим самоуправством. Ханна теперь не с нами и вряд ли когда-либо к нам вернётся. Она, считай, умерла. А ты стала соучастницей ее убийства. И что нам с этим теперь делать, скажи?

Все молчали. 

– Торжественно изгнать? – горько предположила Гермиона.  
– Нет! – на этот раз привстала со своего места Луна. – Так нельзя.   
– Я не собираюсь даже намекать на это, – Невилл отмахнулся, поморщившись. – Хотя был бы на моем месте кто-нибудь другой… 

Гермиона подумала о Гарри. Как бы поступил в этой ситуации Гарри? Он бы понял и простил – уж кому, как не ему, было знать все или почти все о несовершенствах человеческой души.

– Я выношу следующее предложение… – Невилл запнулся, а затем, повиновавшись какому-то импульсу, встал и открыто посмотрел Гермионе в лицо. – До особого решения твое право голоса на общих собраниях аннулируется. Ты можешь участвовать в них, слушать, что говорят другие, высказывать свое мнение, но голосовать и оказывать влияние на кого-либо для лоббирования своего мнения – не имеешь права. Повторюсь: до особого решения, которое мы все примем сообща.

Гермионе показалось, что она падает. Ей было совершенно ясно, что означали слова Невилла: ей будут закрывать рот при малейшей возможности. Она не просто потеряла право голоса, она потеряла право быть услышанной. И взгляды, обращенные сейчас на нее, красноречиво говорили о том, что каждое ее слово теперь не стоит и гроша. Впрочем, когда началось голосование за предложение Невилла, руку подняли не все: воздержалась Луна, опустила голову Спиннет, не шевельнулись Деннис Криви и Эрни Макмиллан. Чжоу заколебалась, но все же присоединилась к большинству.

Гермиона оглядела собравшихся, ненадолго задержалась взглядом на Викторе, который так и не присоединился к обсуждению, оставшись стоять на лестнице. Коротко кивнув, она беспомощно развела руками, развернулась и зашагала прочь из дома.

Подставив пылающее лицо пронизывающему ветру, Гермиона бродила по заброшенному саду и пинала ногами кучи сухих листьев. В голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли – да ей и не хотелось сейчас думать обо всем, что произошло в доме. Единственный вопрос, который в эти минуты бередил ее душу – как же там, все-таки, Ханна? Что она почувствовала, придя в сознание? Как повела себя? При ней ли ее волшебная палочка, или родители из большой любви лишили ее всех до единого возможностей снова бросить родной дом?

– Гермиона… – она обернулась.

Перед ней стоял Виктор. При дневном свете сразу бросилась в глаза, как он устал: его бледное лицо осунулось и казалось постаревшим на несколько лет. Гермиона почувствовала слабый укол совести: и зачем только она согласилась на его участие во всей этой затее с Ханной? Ах, точно, он поставил их перед фактом, став случайным свидетелем секретного разговора. А Гермиона в тот момент даже и не подумала о том, что их могут подслушивать.

– Я провалила все, что только можно, – она покачала головой и печально улыбнулась.

Виктор, не говоря ни слова, мягко положил руку на ее плечо и почти сразу же убрал, словно ему стало неловко от этого дружеского жеста. 

– Тебя не должно это так удивлять, – проговорил он негромко.  
– Почему это?  
– После того, как Рон попал в плен, ты сама не своя. Не удивительно, что ты раскисла, – Виктор пожал плечами, словно его вердикт был самой очевидной вещью на свете.

Гермиона хмыкнула и пнула камешек, лежавший рядом на земле.

– Раскисла… Да, я раскисла. Но я раскисла давно, Виктор, – она нервно дернула подбородком и убрала прядь волос за ухо. – Просто Рон… его похищение пожирателями сработало как спусковой механизм. Вот и все. 

Гермиона взглянула на Виктора исподлобья. Она до последнего держалась, чтобы не откровенничать с ним, но как-то все повернулось, что ей теперь, кроме него, было больше не с кем поговорить. Возможно, Гермиону бы с радостью выслушала Луна, но отчего-то даже ее не хотелось посвящать в некоторые мысли. А Виктор казался тем, кто поймет, и поймет правильно, не делая ложных выводов и не навешивая ярлыков. 

– Понимаешь… – она подошла ближе и понизила голос. – Я уже давно мучаюсь от неверия. От неверия в нашу победу, понимаешь? Ну сколько лет все это еще может продолжаться? Мы устали, измотались. Обычные люди уже почти привыкли к режиму Волдеморта, на нашей стороне все меньше и меньше симпатий… А мы все барахтаемся в попытках что-то поменять, вернуть тот мир, который знали при жизни Дамблдора… Я устала, Виктор. Страшно устала жить вот так – в бегах, в постоянном ожидании, что меня вот-вот схватят. Моему самообладанию рано или поздно должен был прийти конец. И он пришел, видишь? Я за сутки наворотила столько всего, что мне даже не верится, что это была я. Как будто меня подменили…

Обращаясь к Краму, Гермиона теперь смотрела не на него, а на свои руки – тонкие, бледные с обветренной кожей и покрасневшими костяшками. Ей вдруг вспомнилось, как этими самыми руками она обхватывала стакан сливочного пива – и пила, пила, пила, наслаждаясь каждым глотком. Они сидели в «Трех метлах» и обсуждали грандиозные планы по противостоянию Амбридж, которая, в конечном итоге, оказалась далеко не самым страшным соперником в их бесконечной борьбе.

Как давно это было… Словно в прошлой жизни.

– Лонгботтом придурок, – вдруг резко выпалил Виктор.

Гермиона взглянула на него с удивлением.

– Ему не выгодно лишать себя твоей поддержки, он без тебя теперь как ноль без палочки.  
– А он и не собирался изначально, – она спрятала руки в карманы. – Это Чжоу спутала ему все карты. Он-то хотел, чтобы все осталось между нами, а исчезновение Ханны как-нибудь уж обставил бы… Но Чжоу… У нее был на меня зуб. И я проглядела, как она за нами следила, черт возьми! – Гермиона топнула ногой и закусила губу.

Какое-то время они молчали. 

– Почему ты не сказала Лонгботтому про меня как есть? Что я сам увязался за вами? Да практически поставил перед фактом, – Гермиона посмотрела на Виктора и тут же поняла, что этот вопрос мучил его все утро.

Она усмехнулась.

– Мне показалось, что не стоит отдавать тебе одну из главных ролей в этой истории, – увидев, что Крам совсем не расположен к веселью, Гермиона посерьезнела. – Ну ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет, что твое положение здесь намного более уязвимое, чем мое? Тебе нельзя подставляться, поэтому я приврала.  
– Ладно, – после короткой паузы ответил Виктор. – Спасибо. Что ты теперь намерена делать? После всего этого.

Гермиона не знала, совсем не знала, что ему на это ответить. По-честному, ей очень хотелось все бросить и уйти далеко-далеко отсюда. Может быть, сменить внешность, затеряться в магловской толпе, да и податься в Австралию, где жили, ни о чем не подозревая, Венделл и Моника Уилкинсы, бывшие когда-то Генри и Джин Грейнджерами. 

– Я не знаю. Мне здесь теперь не рады, и я… – она замотала головой, не в силах продолжать.

Со стороны дома послышался шум. Хлопнула дверь, осеннюю тишину вспороли резкие громкие голоса – несколько женских и один или два мужских. Гермиона прислушалась и моментально напряглась, услышав свое имя, выкрикиваемое никем иным, как Кэти Белл. Они с Виктором переглянулись. Голоса приближались, и все отчетливее звучали обрывки торопливого, с нотками истерики, разговора.

– И ты еще собралась перед ней извиняться… Перед стервой этой… Как Невилл мог доверять ей все это время… – задыхаясь от злобы, кричала Кэти.  
– Белл, заткнись, ради Мерлина! – кажется, Ли Джордан.  
– Какого черта… Куда мы…  
– Я хочу посмотреть ей в глаза! Ей и этому тугоумному болгарину!  
– Белл, ты свихнулась, она из тебя лепешку сделает…  
– Пусть только попробует!

Гермиона достала палочку к тому моменту, как Белл, Джордан, Голдстейн, Спиннет и Чжоу показались из-за угла. За ними спешила встревоженная Луна, в ее руках болтались пяльца с вышивкой. 

– Что такое, Белл? – недобро спросила Гермиона, сжав в пальцах палочку и краем глаза отметив, что Виктор положил руку в карман. – Ты пришла меня наказать? Тебе недостаточно того, что вы лишили меня права голоса?  
– Заслуженно, надо сказать, – высокомерно кивнув, вставил Голдстейн.

Кэти вышла вперед. Гермиона взглянула ей в лицо и ужаснулась – куда пропала та милая девушка, которую она знала раньше? Белл всегда была эмоциональной, ранимой, мнительной – но не озлобленной. Гермиона не помнила ее такой. Перед ней стояла новая Кэти – разъяренная фурия, готовая разить без разбору всех, кто, по ее мнению, заслуживал возмездия. И все они – Энтони, Ли, Чжоу – все они были… новые. Незнакомые. Гермиона словно очнулась от долгого сна, чтобы увидеть, как всех их изуродовала эта бесконечная, бессмысленная борьба.

– Невилл должен был тебя выкинуть отсюда, – прошипела Кэти. – Ты все испортила, все испортила, Грейнджер!   
– Я пыталась помочь Ханне! – рявкнула Гермиона, враз выйдя из себя.

Кэти расхохоталась.

– Очень странный способ оказывать помощь. Сколько тебе заплатили, Грейнджер? За предательство, а?

Гермиона онемела. Джордан и Голдстейн переглянулись, второй попытался схватить Кэти под локоть, но она, рыкнув, выдернула руку и отпрыгнула от них, словно кошка. Вытащив на ходу палочку, она наставила ее на Гермиону.

– Кэти, нет! – крикнула Чжоу, едва не плача.  
– А ты еще извиняться перед ней хотела за то, что выдала! Не мешай! – прикрикнула на нее Белл.

Гермиона прикрыла глаза, сосчитала до трех, успокаиваясь, и крепче сжала палочку.

– Белл, что на тебя нашло? – просто, без злости спросила она – один Мерлин знал, сколько сил ей стоило подавить кипящую внутри ярость.  
– Не строй из себя святую, – скривилась Кэти. – Ты такая умная, Грейнджер, всегда все просчитываешь наперед. А тут не просчитала, да? Не думала, что Ханну может ждать ловушка? Напрашивается вывод: ты нас предала…  
– Ты идеализируешь меня, – горько усмехнулась Гермиона. – Даже такие умные, как я, делают ошибки.  
– Не верю! – Кэти подняла свою палочку повыше, и тут ее взгляд упал на Виктора. – И ему не верю. Кто он такой вообще, чтобы ему верить?! А ты… ты спишь с ним, да? Рона нет теперь с нами – так тебе это только на руку…  
– Экспульсо! – окончательно рассвирепев, вскричала Гермиона, но все-таки отвела руку в сторону – взрыв пропахал землю в нескольких футах слева, Голдстейн, Чжоу и Джордан подскочили от неожиданности, а Кэти перекосило от ярости.  
– Почему не в меня, Грейнджер?!  
– Не хотела задеть остальных, – процедила Гермиона.  
– Что здесь происходит? – одно из окон на первом этаже распахнулось, и оттуда выглянул раздосадованный Невилл. 

В тот же миг Белл крикнула что-то неразборчивое, и в Гермиону полетел красный луч, от которого она едва успела уклониться. Виктор моментально закрыл их щитом, в который тут же, одно за другим, посыпались другие заклятия. Стало очень шумно, Луна бросилась оттаскивать в сторону обезумевшую заплаканную Чжоу, Энтони и Ли набросились на Кэти. Невилл перемахнул через подоконник и, недолго думая, обезоружил Белл, послав в нее Экспеллиармус. 

В окнах появились встревоженные лица других членов штаба, некоторые выбежали на улицу и присоединились к потасовке. Кто-то, не разобравшись, что к чему, принялся забрасывать проклятиями Гермиону и Виктора, которые едва удерживали магическую защиту, трещавшую под яростным напором. 

– Экспеллиармус! – разоружила Луна одну из сестер Патил.  
– Экспеллиармус! – прилетело Симусу от Ли.  
– ДА ВЫ С УМА ПОСХОДИЛИ! – вскричал Невилл, и все наконец-то затихли. 

Невесть откуда взявшиеся Эрни и Алисия держали под руки тяжело дышащую Кэти, Луна и Симус держали под прицелом Дина, чья палочка все еще смотрела в сторону Гермионы и Виктора. Тот, осознав, что все закончилось, едва начавшись, спрятал ее, поднял руки ладонями вперед и, качая головой, отошел в сторону. Гермиона сняла щит с себя и Виктора, он только поджал губы, словно посчитал, что они слишком рано избавились от защиты.

Скрестив руки на груди, Гермиона шагнула вперед. Ноги подрагивали от волнения и адреналина, но она намеревалась держаться твердо, не демонстрируя слабости.

– Послушай, – обратилась она к Невиллу так, чтобы все слышали. – Было большой ошибкой оставлять меня здесь. Ты хотел, чтобы твое решение выглядело гуманно – не получилось. Поэтому, – она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, – я уйду сама, без твоей санкции. 

К удивлению Гермионы, тишина вокруг словно усилилась. Все напряженно молчали, только Луна побледнела и едва не выронила вышивку, а с ней и палочку. 

– Наш штаб не единственный, – продолжила Гермиона. – И... если Елена Крам примет меня к себе, я готова работать под ее руководством на благо магической Британии до тех пор, пока вы не будете готовы принять меня обратно. – Она взглянула на слегка оторопевшего Виктора, получила от него еле заметный кивок, и продолжила. – Я не держу ни на кого из вас зла и полностью признаю свою вину. Но я также вижу, что мне больше нельзя оставаться здесь – мое присутствие вносит смуту в умы членов штаба, а это не то, что нам сейчас нужно.

Гермиона остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание. В ушах шумело, сердце разрывало грудную клетку: она в мгновение ока приняла решение, за которое еще день назад заклеймила бы себя изменницей. Сейчас, на распутье, возможность уйти из старого доброго штаба под начальство сестры Виктора показалась Гермионе единственным шансом на спасение от того неминуемого кошмара, которым угрожало ей сосуществование в одних стенах с Кэти Белл и всеми, кто поддержал последнюю в этой короткой стычке. 

– Акцио сумочка, – негромко позвала Гермиона, легко взмахнув палочкой.

В глубине души еще тлела надежда, что ее остановят, уговорят, отговорят, но она сгорела и рассыпалась пеплом, едва в руки ей легла старая добрая сумочка, усовершенствованная много лет назад чарами незримого расширения. Гермиона не могла оставить ее здесь, даже несмотря на то, что в ней было много чего такого, что пригодилось бы штабу. 

Невилл махнул рукой, и все начали расходиться, оглядываясь и перешептываясь. Никто не подошел к Гермионе, чтобы попрощаться, кроме Луны – та молча обняла ее, погладила по всклокоченным пышным волосам, и, так и не сказав ни слова, ушла. Когда все разошлись, Невилл тяжело вздохнул и развел руками.

– Это все не должно было произойти, – сказал он устало. – За одну ночь и одно утро мы потеряли двух первоклассных бойцов, – он покосился на Виктора, – или даже трех.   
– Не потеряли, Невилл, – Гермиона чуть улыбнулась, приблизилась к Невиллу и протянула ему ладонь. – Мы с Виктором по-прежнему с вами. Просто… небольшая реорганизация. Необходимое зло. А ты… ты вел себя достойно. Спасибо.

Невилл пожал руку ей, а затем и Виктору.

– Возвращайтесь.

Когда и он ушел, Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не дать волю слезам – уже в который раз за этот чертов день. Справившись с собой, она прицепила сумочку к поясу, постояла немного в легкой задумчивости, после чего крепко ухватилась за пальцы Виктора.

– Куда мы теперь? Веди.  
– В лес Дин, – ответил Крам, и спустя секунду они аппарировали, оставив после себя лишь взметнувшиеся в воздух сухие листья. 

***

– И снова королевский лес Дин… Удивительно, – Гермиона огляделась и с удовольствием втянула в себя холодный сырой воздух, пропитанный ароматами прелых листьев, хвои и влажной земли.

Обхватив себя руками, она застыла на месте и запрокинула голову к небу – все такому же серому и безрадостному, расчерченному кривыми черными линиями голых ветвей. Ветер качал их из стороны в сторону, но внизу, где они стояли меж темных стволов, было куда спокойнее и тише. Гермиона прислушалась: откуда-то издалека долетел едва уловимый шум воды. 

– Я здесь была с родителями. А потом мы тут прятались с Гарри и Роном, выполняя поручение Дамблдора, – она вздохнула, вспоминая, как бездарно закончились их скитания по этим местам. – Где-то тут поблизости должен быть лагерь твоей сестры? Она, кажется, не сообщала свое точное месторасположение.  
– Лонгботтом знает, – хмуро отозвался Виктор. – И я знаю. Это магловской заповедник, бывший карьер… Спайон Коп Кварри. К сожалению, я не был там, поэтому не мог аппарировать нас прямо туда.  
– Мы тоже туда ни разу не доходили… – Гермиона задумалась. – И я понятия не имею, как туда попасть. Неужели сестра не оставила тебе точных координат? 

Виктор усмехнулся и поплотнее запахнул мантию – здесь было холоднее, чем в том месте, которое они так решительно покинули. 

– Она не предполагала, что мы будем ее искать. А если даже и да, то точного названия вполне достаточно, чтобы сориентироваться по карте.

Гермиона хлопнула себя по лбу.

– Точно! У меня же есть магловская карта, – с этими словами она полезла в сумочку и призвала старую потрепанную карту, которой было, наверное, столько же лет, сколько ей самой.  
– Если бы я знал, где мы находимся… – покачал головой Крам. – Перенес, ориентируясь на визуальную память…

И снова Гермиона цокнула языком, пеняя себе за недогадливость.

– Где мы сейчас находимся, я и сама не знаю, но в лесу Дин есть немало мест, которые я помню, как свои пять пальцев. Я перенесу нас в одно из них, чтобы у нас была понятная точка отсчета маршрута, и мы посмотрим по карте, куда нам идти.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гермиона крепко ухватила Виктора и аппарировала к озеру Кэнноп Брук. В теплую пору этот тихий водоем, окруженный высокими дубами и соснами, пользовался популярностью у маглов, которые приходили сюда отдохнуть, подышать свежим воздухом и полюбоваться спокойной гладью воды. Несколько лет назад где-то здесь, недалеко от пологих берегов, стояла их с Гарри и Роном палатка. Гермиона подумала, что, если бы у нее было время, она, возможно, даже смогла бы найти то самое место.

– Ты ведь здесь не только гуляла, – мрачно предположил Виктор.  
– Не только, – коротко подтвердила Гермиона, раскрывая карту.   
– Там кто-то есть.  
– Что?

Она посмотрела в том направлении, куда указывала рука Виктора, и прищурилась. Кажется, у нее испортилось зрение – или это у Крама слишком зоркие глаза, как и положено ловцу? С трудом Гермиона разглядела на противоположном берегу нескольких человек, почти скрытых частоколом стволов, – кажется, троих. Воображение дорисовало походные стулья, на которых они сидели – а они определенно сидели, а не стояли. 

– Кажется, маглы. Возможно, приехали отдохнуть, порыбачить… Не знаю, разрешена ли здесь рыбалка, – с сомнением произнесла Гермиона и снова уткнулась в карту. Найдя лес Дин, она долго всматривалась в его очертания, отыскивая нужное название, и, не найдя его, разочарованно вздохнула.

– Не нашла?  
– Нет, – Гермиона, скривившись от досады, спрятала бесполезную теперь карту. – Я просчиталась, эта карта не отображает настолько мелкие топонимы. Так что нам придется… – она задумалась и взглянула на противоположный берег, – нам, кажется, придется спросить совета у этих маглов.  
– Это точно маглы?  
– Подберемся незаметно ближе – и узнаем.

Гермиона старательно наложила на себя и Виктора заглушающие и дезиллюминационные чары, чтобы ни одна живая душа не услышала их и не увидела. Впрочем, осторожности у них обоих не убавилось – несмотря на предпринятые меры, они все равно зачем-то крались, сохраняя молчание и старательно избегая сухих веток под ногами. Гермионе подумалось, что годы скитаний сделали из нее неплохого разведчика: за это время она научилась передвигаться мягко и незаметно, словно кошка, различая каждый посторонний шорох. Если только его не маскировали колдовством, как это наверняка сделала Чжоу, когда подслушивала, как они с Ханной уходили из штаба.

Обогнув берег озера, Гермиона и Виктор почти вплотную подобрались к трем незнакомцам, которые расположились на небольшой лесной прогалине между деревьев. Все они были примерно одного возраста – где-то между тридцатью и сорока, – и в одинаково невзрачной походной одежде. Один был очень высоким и худым, с длинным носом и цепким взглядом хищной птицы – он молча расхаживал взад и вперед, периодически бросая товарищам короткие реплики. Двое других выглядели как типичные отдыхающие: рассевшись на складных стульях перед давно потухшим кострищем, они жевали сэндвичи и о чем-то переговаривались вполголоса. 

У Гермионы отлегло сердце. Это были самые обыкновенные маглы. Они и говорили о чем-то совершенно не волшебном – кажется, о рыбалке, живцах и крючках. Высокий – тот, что ходил туда-сюда, – временами даже улыбался, обещая своим товарищам скорый богатый улов.

– Странно они рыбу ловят… – прошептал Виктор.  
– Я думаю, они ее не очень легально ловят, – Гермиона покосилась в сторону озера. – Скорее всего, оставили ловушки и ушли от берега, чтобы не «светиться». Потом соберут улов и сварят себе уху.  
– Мне они не нравятся.

Гермиона задумалась.

– Знаешь, может, ты и прав. Но это маглы, а у нас есть волшебные палочки. В случае чего, разберемся.

Сняв чары, они вышли к незнакомцам – и в этот самый момент Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, как у нее по спине пробежал холодок. На лицах, которые разом повернулись на треск хвороста под осторожными шагами, не отразилось даже мало-мальского удивления, словно эти трое давно их ждали. Впрочем, высокий, что перестал мерить шагами поляну и застыл на месте, довольно быстро нашелся с реакцией на появление гостей. Кивнув, он расплылся в улыбке и развел руки в стороны.

– Добрый вам день, спутники. Каким ветром? 

Гермиона переступила с ноги на ногу. Ничто не указывало на то, что эти трое могли представлять опасность, но ей почему-то вдруг захотелось убраться от озера как можно скорее. Желание задавать вопросы и вовсе отбило напрочь.

– И вам добрый. Нам нужен заброшенный карьер Спайон Коп Кварри. Не подскажете, как до него добраться? – подал голос Виктор, пока Гермиона колебалась.

Мужчины переглянулись. Один из сидевших, дожевав остатки сэндвича, громко сглотнул и ухмыльнулся, совершенно неприлично тыча в Виктора пальцем.

– Интересный у тебя акцент, парень. Ты, небось, откуда-то из Восточной Европы.

Гермионе совершенно не понравилось то, как он на них смотрел. Ее снова прошибло неприятное ощущение… нет, теперь уже не ощущение, а вполне отчетливое подозрение, что их ждали. 

– Спайон Коп Кварри? – худой и высокий пожал плечами и махнул рукой куда-то на юг. – Тут меньше мили идти.  
– А что там? – поинтересовался третий, молчавший до этой самой секунды. – Романтическая ночевка? Не замерзнете?

Все трое рассмеялись, губы Гермионы тоже дрогнули – хотя ей было совсем-совсем не смешно. На лице Виктора не шелохнулся ни один мускул.

– В общем, меньше мили на юго-запад, там и будет ваш карьер, – не дождавшись ответа на шутку, подытожил третий.  
– Спасибо огромное, кажется, мы поняли, как идти, – вежливо кивнула Гермиона. – Хорошего дня! Пойдем.

Ухватив Крама за локоть, Гермиона потянула его за собой, торопясь поскорее уйти с поляны. Предчувствие близкой опасности заворочалось внутри с ужасающей силой, расцарапывая внутренности и превращая спокойный сердечный ритм в неистовый галоп.

– Ребята, – невозмутимо скомандовал худой, а дальше на поляне начало разворачиваться действо наподобие тех, которые Гермиона частенько наблюдала в старых магловских боевиках в глубоком детстве.

Оглушительно щелкнули затворы, и этот звук в тишине полуобнаженного ноябрьского леса прозвучал, словно взрыв. Где-то надрывно каркнула ворона. Гермиона застыла, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в рукав Виктора, а он, чертыхнувшись, притянул ее к себе и попытался аппарировать. Ничего не вышло – они так и остались стоять на краю прогалины, уставившись, словно загипнотизированные, в черные дула стареньких винтовок, бездушно глядящих в их лица.

– Антиаппарационный купол, – спокойно пояснил худой. У него в руках не было ружья, зато успела невесть откуда появиться волшебная палочка.

Гермиона поняла, что они попали.


	19. На лезвии ножа

– Мы влипли, – прошипела Гермиона, доставая палочку.

Виктор последовал ее примеру, и в тот же миг пространство разорвал грохот выстрела. Что-то ударило его по ногам, и он, оступившись, едва устоял на месте. 

– Экспеллиармус! – рявкнул худой.

Палочка легко выскользнула из пальцев Виктора, и сразу после этого правое бедро обожгло острой болью, словно в него с размаху ткнули каленым железом.

– Виктор! – вскрикнула Гермиона, когда он, выпустив сквозь зубы воздух, согнулся пополам.

Никогда еще в его жизни не было такой боли. Случалось всякое – и переломы, и серьезные ушибы, и падения с высоты – но все это было совершенно непохоже на адскую пульсацию, что теперь просверливала его мышцы насквозь, лишая способности думать, слышать и чувствовать что-либо, кроме этой боли. Страшно закружилась голова, тело под одеждой прошиб ледяной пот.

– Вы в него выстрелили! Виктор! – Гермиона, едва не плача, вцепилась в него, поддерживая в вертикальном положении.

Виктора затошнило. Пошатываясь, он хватался за воздух и за Гермиону, чтобы не упасть – тело тяжелело, наполняясь тянущей болью, а ногу словно заполнили жидким свинцом от пояса до пяток. В руках отчаянно не хватало палочки. Как он мог так просто сдаться, упустить из рук оружие? 

– Инкарцеро! Инкарцеро! – жесткие веревки хлестнули по телу, впиваясь в кожу и обхватывая руки и ноги тугими обручами. 

Гермиона упала, лишенная возможности полноценно двигаться, следом за ней рухнул и сам Виктор. Бечева, натянувшись, вгрызлась в рану, ногу снова обожгло пламенем, перед глазами заплясали круги, а затем и вовсе все пропало, словно занавешенное черной дымчатой тканью.

***

Ноздри защекотал запах дыма – тонкий, едва уловимый, причудливо смешанный с прохладными ароматами прелой лиственной подстилки. Виктор разлепил веки – с таким трудом, будто к ним кто-то прицепил маленькие железные гирьки. Первые секунды в глазах двоилось, но очень быстро зрение восстановилось в достаточной степени, чтобы Виктор сумел различить в сгустившихся сумерках бледное лицо Гермионы. Запрокинув голову, она сидела под деревом напротив и, кажется, спала.

Виктор пошевелился, и вспышка сильнейшей боли, пронзившей бедро, моментально освежила его память. Глухо застонав, он моргнул, и мнимо безмятежная картина развеялась безвозвратно и безжалостно, будто светлое ночное видение. Из полумрака проступили веревки, которыми Гермиона была крепко привязана к морщинистому дубовому стволу, с той стороны, откуда тянуло дымком, послышались приглушенные мужские голоса, а во рту разверзлась преисподняя. 

Воды. Ему дико, по-сумасшедшему хотелось воды – настолько, что Виктор готов был убить тех троих разом, но, увы, не мог. Связанный по рукам и ногам, с простреленной ногой – на что он был способен? Виктор покосился вниз: кто-то успел перевязать его бедро, что, вероятно, спасло его от серьезной кровопотери, однако штанина успела намокнуть и теперь, темная и тяжелая, липла к коже.

Он снова взглянул на Гермиону. Она, словно почувствовав его внимание, вздрогнула, распахнула глаза и подняла голову. 

– Виктор… – выдохнула она. – Я боялась, что ты… что ты…  
– Я в относительном порядке, – хрипло прервал ее Виктор и судорожно облизал губы. – Только пить хочется. 

Гермиона заерзала на месте и поморщилась. 

– Веревки… – зло пробормотала она и со смесью сочувствия и досады посмотрела на него. – Как твоя нога?  
– Терпимо, – процедил Виктор и, внимательно вглядевшись в лицо Гермионы, встревожился, – они не причинили тебе вреда?

Гермиона отрицательно мотнула головой.

– Нет, – тихо произнесла она, покосившись в ту сторону, откуда доносились голоса. – Как связали нас, так здесь и посадили. Только ногу тебе какой-то тряпкой перетянули, чтобы кровотечение остановить, и все.  
– Кто они такие?  
– Егеря, – Гермиона горько ухмыльнулась. – Но очень хорошо замаскированные. Двое – сквибы с магловским оружием, один – вполне себе волшебник.  
– И что с нами теперь будет? Они нас сдадут, куда надо?  
– Им нужна информация. Вся информация, которой мы владеем, – Гермиона судорожно вздохнула.  
– Черт…

Виктору не надо было объяснять, что это значит. Их будут допрашивать, возможно, даже пытать. А потом перепоручат аврорату – который на совершенно законных основаниях сможет влить в них Веритасерум и узнать все то, что не удастся вытянуть этим троим. Виктор в который раз взглянул на Гермиону – ему все равно было больше некуда смотреть, а ее посадили прямо напротив – и почувствовал, как мерзкое дурное предчувствие сжимает горло. Больше всего достанется ей. В конце концов, он-то кто такой? А вот Гермиона – участница Золотого Трио, знаменитая сподвижница Гарри Поттера и правая рука Невилла Лонгботтома. Поттер давно мертв, Уизли, вероятнее всего, уже тоже, а Гермиона может стать последним паззлом в этой мини-мозаике из трех частей.

– Нам надо выбраться, – прошептал Виктор достаточно громко, чтобы она услышала.  
– Ты серьезно? – в ее голосе явственно прозвучало сомнение. – Они отобрали у нас палочки и мою сумочку, мы накрепко связаны и не можем пошевелиться, а у тебя еще и нога прострелена.   
– Мы должны попытаться, – с угрюмым упрямством сказал Виктор.

Гермиона не ответила, только устало прикрыла глаза. 

Вокруг темнело, и с каждой минутой Виктор все хуже и хуже различал детали лесного пейзажа. Его начало знобить – промозглый сырой воздух окутывал тело и посылал ледяную дрожь по рукам и ногам. Простреленное бедро ныло со страшной силой, а во рту по-прежнему горел пожар жажды. В конце концов, боль, холод и обезвоживание доконали его, и он то ли снова потерял сознание, то ли заснул.

Очнувшись, Виктор обнаружил себя лежащим – и по-прежнему связанным – недалеко от весело горящего костра. Под ним было расстелено какое-то тряпье, сквозь которое очень хорошо ощущались мелкие камни и ломкие острые веточки. Тот, кто уложил Виктора на это импровизированное ложе, не сильно позаботился о том, чтобы ему было удобно: он лежал на животе, голова его была повернута в сторону огня, в глаза слепило пламя. Кажется, именно нестерпимое жжение привело Виктора в чувства – словно его уложили лицом к палящему солнцу в самый разгар жаркого летнего дня.

Повинуясь инстинкту, он зашевелился в отчаянной попытке отодвинуться от костра – с перетянутыми веревкой руками и ногами, да еще и с невыносимой болью в бедре сделать это оказалось не так-то просто. Виктор напомнил себе нелепую большую гусеницу, которая пытается ползать боком, а не вперед, как ей полагается по природе.

– Что, жарко стало? – поинтересовался мужской голос.

Виктор вздрогнул и замер. Он не видел, кто к нему обращался – обладатель голоса сидел прямо напротив, но лицо его скрывали языки пламени, озаряющие чернильно-синюю тьму яркими всполохами искр.

– Мисс грязнокровка слезно умолила нас перетащить тебя поближе к теплу, – смешливые нотки придавали интонациям говорящего обманчивую мягкость.  
– Она – грязнокровка… а ты, должно быть, сквиб… – выдохнул Виктор.  
– Полегче, парень, я ведь тебе и вторую ногу прострелить могу, – беззлобно отозвался егерь.

Виктору пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою волю, чтобы не ответить грубостью. Второй такой раны ему не пережить.

– Где она? 

Виктор нарочно не назвал имени, тая в глубине души глупую донельзя надежду на то, что их не опознали.

– Грейнджер-то? – ухмыльнулся голос. – Джеб и Катберт с ней общаются. Мы же понимаем, что вы тут оказались не романтического променада ради.

Виктор сглотнул и почувствовал, как внутри него все похолодело. 

– Хотим вытянуть из вас нужную информацию по максимуму. 

Повисло многозначительное молчание. Виктор услышал щелчок зажигалки, затем характерный сиплый вдох, сопровождающий глубокую затяжку, после чего его носа достиг запах дешевого табака. К жажде присоединилось отчаянное, совершенно неуместное здесь и сейчас желание выкурить хоть одну, хоть самую плохонькую сигаретку.

А затем он услышал крик. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

– Гермиона… – прохрипел он, напрягшись всем телом и пытаясь повернуть голову в ту сторону, откуда донесся ее голос.  
– Зря стараешься, – в голосе егеря скользнуло фальшивое сочувствие. – Ты же понимаешь.

«Отвечай, тварь!..»  
«Кому сказал!»  
«Круцио!»

Сдавленный крик Гермионы больно бил по нервам – Виктор проклинал себя и весь мир за собственное бессилие и невозможность хоть пальцем пошевелить ради ее спасения. Хриплый мужской голос раз за разом повторял страшную формулу непростительного – и раз за разом Гермиона заходилась криком, все громче и громче. Виктор невольно задался вопросом, сколько раз на ней испытывали Круциатус, прежде чем она наконец-то подала голос – ведь первое время после пробуждения он не слышал ничего, кроме шума веток, бившихся друг о друга под порывами ветра.

– Наверное, сняли с нее Силенцио, чтобы тебе скучно не было, – равнодушно бросил голос, и Виктор живо представил, как мужчина, чьего лица он по-прежнему не видел, пожал плечами.  
– Нравится вам мучить людей? – спросил он, едва разлепив потрескавшиеся от жажды губы.  
– Да, знаешь ли, не особо. Однако за хорошие деньги и не к такому привыкаешь. Нам же за вас нехилые суммы отвалят, сечешь, парень? А если еще и информацией полезной разживемся, то, глядишь, еще какую рыбку поймаем.

Егерь присвистнул. 

– Возвращаются. И грязнокровку твою тащат, сейчас увидитесь, скажешь ей спасибо, что здесь лежишь, а не мерзнешь под деревом.

Виктор заворочался в который раз, хотя и осознавал, что едва ли ему удастся развернуться так, чтобы увидеть Гермиону и двоих егерей, которые ее пытали. Хорошо, если только пытали…

– Какого черта он до сих пор лежит на моей подстилке? 

Мощью заклинания Виктора стащило с подстилки, поволокло по корягам и палым листьям и с силой припечатало к жесткому стволу. Зашипев от боли, он вытянулся струной и закусил губу – до крови, которая терпким железом обволокла язык. В ушах шумело, бедро полыхало. Виктору показалось, что еще немного – и он снова рухнет в забытье, но его взгляд остановился на Гермионе, которую снова усадили напротив. Неверный свет костра лизал ее лицо багровыми бликами, но ему удалось разглядеть кровоподтек на скуле и тоненькую алую струйку, прочертившую линию от уголка рта вниз по подбородку. Сила ярости, захватившая Виктора при виде этого зрелища, помогла ему удержаться в сознании.

– Ну что, Катберт? – егерь, чей голос Виктору пришлось слушать предыдущие несколько минут, поднялся и прошел навстречу своим товарищам.

Невысокий, коренастый, с короткой стрижкой и горбатым носом – да, это был именно тот, что выстрелил ему в ногу. Катберт, к которому он обратился, был высоким, худым и – единственным обладателем волшебной палочки из них троих. Джеба, стоявшего поодаль и внимательно следившего за Виктором и Гермионой, можно было назвать совершенно непримечательным: увидишь его где-нибудь в толпе маглов – не узнаешь. 

– Она сказала, у них здесь назначена встреча со связным из дочерней ячейки, – Катберт излучал спокойное безразличие.  
– Как интересно, – протянул носатый. – Зачем такие сложности?

Виктор встревоженно посмотрел на Гермиону – она ответила ему напряженным взглядом, который можно было трактовать как угодно. 

– Зачем такие сложности, грязнокровка? – громко повторил вопрос носатый, на этот раз обращаясь к Гермионе.  
– Оскар, думаешь, она скажет нам что-то такое, чего не сказала нам? Круциатус еле-еле развязал ей язык, она стреляный воробей.

Оскар неопределенно хмыкнул.

– Если ты думаешь, Катберт, что волшебной палочки достаточно для того, чтобы выбить из человека нужные сведения, я постараюсь тебя разочаровать, – подчеркнутое добродушие в голосе Оскара заставило Виктора похолодеть.

Гермиона нервно зашевелилась. Оскар, тем временем, снова скрылся за языками пламени, а когда снова показался, в руках его поблескивала винтовка. Он шел неторопливой походкой человека, который уверен, что в его распоряжении целая вечность. Или что всех поставленных целей он сумеет добиться в кратчайшие сроки. 

Виктор, сцепив челюсти, спокойно встретил взгляд Оскара, который остановился перед ним, – незлой, чуть рассеянный, словно он не собирался сейчас пытать живого человека в надежде на крупный «улов». Улов… Виктор вспомнил, что эти ублюдки говорили о рыбалке в тот момент, когда они с Гермионой приближались к их поляне, прикрывшись маскирующими чарами. 

– Ну что, парень, – покачал головой Оскар, – от сговорчивости твоей подружки зависит сохранность твоей пока еще целой и невредимой ноги.  
– Скотина! – рявкнула Гермиона, забившись в сковывающих движения путах.

Джеб шагнул вперед, подняв приклад над ее головой. 

– Погоди, Джеб, – мягко окликнул его Оскар. – Вот ты ей сейчас по голове дашь, она вырубится, и дальше что?  
– Ладно… – тот, словно нехотя, вздохнул и опустил ружье. 

Оскар помолчал немного, но эти несколько мгновений показались Виктору настолько изматывающими, что он едва удержался от того, чтобы зло выругаться и спровоцировать егеря на настоящую ярость. Челюсти болели от напряжения, еще больше болела рана, голова шла кругом. Но напротив сидела измученная и, слава всем богам, живая Гермиона, и он не имел права уйти в темноту. Поэтому он принялся внимательно изучать диковинное магловское оружие, которое одним выстрелом могло причинить столько невыносимой боли. 

Егерь заметил это и усмехнулся. Подняв ружье, он нацелил его на здоровую ногу Виктора, который с трудом подавил рвотный позыв, представив, что сейчас очередная пуля прошьет его плоть.

– Нет, – замотала головой Гермиона, по ее щекам текли слезы, – нет-нет-нет, не смейте!   
– Ничего не будет, – спокойно проговорил Оскар, – если ты скажешь, с кем и зачем вы собираетесь встречаться у карьера.

Гермиона молча замотала головой, в глазах ее плескалась паника. Виктор отчаянно пытался сообразить, как ее выручить, но в голову, как назло, не шло ни единой толковой мысли.

– Так ты не хочешь говорить? – от обманчивого благодушия в голосе Оскара волосы на голове вставали дыбом.  
– Очень жаль, что министерство не выдает нам Веритасерум, – досадливо поморщился Катберт. – Он бы ей живо развязал язык.  
– Эта ваша сыворотка правды – для ленивых, – рассмеялся Оскар и, резко вскинув винтовку, щелкнул затвором и выстрелил в ноги Виктору. 

Гермиона закричала, а Виктор сжал челюсти и зажмурился, приготовившись к боли, но она так и не пришла. Открыв глаза, он первым увидел смеющегося Катберта, затем с трудом повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Оскаром, который откровенно ухмылялся. Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, он глянул вниз и увидел, как из земли между вытянутых вперед ног поднимается белесая ниточка дыма. Оскар сблефовал.

– Это было предупреждение. Последнее.

Оскар снова навел винтовку на здоровую ногу Виктора, и в этот раз уже не оставалось никаких сомнений – он выстрелит куда надо. Гермиона беспокойно заерзала на месте, взгляд ее заметался, она словно бы на что-то решалась. Или обдумывала детали какой-то невероятной выдумки – Виктор вглядывался в ее черты, стремясь понять, что происходит в ее голове. Но он не владел легилименцией, а по лицу Гермионы нельзя было сказать ничего, кроме того, что она пребывает в полнейшем отчаянии.

– Ладно, – выпалила наконец она. – Я скажу.

Виктор получил легкий тычок прикладом в голову. Оскар смеялся.

– Повезло, парень, вторая нога целехонькая осталась.

Катберт достал палочку и направил на Гермиону.

– Так что? Говори, грязнокровка.

Гермиона послала Виктору нечитаемый взгляд, судорожно втянула воздух, покусала губы. Пауза рисковала затянуться, и егеря угрожающе зашевелились, Оскар снова начал наводить ружье на Виктора, но спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений Гермиона все же сдалась окончательно.

– Связной. Связной из другого штаба, месторасположение которого мы не знаем… – она перевела дыхание, на ее лице отразилась тревога.  
– Это мы уже слышали, – рыкнул Джеб, пнув ее в плечо.  
– Он должен передать нам данные о лицах в министерстве, симпатизирующих Движению Сопротивления, – на одном дыхании выпалила Гермиона и опустила голову с таким видом, словно ей было стыдно за свое признание.

Виктор смотрел на нее во все глаза. Сквозь пелену боли, страха и ярости до его сознания добралась простая и удивительная мысль: у них появился шанс, пусть призрачный и едва уловимый, но шанс. Гермиону измучили пытками, довели до полуобморочного состояния, но она оказалась в состоянии измыслить какую-то совершенно фантастическую ложь, не имеющую ничего общего с истиной, но дающую надежду на спасение. 

Пока Виктор обдумывал, как Гермионе удалась ее выдумка, егеря принялись оживлённо обсуждать брошенную им наживку. Кое-кто ожидаемо не поверил ее признанию, и это был Катберт, который, очевидно, претендовал здесь на роль главного, опираясь на свое основное преимущество перед коллегами – умение колдовать. Возможно, до этого момента Оскар и Джеб признавали его авторитет, но после слов Гермионы в деловых отношениях между ними и Катбертом наметилась трещина.

– Я не верю ей, – упрямо твердил последний. – Она могла сказать что угодно, а вы готовы повестись?

Оскар мягко засмеялся.

– Катберт, одной магии мало, чтобы быть на коне, нужно ещё и в людях разбираться. Смотри, – он ткнул ружьём в сторону Гермионы, а затем показал на Виктора, от чего оба вздрогнули. – Между этими двумя явно что-то есть. Мисс грязнокровка очень переживает за мистера простреленную ногу и совсем не хочет, чтобы он превратился в мистера две простреленные ноги. Верно, так ведь? – он подошёл к Гермионе, наклонился и похлопал ее по щеке.

– Убери от нее свои руки, – рыкнул Виктор и тут же получил от раздраженного Катберта порцию Круциатуса – первую за сегодняшний вечер. В горле застрял крик, которому он колоссальным усилием воли запретил вырваться наружу.

Гермиона всхлипнула.

– Прекратите! – по ее щекам снова покатились слезы.

Катберт оборвал проклятие. 

– Вот видишь, – Оскар пожал плечами. – Переживают друг за друга, голубки. Так что она не соврала.   
– А что, если это ловушка? Нам нужны авроры, для подстраховки.

Джеб присвистнул и коротко переглянулся с Оскаром. Тот замотал головой.

– Не-е-ет… Нет, Катберт, нет. Никаких авроров. Они нам все испортят. А так мы возьмём третью рыбку, и получим за всех приличную сумму. Ты только представь – в придачу к Грейнджер и ее дружку взять человека с компроматами на кучу народу в министерстве… Подумай, сколько нам за это отвалят!

Катберт хмурился и сверкал глазами.

– Можно думать, сколько угодно, Оскар, но меня мое чутье редко подводит. Она врет.  
– Чутье? Какое, к черту, чутье? – вскинулся Джеб. – Думаешь, раз волшебной палкой машешь, так у тебя уже и чутье есть какое-то особенное?  
– Да при чем здесь это, мантикора тебя дери, – вспылил Катберт.

Виктор покосился на Гермиону. Она не подавала виду, но по напряженным мускулам лица, по сдвинутым бровям и плотно сжатым губам было видно, что она внимательно вслушивается в разговор. И, как и он, делает ставки. Виктор взмолился всем богам, чтобы Оскар вышел победителем из этого странного спора. Который, тем временем, разгорался все ярче и сильнее. 

Задетый высокомерными манерами Катберта Джеб перестал контролировать свои эмоции и загадочным образом трансформировался из флегматичного увальня в злого бульдога, готового по сигналу сорваться с цепи и перегрызть горло противнику. Виктору показалось, что под влиянием момента на поверхность всплыли какие-то застарелые обиды. Да и немудрено – сквибы всегда остро ощущали свою неполноценность, оказываясь рядом с волшебниками, а Катберт к тому же претендовал на роль лидера. Впрочем, сейчас он прямо на глазах сдавал позиции.

– Включите мозги, – прошипел он, – это в любом случае будет расценено как самоуправство… Оскар, твою мать, ты же умный!   
– Да уж не глупый, – ответил ухмылкой тот, становясь все спокойнее и спокойнее. – А вот ты, Катберт, чего-то не понимаешь. Например, как глупо смотрится тощий доходяга с палочкой, который пытается навязать свое мнение двум крепким парням с винтовками.  
– Вы мне угрожаете?! – побледнел от злости Катберт.  
– Ты утомил нас до смерти, – улыбнулся Оскар. – Почему бы тебе не засунуть свое мнение себе в задницу и не пойти молча с нами за уловом? Можешь, конечно и здесь остаться, но тогда не получишь награду – ни за третью рыбку, ни за этих двух.

Катберт угрожающе выставил вперед палочку, крепко сжал ее дрожащими пальцами.

– Мы так не договаривались…  
– Непреложный Обет мы с тобой не заключали, высокомерного дерьма ты кусок, – Джеб уже почти сорвался с цепи: в его руках, глядя прямо в лицо Катберту, подрагивала винтовка.

Дальнейшие события стали разворачиваться с такой ужасающей скоростью, что Виктор с трудом поверил, что все это действительно происходит, а не мерещится ему в горячечном бреду. Катберт взмахнул палочкой, открыл рот, чтобы произнести заклинание, но Оскар, скорость реакции которого вызывала смесь ужаса с восторгом, успел первым. Громыхнул выстрел, и волшебник, взревев во всю глотку, схватился левой рукой за правую и рухнул на колени. Виктор с гулко бьющимся сердцем смотрел, как Катберт, яростно завывая, катается по земле, ухватившись за окровавленную ладонь. Палочка выкатилась из его пальцев и лежала теперь где-то в ворохе прелой листвы.

Гермиона дрожала от напряжения и нервно кусала губы. Виктору захотелось успокоить ее, но что он мог, связанный, раненый, обессиленный? 

Оскар подобрал палочку Катберта и спрятал ее в рюкзак. Заметив внимательный взгляд Гермионы, он усмехнулся.

– Ваши тоже здесь. И сумочка твоя, грязнокровка. Так близко и так невыносимо далеко, как обидно, да?

Гермиона ничего не ответила, только рот ее превратился в тонкую нитку.

– Что с ним будем делать? – спросил Джеб, ткнув пальцем в Катберта, который пытался остановить кровотечение, зажимая дырку в ладони пальцами целой руки.  
– Дай подумать, – протянул Оскар, – у нас есть три варианта. Первый: Катберт пойдет с нами и будет себя вести как паинька, но доли своей, разумеется, теперь уже не получит. Второй: мы оставим его здесь, и пусть делает, что хочет – но тогда есть риск, что он все-таки умудрится добраться до министерства и сдать нас. Третий, который кажется мне самым логичным: мы устраиваем Катберту переезд в мир иной, прячем его бренную оболочку куда подальше и, в случае всего, обставляем все так, словно он погиб смертью храбрых в короткой стычке с этими двумя.  
– А вы не подумали, что аврорам даже допрашивать нас не придется, чтобы узнать правду? – неожиданно подала голос Гермиона, задрав подбородок и дерзко глядя в глаза Оскару. – Небольшой сеанс легилименции – и все, что здесь произошло, станет известно им в один момент.

Повисло напряженное молчание. Виктору подумалось, что если бы их головы не стоили баснословных денег, кто-то – или Джеб, побледневший от досады, едва Гермиона закончила говорить, или Оскар, опасно улыбнувшийся, – обязательно пристрелил бы их насмерть. 

– А мисс грязнокровка права, – протянул последний наконец. – Кажется, Катберт, ты теперь обязан ей жизнью. 

Катберт, пошатываясь, с трудом поднялся на ноги, прижимая простреленную руку к груди, и зло глядя на Оскара исподлобья. 

– Придется менять планы на ходу, – продолжал тот беззаботно, – тебе, Катберт, придется идти с нами. У карьера мы подстережем третью рыбку, поймаем ее, а ты потом этим двоим подчистишь память, чтобы они начисто забыли весь этот… гм… инцидент. Ты ведь можешь такое, да, волшебник ты наш? А за это мы тебя простим и оставим в живых. Хотя денежек, конечно, не дадим.

Катберт мрачно кивнул, но в глазах его отчетливо читался панический страх. Что-то подсказало Виктору, что он совсем не силен в ментальных науках. Умел бы он обращаться с чужим сознанием как следует, история бы приняла другой оборот еще пару часов назад, в тот самый момент, когда Гермиону пытали в надежде вытянуть из нее полезную информацию. 

– А рыбка-то одна, кстати? – вдруг поинтересовался Джеб.

Все взгляды обратились к Гермионе. Та побледнела, губы ее задрожали.

– Должна быть… Одна…

Оскар расстегнул рюкзак, достал оттуда палочку Катберта и бросил ее владельцу. Тот, разумеется, не сумел ее поймать на лету, поэтому она упала ему под ноги. Неверящим взглядом уставившись на палочку, Катберт застыл, не решаясь нагнуться и поднять ее.

– Проверь ее и его, по очереди, залезь в мозги, – скомандовал Оскар.   
– У нее мощный блок, я же говорил, – растерянно произнес Катберт.  
– Тогда только его. И без фокусов! Винтовка будет смотреть тебе в голову. 

Катберт поднял палочку и на подгибающихся ногах приблизился к Виктору. Остановившись перед ним, он поколебался несколько мгновений, и присел на корточки, по-прежнему прижимая раненую руку к себе, словно боялся ее потерять. Виктор против воли взглянул ему в глаза – и увидел в них злое отчаяние с примесью страха. Катберт совсем не походил на труса, но сейчас его воля к сопротивлению была сломлена болью и вполне ощутимой угрозой смерти. Мало кто готов умереть из-за двух объявленных в розыск преступников.

Неловко махнув палочкой, зажатой в левой руке, Катберт направил ее на Виктора и без особой уверенности произнес: «Легилименс!» 

Виктор почувствовал легчайшее прикосновение к своему сознанию, словно его задел легкий осенний ветерок. Ему не составило труда микроскопическим волевым усилием отбить этот намек на попытку проникновения. 

Их взгляды – внимательный, испытующий Виктора и затравленный, яростный Катберта – встретились. Сеанс легилименции провалился, и они оба это понимали. В ушах у Виктора набатом гудело биение пульса, Катберт стиснул челюсти так, что заходили желваки.

– Ну что там, Катберт? – окликнул его Джеб.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Катберт медленно поднялся на ноги, палочка в его пальцах чуть заметно дрожала. 

– Там будет один человек, – чудом овладев голосом, ровно сообщил он. 

Виктор выдохнул и переглянулся с Гермионой, на лице которой успело коротко мелькнуть изумление. К счастью, она быстро взяла себя в руки, и их мимолетное замешательство скрылось от внимания егерей. Впрочем, сейчас все зависело не от них, а от степени убедительности Катберта, который, старательно разыгрывая невозмутимость, отвернулся к Оскару и Джебу, чтобы вернуть им свою палочку.

Кажется, егеря остались удовлетворены актерской игрой своего бывшего товарища – или жажда денег настолько застила им глаза, что они предпочли в нее поверить. Виктор задался вопросом, что будет, если их затея рухнет – такой шанс был, и немаленький. 

Лишив Катберта палочки, егеря снова допросили Гермиону, которая, позволив ударить себя несколько раз, изобразила еще одно выстраданное признание: их с Виктором будут ждать на условленном месте до утра, и если они туда не явятся, охотникам за головами придется удовлетвориться двумя пленниками. Оскара и Джеба это заявление, кажется, убедило, поэтому они довольно быстро собрали вещи, потушили костер, подняли на ноги Виктора и Гермиону и, вооружившись фонариками, потащили их в чащу.

Шипя от боли и спотыкаясь, Виктор, вынужденный опираться о Катберта, которого специально для этой цели к нему приставили, плелся позади их странной процессии и размышлял. Он не знал, который час – сейчас темнело рано, и уже ранним вечером кругом стоял кромешный ночной мрак, так что нынче с равным успехом могло быть как время ужина, так и глубокая ночь.

Гермиона шла впереди, но Виктор не видел ее. Лишь изредка ее спину выхватывал из тьмы луч фонарика, который держал в здоровой руке Катберт. Они двигались медленно, но до карьера идти было не слишком далеко, поэтому уже очень скоро их путь должен был завершиться. А пока Виктору очень хотелось спросить Катберта – хоть вполголоса, хоть шепотом – почему тот подыграл им. Только ли потому что надеялся скрыть полное фиаско с легилименцией и получить шанс на спасение? А как он рассчитывал стереть им память после предполагаемой «встречи с рыбкой»? Или не рассчитывал?

– Осторожнее, мантикора тебя дери, – зло процедил Катберт, когда Виктор оступился и потянул его за простреленную руку.  
– У тебя хотя бы рука, дружище, – хмуро бросил Виктор, морщась от боли. – А я еле иду, вы мне ногу прострелили.

Катберт не ответил. Они поплелись дальше, и Виктору становилось все страшнее и страшнее. Он боялся, что ничего не выйдет – и их с Гермионой, в конце концов, просто сдадут на руки аврорам, а Катберт предварительно превратит их мозги в кашу. Если окажется способен хотя бы на это.

– Мы пришли, – послышался шепот Оскара, и спустя мгновение он сам вынырнул перед ними из тьмы, заставив остановиться. – Пришли мы. 

Виктор, стараясь не упасть в близлежащие кусты, нехотя вцепился в плечо Катберта, который в который раз недовольно зашипел, но при Оскаре не рискнул оформить свое недовольство в слова. 

– Как вы договорились? Как вы дадите им знать о своем присутствии? 

Мозг Виктора лихорадочно заработал.

– Кто-то из нас должен послать вперед патронуса, – выдавил он после секундной заминки. – После этого надо стать на открытое место и выпустить сигнальный огонь. Зеленый.

Оскар снова достал из своего рюкзака волшебную палочку Катберта, протянул ее Виктору, а сам направил на него винтовку. 

– Пускай своего патронуса. Сможешь из чужой палочки? Думаю, сможешь.

Виктор глубоко вздохнул, принимая в разом вспотевшую ладонь прохладное гладкое древко. Он бы с удовольствием послал сейчас прямо в лоб Оскара оглушающее или чего похуже, но ноги предательски дрожали, а по телу катилась градом прохладная влага, возвещающая об очередном приступе дикой слабости. Голова закружилась. Но он знал – сейчас он выпустит из палочки серебристого волка, которого Елена обязательно узнает и…

– Экспекто Патронум! 

На кончике палочки вспыхнуло холодное сияние и тут же погасло.

– Экспекто Патронум!

Он вложил в это заклинание все оставшиеся силы, подумав о Гермионе, которая стояла где-то впереди и так же, как и он, разрывалась между окрыляющей надеждой и ожиданием провала. Палочка зажглась ослепительным светом, который спустя несколько коротких мгновений разросся вширь и вдаль, отделяясь от древка и трансформируясь, принимая отчетливые очертания… юркой и изворотливой выдры. Совершив несколько прыжков, она остановилась, оглянулась на Виктора, смерила его долгим взглядом, а затем стремительно поскакала вдаль, скрываясь меж темных голых ветвей.

Виктор оцепенел, и если бы не удивленный возглас Гермионы, на которую тут же шикнул Джеб, так бы и стоял, глядя вслед убежавшему далеко вперед патронусу. Не волку. Выдре. Гениальная импровизация Гермионы рушилась на глазах, словно карточный домик. Елена не узнает посланника.

– Что застыл? – с холодком спросил Оскар. – Пошли вперед. Катберт, помогай!

Вдвоем они потащили его по едва угадывающейся в темноте тропке, не обращая внимания на попадающиеся по пути камни и коряги. Виктор зарычал от боли: каждая неровность рельефа отзывалась в ноге адским жжением, словно в нее по одному забивали маленькие, но очень острые гвозди.

Джеб толкал перед собой Гермиону, которая покорно старалась идти быстрее.

Егеря притащили их на небольшую полянку, на которой не было видно ни зги – свет фонарей, блуждающий по округе, высвечивал стволы и скалы, покрытые вечнозеленым мхом, беспорядочную путаницу сплетающихся между собой ветвей и непроницаемую черноту за ними. 

– Сигналь, – тихо потребовал Оскар, проследил за тем, чтобы Виктор выпустил в воздух сноп зеленых искр, затем отобрал у него палочку. – Мы держим вас на прицеле. Без глупостей.

Угрожающе тряхнув винтовками, оба они – Оскар и Джеб – отошли в глубь чащи, пятясь спиной вперед. Вместе с ними скрылся из виду Катберт, всем своим видом выражающий крайнюю степень обеспокоенности, которую можно было трактовать как угодно. 

Виктор, с трудом балансируя, устало опустился на холодный камень и взглянул снизу вверх на Гермиону – она осталась стоять. Ее руки по-прежнему были связаны за спиной. Ему очень хотелось снять с нее эти ужасные веревки, но он не смел пошевельнуться, каждой клеточкой тела чувствуя тяжелый прицел черных металлических дул, глядящих на них из темноты леса. Любой неверный шаг – и кого-то из них покалечат, а то и убьют.

– С каких пор у тебя патронус – выдра? – нарушила молчание Гермиона.  
– Я только что об этом узнал, – Виктор аккуратно пощупал бедро – ткань снова начала намокать, повязка ослабла.  
– Это все стресс, – ее голос прозвучал нервно. – А раньше какой у тебя был патронус?  
– Волк.  
– Плохо. Тебя не узнают.  
– Все так.

Они замолчали. Ничего не происходило: ночной лес по-прежнему хранил безмолвие, в ветках шумел ледяной ветер, где-то коротко ухнула сова. Виктор вдруг увлекся безумной иллюзией, будто они здесь одни – просто остановились отдохнуть, перевести дыхание по дороге к лагерю Елены. Но огненная пульсация в бедре, веревки, плотно обхватывающие руки Гермионы и зудящая внутренняя дрожь напоминали о том, что там, в темноте, среди деревьев, затаились три человека, от которых сейчас зависит их жизнь и смерть.

– Ты слышишь? – вдруг шепотом спросила Гермиона.

Виктор напрягся.

– Сова?  
– Нет, – она завертелась на месте, возбужденно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Я слышала что-то. Шевеление. Шелест. Не знаю, но…

Теперь услышал и Виктор – или, скорее, увидел: призрачное шевеление теней, едва заметную рябь, которая превратила воздух в нескольких футах от него в зыбкое марево. Если бы в эту ночь светила луна, он бы сразу опознал дезиллюминационное, но было темно, и поэтому узнавание к нему пришло слишком поздно – когда заклинание спало, явив миру высокий черный силуэт.

– Виктор Крам, это ты?   
– Больдо?! – не веря своим ушам, пробормотал Виктор и, повинуясь первому порыву, попытался подняться, но тут же рухнул обратно, ругнувшись.  
– Да ты ранен, – понизив голос до шепота, произнес Больдо, подавшись вперед и ухватив Виктора за плечо цепкими пальцами.  
– Ты один? – только и успел спросить Виктор, но ответа так и не получил – с той стороны, где прятались Оскар, Джеб и Катберт, послышался шум.  
– Руки вверх!

Больдо медленно повернулся в сторону егерей, выходящих из чащи, и совершенно спокойно поднял руки на уровень головы, повернув их пустыми ладонями к врагам. Виктор не видел выражения лица Оскара – тот светил перед собой фонариком, освещая их троих, словно сцену прожектором, а сам, равно как и Джеб с Катбертом, оставался в тени.

– Сделай три широких шага вперёд, – потребовал Оскар, как показалось Виктору, улыбаясь.

Больдо послушно прошагал вперед столько, сколько от него требовали, по-прежнему не опуская рук.

– Катберт, обыщи его и забери любое оружие, какое найдешь.

Темная худая фигура Катберта отделилась от группы егерей и осторожно двинулась в сторону застывшего в позе проигравшего Больдо. Тот сохранял обманчивую невозмутимость ровно до того момента, как Катберт подошёл к нему вплотную. Едва егерь взялся за порученное ему дело, как Больдо, не сделав ни единого жеста, оглушительно засвистел. От неожиданности Катберт отскочил в сторону в полуприседе, заткнув одно ухо левой рукой.

А Больдо все свистел – Виктор хорошо знал этот свист, громкий, пронзительный и агрессивный. А ещё он догадывался, что за ним последует, и от этой догадки кровь в нем вскипела.

– Ложись, Гермиона! – не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, Виктор вскочил и, обхватив ее за плечи, потянул за собой и заставил опуститься рядом с большим мшистым валуном. 

Воздух зарябил вспышками света: то тут, то там из ниоткуда материализовались темные силуэты, подсвеченные потусторонним сиянием на кончиках палочек. Они двигались быстро и хаотично, и в густой ночной темноте Виктор, как ни хотел, не мог сосчитать, сколько же людей явились им на подмогу. 

Свернули одна за другой две ярко-зелёные вспышки, рядом ахнула Гермиона.

– Они их убили, – сдавленно произнесла она.  
– Похоже на то, – Виктор дотронулся пальцами до веревок, которыми по-прежнему были связаны руки Гермионы. – Давай я попробую тебя освободить.  
– Вряд ли у тебя получится… Проще ножом разрубить, там серьезная работа, – тем не менее, она села так, чтобы открыть ему доступ к крепким запутанным узлам.

Со стороны раздался умоляющий полустон-полувсхлип.

– Не убивайте меня… Я помогал… – это был голос Катберта, который единственный из всей троицы остался в живых. Пока что.  
– Инкарцеро! С тобой мы ещё поговорим, – тон Больдо обещал жестокую расправу.

Виктор сосредоточил внимание на жесткой шершавой бечеве, но пальцы его не слушались. Гермиона была права – нечего было и думать распутать эти мудреные узлы без ножа, да ещё и в темноте.

***

Сквозь щели в палатку медленно заползал сырой густо-синий рассвет, едва отличимый от вечерних сумерек. Виктор, с трудом сдерживаясь от ругательств, с каким-то особенным болезненным любопытством следил, как настойка бадьяна, шипя и пузырясь, впитывается в рану на его ноге. Он полулежал на жёстком походном матрасе, под спину ему подоткнули объемную подушку. Рядом на походной алюминиевой тарелке одиноко лежала изъятая из ранения пуля.

– Ещё совсем немного, – успокаивающе улыбнулась Гермиона, убирая смоченной в горячей воде тряпкой остатки крови через разрез, сделанный в штанине. Ее запястья все еще обвивали красноватыми кольцами следы от веревок, и Виктор почему-то не мог оторвать от них взгляд.  
– Спасибо тебе.

Гермиона пожала плечами и вдруг зевнула. Виктор рефлекторно зевнул вслед за ней.

– Вам обоим стоит отдохнуть, – не терпящим возражения тоном произнесла Елена, проскользнувшая в палатку.

Виктор встретил ее взгляд – подозрительный, сочувствующий, раздраженный, уставший. Столько эмоций одновременно.

– Вам крупно повезло с этим… Катбертом, – она прошла вглубь палатки и стала практически вплотную к лежащему Виктору и сидевшей возле него Гермионе. Та поджала губы, и из глаз ее пропал всякий намек на улыбку.  
– Катберт отвратный легилимент, и он это знает, – кивнул Виктор, глядя на сестру снизу вверх. – Но его коллеги не сильно разбираются в ментальных науках и в волшебстве вообще, и это сыграло нам всем на руку...  
– Что вы с ним сделали? – резко подала голос Гермиона, подняв голову к Елене.

Та смерила ее долгим взглядом, словно прикидывая, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Виктор хорошо знал сестринскую манеру театральными паузами демонстрировать настороженное отношение к собеседнику. Елена не спешила сокращать дистанцию между собой и Гермионой. Во всяком случае, пока.

– Мы почистили ему память и забросили куда подальше. Он ничего не помнит, а что с ним будет дальше, это уже не наша забота.

Гермиона кивнула и снова опустила голову, вернувшись к своему занятию. Несколькими уверенными движениями палочки она очистила, как могла, брюки Виктора от засохшей крови, срастила края разрезанной ткани и уничтожила с помощью Инсендио окровавленную тряпку. Елена какое-то время молча наблюдала за ее манипуляциями, заложив руки за спину, но, в конце концов, усталость, кажется, взяла верх, и она, тяжело вздохнув, отправилась к выходу из палатки. 

– Отдыхайте.

Виктор, едва сестра скрылась из виду, подался вперед, нашел руку Гермионы и крепко сжал ее.

– Спасибо.  
– Ты уже говорил, – она взглянула ему в глаза, мягко высвободила ладонь и поднялась на ноги. – Не за что.

Ему невыносимо хотелось смотреть, как она идет к своему незамысловатому спальному месту, чтобы, как и он, просто упасть на него в чем была. И он смотрел – искоса, воровато, прижавшись лбом к коленям и зарывшись пальцами в спутанные волосы. 

Гермиона легла на спину, положив рядом с собой свою сумочку – ее с трудом удалось отыскать среди вещей убитых егерей – и палочку. Если бы она могла, то наверняка спала бы с ней в руках, но всегда есть риск сломать жизненно необходимой орудие прямо во сне.

– Знаешь, о чем я мечтаю? – Виктор вздрогнул, услышав ее голос.   
– Нет, – тупо ответил он.  
– О простом душе. И чистой одежде. Хоть какой-нибудь. Но я так устала, что готова спать прямо в этом. В противном случае мне пришлось бы думать, как привести себя в порядок в лагере, полном мужчин. Мерлин, да я даже палатку делю с мужчиной!

Гермиона нервно засмеялась, но этот смех очень быстро перешёл в истерическое рыдание. Виктор, повинуясь неведомой силе, заставил себя встать. Чуть прихрамывая, он в несколько невыносимо долгих шагов преодолел расстояние между их импровизированными постелями и, ненавидя себя за наглость, опустился рядом с Гермионой.

– Не плачь, Гермиона, – глухо произнес он куда-то в ворох спутанных, пропавших дымом волос, обнимая ее за плечи и притягивая ее к себе. – Ты самая умная и смелая девушка, всегда такой была. Ты спасла нам сегодня жизнь…

Гермиона еще сильнее расплакалась, а Виктор еще крепче прижал ее к себе, мысленно клянясь себе, что делает это исключительно из дружеских побуждений. Обнимая Гермиону, он слушал, как она плачет, но очень скоро рыдания перешли в тихие всхлипывания, а затем и вовсе сменились рваным дыханием беспокойно спящего человека. Виктор был бы рад охранять ее сон весь остаток ночи, но усталость брала верх, так что в конце концов и он заснул, как убитый.

Ему снился сияющий патронус в облике выдры.


End file.
